Not So Altered Anymore
by lilbit89
Summary: *Sequel to Altered Lives* Taylor is finally getting her life straightened out marrying Matt Sydal Evan Bourne , but when she gets moved to Smack Down, what will happen to their perfect lives? Bourne/OC/Punk
1. Birthday

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO ALTERED LIVES; IT'S GOING TO BE SHORT COMPARED TO THE FIRST ONE PROBABLY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND LIVES UP TO YOUR EXPECTATION. AND IN THIS STORY, IT CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, BUT THERE WILL BE A DISCLAIMER IN THE BEGINNING OF THOSE CERTAIN CHAPTERS.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I sat here on this bench at the USCSD campus looking at the ring on my finger that Matt just slipped onto my finger still in shock that it actually happened.

"Was it what you wanted your marriage proposal to be like?" Matt asked as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yes! I'm ecstatic, I can't stop smiling." I said.

"We should get going, we have a show tonight."

"I'll meet you at the arena, I have to run home real quick."

"Let me walk you to your car at least." Matt said as we stood up grasping each others hands intervening our fingers slowly walking to my car and his bike a few cars over.

"You be safe on that bike, tonight after the show, why don't we go to a club and celebrate?" I asked leaning back against my car, his hands resting on my hips and mine wrapped around his neck.

"When should we tell your dad?"

"Let me worry about him, let's just be happy that we are getting married." I said now thinking how my dad would react, my mom I can change her opinion simply, my parents are still very against this relationship.

"Alright, see you later, love you." Matt said as he leant forward pressing his soft gentle lips against mine only to leave me asking for more.

"I love you too." I said, I opened the door, Matt held it open as I slid in and Matt shut it on me. I started the car letting me to pull out and head home. As I drove home, I couldn't help but to think how my dad would react when he finds out. I parked the car next to the curb, my dad's car nowhere to be found, I went inside to see my mom on the ground playing with my brother. "Hey mom." I said shutting the door..

"Hey Taylor, your dad just left, shouldn't you be heading over to the arena as well?" She asked.

"I'm just dropping by to grab something's, I'm going out tonight so I'll be back late or not at all because I might spend the night at a friends room."

"Alright." She said, I ran upstairs to grab a night club outfit and threw it into a bag, I pulled out my work outfit, I saw my ring making me smile, 'I'm marrying Matt Sydal, the love of my life.' I thought, I'm getting married and I'm still a virgin, I walked over to my window sitting on the window sill looking out to the ocean. I guess it's a good thing I'm a virgin, it's my birthday and I'm marrying Matt, I should but I shouldn't. I want to be a virgin on my wedding night, but I'm marring him so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. What if he doesn't want to do it? How do I pursue it? Do I just ask? What about protection? Wait, have I decided if I'm going to or not? "Your still here?" My mom asked causing me to snap my head to look at her in the doorway.

"Yeah, just thinking some." I said shaking my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

"Your going to be late, Vince won't like that neither would your dad." My mom said walking into my room, I patted my legs lightly before I stood up and nodded my head yeah, I walked over picking up my bag that held my clothing putting it on my shoulder. "Whoa, where'd you get that ring?" My mom asked grasping my hand looking at it, 'I've been caught WAY too soon.'

"Um…" I said nervously.

"Taylor?"

"Matt gave it to me…." I said swallowing the air that was in my throat, "we're engaged."

"Your what?" She yelled upset of what I just said.

"Engaged, mom, please don't tell daddy, I want to tell him when it's right" I said, my mom still had an angry and upset expression on her face.

"Your getting married, my baby girl is getting married…" She said seeing tears come to her eyes, "But why him?"

"Mom, I love him, daddy and you don't believe me, you think I can't do wrong, it wasn't Matt that forced me to do that, it was ALL me, it was MY brain telling me to do it, that's why I went to rehab and therapy. Matt has been there for me through thick and thin and still loves me, we talked and realized we hurt when we're not together and when we're together it's like magic, we're SO deep in love mommy." I said as she wiped at her eyes.

"Are you sure that you love him?"

"Yes mom, he's the one for me, and no one else." I said sitting down on the bed next to her, she grasped my hand looking at the ring.

"That's one nice ring, he must love you if he spent that much money on that ring." She said smiling, she asked me questions about what type of wedding I wanted, I still am unsure of what type of wedding I want. "I was complaining about you being late, but I'm here making you more late, I just can't believe my baby girl is getting married." She said wiping her eyes as she stood up, I stood up giving her a big hug.

"I am mommy, I got to go, but let me tell papi when I think it's time."

"You know, leave your dad to me, you just go and have fun tonight. Happy birthday too." My mom said rubbing my upper arms giving them a light squeeze before she pulled me into another bear sized hug.

"I love you mom." I said as I ran out of the room.

"Love you too….." She said, as I got half way down the stairs I realized I forgot my shoes up in my room, I walked back up standing outside the door peeking in to see my mom sitting on the bed looking at the picture frame I had that held a picture of my dad, her and me before Dominique was born, "My baby is getting married, she is SO grown up now…." She said, she said a few other things but I couldn't make out what exactly she said since she was blabbering it out from all her crying. 'I don't need those shoes that bad.' I said running back down the stairs and out the front door, I jumped into my car throwing my bag into the passenger seat taking off to the arena, I pulled in showing them my badge getting the furthest parking spot possible. I climbed out speed walking to the back door, I waved hi to a few people and checked in with my boss.

"Hey, I'm here boss." I said jokingly bumping into my boss Chuck.

"Happy Birthday girl, we're still working on the camera's, be back in…" He said looking at his watch, "Um, fifteen minutes."

"Will do." I said turning on my heels grasping the one strap of my bag that was hanging onto my shoulder as I walked up to the door leading into the arena pulling it open, I saw Cody standing facing the other way at the end of the hall. "Hey Cody-Poo!" I yelled as I walked towards him, he turned around to face me, he held a mini cake in his hand that had a candle on it.

"Birthday girl, happy birthday." He said smiling, I always liked Cody, he was so cute and the nicest of them all.

"Thanks." I said sheepishly.

"Blow out your candle, well pretend too." He said.

"Before I do that, where's Randy and Ted?"

"Their getting ready in the locker room." He said, I trusted him and I closed my eyes to think of a wish and blew a little pretending to blow out the candle, when I went to open my eyes, I felt three hands shoving cake into my face causing me to shut my eyes again not to get any in my eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Cody, Ted and Randy exclaimed as I wiped the cake off my eyes.

"Thanks guys, your going to pay!" I said.

"Your welcome." Ted said.

"We might want to start running." Randy said, before they were able to I pounced on them giving each of them a kiss getting frosting from the cake on each of their faces.

"I got to go clean up now and put my bag up before I have to go check back in." I said walking through Randy and Cody towards the women's locker room.

"Where's your Matty-dear?" Cody asked teasingly.

"I don't know, haven't seen him since I got here." I said as they started following me.

"Is that a ring?" Ted asked going to grab my hand but I snatched it out of his reach.

"No…" I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm going to kill him!" Randy said turning around heading in the opposite direction I ran after them jumping in front of them.

"No, no, no, guys, don't please?" I said in a beg.

"Why?" Ted asked crossing his arms over my chest.

"Why are you going to kill him for marrying me? Marriage isn't that bad, plus my dad doesn't know and doesn't need to know, when he does find out I got to worry about him killing Matt, I don't need to worry about you three along with the four other men and two other diva's." I said as they stared at me with all their arms crossed over their chests, "You should be happy for me, you don't have to worry about any other jerks trying to take advantage of me or anything, he's not a Jacob." I said nervously.

"We won't kill him, we just want to knock him around a bit so he knows that if he leaves you at the alter or you get a divorce breaking your heart, he's a dead man." Randy said.

"No, you've done enough damage, please just be happy for us?" I asked intervening my fingers together in a begging gesture.

"Fine, we're happy for you, we want invites." Cody said pulling me into a hug, I knew I always liked Cody, then Randy and Ted pulled me into a hug, Randy didn't really like the idea of it, but who cares. I walked past them to the women's locker room, walking in to see Melina lacing up her boots.

"I see that someone already got you." Melina said biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"Stupid Legacy, I don't get why I'm nice to them." I said walking past her to the bathroom grabbing some paper towels wiping the frosting off my face, Melina walked into the bathroom leaning against the doorway.

"I talked to Matt earlier when he arrived…"

"And?" I asked looking at her through the reflection of the mirror.

"Your hand confirmed it, girl!" Melina said smiling, she walked in grasping my hand looking at it.

"He told you?" I asked shocked.

"Told, I helped pick out this little ring."

"Thanks, are you the only person he told?"

"Yep, that I know of, I don't think Cena even knows." Melina said as she let go of my hand, I tossed the frosting and cake covered paper towels into the garbage can, I turned on my heels looking at her.

"May I talk to you about something, seriously?"

"About?" She asked confused, I grabbed her hand dragging her out to the locker area, I set my bag down next to the locker I wanted to use before I pulled her down on the bench next to me.

"Matt and I, we're getting married, and we've barely made out and/or French kiss, I was thinking maybe tonight…."

"Do you think your ready to go further with him?" She asked getting my drift.

"He'll be my first, he'll be my only one since we're getting married, how did you know you were ready?"

"I just knew, it's a gut feeling, you'll know if and when, it comes at different times for different people."

"What if Matt isn't ready or doesn't want to, you know?"

"He'll want too, and he would be ready whenever you are, Matt will wait for you." Melina said grabbing my hand.

"Then I won't be a virgin on my wedding day like I wanted too."

"Most people aren't, just don't force it, you'll know when it approaches or arises, my only concern is that you'll be safe."

"I will, I'm not stupid."

"Just take it gradually okay, just go wash your face off rest of the way and get to work future Mrs. Sydal." Melina said smiling.

"Going, thanks." I said hugging her, I got up going back into the bathroom throwing water on my face then drying it with the towels, I went back out getting into my work outfit before I set my bag into the locker and walked out to the truck to get my camera, when I got there Chuck was standing there with a cake.

"1-2-3!" He said as everyone started singing the birthday song to me, I covered my eyes in embarrassment, after the song he set the cake down giving me a big hug, he cut the cake into pieces, I grabbed one then my camera putting the strap over my neck. It was really odd having everyone in the truck singing the birthday song to you, and what else was odd was that everyone was like in hiding today. I went down next to the ring eating my cake, I folded the plate putting it in my pocket, I'm washing my pants anyway. Tonight Matt had a match against Mike Knox, when he came out he was full of smiles and so was I, my dad had a match against Jericho, it was the last match of the night, afterwards I went to walk up the ramp to turn in my camera but I was blocked in and forced back down the ramp by all my friends (Melina, Mickie, Matt [even though I'm sure my dad didn't want him out there], John, Dave, Shad, JTG, Chris, Randy, Shawn, Ted and Cody), they each were carrying an individual cake, Dave carried two, one for him and the other for my dad and John brought two out, one for him and the other for Chris.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Taylor, its her birthday today, if everyone could join me in singing Happy Birthday to her." My dad said into the microphone, the whole crowd, my dad and friends sung the birthday song, I was embarrassed, afterwards each person took turns tossing the cake at me, Dave grabbed me holding me in place since I was moving about trying to dodge the cake.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed wiggling about, he finally let me go but took off running, I ran after Dave jumping onto his back.

"HEY!" He said grabbing my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Piggy back, you at least owe me that." I said as he carried me rest of the way up the ramp behind the curtain, he dropped my legs and I let go of his neck, Dave turned around giving me a big hug before he went off on his way. I walked outside to the truck handing my camera in.


	2. After House Show

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I walked back inside in search of Shad and JTG and found them heading in my direction. "Yo guys!" I exclaimed running up to them.

"Yo…Yo….Yooo!" JTG said.

"Yo, happy birthday girl." Shad said as he pulled me into a hug and then JTG pulled me into a hug as well.

"Thanks, question, you got any VIP passes to any pumping clubs in the San Diego area tonight?"

"You want to get your jiggy on your birthday." JTG said doing a little dance.

"Yes, do you?" I asked nervously rubbing my hands together.

"Let's see here." Shad said as he pulled out some thing's from his pocket, "I can get you two VIPs to the Oceanside Sky club, but it'll cost you."

"How much?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets in search of my wallet but all I found was the plate from earlier.

"$100." Shad said.

"Or we'll take some bling bling, look at that!" JTG said grabbing my hand looking at the ring on my hand.

"WHOA! That sure is some bling girl, I could get you six VIP tickets for that bling." Shad said.

"I'm not giving this bling up, it means too much." I said snapping my hand out of Shad's grasp holding it with my other hand to admire the ring, I felt two arms wrap around me, resting their hands on my bikini line and kissed me at the neck.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" Matt whispered into my ear.

"Getting us VIP tickets to a club." I said.

"You got that bling from him didn't you?" Shad asked.

"Maybe." I said smirking.

"Oh snap, their getting married." JTG said as he made his hand into a fist putting it over his mouth.

"Sh bro!" I said smacking him lightly.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry…check with you guys later." Shad said as they walked away, I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't we just hit our usual club?" Matt asked.

"You sure?"

"Yep, just go wash up and we'll leave."

"Alright, love you." I said as Matt spun me around pressing his lips against mine getting frosting on him.

"Love you too." Matt said, I looked over and saw my dad with an angry expression on his face, I just nervously walked to the women's locker room and Matt went in a different direction. I walked into the locker room to see Mickie and Melina in there picking up their clothes and putting them in their bags. "Hey girls, did you guys ride here together?"

"Hey, and that's pretty random." Mickie said now putting lotion in her hand.

"I need someone to drive my car over to the hotel." I said going into the bathroom to wipe off most of the frosting before I splashed water onto my face.

"Oh yeah, I'll drive it over, if you'll hand over your keys." Melina said.

"I will, just give me a few seconds." I said tossing the towels and the plate from my pocket away.

"Did you think about it any more?" Melina asked as I nervously pushed the hair behind my ear as I walked past her to my bag to get her the keys.

"Think about what?" Mickie asked looking up from her leg that she was rubbing lotion on.

"Our little girl might become a woman tonight." Melina said leaning against the wall, I beamed the keys at her, "OW!" She said as it hit her and fell to the floor.

"You and Matt? You got to tell us if you do or not." Mickie said excitedly.

"Girl, look at this ring." Melina said grabbing my hand dragging me over to where Mickie was sitting showing her.

"Oh my god!" Mickie said grabbing my hand looking at it closer.

"Down girls." I said pulling my hand back and went back into the bathroom splashing water on face washing any last frosting off.

"But your getting married." Mickie said as she walked in with Melina.

"I'm getting married!" I squealed out excitedly, we jumped up and down squealing in excitement together.

"We're leaving." Melina said as she picked up her bag.

"You know what car is mine?" I asked walking out after them.

"Yep, I've seen you in it all the time, you want to do breakfast to get the keys back?" Melina asked.

"What about me?" Mickie asked.

"Fine, us three will do breakfast, what room are you in?" I asked pulling out my outfit from my bag.

"2453." Mickie said.

"I'll come over at what time?"

"8." Melina said.

"She'll be too tired though, what about 11?" Mickie asked.

"11 it is." I said.

"Have fun, enjoy and be safe." Melina said as I hugged her and Mickie kissing them on their cheeks. I changed into the outfit looking at myself in the mirror in different ways fixing my hair and putting a fresh coat of make up on. I threw the things in my bag throwing it over my shoulder, I walked back into the bathroom looking in the mirror taking a deep breath.

"I can do this, I love him." I said leaning against the sink counter, "I love him and I would rather it be with him than anyone else, why am I so worried or nervous?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror, "Just go and see what happens." I said taping the counter, I walked out running into John.

"Took you long enough." He said.

"Hey John." I said nervously looking down at my feet turning to walk away.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What'd you hear?" I asked turning around immediately to look at him.

"You and Matt…"

"We what?"

"Getting married, what else could I have heard?" John asked.

"Nothing…" I said scratching at my hair line, "Yeah, see." I said showing him the ring.

"Wow, Randy told me."

"What's up with you and Randy having the biggest mouths." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, we're close buds." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's better than hearing it from Melina." I said under my breath.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, Matt's waiting, catch you later?" I asked, he nodded, he pulled me into one of his famous big bear hugs, I turned around walking out to see Matt leaning against his motorcycle, he looked dang good. He was wearing a tight pair of jeans, a form fitting black shirt and a pair of black boots, he was swinging the keys around his finger, he looked up smiling when he saw me.

"You look beautiful." He said standing up, I looked down at my knee length jean skirt, and baby blue spaghetti strap with a mini jean over shirt.

"Thanks, your not looking bad yourself." I said smiling.

"Thanks, I didn't see your car." He said looking out amongst the other cars.

"Melina took it back to the hotel for me."

"Awesome, here's your helmet." Matt said handing me the helmet, I grasped it when I noticed my dad walking out storming towards us.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked.

"To the club, celebrating my birthday with some friends, I'm going to stay the night in Melina's room."

"You didn't ask for mine or your mom's permission."

"Mom knows and you don't need to know my every move, I'm over 18." I said pulling the helmet on.

"Taylor May!" He said.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I said climbing onto the bike behind Matt, Matt pulled out and my dad kicked the ground angrily.

"He's still angry with me?" Matt asked.

"How'd you guess?" I yelled loud enough for him to hear me.


	3. The Moment

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

He drove us over to the club pulling into the parking lot parking in the designated motorcycle parking area, Matt climbed off and helped me off.

"Do you trust your bag out here?" Matt asked as we took our bags off.

"Just put it in your trunk container here." I said opening it and set my bag in and he set it on top of mine.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He asked as he locked it with his key.

"It was a blonde moment." I said smirking, I grasped his hand leading him up to Angelo, the body guard that knows us.

"Hey Taylor, Matt! Where's rest of the guys?" He asked hugging me and pulled Matt into a manly hug.

"Haven't talked or seen them in months." I said honestly.

"The VIP rooms are all taken tonight, sorry." Angelo said looking at his clipboard.

"It's cool, we don't need one." I said.

"We're just here to celebrate her birthday." Matt said.

"Birthday girl in the house!" He said hugging me again, everyone in line that heard it screamed in excitement, I raised the hand that was grasped onto Matt's above our heads leading the way through the dance floor to the middle. I brought our hands down putting Matt's hand on my bikini line he moved his other hand to rest opposing to the other one pulling me back further into his embrace. I rested my hands on top of his as we grinded against each other to the beat of the song. We danced to a few more songs before I turned around facing Matt wrapping my arms around his neck, Matt wrapped his hands around me resting it on the arch of my back, he stepped his one foot forward between my legs causing me to grind against his leg, he continued grinding back and forth as well. I leant forward pressing my lips against his as I went to break the kiss, I slowly sucked on his lower lip.

"You want a drink?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." I said as he removed his hand grasping mine leading me to the bar hand and hand, Matt leant forward onto the bar still strongly grasping my hand.

"What do you want to drink? Apple Martini?"

"You know me too well." I said smiling as I continued dancing waiting for our drinks.

"Thanks." Matt said paying for our drinks handing me my drink, Matt wrapped a hand around me as I sipped at my drink as we walked back onto the dance floor, Matt moved me in front of him wrapping his free hand around me resting it on my bikini line allowing me to grind against him, we got into the rhythm of grinding against each other. Two drinks later and about an hour later, I was wrapped in Matt's embrace slowly rocking back and forth to a slow song blaring through the speakers. "Are you ready to leave?" Matt whispered into my ear getting the hair on the back of my neck to stand up.

"Yeah." I said as we cut through the dance floor towards the door. "I had fun." I said as we pulled our helmets on and strapped them.

"I'm glad." Matt said as he lightly kissed me on the lips, we climbed onto his motorcycle driving over to the hotel, we grabbed our bags from the container thing, we walked through the empty lobby up to Matt's room. I slowly and nervously walked in afraid to tell him that I have been thinking about us having sex. I set my bag down next to the wall, I sat down on the bed as I saw Matt set his gym bag down next to his suitcase, he looked at me concernedly. "Are you okay honey?" Matt asked sitting down next to me wrapping an arm around me.

"I've been thinking about us."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked confused and worry in his voice.

"I think I am ready to, um…you know…" I said not knowing what to call it nor want to blurt it out, I could tell he got my drift by the look on is face.

"Are you sure your ready?" Matt asked, he brushed a strand of my hair out of my eyes, I sensed a little excitement in his voice and worry of doing it when I'm not ready.

"I'm ready and I would want you to be my first." I said breaking the eye contact I had with him looking down into my lap.

"Why don't you stay here and relax a little, I'm going to go downstairs and buy some condoms." Matt said as he brushed another piece of hair out of my face.

"Okay." I said nodding, Matt got up heading out of the room, I scooted up the bed laying down thinking about this decision through and making sure it was the right one. Matt came back causing me to sit up on my elbows.

"I got some." Matt said as he walked along the bed setting it on the night stand, he sat down on the bed next to me, he looked at me with his big brown eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this and your ready for it?" He asked resting a hand on the other side of me leaning over me.

"Does this answer your question." I said as I pressed my lips against his, I started leaning back and he leant forward with me not breaking the kiss, he climbed onto the bed putting a knee on either side of me keeping his lips pressed against mine. I felt the wet sensation of his tongue rubbing at my lips begging for entrance, I slowly opened my mouth allowing his tongue in my mouth, I slid my tongue into his mouth exploring it. He pulled his tongue out, I did the same, he broke the kiss as he slowly left small kiss down my jaw line to my neck where he would slowly bite then suck at a certain spot on my neck, "Mmm, Matt!" I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck grasping the back of his shirt slowly tugging it up trying to pull it over his head. Matt sat up removing his lips from my neck lifting his shirt over his head exposing his upper body that I loved. Matt's hands traveling from the bed on either side of my head lightly rubbing my shoulders over my shirt slowly running his hands over my breasts down my stomach easing them under my spaghetti strap shirt rolling it up with his hands, I sat up helping the shirt get over my head. Matt pressed his lips against mine before he slowly kissed his way down my jaw line to my neck lightly biting and sucking at the same part he was biting and sucking at earlier as he wrapped his arms around me unbuckling my bra slowly removing it from my body, I intuitionally flung my hands over my breast embarrassed slightly of him seeing my breast. He kissed and sucked at the part on my neck then nibbled at my ear lobe.

"It's okay sweetie, you don't have to be embarrassed, I think your beautiful." He whispered into my ear causing shivers go up and down my spine turning my skin a shade of red, out of the corner of my eye I saw him have a little grin on his face, I slowly slid my hands away from my breast wrapping my arms around him playing with the hair on the back of his neck. He slowly slid down my body kissing and sucking at random parts of my body, he reached my uncovered breasts. He lightly flicked his tongue over my one nipple as he covered my other breast with his hand giving it a light squeeze and pinching my nipple between his fingers. He licked around my nipple, lightly biting, sucking and tugging at my nipple as he massaged the other one before he changed breasts.

"Matt….that's feels so good." I moaned as I looked down watching him do this and I saw a small bulge in his pants slowly getting bigger, I licked my lips because they were getting dry as I escaped a few moans when I felt Matt's hands roaming down my stomach slowly tracing at the hem of my skirt, Matt removed his lips from my nipple, he looked down at me with his big brown eyes and I just smiled up at him as he fumbled with the button and zipper pulling my skirt down with my panties exposing my womanhood, at first I was embarrassed and tried to cover it with my hands like I did my breast.

"Taylor, it's okay…" Matt whispered in a comforting manner, he pressed his lips against mine, he then grasped my hands slowly removing them from hiding my womanhood from him, he then sat on his knees between my legs and he slowly ran his hands from my ankles up my legs slowly to my inner thigh and ran them over resting them on the upper part of my vagina, "Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Mmm, I'm fine…" I said nervously and still slightly embarrassed as I felt his one hand lower rubbing his fingers against my clit causing me to get wetter than I was, he then lowered himself down positioning his face between my legs, his eyes looking up at me as he slowly slid his tongue over my clit causing me to squirm, "MMM…." I said as he licked over my clit getting me to squirm again his hands resting on my upper legs as he licked my clit continuously getting me to escape moans of pleasure, Matt sat up climbing over my leg undoing his pants pulling them down along with his boxers stepping out of them exposing his erect cock, he walked over to the night stand opening the box holding the condoms pulling one out and ripping it open slowly pulling the condom over his erect cock, he climbed back between my legs pulling them up to rest on his hips, I felt his tip rubbing against my chamber.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Matt asked.

"MMM, yes…." I moaned as he slowly slid his cock into me inch by inch until he was fully in me, it hurt at first when he was entering me but after a few moments when my walls stretched it didn't hurt as much.

"Are you okay?" Matt moaned out as he nibbled at my earlobe as he slowly slid his cock out and slowly sliding it back in me.

"Yeah….uh, it feels so good….." I moaned as I felt the tip hit my g-spot, I ran my hands over his shoulders digging my nails into his shoulder blades every time it got too pleasurable to handle, Matt was escaping moans as well as I was when he would slowly pull out and push back into me speeding up the thrusts making it more frequent now that I'm used to his cock size, I would try thrusting myself against him. "Uh Matt…..oh god!" I said as I removed my hands from his shoulders running my fingers through my hair. Matt moved my legs over his shoulders to help him thrust into me harder and faster, "Fuck Matt….uh yes…..yes!" I moaned as I brought his face to mine for a kiss. He slid a hand between us rubbing at my clit getting me wetter from the touch, "Yes….oh god yes….uh…uh…" I moaned, Matt letting out moans and grunts as he found a way to thrust into me faster than ever, I felt a tingling sensation overcome my body.

"Your going to cum baby….." Matt moaned out, I must have had a worry expression on my face, my walls clamping around his cock as I shuddered into orgasm when I reached my climax, I felt him cum into the condom.

"That was amazing." I said as Matt slowly slid his cock out of my chamber giving me a slight kiss on the lips before he walked into the bathroom disposing of the condom as I tried to control my panting.

"Yeah…yeah…." He said as I could tell something was wrong.

"You okay?" I asked sitting up resting back against my hands worried that I did something wrong, which I kind of did since I didn't give him oral sex. Matt walked out with a worried expression on his face. "What?" I asked.

"The condom broke." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, he walked over climbing onto the bed next to me wrapping his arms around me.

"It broke, I don't know if it broke when I was taking it off or when it was in you." Matt said as he nuzzled his head onto my shoulder.

"You know, that's the one thing a female doesn't want to hear after sex, especially their first time." I said breaking from his embrace climbing off the bed walking over to the pile of clothes that was thrown off the bed earlier slipping my skirt back on about to go for a walk to soak in what he just said, I was angry and I knew I couldn't be angry with him because technically it wasn't his fault but I was filled with anger and disbelieve.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked grabbing my arm turning me to look at him.

"I don't know." I said with tears stinging my eyes.

"I don't think it's smart for you to go out at this time of night, let's just sit down here and talk about it." Matt said gradually pulling me with him back over to the bed, he sat down pulling me on his lap wrapping his arms around my waist, I brought my feet up resting it on the bed next to us.

"What if it did break during?" I asked wiping my eyes and looking down at him.

"Look Taylor, I love you, if by some weird chance if it broke during and you get pregnant, I'm going to be there, we're getting married." Matt said as he leant his head against my bicep lightly giving it a kiss.

"You sure? I mean is kids something we want?" I asked.

"I want kids, but it's completely up to you if you want to bare kids." Matt said as I slowly looked over at him, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, he pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you, and your beautiful." Matt said as he lightly brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I love you too."

"Are you tired?"

"Much." I said, I climbed off his lap taking off the skirt I was able to pull on and slid under the blanket and Matt climbed in under the blankets as well, I slid in closer to him, he wrapped his arms around me keeping me wrapped in his embrace keeping me warm and happy.


	4. Mom Wins Him Over

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Mom's Point of View-**

I stayed at home in shock at the news that my daughter Taylor just told me about her getting married. Matt's not a bad guy even though Oscar sets him out to be, I was here during that time she was recovering, she was SO depressed without him, and I know that Matt was NO WAY involved in that drama. I sat here playing and watching Dominique as Taylor and Oscar were at a house show, I was just waiting for Oscar to come home because I knew that Taylor was going out tonight and probably staying the night at Melina's or Mickie's room, or at Sam or Kristy's place if they are going, I don't think she would be staying at Matt's place, but they are getting married so it doesn't matter if she stays in his room or not, I trust her and I'm only going to put trust in Matt. I put Dominique to bed, I sat on the couch thinking this out until I heard a car pull in and the headlights of it reflecting through the windows, I stood up walking over to door to look out the side windows to see Oscar climbing out of the car grumbling about something as he pulled his bag out from the back seat. I walked back sitting on the couch waiting for him to come in. He walked in lightly shutting the door not to slam.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked as he set his bag down next to the door and walked over to the couch sitting down next to me.

"Our daughter, your letting her go out tonight with Matt? I thought you wanted them to break up just as much as I do?"

"I did." I said as I looked down at my hands that I was nervously rubbing together.

"Did? What changed your mind?" He asked standing up and paced in front of me angrily.

"She did, I thought about it, we've been thinking about this all the wrong way." I said watching him as he stopped in his place.

"No, we're not. Do you not remember last year at all?"

"Yes, but she was miserable here without him during the period of her rehab and therapy, you didn't see her the way I did."

"It doesn't matter, he caused that pain on her." Oscar said running his hands over his head, "I don't get why she's still with him, I am beginning to wonder if she would of went back to Jacob?"

"Jacob is a different story, if she did I would be on the van wagon, but Oscar, we got to trust her, she's not some 16 year old where she needs her daddy and mommy to step in, she's 23 years old, we got to trust her judgment, personally I think Matt's not that bad of a guy. And, I had a nice talk with Taylor today, we put a lot of blame on other people where the proper blame lies on her." I said.

"What do you mean by your last statement?"

"It was Taylor's issue and idea for the whole bulimic thing, it was ALL her, and I believe her, she's our daughter and we got to believe her in everything that she says even if it is something we don't want to hear." I said.

"Whatever, I'm still angry that she went out tonight with him, I just don't trust him, what if Taylor is lying to us just so she could be with him?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Why's that?"

"Their engaged." I said.

"What? Their engaged? He's dead meat." Oscar said pulling his keys out storming towards the door, I stood up grabbing him stopping him in his tracks.

"Oscar, she's going to do it no matter what you say or do, would you want your daughter to hate you for rest of her life, she's angry with you as it is for not approving this relationship from the VERY first day that she told you that they were going out before the whole bulimic thing."

"She's daddy's little girl and she should listen to me, and I have every right to worry about my little girl."

"I understand that she's daddy's little girl, but Oscar let her learn on her own, she doesn't need her daddy there every step of the way. Plus, there's nothing much you can do tonight, she's staying the night at a friends room, do you not trust your daughter enough to make the right decision?"

"Its men in general I don't trust." Oscar said.

"Well, I know your going to be staying up all night worrying and waiting for her, but I'm heading to bed." I said kissing him on the lips lightly as I headed towards our bedroom.

"I got traded to SmackDown." Oscar mumbled under his breath.

"You got traded? That's good right?" I asked turning around.

"Yeah, but they are keeping Taylor on Raw."

"Okay, so?"

"I will only see her like one day." Oscar said sadly as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"Like I've said, she doesn't need her daddy anymore, or not as much as she needed when she was a little kid." I said leaning against the wall.

"I'm still angry she's going to marry him."

"You better find a way to get over it or deal with it, because from what she told me earlier today, she wants her daddy to walk her down that aisle and give her away." I said smirking as I tapped the wall before I turned around walking into our bedroom heading to bed in hopes he doesn't stay up all night again waiting up for her especially since he has another house show to go to on the fifth.


	5. Lunch With Buds

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I woke up by Matt tossing and turning in his sleep, I sat up holding the blanket in its spot covering me all in the right spots.

"Matt, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Can't sleep." He said turning back over to look at me.

"I'm sorry." I said as I ran my hands through his short hair.

"I should get up any way to shower, unless if you want to shower first."

"May I? I got to meet Melina and Mickie for lunch." I said.

"Go ahead, your riding with me to Palm Springs?"

"If you want me too."

"Love for you too." Matt said smiling.

"When do you leave?"

"Do you want to grab dinner and then head out?" Matt asked as he ran an hand through the tips of my hair.

"Alright." I said smiling, I stood up pulling the blanket with me.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked giggling.

"Covering myself up." I responded.

"Taylor, do you have short term memory loss or amnesia and not remember what we did last night?"

"So?"

"I liked the sight." He said, I turned around looking at him and he had this goofy grin on his face, I just had to laugh and shake my head, he's such a dweeb. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, your such a dweeb."

"Am not!" He said offensively grabbing my hand pulling be back onto the bed.

"Are too! I can't shower if your holding me down."

"Your attracted to and marrying a dweeb." Matt said as he wrapped his arms around me, it felt right laying there in his arms.

"But I love you." I said, he kissed the side of my head, "I'm going to go shower." I said as I stood up but Matt held the blanket back, I picked up my clothing running to the bathroom. "May I use your shampoo and body wash?" I yelled out through the crack in the door.

"Yeah, but don't use too much, I don't like my girl smelling more manly than I do." He yelled back, I shut the door taking a shower and got back into my outfit. I was only in a little pain but nothing that big, I got redressed blow drying my hair with the provided hair dryer in the bathroom, I ran my fingers through my hair getting out any knots I could with my fingers. I walked out to see Matt sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers and jeans that are unbuckled, but he's still shirtless, but he was holding a rose and a bar of Hershey chocolate which I was oddly craving. "Matt? Where'd this come from?" I asked walking closer to him.

"I wanted to make you feel special after last night, I called over to Melina's room asking her what women would like, and she suggested this." Matt said standing up holding it out in front of him.

"Aw, Matty-Poo!" I said, I wrapped my hands around his neck as he wrapped his hands around me giving him a kiss, when I broke the kiss he handed me the flower and the chocolate bar, I sniffed the flower once before I turned my attention to the chocolate bar ripping into it.

"She wasn't joking."

"What?"

"Melina said that woman crave chocolate afterwards, and you like ripped into that thing, muscle woman."

"Yeah, don't come between woman and their chocolate."

"May I have a piece?" He asked, I broke three pieces off giving it to him.

"I got to go, call me later?"

"Yep, have fun with the girls." He said pecking me on the lips.

"Always do." I said smirking, I grabbed my purse and bag opening the door, I turned around smirking at Matt, "I love you."

"I love you too." Matt said smiling as those words came out of his mouth, along with me smiling at the sound of him saying it. I walked out shutting the door behind me heading to Melina's room, before I reached the door Melina stormed out the room hugging me.

"Hello to you too?" I asked.

"You did it, how does it feel?" Melina asked excitedly.

"Painful, but enjoyable."

"It's always painful at first, but he did what I told him." Melina said grasping the rose I was holding still.

"Yeah, there's only one problem."

"Let's talk about it over lunch, Mickie is waiting for us at Denny's." Melina said practically dragging me out through the lobby to my car, I drove my car over there since Melina rode with Mickie. As we walked in we saw Mickie already sitting at a booth waiting for us, we walked over to the table, Melina slid in sitting next to Mickie and I slid into the seat across from them.

"Did you do it?" Mickie asked as she looked at the side of my neck that I knew had a giant bruise looking mark on it from where Matt was nibbling at last night and I slowly put my hand over it. "You did!" Mickie said.

"Yes, and Matt went and got her a rose and chocolate this morning." Melina said as they squealed in happiness.

"Why don't you look happy about it?" Mickie asked.

"It broke." I said softly.

"Sweetie, what broke?" Melina asked confused.

"The condom." I said softer than earlier.

"It wasn't during was it?" Mickie asked concerned.

"Aren't you on birth control anyway?" Melina asked.

"Matt doesn't know when it broke and I'm not on the pill, we just got to play the waiting game." I said as we ordered our drinks.

"What's your dad going to say?" Melina asked.

"He doesn't even know we're engaged, well that I know of, and I'm not going to tell him that Matt and I did what we did." I said.

"Your right, parent's don't want to know that about their kids and vice versa." Mickie said.

"What would you do if you got pregnant?" Melina asked.

"Deal with it the best I could if it happens." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What'd Matt have to say when he told you?" Mickie asked.

"He said that he'll be happy if it did end up happening." I said as I looked through the menu finding something that I was craving.

"At least he'll stay with you through it, right?" Melina asked.

"Yeah, we're engaged and he said he would." I said as we placed our order, and got our drinks.

"Let me see that ring, I can not stop looking at that ring." Mickie said reaching across the table grasping my hand pulling it away from my neck and she stared at it in awe.

"What's up with Candice?" I asked.

"She got fired." Melina said.

"Oh, I thought she got drafted." Mickie said.

"Their drafting people this late in the year?" I asked.

"Their thinking story lines through and changing them up." Melina said.

"Ugh, why do they always do that?" I asked.

"Just to piss you off." Melina said.

"Yep, Vince has it out for me and me only." I joked as our food came and I dove in.

"Hungry much." Mickie asked.

"Yes, I got my exercise in last night." I said causing them to choke on their food, "What, you guys are able to scream it from the roof tops but yet I make a joke and I'm the most horrible person alive?"

"We just didn't expect it to come from you." Melina said.

"Next time I'll give you a warning." I joked as John walked in and Mickie waved him over, "DO NOT bring up last night." I warned them.

"We won't, but you want to think of a way to hid that hickey." Mickie said rolling her eyes as John walked over sliding in next to me and I pulled my hair over my shoulder blocking my neck from his sight.

"You look tired." Melina said as I made that same observation about him.

"The people in the room above me kept me up." John said running his hand through his crew cut hair.

"How so?" I asked.

"I'll let you assume your own thing, if the van is rocking don't come a knocking." John said causing Mickie and Melina to look at me.

"What room were in?" I asked curiously.

"2960, I was about to go up there and bang on their door." John said, I just looked at Mickie and Melina who were biting their lips trying not to laugh. "Going to snatch a fry." John said pulling a fry off my plate.

"Order your own." I said pulling my plate away from him, I'm still slightly embarrassed he heard us.

"I will when the waitress comes over, until then I'm snatching yours." John said as my phone started going off, I knew it was my dad considering it was blaring 'Booyaka, Booyaka, 619 ya.'

"Wild guess, it's your dad?" Mickie asked.

"How'd you know?" I joked acting shocked, I pulled out my phone flipping it open as I put it up to my ear, "Hello Papi." I said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Denny's?" I answered with question behind it, where else would I be?

"With who?"

"Mickie, Melina and John." I said as I smacked John's hand away from my plate.

"Come straight home afterwards."

"I was planning on it."

"Alright bye and love you." My dad said.

"Love you too." I said hanging up.

"Someone is going to be in trouble when they get home." Mickie said as she bit into her pancake.

"Taylor in trouble, never." Melina said giggling after she said it.

"What'd you do this time?" John asked.

"I didn't go home last night nor call to check in when I got back to the hotel." I said as I shoved a French fry into my mouth.

"Who's room did you stay in?" John asked, I just gave Melina a begging look, but she shook her head lightly in a no way, I looked over to Mickie more in a begging manner.

"She was in my room." Mickie said giving in to my begging way rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Matt didn't know you were there?" John asked.

"Yeah, he knew, he drove me over there last night." I said eating a fry as John's food came.

"I'm surprised you weren't in his room." John said as Mickie and Melina lightly giggled, "What's so funny?" John asked.

"Nothing, they are just being stupid." I said lightly kicking both of them in the shin causing them to flinch in pain, "I was going to stay in his room but these two decided to take me to the club." I said.

"No one cared to call over to my room or call my cell and invite me out to this club?" John asked offensively.

"Sorry, why don't we hit another club tonight, this time you could come." Mickie said smiling over at me.

"No, I refuse! The last time I went to a bar with you guys, you embarrassed me." I said.

"We ARE not embarrassing." Melina said offensively.

"You tried to do the Full Monty and the Coyote Ugly." I said eating a fry.

"Like you didn't want to join in." John said.

"No, I do NOT want to expose my butt or dance around on a bar, I will slip and fall on my face or my butt." I said, Melina and Mickie giggled as my phone started going off again from my dad.

"How many times does your dad have to call?" John asked.

"Ten billion." I said answering his call, "Hey papi." I said.

"Where are you?"

"Denny's, I told you that last time."

"When are you coming home?"

"I'll come home now." I said as Mickie, Melina and John whimpered in disappointment.

"So, see you in…"

"ASAP papi." I said as John stopped the waitress asking for a box for my lunch.

"Okay honey." He said before I hung up.

"What's up with him today? He's acting all weird." Mickie said.

"I probably did something wrong or he's still pissed about last night." I said as the waitress handed me the box.

"Hopefully he won't ground you like he did last time, that was torture." Melina said.

"How is sitting in my dad's room with a television, you guys always snuck in when he was gone with food, it wasn't that bad, plus I snuck out after he went to sleep anyway." I said as I sipped at my drink trying to drink as much as I could.

"Good point." Mickie said.

"Got to go, excuse me John." I said as John scooted out allowing me to slide out, I hugged him then Mickie and Melina before I walked out to my car driving home carrying my food and my bag from last night in.


	6. Lazyness

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I walked in shutting the door behind me.

"I'm home!" I exclaimed through the house.

"Why didn't you call?" My dad asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Mom knew, and I was coming back before I left for Palm Springs tonight."

"You know your to at least call one of us."

"Sorry." I said heading up the stairs.

"I'm not done with you." He said as I turned around on the step I was on, 'Oh god.' I thought.

"Yeah papi." I asked holding onto the banister leaning against it.

"I'm getting traded to Smack Down."

"When and why?" I asked walking back down the stairs.

"Next week it was a part of this trade thing their doing."

"I'm sorry papi, I'm still on Raw right?"

"For now."

"For now? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Who are you going with to Palm Springs?"

"Matt."

"About him, is there anything you want to tell me?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Mom told you already huh?" I asked waiting for him to yell.

"Yeah, I would of rather you or Matt to come and tell me rather hearing it from your mother."

"Sorry papi, but I'm going to eat then pack for the next couple of nights."

"Aren't you going to ask what I think of it or if I want to see the ring?"

"Your opinion? 'I'm stupid for saying yes, I deserve so much more and Matt doesn't deserve your little girl.'" I said trying to say what I think his opinion was.

"No baby girl, come sit, I want to talk to you." He said waving for me to come over, I set my things down walking over sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Your not going to attempt to give me another sex talk are you?" I asked.

"No, god no, that was awkward enough, your mom and I talked last night." He said as he turned to face me, "I realized my little girl has grown up, I got to respect that you're a woman now and can make your own decisions without me. I also realized that I've blamed other people for things where I knew good and well that it was you, that's why I'm allowing you to marry Matt, it's your decision, I may not like it but you're an adult." My dad said patting my leg.

"Then would you lay off on the whole stalking us at the arena, it's freaking me and Matt out."

"I promise."

"And you'll relax a little about me going out at night and hanging out with my friends?"

"I can't promise that, I'm still going to worry about you, if you just call when you get back to the hotel."

"I promise." I said hugging him, "Where's mom and Dominique?" I asked looking around.

"Your mom insisted that Dominique get pictures taken to send to our family." He said rolling his eyes.

"Mom was always the picture type and neat freak, she keeps EVERYTHING!"

"Your telling me." My dad said getting me to giggle at the way he said it.

"I got to finish my lunch and get ready for Palm Springs." I said standing up.

"Alright, I might leave in the morning."

"You still work tomorrow?"

"It's my last Raw show."

"Aw papi! Smack Down is your show, you have performed on Smack Down for how long?"

"Many years, but I won't be able to see my little girl." He said glancing over at me, I walked over sitting back down next to him.

"I'll see you, trust me. Raw and Smack Down are always within a few hour drive from each other, I'll make the drive to see you." I said hugging him, "I love you papi."

"I love you too, is Matt driving you on that motorcycle tonight?" My dad asked and I stood up grasping my Denny's box throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"I don't know, I'll have to wait and find out." I said heading to the stairs and up them, I walked into my room tossing my bag onto my bed walking over to my windowsill sitting down opening my Denny's box eating at my hamburger watching the waves of the ocean come into the beach. Half way through my hamburger a knock came to my door, I set my hamburger down covering my mouth as I spoke, "Come in!" I said chewing and swallowing the food I had in my mouth. My dad walked in carrying a box wrapped up in wrapping paper.

"Your mom and I didn't have time to give you this yesterday." My dad said, I stood up walking over to him grabbing the box setting it on my lap as I sat down on my bed, he sat down next to me watching me rip open the wrapping paper under the wrapping paper I saw a box with the iPhone picture.

"The new iPhone, PAPI!" I said hugging him excitedly.

"Figured that your always listening to that iPod of yours and typing away at texting, now you can do both at the same time." My dad said causing me to laugh.

"Thanks!" I said smiling as I fought with the box getting it open.

"Your welcome." My dad said before getting up walking out of my room, I plugged it in to charge and moved things from my old phone to my new phone, I went back to eating my lunch and packing majority of my bag as I ate for Palm Springs. I heard my new phone ring, I excitedly picked it up, my first phone call on my new phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey baby, you ready to go?" Matt asked as I walked to my window looking out at the beach.

"This early?" I asked sitting down on the sill getting comfortable.

"How late do you want to leave?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe we could do dinner and stick around for the fireworks on the beach? It'll be romantic." I said eating one of my fries.

"Alright, I'll come over at sevenish?"

"Sounds good, are we taking your motorcycle to Palm Springs?"

"I wasn't planning on it, I figured your car could handle it in case we need to transport other people."

"Shad and JTG?" I asked giggling.

"Nailed it, how'd lunch go with the girls?"

"Awkward, oddly enough."

"How was it awkward?" Matt asked.

"Mickie and Melina insisted on talking about last night, that was until John arrived, then he complained about the people in the room above him, which was our room, my dad insisted on calling me ten billion times causing me to leave early."

"Sounds interesting, too bad I missed that."

"Yeah, it was interesting. Would you get mad if I just packed a picnic for the beach?"

"Sounds better than restaurant food."

"I'm not that much better as a cook." I said getting him to giggle.

"I'll love whatever you cook."

"Everyone says that even if it's the truth or not."

"Very true, but it's the truth this time."

"You lied about it before?" I asked.

"Yeah about Kristy and Sammy's food they cooked that one night, that food I could of went without."

"That was pretty bad huh?"

"Pretty bad? It was horrible more like it." Matt said causing me to giggle.

"I agree."

"Your cooking will be better than that wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it won't be that horrible." I said rolling my eyes.

"Good, well, I'm going to go hit the Gold's Gym to tone up my muscles some."

"Have fun doing that, I'm going to make our dinner."

"I love you." Matt said causing me get goose bumps still every time he says it.

"I love you too." I said smiling as the words left my mouth, I hung up the phone setting it back down on it's charger to continue it's charging. I ran back down the stairs throwing my Denny's box away beginning to make PB and J sandwiches putting them into the refrigerator for later on tonight to keep cool. I ran back upstairs taking the clothes out of my bag putting in new outfits into the bag for tomorrow and the day after until I come home to repack for the trip to Hawaii for a few days. 'I'm going to Hawaii for three days with Matt, without my dad, that'll be awesome.' I thought excitedly thinking about it, I flopped down looking up at my ceiling being bored, it feels as if I have millions of things to do but nothing is coming to mind of what I need to do. "I should put songs on my iPhone." I said sitting up taking the phone off it's charger plugging it into my computer uploading songs to it, only a few songs that I listened to the most, then I looked through the different apps that the phone came with. "Why is time going so slow today?" I asked looking at the clock on my computer. I went back to my window sill sitting down watching the ocean's waves crashing until I watch it get darker outside, I packed the last few things that I was waiting on packing. I threw my bag onto my shoulder heading out of my room down the stairs tossing my bag next to the door.

"There's your sister." My mom said holding Dominique to a standing position.

"How did the photo session go?" I asked walking over picking Dominique up playing peek a boo with one hand getting him to giggle.

"Good, your dad told me that he gave you our present." My mom said.

"Yeah, thanks." I said rocking Dominique and tossing him up and catching him.

"Getting ready to leave?" My mom said peeking over to see my bag next to the door.

"Yeah, Matt and I are going to the beach for the fireworks." I said handing Dominique back to my mom, I headed out to the kitchen grabbing a plastic bag opening the refrigerator grabbing two cans of soda setting them into the bag and pulled out the two sandwiches putting it on top of the soda so it wouldn't get smashed by the cans. I shut the refrigerator walking over to the cupboard grabbing two individual bags of chips putting it in the plastic bag when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" My dad exclaimed, I walked around the corner as he pulled the door open showing Matt standing on the porch, I saw the tension and the awkwardness between the two, those two need to sit down and talk.

"Hi, is Taylor ready?" Matt asked glancing over at me, I could tell he was awkward.

"Yeah, Taylor." My dad said walking away from the door leaving it open.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said walking over to my mom and Dominique giving my mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek then I kissed the top of Dominique's head getting him to giggle. "See you tomorrow dad." I said walking over to my dad.

"Be sure you call when you get to the hotel." My dad said pulling me into a hug and slightly pecking me on the cheek.


	7. Fireworks on the Beach

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I walked out of the door shutting the door behind me and Matt had a sigh of relief come over him.

"That was awkward." Matt said sticking his hands in his pockets heading towards my car.

"I know, I could of cut that tension with a knife." I said giggling at my own comment.

"The beach does fireworks?" Matt asked curiously.

"Every year, I usually watch it out my window."

"Oh, your window gets a good view of the beach?" Matt asked as I opened the trunk of my car.

"Yep, I asked for the room I have for that purpose."

"You know how to get over there?"

"Duh! I live in San Diego, I think I know how to get over there." I said as I walked over to the drivers seat climbing in.

"Do we have a blanket to put on the beach?"

"I keep one in my trunk, you didn't see it?" I asked.

"Nah, I wasn't really paying attention." Matt said as he buckled himself in. "Does it cost money to park?" Matt asked curiously.

"I know where free parking is, I lived here pretty much my whole life so I know a lot of things." I said.

"Very true, what'd you pack for our picnic?" Matt asked looking over at me with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hungry?" I asked giggling.

"I just got back from the gym, I'm hungry."

"Could you wait until we get to the beach, we're almost there."

"I didn't say I couldn't wait, I'm just curious what you made."

"PB and J sandwiches and chips, didn't feel like making a big meal." I said honestly pulling into the parking lot.

"Lazy much?"

"Very, lazy is my middle name." I said smiling.

"Why don't more people come here?" Matt asked looking out at the practically empty parking lot.

"It's bad part of the beach, this side of the beach is intruded by a lot of seaweed, you don't mind do you?"

"Nah, we aren't going to lay on the seaweed?"

"Of course not, we'll be further up on the beach." I said climbing out of the car popping open the trunk grabbing the dinner bag and the blanket.

"I'll take the blanket." Matt said grasping the one corner of the blanket.

"You got it?" I asked shifting the blanket about to make sure he got it.

"Yep, may we go barefoot? I don't like sand in my shoes or socks."

"Sure." I said as we pulled off the socks and shoes we were wearing setting them in my trunk shutting it, Matt grasped my hand intervening our fingers together as we walked through a sandy patch to a spot I picked.

"This a good spot for the fireworks?" Matt asked as we climbed onto the blanket sitting in two different positions until we got comfortable, I opened the plastic bag pulling out the chips.

"Yep, a perfect spot for the fireworks. What chips do you want, Doritos or Lay's?" I asked holding up the two different bags.

"Lay's." He said grabbing the bag, I tossed mine down in front of me then pulled out the two sandwiches.

"A sandwich for you and a sandwich for me." I said handing him his and set mine down next to my chips.

"Gracias."

"De nada, y un refreshico para tu." I said pulling out a soda handing it to him.

"What? All I understood was the it's nothing or your welcome." Matt said.

"I said in English, 'It's nothing,' or your welcome like you said, 'and a drink/soda for you.' Why interested in speaking Spanish to me?" I asked curious as I opened the bag that held my sandwich.

"While I was at the gym, the one television was on a Spanish channel, I thought about how your Mexican…"

"So what if I'm Mexican and can speak Spanish, I was born in the United States though." I said not understanding where he was coming from.

"No, just that I thought about how at our wedding your family will speak a lot in Spanish and I barely know a whole sentence." Matt said sheepishly as he bit into his sandwich.

"Matt, they know English, not perfect English and not a lot of English might I add, but they know most of it and speak it for that matter."

"Still, would you mind teaching me enough to have a half way decent conversation?"

"Why?"

"I want to impress your family and that I accept the fact of your heritage."

"I'll teach you, but doesn't start the conversation in Spanish is your first lesson." I said scooting closer to him.

"Why?"

"Because they'll think you know a lot of Spanish and won't speak slowly for you."

"So, how would I go about speaking Spanish to them?" He asked.

"Very good question, how about just say a few words randomly in Spanish."

"Okay, would they speak slowly for me?"

"At first maybe, but they'll slowly talk faster to see if you could keep up."

"I think I need all the practice and lessons that I possibly could get." Matt said as we both leant in pressing our lips together for a light kiss.

"Well that was very peanut butter and jelly tasting." I said giggling.

"Yeah." Matt said chuckling and smiling, "Where do they shoot the fireworks off from?"

"The pier."

"That's far down there isn't it?"

"Yeah, just trust me, it'll be better from here." I said.

"When does the fireworks start?"

"Eight."

"Why haven't you done this before?"

"Nobody really wanted to come with and I didn't want to come by myself."

"It's never fun by yourself is it?"

"Not half as fun as it is with someone else." I said.

"Very true, as long as its someone you can get along with."

"Why would you invite or want to go with someone you don't get along with?"

"I don't know." Matt said, we ate rest of our dinner, when we finished eating Matt got up taking the trash to the garbage can a few feet away. As he walked back to our blanket the first firework shot off, I stood up wrapping my arms around myself watching the fireworks, Matt walked up behind me wrapping his arms around me enjoying the fireworks and Matt pulled me closer to his embrace to keep me warm from the coldness of the ocean front and of the night. "You like the fireworks?"

"Love them." I said.

"We're going to get to Palm Springs late." Matt whispered.

"I know but we can sleep in tomorrow."

"That sounds good huh?"

"Much so, we don't have anything else to do tomorrow anyways."

"Spend the day in our room or by the pool."

"I don't have a swimming suit with me." I said turning my head to see him out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll guess we'll spend the day in the room relaxing." Matt said as we watched rest of the firework display. "I liked the fireworks, did you?" Matt asked as I broke from his embrace walking around to the opposing side of the blanket.

"I did, thanks for letting us stay to watch them." I said folding the blanket in half and walked to the other side folding it.

"Where's the shower places to wash off the sand on our feet?" Matt asked as I picked up the blanket with one arm and grasped his hand with my other.

"Don't worry about it, I have old water bottles in my car."

"Do you always have water in your car?"

"I do a lot of traveling through the car, so I always grab water when I leave home."

"But you shouldn't drive your car that much now that your traveling with WWE."

"When I was in college I did, I was like a fish." I joked.

"That's funny, I didn't or haven't seen any gills on you." Matt said giggling at his own joke.

"Real funny." I said blushing slightly knowing what he was referring to.

"Come on, it's funny."

"It is, but not." I said as I popped open my trunk putting my blanket in and walked around to the back seat grabbing a few bottles of water walking back to the trunk leaning against the bumper. "A bottle for you." I said handing him one.

"Thanks." He said giving me his trademark smile, I opened my bottle pouring some of the water on one foot cleaning the sand off before I pulled on my socks and shoes before I did the same for the other. "Do you know how to get to Palm Springs?" He asked as I was tying my last shoe.

"Yeah, I drove over there for a show before I got hired."

"That's good, I have no idea how to get there." Matt said, I rolled my eyes.

"What would you do if I agreed not to go with you?" I asked glancing over at him.

"I would of hitched a ride with someone else."

"Good thing I came with huh? Riding with someone else will be torture wouldn't it?"

"Yes, because you won't be there."

"Right, well, we have a long drive ahead of us, we should get on the road." I said as I went to stand up but he stopped me pulling me down for one of those unforgettable kisses making me remember last night and maybe want more. "Whoa." I said as I blushed a little as I stood up fixing my shirt.

"Let's hit the road huh?"

"Yeah." I said for some reason I felt awkward maybe thoughts of last night and maybe the idea of doing it ran through my mind of how pleasurable it was and how that single kiss could be dangerous to making we want more. I drove for a couple of hours until I couldn't drive anymore pulling off allowing Matt to drive the last couple of hours to Palm Springs.

"Are we sharing a hotel room?" Matt asked as he put my car in park.

"Obviously, why would I get my own room when I could cuddle with you?" I said giving him a sly smile before I climbed out slamming my door shut.

"I'm just checking."

"I can't believe you'd have to ask your fiancé that." I said putting my bag on my shoulder waiting for him to pull his out so I could slam the door shut.

"I'm sorry." He said leaning in pressing his lips against mine getting me to moan lightly this time against his lips. "Am I getting to you?" He said smirking making eye contact with me.

"No!" I said lying through my teeth and broke the eye contact with him, I shut the trunk pulling out my newly own iPhone.

"When'd you get that?" Matt asked grabbing it from my grip.

"Birthday present from my parents." I said squealing it out.

"Awesome!" He said handing it back, I called my dad and he picked up on the third ring, I'm surprised he's up.

"Hey papi, we made it to Palm Springs." I said.

"Okay thanks for calling, how was the fireworks this year?"

"Same as usual."

"How'd Matt like it?" My dad asked as we walked into the hotel lobby, I glanced over at Matt in shock that my dad is actually asking about Matt.

"I think he enjoyed it." I said smiling and he smiled back.

"That's good, well I got to get up in a few hours for the same drive, love you baby girl."

"Love you papi, and good night." I said hanging up the phone putting it in my pocket.

"Could you watch our things as I go check us in?"

"Sure." I said grabbing his bag from him putting it on my opposing shoulder with my purse walking over to a chair sitting down extending my legs out as Matt went up to the counter person. 'After tomorrow, we are leaving for Hawaii on the seventh for three days, me and Matt, Matt and I. Oh crap, I forgot about our crazy friends being there.' I thought.

"We got a room on the fifth floor." Matt said walking up to me shutting the key holder.

"Sounds good, I'm tired." I said standing up grabbing my bag and purse from the ground in front of me.

"Me too sweetie." Matt said as he threw his bag on his shoulders then he grasped my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as we walked towards the elevator, when we got there an elder couple was getting off the elevator, we jumped onto that elevator before the doors closed. Matt pushed the five button before he backed up against the back of the elevator, I walked up to him wrapping my arms around his waist leaning forward against his solid frame resting my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me sliding his hands into my butt pockets, I felt him give my butt a light squeeze while his hands were there only making me cuddle into his embrace more. We stood there enjoying being wrapped up into each others embrace listening to the elevator ting when it reached every floor, I felt the softness of Matt's lips brush against the top of my head. "I love you." Matt softly spoke.

"I love you too." I said turning my head up to look up at him smiling, we met in the middle for a soft kiss when the sound of the fifth ting went off, Matt removed his hands from my butt pocket allowing me to walk. He wrapped his arm around me grasping onto my hip as we walked through the elevator doors. "Which way to our room?" I asked looking both ways down the hall.

"This way." Matt said pulling me to the left with him, we stopped in front of a room long enough for him to pull out the key to the door, he pushed the door open when the light turned green giving us access into the room, I walked in holding the door open for him.

"This is a nice room." I said setting my bag down next to the dresser that the television was on, and my purse onto the dresser.

"That it is." Matt said setting his bags down next to mine, I leant over pulling out my pajamas from my bag, I walked into the bathroom changing into a Eeyore fleece pants and Eeyore spaghetti strap shirt, I walked out setting my clothes on top of my bag looking over to see Matt standing in front of the television in his boxers playing with the remote. I climbed onto the bed crawling up to the pillows un-tucking the sheets and blankets that was tucked in under the pillows, I slid under the blanket and sheets flinging them back to make it easier for Matt to climb in. "There's nothing good on." Matt said.

"Leave it at Nick and Night."

"It's the Nanny, I'm not watching that, sorry!" Matt said shrugging his shoulders.

"Turn it to Adult Swim then."

"I can handle Adult Swim." He said changing it to Adult Swim and placed the remote back on top of the television, he walked back sliding into the bed with me, he wrapped an arm around me pulling me closer to his embrace, I rested my head on his arm/shoulder and my hand on his bare chest. "Good night and I love you." He said as I felt his hand run through my hair.

"Night and I love you too." I mumbled before I fell asleep.


	8. Advice

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. CONTAINS A LITTLE SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I woke up wrapped up in Matt's embrace, my forehead pressed against his chest, his two arms wrapped around my waist and his chin resting on top of my head. I moved my arm in a weird way to where I could break the grip of his hands behind my back allowing me to be able to slowly slide out of his embrace. 'I'm hungry.' I thought, I walked over to the chair that was next to the table, I sat down pulling one leg up to my chest as I grabbed the room service menu off the table. I looked through it finding what I wanted, 'What would Matt like?' I asked myself as I read through the thing finding something that I think he'll enjoy. I picked up the phone ordering the food, I then went and grabbed my own phone going through the text messages I had received from multiple people, it was everyone talking about what we should do tonight considering it's the last night of the trade, I only knew my dad for sure and I'm sure I'll find out the others tonight. A lot of people were agreeing to go mini-golf or doing go-carts. I wrote a mega text message to everyone saying that Matt and I were up to anything and we didn't have any other plans, none that I knew of. After the message popping up saying 'Message Sent,' I heard a knock come to the door, that was quick, I walked to the door looking through the peep hole seeing the room service attendant, I opened the door letting him push in the court and set our plates on the table. I dug through my purse pulling out a few dollars tipping him a little. I climbed onto the bed next to Matt and ran my hands gently through his soft hair.

"Matt, honey, it's time to get up." I said as he moaned, I moved his head to face mine, I leant down pressing my lips against his getting him to moan again and I saw his eyes slowly flutter open to stare back at me. "Morning." I said breaking my lips from his and a smile crept upon his lips, "I ordered us breakfast, and tonight we are hanging out with the group." I said as he wiped his eyes.

"Sounds good." Matt said as I climbed off the bed and he rolled out, we sat down across from each other at the table eating at our breakfast.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted." I said.

"It's good, I like French toast." Matt said smiling as he cut his toast into tiny pieces, "What is everyone looking at doing tonight?"

"They were looking at mini-golf and go karts, I have no idea where that is in Palm Springs, I'm sure they could find a place in the phone book." I said biting into the sausage that came with my meal.

"True, it'll be fun and good for us."

"It's going to be crazy, do you not remember ANY of the times we went out with them?"

"Yeah, but it's a fun crazy plus we'll be together and that is all that matters." He said leaning over the table pressing his lips against mine.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too." He said, we ate our breakfast, and took our turns taking a shower and spent rest of the day watching television until it was time to head to the arena.

"Are we giving Shad and JTG a ride over to the arena?" I asked as I picked up my purse and slid my phone into my pocket.

"Nah, they had a signing earlier so they are arriving in the limo today." Matt said as he pulled the bag that held his ring gear onto his shoulder.

"Lucky them huh?" I asked sarcastically as we walked out of the hotel room when my phone rang from my dad. "Hey papi." I said.

"Hey, I just got to the arena, you coming soon?" He asked.

"Glad to hear you made it safely, yeah we are heading out of the hotel now." I answered.

"Alright, see you soon." He said hanging up, I slid my phone back into my pocket and Matt just giggled.

"Dad here yet?" Matt asked as we cupped our hands together walking to the elevator.

"Yeah, he was wondering if we were heading to the arena." I said as we climbed onto the elevator, I pushed the L button for the lobby. Matt leant against the banister on the back of the elevator pulling me back into his embrace where I was leaning back against him, his arms wrapped my waist resting his hands on my pelvic line and I rested my hands on top of his hands listening to the tings and the numbers change on the little screen. When we got to the lobby we walked out to our car driving over to the arena, we saw Shawn and Dave outside talking, we climbed out of my car and walked up to them. I hugged them both tightly like I haven't seen them in years.

"Hey guys, you two up for tonight?" Shawn asked keeping an arm around me and away from Matt.

"Totally, it'll be cool hanging out with the guys again." I said.

"Where's this place at?" Matt asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"We were going to play follow the leader with the cars." Dave said as I saw Chris pull in with a shoulder length black haired man that had his arms tattooed out and a lip ring, he had the bad boy exterior, he's cute, if I wasn't marrying Matt I would totally go after him, it's okay to have crushes when your dating or married, I hope.

"If you excuse me, I need to talk to Chris about something." I said excusing myself, I hugged Dave and Shawn then I hugged Matt and lightly pecked him on the lips before I walked past Matt and the mystery man I haven't met to Chris. "Hey Chris." I said as he slammed his trunk shut.

"Oh, hey Tay-May, how are you?" He asked with a little weird expression on his face.

"I'm good you?" I asked as we headed towards the arena.

"Fine, why are you talking to me rather than your boyfriend?" Chris asked opening the door for me and him.

"I need advice."

"And your asking me for it?" Chris asked confused.

"You're the only person I feel comfortable talking about this with."

"Okay then." He said as he opened the locker room door and we walked into the empty locker room, "Talk to me." He said. As he was opening a locker and I sat down on a bench figuring just to blurt it out.

"Matt and I are sexually active with each other….." Before I could continue Chris turned around slamming his locker with a shock but dead serious face.

"He's dead! He popped your cherry didn't he? He's even more dead if he did." Chris said, I didn't say anything but just stared back at him, he stormed to the door, I stopped him turning him around to face me.

"Chris, please be level headed about this here, if I wanted Matt to die for this I would of went to the others."

"Fine, I'm assuming you wanted to do it and you were ready right? And were protected." He asked, I nodded, the last sentence was partly true, "Continue." He went back to his locker doing something.

"When your with a girl, what do you like them to do?"

"As in?" He asked turning around giving a confused look.

"Oral…" I said sheepishly.

"Why do I need to hear this or talk about this?" He asked scratching as his brow, I could tell he was uncomfortable with this.

"Mickie and Melina are females, I'm not going to talk to Matt about it nor my dad, John wouldn't of stopped and literally kill Matt, Shawn would of went ballistic about it, you just seemed like the best person." I said, he sat down next to me.

"I didn't want to have this conversation, with my daughters when they are older nor with you, but my question is if you two already did what I think you did, why ask now?"

"I didn't do that the first time, we only did it once and I thought if and when we do it again I'll know a few tricks." I said, I could tell it just made him seem more uncomfortable.

"Well, I like it when…." He said as he went into details about what he liked and what to absolutely not to do, I listened trying to remember the things he told me.

"Thanks Chris." I said hugging him before I stood up to leave.

"No problem, please don't share any details with me, I don't want to know much less think about it." He said which got me to smile.

"I won't, I'll spare you the details." I said walking out of the locker room, I headed to work getting my camera and reported to my spot.


	9. MiniGolf and GoKarts

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

After the show, I handed in my camera and hung out outside with Shad and JTG, they were traded to Smack Down which was sad, they told me that Melina, my dad, and Chris were traded as well, along with a few others that weren't in our group, so it wasn't that bad. Slowly, everyone evolved from the building forming a group, John started the hackey sack and went for a while until at least midnight when the tear down crew kicked us out of the parking lot for taking up their space to work.

"Who is following who and who is riding with who?" I asked as I beamed the hackey sack at John.

"Ow!" John said rubbing the part that the hackey sack on his chest, Matt and I were biting our lips trying not to laugh, "It's not that funny you two." John said, we could hear laughter in his voice though.

"We need a ride." Shad said.

"You could ride with us, who knows how to get there?" Matt asked.

"Is it even open at midnight?" Cody asked.

"Their leaving it open just for us." Shawn answered.

"Follow me, I know how to get over there." Dave said, we headed in different directions to our cars getting in and pulling out forming a train of cars allowing Dave to pull in front of the line and we all followed him over there and we were the only ones there.

"I would of thought more people would of known about our party and want to crash it." Ted said.

"Yeah, then they realized who was in our group and ran the other way." I joked as Matt wrapped his arms around me as we slowly walked towards the door in each others embrace.

"Why is Chris staring at us?" Matt whispered into my ear, I looked over in Chris's direction and he was giving us this death glare and I just gave him one back, he raised his hands up innocently and walked away, "What's his issue?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Who's up for some mini-golf?" Mickie asked.

"Coming!" I said dragging Matt with me, when we got out there the Legacy was on a different course than we decided to play, Dave, Shawn and John were doing the go-carts, Cryme Tyme, Melina and Chris were chatting to the side. Matt was helping me putt and I would catch Chris glancing over at us, we were on hole four which was the one with the church building when we heard screaming.

"FOUR!" Randy screamed, we ducked and his ball hit the wood church building and flew somewhere else.

"FOUR!" I yelled turning to where I could hit the ball towards him swinging my putt violently hitting my ball causing it to fly towards them, the three ducked, that was when we had a golf ball fight rather than actually putting, we left that course with golf ball sized bruises starting to form already.

"Who wants to race on the go-karts?" Melina asked as we walked off the putt putt course.

"Let's do this!" Matt said.

"Your going down!" I said, everyone joined in and we were each able to get a car, during the race I noticed Chris kept cutting Matt off getting him to swerve just to miss him or lightly bump him. 'What is his issue?' I thought, JTG came in first. "You were just lucky that time." I said lightly bumping into him as we walked through the fence from the go-kart track.

"You want a rematch?" He asked?"

"Later." I said, I went and laid down on the bench, I felt my head being lifted and someone slid in under it, I opened my eyes seeing Matt's two brown ones staring back at me.  
"Tired?" Matt asked running his fingers through my hair.

"Nah, just enjoying the night's breeze and the night sky." I said looking up at him smiling, Cody walked up to us.

"We're going to do the bumper boats, you guys going to join?" He asked.

"You can go ahead, I'm staying off." I said, I'm not much for boats or things on water, even water rides at amusement parks, I'll do them but I freak out.

"I'll go." Matt said as he slowly slid out from beneath me, I shut my eyes again just paying attention to the noises around me, I heard the slight pit patter of feet walking towards me and whispering, I then felt someone grasping onto my ankles and arms lifting me up from the bench.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I exclaimed opening my eyes to see Cody and Ted were the ones carrying me.

"Nope, your going on the bumper boats with us." Ted said, they carried me with me fighting against their restraints trying to get them to drop me but nothing was working, they carried me through the line. What made me more angry is that not ONE person stopped them, they just sat there laughing at the scene playing in front of them and I swear I saw flashes go off of someone snapping photos, they sat me down in the boat and quickly jumped in on either side of me before I could escape the boat.

"Your stuck now." Cody said evilly smiling.

"I hate you guys." I said nervously grabbing onto them, "You both know I hate boats." I said in a snicker manner.

"You don't hate us." Ted said smirking.

"And you have us to hang onto." Cody said, I ran my arms through theirs to cross over my chest and Cody and Ted had a good laugh. Matt was on another boat laughing along with everyone else. An employee waked by starting our engine and un-anchoring us, I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly. I sat in the middle as Cody and Ted controlled the boat, I had my nails dug into their arms in fright, and I kept repeating 'I hate you guys and I hate boats,' over and over again. I noticed Chris was bumping Matt a lot and was practically chasing him around the fountain/pool the whole time, that was the only thing to keep my mind off being on this boat. Cody and Ted drove us back to our spot when it was over, the employee pulled us in and docked us.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Ted asked.

"Just let me off this damn boat!" I said demandingly, Cody wasn't moving fast enough and I pushed him causing him to fall and I fell on top of him and Ted couldn't stop himself causing him to fall on top of us.

"GET OFF ME!" Cody exclaimed in pain, Ted rolled off and I climbed off getting to my feet helping the two up, I then ran after Chris slapping him.

"What is your issue?" I asked.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Fuck that, you know absolutely what I'm talking about."

"I don't know, every time I see him with you or just him I just want to beat him for taking the one most important thing in a woman's life."

"Chris I told you, I wanted him too, I would want him take it than someone else. We are getting married its not like it was just a random guy."

"I know, but it's bugging me, your like my sister."

"I know, but lay off, let it go in one ear and out the other."

"Alright, I'll go apologize."

"Thanks." I said hugging him, "If you don't, I'll beat you up."

"You can't beat me up."

"We'll settle this at DDR." I said as I met back up with Matt.

"Pizza is ready inside!" Dave yelled walking out, we went inside sitting at tables that were pushed together to seat everyone and room for us to sit as well.

"Do we have any crushed red peppers?" John asked.

"Yeah, you want some?" I asked waving a packet in front of me looking down the table at him where he was sitting at the far side of the table from me.

"Yes, toss it here." He said doing the 'toss it' symbol.

"She can't toss it that far." Randy said, I kicked him under the table causing him to flinch in pain.

"If you want some, come get some." I said mocking his quote getting everyone to laugh.

"Fine!" John said standing up walking down to me snatching the crushed red peppers from my hand.

"Anyone else want anything?" I asked picking up packets and tossing them back onto the table, Matt snatched a parmesan cheese packet from me and gave me this wide smile. That was the quietest meal I had ever had with all my friends, most of the time we are hyperactive.

"I can't believe this is our last night together." Mickie said emotionally.

"Shut up! We don't want any of the sappy stuff." Chris said tossing some crust at her then I tossed a pepperoni at him.

"I need to beat your ass yet at DDR." I said.

"There was a challenge issued?" Shawn asked leaning forward onto the table pointing at both of us.

"Yes, outside." I said throwing my napkin onto my plate.

"Why are we sitting here? Let's dance it out." Ted said.

"Don't EVER say that again." Shad said.

"Why?" Ted asked.

"Just don't bro." Shad said patting Ted on the shoulder, we stood up cleaning off the tables heading to the DDR machine.

"Who has some ones?" I asked looking around at the people in the circle.

"We do!" JTG said pulling out a wad of cash.

"Holy shit guys." Matt said has he leant against the bar of the DDR pulling me to lean against him.

"We had a good night." JTG said handing me and Chris a dollar

"Your going down." I said inserting my dollar into the machine as I climbed onto the platform next to Chris.

"I'm not a rock star for no reason you know." Chris said inserting his dollar.

"Your pick first princess." I said standing in the center of the platform, everyone else gathered around watching us compete against each other, me winning of course. "Nice moves ballerina, but it wasn't good enough." I said smiling at him stepping off the machine, Matt pulled me into his embrace for a hug.

"You jut got lucky this time." Chris said as Matt turned me around wrapping his arms around me resting them on my bikini line.

"That's what you said last time." I said.

"I think you did." Dave said reconfirming what I just said.

"Shut up, lets get out of here." Chris said.

"Someone is a sore loser." Shawn sung as we headed out of the building laughing.

"We need a photo since we're going to be splitting up." Mickie said as I could tell she was trying not to cry, she was the emotional and attached one.

"Do we have too?" Ted whined.

"Your not going to break the camera this time…if anyone it'll be Melina." I joked.

"Uh! How Rude!" She said slightly smacking me in the upper arm.

"Where's that employee?" Dave asked.

"Probably inside cleaning up the mess from the table or making garbage runs, or he could be collecting the balls we were throwing earlier." Matt said.

"Who'll take the photo then?" Mickie asked.

"I'll go find that employee." Dave said walking back inside getting me to laugh, Matt wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his embrace warming me up from the night coolness.

"We fly to Hawaii soon." Matt whispered as he kissed my neck.

"Yep, I already have a few things planned for us." I said smiling.

"I'm going to hurl." Cody said making a barfing sound, I rolled my eyes.

"What do you have planned for us?" Matt asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." I said as Dave walked out with that solo employee, we each handed him a camera or our camera phones, for each photo we changed positions, one time we actually picked JTG up holding him across us.

"I think that's enough pictures for tonight." Randy said stumbling about.

"I think so too, I'm still seeing flashes." John said as he rubbed at his eyes.

"We should get going back to our hotels, we all have travel arrangements tomorrow." Chris said, we gave out our hugs and separated into our different cars heading to the hotel. Matt and I went up to our room getting ready for bed, we cuddled together.

"I didn't get my Spanish lesson today." Matt said as he ran his hands though my hair.

"Okay, your next lesson is curling your r's and when to or not." I said going into further detail about it, he listened carefully, we fell asleep during the lesson.


	10. Home

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

We woke up the next morning by our wake up call, we grumpily climbed out of bed getting our stuff ready to leave. We checked out and got on the road as soon as we could.

"Where are we staying tonight?" I asked.

"The airport, our flight is at 2AM."

"Very true, I have to stop by my house first to repack, that okay with you?" I asked as we drove onto the highway.

"No problem, maybe I could see your room finally." He said smiling.

"And meet my baby brother."

"I saw him yesterday."

"But you didn't get to hold him or anything." I said.

"True." Matt said, most of the trip back to San Diego I taught him Spanish words and how to properly use them.

"Home sweet home." I said as I pulled my car up next to the curb.

"Is your dad home?" Matt asked as I turned the car off.

"Nah, he had to fly to Connecticut for a Smack Down meeting."

"Should I worry about your mom killing me?"

"No, she's cool." I said giving him a kiss of reassurance. I climbed out grabbing my bag from the trunk putting it on my shoulder, I grabbed Matt's hand interlacing our fingers together as we walked through the grassy front yard to my door pushing it open to see my baby brother bouncing around the living room in that rolling bouncing thing that lets him be mobile and a smell of chocolate chip cookies hitting our noses.

"Mom, I'm home, Matt's with me." I said walking in further to let Matt walk in before I shut the door behind him.

"Just in time, the cookies were just taken out of the oven for your trip to Hawaii." My mom said, I set my bag down and walked up to Dominique pulling him out of his walker.

"Hey there little buddy, this is Matt." I said carrying him over to Matt and Matt took him from my grip.

"Hey." Matt said bouncing Dominique and he giggled.

"I'll let you two bond, he loves peek a boo and speaks gibberish, be careful with the drool." I said as I kissed Dominique's forehead and kissed Matt on the lips heading up the stairs with my bag going into my room pulling out the clothing in it tossing it to the side pulling out fresh clothing from my drawers throwing them in my bag not caring if they were folded or not. 'Bathing suit.' I thought as I pulled my bathing suit out from the bottom drawer finding my bathing suit putting that last into my bag before I zipped it up and went back down stairs setting it down next to the door seeing Matt laying on his back on the ground with Dominique on his stomach peacefully sleeping. "Having fun?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, this little guy is so adorable." Matt whispered.

"Where's my mom?"

"She went to find the camera." Matt whispered as my mom walked out of the bedroom holding her ancient camera.

"I hope this thing has film in it." My mom said rolling the film thing.

"I told you that you were comfy." I said in Matt's direction, my mom just gave me this dirty look, "What? I slept on his chest." I said, Matt tried not to laugh as my mom snapped a photo setting the camera down on the coffee table walking over to Matt and Dominique picking Dominique up carefully not to wake him and carried him upstairs to his room.

"Your brother is cute." Matt said sitting up wrapping his arms around his knees.

"He's going to be a heart throb, a woman's man." I said smirking.

"What to do until our flight?"

"We could hang out here." I suggested.

"I don't want to impose." Matt said, I shrugged my shoulders, my mom walked down the stairs joining us.

"I made you guys some chocolate chip cookies, you like milk Matt?" My mom asked.

"Love it." Matt said, he stood up moving to the couch next to me, my mom went into the kitchen and came out with a tray that had a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk sitting it down on the coffee table in front of us.

"Thank you mom." I said grabbing a cookie to slowly munch on.

"Thanks ma'am!" Matt said as he grabbed a cookie for himself as well.

"So, Matt, we can finally meet your family at this wedding." My mom said getting Matt to choke a little on his cookie.

"Yeah, a lot of my family should be there hopefully." Matt said looking over at me with a smile, I couldn't help but to smile back plus he had cookie crumbs on the corners of his mouth.

"I would, I mean, Oscar and I would love to meet your parents." My mom said excitedly.

"I'll see what I could do ma'am." Matt said.

"You don't have to call me ma'am, call me mom." My mom said smiling, I turned to Matt.

"She's excited about this marriage." I mumbled loud enough just for him to hear, he chuckled a little.

"What time is your flight to…" My mom asked.

"2 A.M to Hawaii." I answered.

"It's about 5 P.M., do you guys want to stay for dinner and maybe take a little nap before heading to the airport?" My mom asked.

"That would be great thanks." Matt said .

"I thought you didn't want to impose." I joked, he just gave me a dirty look and chuckled to himself a little, he leant forward grabbing another cookie from the plate.

"These cookies are delicious, I'm assuming Taylor learned how to cook from her mom." Matt said covering his mouth full of food.

"Thanks Matt, it's an family tradition. Taylor, why don't you help me cook some of our famous Mexican recipes for dinner tonight?" My mom asked, her and Matt looked at me with begging faces.

"Okay, I'll help but I'm sorry if I mess up." I said as we heard Dominique crying through the baby monitor.

"I'll go get him, where is his room?" Matt asked setting his half eaten cookie down on top of the other cookies on the plate standing up dusting off crumbs.

"Up the stairs, second room on the right." I said.

"Thanks Matt." My mom said, Matt went up the stairs, I couldn't help but to watch him walk away, I enjoyed the view, he slightly turned around giving me a sly smile. "Let's get this dinner started." My mom said when I felt her fingers lightly tapping on my leg.

"Yeah, coming." I said standing up grabbing the baby monitor taking it into the kitchen with us. I was just curious what Matt was saying or doing up there as I helped my mom with some of the dishes.

"Hey there buddy, there is no need to cry, Matt is here." Matt said, I rolled my eyes, I could hear the sound of him hitting the crib when he bent over to pick Dominique up, I heard him humming Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and it was so cute it was melting my heart.

"He's going to be a good dad, I can tell and you shouldn't be spying on him like that." My mom said turning off the monitor.

"But mom…."

"Don't do that, you know I hate that."

"I know you do, but mom….."

"NO!" My mom said.

"GR!" I said angrily as I went back to work pulling out the ingredients we needed.


	11. Landing in Hawaii

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**4 AM the Next Day-Taylor's Point of View-**

Matt and I just landed in Hawaii, it's still dark out so we could get a few hours of sleep if we wanted it before the sun rose, we took a cab over to our hotel room and checked in.

"It has a beach view from the window." I said looking out the window before I pulled the curtains shut. I turned around to see Matt taking his socks and shoes off before he pulled his pants down to his boxers.

"I made sure we got one with the beach view, I knew how you like your beach." Matt said looking over at me smiling. I walked over to him straddling him wrapping my arms around his neck playing with the hair on the back of his neck as I grinded against his pelvic area as I pressed my lips against his.

"We're in Hawaii, alone, you know what I'm thinking?" I asked in a moan.

"MMM…yeah…" Matt said, I ran my hands over his chest tracing his abs to the hem of his boxers lightly running my fingers along them sliding them off him as I was climbing off him, I tossed his boxers aside getting down on my knees looking at his cock licking my lips, I lightly blew on the tip of his cock before I lightly ran my fingers over it in a tracing manner feeling it getting slightly harden under my touch, I wrapped my hand around it jerking it from his balls to his tip and back getting him to escape moans. "Taylor…..uh yes…." He moaned as I thought I saw his eyes roll in the back of his head as I flicked my tongue over his tip getting him to groan, I did it again more frequently before I slowly wrapped my lips around his tip licking it in my mouth and gently sucked on it jerking my hand up and down on his cock as I slowly took inch by inch into my mouth sucking his cock. I bobbed my head on his cock making humming noises and heard moans of pleasure escaping his lips telling me I was doing it right. I removed my lips from his cock wiping saliva away from my mouth smiling up at him. He stood up helping me up leading me to laying down, he pressed his lips against mine and slowly started kissing his way down my jaw line to my neck nibbling right below my earlobe as his hands roamed under my shirt pulling it over my head. He slowly slid my bra straps down causing my breasts to pop out of my bra, he kissed his way down to my breast. He would lick, nibble and suck at one nipple as he would massage my other one.

"Uh….Matt…" I moaned as he switched breasts, he ran his free hand down my heaving stomach undoing my pants then he slid my pants and panties off my legs. He ran his hands over my thighs to my inner thighs he rubbed his two fingers against my clit causing me to moan from pleasure, his fingers rubbing lower on my clit tracing his one finger around my chamber and he pushed it in causing me to gasp. "Fuck…." I moaned as he pulled it out and pushed it back in me. Matt then licked his tongue over my clit picking up the juices flowing out of my chamber.

"Your so wet and tight." Matt moaned as he sucked at a part of my clit. He sped up the pace of his finger then I felt him thrust another finger into me getting me to squirm, I thrusted and grinded against the two fingers he was thrusting into me. "Do you like that?" Matt groaned.

"MMM….uh yes…." I whimpered as he slid the two fingers out of my chamber inserting them in his mouth sucking them clean of my juices. Matt climbed off the bed going to his bag pulling out a condom rolling it on his cock, he positioned himself in between my legs rubbing his cock against my clit getting some of my juices on the condom to help lubricate it some before he gradually slid it into me getting me to gasp every inch he went. "Matt….uh…" I moaned as he pulled out and pushed his cock back in slowly, I wrapped my legs around his waist locking it behind him helping me thrust myself upon him speeding up the thrusts. "Uh Matt….right there….yes…." I moaned getting louder, Matt leant forward nibbling at the spot below my earlobe, I wrapped my arms around him digging my nails into his back as we sped up the thrusts. "Oh god….uh…fuck." I groaned as Matt sat up sliding his cock out of me.

"Turn around." He whispered, I rolled over getting to all fours feeling the tip pocking at my chamber and he pushed his cock into me.

"OH GOD!" I exclaimed as he hooked his arms around my waist pulling me back against his cock every time he thrusted forward into me making his cock pound into me, I raised one hand putting it to my clit rubbing it as Matt roamed his one arm up grasping a hand full of breast. "Uh…yes Matt…" I groaned as I felt the tingling sensation and my walls tightening around his cock and I felt his cock tensing up. "FUCK YES!" I exclaimed as I shuddered in orgasm, my cum coming out around his cock as he shot his load into the condom. He pulled out of me letting me fall to the side as he walked into the bathroom cleaning up, and he came back out joining me in the bed. I cuddled up next to him to get some body heat since the blankets weren't keeping me warm enough.

"I love you." Matt said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too." I said looking up at him pressing my lips against his for a kiss.

"Before we go to sleep, where'd you learn that stuff you did?"

"Oh….yeah, let's just say I talked to someone for advice."

"Chris? Is that why he was looking at me angrily?"

"He was the only person I could of went too, I was sure in hell wasn't going to ask you." I said giggling.

"We should be able to talk about these things…." He said scooting down to be face to face staring into my eyes with his big brown eyes, "I mean if I did something that isn't pleasurable or you don't like, I would want you to tell me and vice versa."

"I know, but I would have been embarrassed asking you how to do it, I got the jiffs of it, but I wanted to get a man's opinion of it before I do something and embarrass the hell out of myself." I said moving a strand of hair behind my ear breaking the eye contact with him embarrassed slightly.

"I enjoyed it very much." He said, I rolled my eyes before he lifted my face up with his finger and pressed his lips against mine for another kiss.

"Good night, I love you." I said embarrassed scooting closer to him, he wrapped both his arms around me keeping me in his embrace.


	12. Volcano

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

We woke up the next morning about 1 PM, I went in taking a shower letting Matt sleep a little longer and I got into a spaghetti strap shirt and capri pants. I walked out waking Matt up with a kiss and I went over opening the curtains to look out at the beach seeing that it was a nice outside.

"What do we have planned today?" Matt asked rubbing at his eyes.

"We are going to go see the volcano erupt and we are going to learn how to hula dance." I said turning around putting my hands on my hips.

"Hula dance?" He asked standing up walking over to his suitcase grabbing clothing to go shower.

"I wanted to learn, thought you would want to join me." I said and he smiled.

"Are you going to wear the grass skirt and the coconut bra?"

"Maybe." I said, he went into the bathroom showering and I made us a pot of coffee and poured it into two cups, when Matt came out dressed and rubbing the towel over his hair. "I poured you a cup of coffee." I said.

"Thanks." He said laying the towel onto our bed and picked up the cup from the dresser drinking some of it. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." I said setting my cup down and picked up my purse, room key and iPhone. I grasped Matt's hand interlacing my fingers with his. We went up to the lobby going up to the front desk, "Excuse me, how do you get to that one volcano that is active?" I asked with Matt standing behind me resting his hands on my hips.

"Yeah…" She told us further detail on how to get there.

"Thank you…" I said as we turned around heading to the door, "Did you get any of that?" I asked.

"Not a word." Matt said which got me to laugh, "We will just follow the smoke and the lava." Matt said as we walked over to our car in the parking garage climbing in. "I think she said it was right then it was a left and you should see it."

"We could try, if it isn't that way we could ask someone else." I said as Matt drove us in the direction he said and surprisingly he was correct. "I'm surprised, you got the directions correct." I said.

"Thank you, I'm talented." Matt said smiling, we found a free parking lot that was walking distance to the volcano. We climbed out meeting next to the trunk, Matt wrapped his arm around me resting it on my shoulder, I grabbed his hand with mine interlacing our fingers together walking towards the volcano.

"My mom wants photos, so I have my camera with me." I said glancing over at him.

"No problem, I know I would want pictures of this." Matt said as we walked a couple more blocks up to the base of the volcano.

"Be careful not to trip with the lava rocks and everything, I don't need you to burn yourself from this volcano." I said as he was walking behind me as we walked up the volcano to get a view down the volcano and over the island, at that moment my foot began to slip and I felt myself leaning forward coming an inch away from the hard lava when I felt two arms instinctively wrapping around me holding me in spot.

"Whoa!" Matt said, he pulled me back up into his embrace turning me to face him and I felt his hot breath hitting my face. "What was that you told me? Oh yeah, to be careful and not to fall." Matt said smiling and chuckling.

"I'm sorry, I'm clumsy." I said as I leant forward pressing my lips against his.

"Would you be able to walk up rest of this volcano without tripping or do I need to hang onto you?"

"I would like for you to hang onto me." I said smirking, I turned around, he kept his arms wrapped around me interlocking them together on my hip bone, we slowly hiked up rest of the volcano and I almost slipped a few more times but I fell against Matt's arms keeping me up like a seat belt, we got to the top and Matt kept me in his embrace looking out over the island. "It's beautiful up here." I said as I snuggled closer to him since it was breezy and I was cold.

"Yeah, don't forget to take the pictures." Matt said as he slid his hands into my pockets, I pulled out my camera snapping photos of the island up here and we stopped another couple to take a picture of us standing up on top of the volcano and it started rumbling after the photo was taken so we practically ran down the volcano trying not to fall as we ran not to get attacked by the lava, we got to safe ground in time to watch the lava float by.

"That was exciting if I say so myself." I said watching the lava and cuddling next to Matt enjoying it with him, this has been feeling like an honeymoon if anything.


	13. Hula Dancing

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"Where is this hula dance place at?" Matt asked.

"Oh, it's two blocks away from the hotel in the other direction." I said, we walked back towards our car and drove over to the place. "You want to learn how to hula?" I asked as I threw my purse over my shoulder shutting the door as Matt locked the doors.

"I'll watch and take pictures to keep memories." Matt said as we walked into the building holding onto hands, we walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, I called and had an appointment under Gutierrez." I said as the receptionist typed it into the computer.

"Two people, you both want to do it?" She asked printing out some paperwork.

"I'm doing it, he's going to watch." I said in a sarcastically angry matter.

"I'll get your skirts, if you decide to join you can." She said as we followed her to the back, she handed me the grass skirt and the coconut bra. "Changing rooms are right there, your instructor will be here momentarily." She said.

"Thanks." I said, I went into the changing room leaving my pants on just putting the grass skirt on over it, I took my shirt off putting the bra on carrying my top out to have Matt hold and he turned around when he heard the door open. "How does it look? I don't think Mexicans or fat people should wear this huh?" I asked wrapping my arms around my chubby stomach nervously.

"Your beautiful, twirl for me." He said sticking his hand out pulling mine up to help me spin, he turned my camera on snapping a photo of me in the outfit.

"Hi, I'm your instructor Mrs. Herick." She said extending her hand out, I gave it a shake.

"I'm Taylor, this is Matt." I said.

"Your not joining us Matt?" She asked.

"Not right now, I want to watch." Matt said as he sat down in a chair as she turned on the music teaching me how to move my hips properly, and how to do the dance. "You know, I want to join." Matt said.

"You're a good sport." I said smirking, we took a break waiting for him to change and he walked out in a blackish brown grass skirt and he had a coconut bra on, I just busted up laughing.

"What?" He asked, I snapped the photo.

"I don't think you should be wearing that bra." I said laughing, he took it off setting it down.

"Why don't I work with Matt since you already know it?" Mrs. Herick asked.

"Alright, I won't mind." I said sitting back pulling out my camera recording Matt trying to move his hips the way she wanted him too, I just couldn't help but to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Matt asked turning around to look at me with his hands on his hips.

"I can't believe you could move your hips better than me." I said as I joined him doing the hula dance and it was fun, we were laughing our heads off and Mrs. Herick recorded our session so we could take it home with us.

"No one must EVER see this." Matt said shaking the tape as we walked out of the building.

"Come on." I said wrapping my arms around his bicep leaning my head against his shoulder.

"No, I am going to bury this DEEP DEEP into my closet where no one can find it." Matt said.

"Too bad your moving out to San Diego huh?"

"Maybe I won't move to San Diego." He said as he opened the passenger seat door for me.

"Fine." I said sticking my tongue out at him, he leant over pressing his lips against mine.

"I won." He said smirking before he shut the door running around to the drivers side.

"You didn't win, soon enough it won't matter where we live, as long as we live together." I said.


	14. Not Needed

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANTYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

We went back to the hotel only long enough to grab Matt's ring gear and for me to grab my all black attire in case we were needed.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Matt asked as we walked down the hotel's hallway seeing a few other people from the Raw crew and stars leaving as well.

"Something you'll enjoy, I promise." I said.

"It's not hula dancing again?"

"No….it's a surprise, you do have your swimming trunks right?"

"Yeah, it's you that always forgets theirs."

"Is it my fault I don't look good in a bathing suit." I said as I leant against the railing in the elevator wrapping my arms around myself.

"I don't like how I look in my swimming trunks." He said, I just turned giving him this look as if he was out of his mind.

"Are you kidding me? You can't be serious, you have a rock ass swimming suit body."

"Rock ass?" He asked in a what the heck tone.

"Yes, rock ass, in other words, very good."

"Maybe I think you have a 'rock ass' body period."

"I'll say that you would need to go get your eyes checked." I said as the elevator doors opened as we walked out.

"I get my checked routinely for contacts and glasses." Matt said in a matter of fact manner.

"Congratulations." I said sarcastically.

"Let's agree to disagree." Matt said grabbing my wrist turning me around and pulling me close to his embrace, I looked up into his deep brown eyes and he was smiling.

"No, I still want to argue about this." I said smiling back at him.

"Fine, you continue fighting, I'll listen and nod my head, I'm done."

"Your no fun."

"I know I am, but I can be right?" He asked in a sad manner as he ran a hand through my hair.

"You can be much fun." I said as I rubbed his biceps.

"Thanks, would I have fun tomorrow?" He asked, I turned around heading towards the door with him close behind.

"Yes, I sure hope you do, all as fails we'll be spending time together."

"Could I get a hint?"

"No, besides the hint that it's in Hawaii."

"Gr…do we have any other plans for the day after that?"

"Yes, why?" I asked throwing my bag into the back seat before I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Maybe I wanted to plan something." He said pouting a little.

"Then plan our night events, like dinner or what not."

"I will and it'll be a surprise to you and you get NO hints!"

"Deal." I said, I looked out the window at the beautiful scenery of Hawaii.

"How'd you liking Hawaii?" Matt asked reaching over grabbing my hand.

"It's beautiful, no wonder why people travel here." I said glancing over at him with a smile on my face.

"You've never been to Hawaii with your dad? Didn't you travel with him a lot?"

"I did, but it was only the places that was driving distance or if he was coming home soon, well besides after I graduated high school, then I traveled with him a lot more, mainly to get away from my mom but now I'm more attached to my mom."

"Your mom is very nice and friendly, I don't get how you guys never got along."

"I was in my teenage years and I rebelled against her a lot."

"Like you are now with your dad?" Matt asked chuckling.

"Now, it isn't rebelling, he is just being weird but I talked to him the other night and he is okay with it to an extent." I said smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me this good news?"

"It just never came up." I said smiling widely turning in my seat to stare at him rest of the way to the arena. When we arrived, I checked in and was told that I wasn't needed tonight, Matt wouldn't know if he was needed until the show started, he didn't have a defined match but you won't know if someone won't show up or if someone will get injured. We sat down cuddling against each other at the end of a dark hallway falling asleep in each others embrace until we heard a big bang causing me to jolt and snap my head to see where it came from seeing the three men that formed the Legacy standing beside us.

"Wake up you guys." Randy said smiling down at us with Ted and Cody laughing.

"I hate you guys." I said putting my hand over my heart.

"Did you really have to wake us up like that?" Matt asked tiredly.

"Yeah, show's over and you need to leave." Ted said.

"And they sent you three jerks to wake us?" I asked as Matt stood up helping me up.

"We volunteered." Cody said.

"And we're not jerks." Randy said.

"I think so." I mumbled as Matt and I walked past them to get back to our hotel, we shouldn't of came if we weren't needed.

"There is only one reason why their this tired." Cody said.

"Don't say that Rhodes." Randy said as I glanced back seeing Randy tightening his fists.

"They had a late flight, what were you thinking?" Cody asked which got me laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, I just overheard their conversation and it was funny." I said, we went back to the hotel falling asleep getting a lot of rest for the next day.


	15. Surfing

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANTYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I woke up to the alarm on my cell phone turning it off and giving Matt a shake.

"Sweetie, wake up we got to get going." I said.

"Alright, I'm getting up." Matt said as I went over to my bag pulling out my swimming suit going into the bathroom putting it on and clothing on over it. I walked out into the room seeing Matt still sleeping in the bed.

"Matt! Get up!" I said walking over to him sitting down on the edge of the bed shaking him, I leant down pushing my lips against his.

"I'm up, I was just resting my eyes." He said opening his eyes to stare back at me.

"Resting your eyes, I think I heard some snoring." I joked standing up, but he grabbed my hand pulling me back down onto the bed next to him, "What?" I asked.

"I love you." Matt said as he sat up pressing his lips against mine.

"I love you too." I said standing up to allow him to slide out of the bed, I slipped my shoes on as he got into his swimming trunks putting jeans over his trunks and threw a shirt on.

"Where's this place at?" Matt asked.

"It's walking distance." I said smiling as I put things in my purse that I didn't want to carry in my pockets.

"Okay, that will save us gas on the car." Matt said as he pulled on his shoes and grabbed his wallet.

"Do you think they'll be mad if we take these towels with us?" I asked pulling two towels off the rack in the bathroom to take with us.

"I'm sure we could buy some, I'm guessing we're heading to the beach." Matt said.

"Yep, we can just buy some at a store on the way there." I said as we walked out of the room.

"What we doing at the beach?" Matt asked.

"Now, that you got to wait and find out." I said smiling in a teasing manner, we walked to the beach only stopping to pick up some sun block and towels for the beach, we walked the last few blocks and we found the surf shack that we had to report too.

"We're going surfing?" Matt asked.

"Yep." I said smiling.

"We'll be right with you." A guy said behind the counter, we took that time to go lay our towels down taking our clothes off to expose my one piece swimsuit and Matt's swimming trunks, we rubbed sun block on ourselves or on each other in the places we needed help in. When we were pretty much ready, we walked back and the guy was ready for us. "Hi, I'm Steve and I'll be your surf instructor today, have either one of you have any experience surfing?" He asked.

"I've tried boogie boarding once." I said.

"Alright, you?" Steve asked looking over at Matt.

"Nah, I've always wanted to give it a try." Matt said.

"Well, let me help you two pick out a perfect board then." Steve said as he took our personal items like our wallets and purses locking them in our personal locker in the shack for others won't be able to steal them, he walked out of the shack locking it behind him only for other surf trainers could get in, he walked us over to the surf board rack looking Matt up and down, "With your body type, this board would probably work the best for you sir." Steve said pulling one board out handing it to Matt, and Matt took it.

"Nice board." Matt said looking at it in an admiring stare, he bent off hooking the strap onto his ankle like he was supposed to as Steve looked me up and down pulling a different board.

"That one should be good for you." Steve said as I took it from him looking at it, I could deal with it, I strapped my ankle to the strap and picked it up, Steve walked us over to an empty spot teaching us how to do the motions on the sand before we attempted it in the ocean first, we asked Steve to take pictures for us with a camera and he took it back to the locker so we had proof we were learning how to surf. "Are either one of you scared of the water or drowning?" He asked as we stood in front of the ocean staring at the waves coming in.

"I love it, Matt?" I asked looking over at him.

"Nope, bring it on." Matt said, we ran out after Steve and paddled out next to him sitting down on our boards.

"Can you hear me?" Steve asked yelling, we nodded, "Listen to my commands and do what I say and when I say to." He said as we did just that, we went through the motions at his command, I wiped out on the first one but Matt rode the wave, after three more waves I finally able to ride one. "Alright, you guys are getting it, I'm going in because I have another lesson to teach, when your finished bring the boards back on in and collect your things." Steve said before we rode the next wave in and Matt and I paddled back out to surf for a while longer.

"How did I do?" I asked.

"About what?" Matt asked looking over at me as we waited for the next big wave.

"Guessing what you would like to do?" I asked leaning forward on my hands on the board.

"Very good, how'd you know I wanted to try surfing?"

"You always seemed like the type that wanted to learn how to surf, I know I did and you just seemed like you would be interested in it more than I would be." I said smiling.

"I would lean over and kiss you but we are too far away." Matt said smiling, we surfed as much as we could for three hours when we decided to call it a day and go back to our hotel and shower getting the ocean water off us and see how bad our sun burns were if we got any.

"I hope you like what I have planned tomorrow." I said as I tied my shoes up as Matt buttoned the button on his pants, for some odd reason he likes walking around with his pants unzipped and unbuttoned in our hotel room.

"I'm sure I'll like it, even if you like it and are having fun, I'll be having fun too." He said turning to glance at me smiling before he slid a few things into his jeans like his wallet and keys.

"I'll feel bad if you aren't enjoying your time though." I said standing up walking up to him wrapping my arms around his waist stretching my neck out to rest it on his shoulder.

"I can't tell you if I'll enjoy it unless if you tell me." He said looking back at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Nice try, I'm not going to tell you."

"Then how would you know if I'll enjoy it?"

"I'll just wait, I can be patient." I said as I unwrapped my arms from around him.


	16. Damper in Things

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANTYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

We headed to the arena and split up, I went to the photography station talking to my boss Chuck.

"Hey Chuck, you need me?" I asked.

"Yes, I need you to do photos and upload photos later. Tomorrow night is your last night on Raw." Chuck said not looking up from the papers in his hand.

"What?" I asked shocked, he looked up at me from the papers.

"This just got faxed in from headquarters, it's orders for you to move to Smack Down, apparently a cameraman on their staff broke his leg when he was supposed to catch one of the stars, he is being moved over to Raw to do the backstage photo editing and your moving to Smack Down to do the camera work for them."

"That doesn't make sense, doesn't Raw need me just as much?" I asked.

"No, Raw has more photographers than Smack Down, they need as many as they can get, sorry Taylor, there's nothing I can do until this guy heals." Chuck said shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you know if my dad was involved in any of this?"

"No, I don't think your dad would do that." Chuck said, I angrily headed out calling Vince.

"Hello?" Vince asked.

"Hey Vince, it's Taylor, what is up with me going to Smack Down?" I asked leaning against the wall keeping a close eye out for Matt because I didn't want him to find out quite yet.

"The brand needs you, Jerry broke his leg trying to catch one of the stars."

"You sure? My dad had NO involvement in this?" I asked, my dad told me that I wasn't moving over to Smack Down yet which makes me think he had a few things to deal with it.

"Your dad did ask for you to be moved, but he dropped it after one time asking."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Taylor, your dad is not out to get you, Jerry seriously broke his leg and I knew you were the best photographer there was on Raw and your just what Smack Down needs." Vince said.

"You were talked into picking me just because of my dad? I can't be that good, if I move over there then Raw won't have that good of photos." I said, I just can't get over this.

"Taylor, it doesn't matter what happened, your moving to Smack Down, my word is official. Next Friday you should be on the same flight with your dad."

"What about Matt? We're engaged."

"You can work it out, Stephanie and Hunter were able to." Vince said.

"Fine." I said, a broken leg is anywhere from 4-6 weeks plus a couple weeks physical therapy so two months area we are looking at, so it shouldn't be that bad apart, that just means tomorrow just has to be extra special. I slipped my phone into my pocket leaning against the wall a little, I have to tell Matt tonight. I pushed myself off the wall walking out to the ring to do one of my last shows, I wasn't all there but I was still focused as I could be. After I uploaded the photos, I hung in the locker room when Mickie walked in.

"Hey girl, why such a long face?" Mickie asked giving me a questioned look as she opened her locker.

"I got some bad news today." I said not looking up at her.

"You couldn't of found out this soon if you are pregnant or not, what's such the bad news?" Mickie asked shifting her weight onto her other foot.

"I'm getting moved to Smack Down for a couple of months." I said.

"Oh, that's not that bad, I thought it was something worse like something about your family or Matt."

"It is bad, I'm going to be separated from Matt."

"Look, you went how long without each other? Almost a year wasn't it, two or three months would be nothing compared to that. Have you enjoyed the time you spent with him here in Hawaii?" Mickie asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, we have had memories and photos of it."

"Just enjoy tonight, tomorrow and Wednesday morning with him, he will understand, that is what you have to deal with dating within the company. He will understand, you have phones, sometimes we do super shows and/or go overseas to Europe or something together, then you have pay-per-views once a month, and 95% of the time their only a couple of hour drive to the other show." Mickie said, that sounded like what I said to my dad.

"I know your right, I just don't want to be separated from Matt."

"We all know you don't." Mickie said, a knock came to the door and I stood up getting it.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Matt asked, he did a COMPLETE outfit change, he was now wearing a royal blue long sleeve buttoned shirt and black slacks.

"I'm under dressed." I said looking down at my all black outfit.

"Put this on." Matt said handing me a dress that I owned and a pair of high heels that I knew I didn't pack.

"How'd you get that?" I asked grabbing it from him.

"I had this planned all along, when at your house and I went and checked on your brother, I found your room pulling that out of your closet slipping it in your bag, I pulled it out putting it in mine when you weren't looking."

"I mean, how'd it get to the arena, I saw you packing your ring gear and that wasn't the outfit you wore before the show?"

"I went back to the hotel while you were uploading the photos for Chuck." He said smiling.

"Let me change then." I said.

"Alright." Matt said as he slid aside to lean against the wall I'm assuming, I went into the bathroom into a stall changing to a knee length black cocktail dress I hated wearing since it made me feel fat and look fat, it was tight around my 12 size body, but my mom always said it was supposed to be that tight. I walked out carrying my clothes and pulling out a section of the dress watching it suck back to my body.

"That's a cute dress." Mickie said looking over at me from what she was doing.

"Yeah, I haven't worn it in years, I have never been able to wear it before, I should tell Matt it doesn't fit." I joked walking out sitting back down on the bench.

"Girl it fits, you just don't feel comfortable in it." Mickie said as she finished zipping up her bag and I started strapping the heels on.

"I'm just surprised he grabbed the right size."

"He probably saw it and figured you might fit it considering it's in your closet." Mickie said putting her bag on her shoulder.

"Your not going to go out there and tell him that it doesn't fit?"

"No! I think it fits, you got to deal with it. I think you are just trying to avoid telling him your going to Smack Down." She sang sung as she walked out of the room, as the door shut I could hear a distant voice.

"Is she done?" Matt asked, I didn't hear Mickie answer due to the door clicking shut, I knew she answered when a knock came to the door moments later, 'That bitch,' I thought as I slowly got to my feet tip toeing as best as I could up to the door knowing who was behind the door, I took a deep breath before I opened the door.


	17. Romantic Date

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANTYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

Matt stood there with a flower lei in his hands smirking at me.

"Your beautiful." Matt said looking me up and down.

"Don't lie to me, this dress is tight on me huh?" I asked looking down at the dress.

"No sweetie, it looks great." Matt said as I nervously and sheepishly swayed back and forth changing the weight between feet.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"I was going to get you a rose, but the lady at the store suggested getting you lei since it's your first time to Hawaii." Matt said as he stepped forward putting the lei over my head resting it on my shoulders, he then slid his hands under my hair pulling it out from under the lei. I so wanted to make a comment, but I stopped myself because I didn't think it was appropriate. "It matches your eyes." He said as he looked up from the lei to my eyes smirking.

"So, where are we going?" I asked shifting onto my right foot slowly lifting my left foot to the ball of my foot and re-grabbed my clothes that I was holding.

"You'll see." Matt said as he extended his hand out grabbing my empty hand interlacing his fingers with mine pulling me out of the door frame, stumbling with the heels and hanging onto his hand tightly as I walked with him down the hallway with him happily. I was getting embarrassed because he kept staring at me, I felt like a teenager again when you have a crush and you get embarrassed every time they stare at you. He pulled open the doors for me and shut them behind me.

"You were expecting me to leave this time open to plan this huh?" I asked glancing over at him as he started the car.

"Actually, it was set up when I first found out we were going to Hawaii."

"This place we're going is that hard to get reservations at?"

"Not really, I just wanted to make sure I had it reserve." Matt said, I looked out at the night sky and the beautiful scenery at night feeling his fingers wiggling between mine.

"Hawaii is beautiful." I said looking over at him smiling.

"Your more beautiful in my eyes." Matt said as he pulled into a parking lot, I smiled and bashfully pushed the strand of hair behind my ear feeling my cheeks heat up. "We're here." He said as he climbed out and I opened my door and stepped my right foot before he got around, he extended his hand out helping me stand up, he pushed the door shut.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around and walked closer to the wooden railing with him walking with me with his hand was grasped with mine and our fingers interlaced.

"Somewhere near the ocean obviously." Matt said as we stood behind the railing looking out to the ocean that was down the hill a little from us.

"I can tell that." I said rolling my eyes smiling feeling goose bumps hitting my legs from coldness.

"Come on, we got reservations." Matt said tugging at my arm, he unlaced his fingers with mine sliding his arm around me resting it on my hip pulling me to his embrace, I wrapped my arms around him getting his body heat, for some reason I was cold even though it was July. We got to a wooden deck that had a table set up with a table cloth, a candle set in the middle lit with a vase next to it with a fake rose in it. Next to the table there was a ice bucket with a bottle of wine in it. "It has the perfect view of the ocean, and I HAD to make the reservations, they only have two tables, one inside and one outside, lucky for us I claimed both so we would be the only ones here." Matt explained.

"Matt…." I whimpered.

"Do you like it?" Matt asked in a hoping voice.

"Like it? I love it." I said hugging him and pressed my lips against his for a kiss, he pulled out my seat pushing it in when I sat down, he walked around the table sitting down himself and I smiled at him looking deep into his brown eyes. "Thank you Matt." I said bashfully looking down into my lap.

"Your welcome, you want some wine?" He asked reaching over for the wine bottle ripping the gold aluminum off the top and pulling the cork off.

"Please." I said holding my glass up for him to pour in, and I held his up for him to pour his own.

"Do you drink a lot of wine?"

"Not really, I've only had it when I went to any of the WrestleMania's after I turned 21."

"Yeah, wines okay on certain occasions in my opinion." Matt said as a waitress walked out setting a plate of salad down in front of each of us.

"Thank you." I said as the waitress walked back inside, "Did you plan the whole meal?"

"Yeah, I noted what you said you liked and they listed what they served, I went with the best options. I knew you weren't much of a soup person, so I went with the salad." Matt said.

"Very good." I said as I quietly ate at my salad afraid of bringing up me going to Smack Down, I crossed my legs at my knees leaning to the side of the leg that was on bottom getting a light breeze coming in from the ocean front. "It's nice out here." I said as I set my fork down resting my hands in my lap.

"Yeah, we need to talk about our wedding, I was thinking maybe we can have our wedding at the beach since it's something that you enjoy." Matt said.

"We could, but would you want it on the beach? It's both our wedding and something we both want together."

"I don't mind having it in the church, but at least out on the beach it will be cooler and out in the fresh air, in a church it would be stuffy with everyone sitting in there."

"What about the weather issue?" I asked as the waitress came out taking our salad plates taking them back inside.

"We'll have it during the summer then, like middle of June."

"But that is when it'll be hot and no body is going to want to wear their tuxes or wear dresses for the wedding." I argued.

"During the winter it will be too cold."

"What about spring? Like April or May time?" I suggested when the waitress brought out our chicken sandwiches topped with the stuff I like.

"Sounds better, it's not too hot yet nor is it too cold." Matt said.

"What beach though?" I asked.

"The San Diego ones you live near."

"What about the reception?" I asked.

"We can figure that out some other time." Matt asked as I bit into the chicken sandwich as it went quiet again, I got half way through my sandwich, I was pretty much full and couldn't stand to eat anymore, I was still hungry but couldn't bring myself to eat. I looked over at the ocean, I stood up walking over to the railing leaning against it, I heard the chair scrape against the wood from Matt standing up, he walked up behind me resting his hands on my hips. "Are you okay?" Matt whispered into my ear.

"No, I need to tell you something." I said looking down into the ocean not wanting to turn around and face him.

"What do you need to tell me?" Matt asked as I felt his arms snake around me locking his hands together.

"I'm…"

"Your what?"

"I'm going to Smack Down." I said in a whisper.

"I couldn't hear you from the ocean."

"I have to go to Smack Down." I said louder.

"Okay, your going to Smack Down, no big deal." He said as I felt his arms loosening, I turned around facing him, my back leaning against the railing.

"Don't you want me to stay at Raw though?"

"Yes I do want you to stay on Raw, I don't _WANT _you to go, but if that is where they need you we can deal with it." Matt said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's only temporary, it'll be about two or three months tops." I said.

"We can go two or three months, why were you scared telling me?" Matt asked as he ran his hand through the roots of my hair to the back of my head before he removed his hand from my head putting them on my hips.

"I don't want to go, and I was having so much fun here in Hawaii, I didn't want to ruin it with this news." I said looking down at our feet feeling tears sting my eyes for no apparent reason not wanting him to see them.

"I just want you to be honest with me, I'm a big boy." Matt said as he leant his forehead against the top of my head.

"I'm sorry." I said sniffing a little as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't be, you just got to do what you got to do, let's spend the last few moments together." Matt said into my head, we stood there for a few moments enjoying each others embrace. Matt lifted his head up lifting mine up with his finger causing us to look into each others eyes, he saw me shivering, "You cold?" He asked.

"It's kind of chilly." I said.

"Just sit down, I'll get us a blanket or something." He said as he pecked me on the lips and wiped at my eyes walking inside the building. I sat down on the chair bringing one leg up to my chest as Matt walked out with a blanket.

"Where'd the blanket come from?" I asked curiously.

"The restaurant keeps one, they have a fireplace and they keep it in case people want to cuddle I'm assuming." Matt said, he pulled the other chair around sitting down pulling the blanket up onto me and him, I leant against him snuggling with him and the blanket getting warm.

"Thank you Matt." I said nuzzling my head against his shoulder, he moved around wrapping his arm around me, we sat there enjoying the peace and quiet listening to the waves crashing not worrying about anything when the waitress came out.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are closing down, you need to leave." She said as nice as she could.

"Yeah, we should get going." Matt said as he turned his head kissing the top of my head that was resting against his shoulder.

"We should, I'm tired." I said as I sat up running my hand through my hair before I stood up taking the blanket with me and started folding it before I handed it back to the waitress.

"Let's get back to our hotel and get some sleep." Matt said wrapping an arm around me pulling me to his embrace keeping me warm as we walked back to the car. We got into the toasty car driving back to our hotel, it was only like a five or ten minute drive so it didn't take that long, we went straight to our room climbing into bed cuddling against each other to get warmer. "I love you." Matt said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too." I said as I scooted closer to him and shut my eyes for the last time.


	18. Changing Swimwear

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANTYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I woke up to my phone blaring my dad's theme music, I grumpily climbed out of the bed and Matt's embrace waking him up, I walked over to where my phone was on it's charger answering it.

"Hello?" I asked half asleep.

"I just heard you were coming to Smack Down, you excited?"

"Dad, I was asleep, may we talk later?" I asked wiping my eyes looking over at the clock seeing that I was getting up in 15 minutes anyway from our wake up call, Matt rolled over to sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh sorry, how are you enjoying Hawaii?"

"Loving it." I said as Matt scratched his head.

"Well, I'll let you get back to sleep." My dad said.

"Alright, talk to you later." I said hanging it up and setting it back down on the dresser next to the television. I walked over to the bed climbing back onto it flopping down to laying on my stomach.

"What did your dad want?" Matt asked turning to look at me.

"He wanted to talk about Smack Down." I said, it was muffled by the blanket.

"He woke us up for that?"

"I know, I should get up anyway." I said looking up at him out of the corner of my eye.

"If you want to." Matt said.

"Ugh…." I said as I pushed myself up to get to my knees, I climbed off the bed grabbing some clothes going into the bed taking my swimming suit, that was hanging on the shower curtain rod where it was drying, off the rod and slipped it on before I put the other clothes on, I walked out and Matt was laying down on his back with his hands under his head. "Time to get dressed, wear your swimming trunks."

"We're going back out to the ocean?"

"No, we're going to the pool and swim there." I said sarcastically as I grabbed his feet shaking them in a playing manner.

"It doesn't matter, all I know is we're going in some type of water if I need my swimming trunks." Matt said as he sat up getting up from the bed, he walked over to me wrapping his arms around me leaning down pressing his lips against mine for a light kiss. I smiled up at him and he smiled back down at me, he slid by me heading to the bathroom, I sat down on the bed slipping my shoes on as Matt changed. After he changed and put his shoes on, we grabbed a few things that we needed like our phones heading down to dock 3 that I was told to go too. "What are we doing here?" Matt asked as he looked over at me.

"We're going to go out and look at the ocean life and the volcano ash that is in the ocean that cooled down." I said as we were approached by a female.

"You Ms. Gutierrez?" She asked.

"Yep, call me Taylor preferably, and this is my fiancé Matt." I said.

"Alright, I'm Sarah, your going to have to get into these wet suits." She said as we followed her onto the boat, she pulled out two wet suits handing them to us. Matt and I started to take off our clothes to put the wet suit on over our swimming suits. "That isn't the proper type of swimming suits for the wet suits." She said, we looked at each other and then back at her.

"Then, what do we need to wear?" Matt asked.

"Your lucky we keep extra swimming suits to give our customers in case they have the wrong type." Sarah said taking us to this shelf that held certain swimming suits, Sarah helped me find the perfect size of a two piece bikini.

"I'm not going to wear a bikini, I'm too fat." I said staring at the two piece I was now holding as Sarah handed Matt a blue thong speedo type swim suit and he just stared at it.

"Your complaining?" Matt asked looking over at me.

"There's only one bathroom on the boat, you don't mind sharing or you could take turns." Sarah said as we shrugged our shoulders, at least we'll be wearing the wet suits to cover ourselves, she led us to the bathroom, Matt and I walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind us.

**Matt's Point of View-**

Taylor and I walked into the bathroom to change into the new swim suits we were given and the wet suits we had to wear, this bathroom was huger than I expected.

"This bathroom is huge." Taylor said as she set her outfit on one part of the sink counter and I set mine down on the other part.

"I know, but at least we aren't cramped up in here while trying to change." I said.

"True, no looking." She said as she turned around facing the door leaving me to stare at her mid back length brown hair, her tan skin that always seemed to smell like cotton candy or vanilla. I took my shirt off tossing it down on the floor next to me, I looked up seeing pulling her shirt rest of the way over her head setting it down on top of her pile of clothes on the counter, I watched her slowly pulling the straps off her shoulders removing the top of her swim suit from her silky skin body, I craved her body. Even though we have only been sexually active with each other two times, but I can't help want her more, have her wrapped up in my body and claiming her to be mine and only mine, no one else can have her. I watched her lower her bathing suit top to the hem of her pants, I looked over in the mirror hanging above the sink counter seeing the side reflection of her and her exposed breast feeling my cock tensing up and I caught myself licking my lips, she reached over grabbing the top piece of the bikini she had to wear out of the pile pulling it to her body holding it up with her two hands holding the cup parts to her breast, I moved one foot forward shifting my weight to that foot slowly feeling my cock raising to attention as I was getting closer wanting to claim her again to tell her how much I love her and how beautiful I think she is, she is mine and only mine.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I turned around to face the door embarrassed to change in front of him even though he's seen it all before, I started removing my shirt from my body I stopped half way when I saw a shirt being flung to the floor behind me, I glanced back at it before I pulled my shirt rest of the way over my head, I set it on top of my pile on the counter before brought my hands to my shoulders slowly sliding my index fingers under the straps of my bathing suit when I had the feeling of being watched but didn't think any of it since I knew Matt was probably changing, I pulled the straps off my shoulders pulling my arms out of the straps pulling the top of my suit to the hem of my pants. I quickly grabbed the top piece of the bikini picking it up bringing it to my body holding it up against my body, holding the cup part against my breast when I felt him stepping closer to me because I could feel the heat of his body and his presence slowly overcoming me. I felt butterflies coming to my stomach of nervousness of what he is going to do to me, we have only been together twice but I knew he was the one for me, we fit perfectly together and fulfill each others needs. His hands slowly wrapping around my stomach, slowly running his fingers up my stomach, I took in a sharp breath, his fingers burn against my skin. I felt him move hair out of the way of the side of my neck, he leant forward kissing at my neck.

"Let me help you with that." He moaned in a whisper getting me more hot as his hands rested over my hands that was holding the bikini top in place over my breasts. I took in another sharp breath letting it out as he slowly slid his hands off mine wrapping the one string around me, I then felt something beginning to poke me in the back, 'He's just as turned on as I am.' I thought to myself smirking.

"Thanks." I moaned back as I shifted about on my feet causing me to grind against his hard member getting him to escape a light moan in the back of his throat, I felt him tie the back string, he slowly ran his hands back around me to resting on top of mine, I slid my hands out from under his causing his hands to rest on top of my breast hoping to get him to give me a little something. "Let me move my hair for you." I said collecting all of my hair pulling it up, I could hear him groaning in pain and pleasure, I was just waiting to see how long it takes him to make an approach. I felt him grasping the string that goes around my neck then I felt him let it go causing the top to fall, he ran his hands down my stomach leaving my stomach hot where he touched it as he slipped his hands under my pants and swimsuit, I let him do it since I was craving it just as much as he was. I felt his fingers rub against my clit and found their way to my chamber pushing two into me getting juices to squirt out of my chamber around his fingers. "MMM…" I moaned out letting my hair drop.

"I couldn't help myself." He moaned pressing his lips against my neck as I shifted about trying to get the best advantage of his fingers that was thrusting in and out of me.

"Let's make this quick." I whimpered as I turned my head to face the side of the neck he was kissing at. He removed his fingers from my chamber making me feel empty and sliding his hand out from under my pants inserting the juice covered fingers into his mouth sucking them clean. We undid our pants and pulled rest of our swimming suits off leaving only my bikini top on as quick as we could. Matt grabbed my side turning me around and pulling me to his embrace for a deep kiss, his arms wrapped around me as I felt our two hot naked bodies pressed against each other made me more turned on and moan against his lips, I felt his hard cock poking at my stomach, and his hands lightly running down the arch of my back over my ass giving it a light squeeze before it got to my thighs. I felt him grasping them pulling me up, I wrapped my legs around him resting them on his hips, and I felt his cock poking at my chamber. I pushed myself down on it, we both escaped a sigh of relieve, and I let it fill me for a few moments before I thrusted up and down getting the cock to pull out and back into me. "Uh…..uh….yes!" I said.

"Sh….we got to keep it quiet." Matt moaned, we were face to face feeling the air of him saying that hit my face, we explored each others eyes and faces seeing the joy written over each others faces.

"What…..what…what about….oh god….." I stuttered as he was helping me thrust faster down onto him. "Matt…..god…..what….what about….uh….what about condoms?" I groaned biting my lips.

"I totally forgot about that….don't worry about it….right now" He groaned as I pushed myself down harder getting him to flinch in pain and pleasure, and that was that.

"Uh….uh….fuck yes." I whimpered in a whisper trying not to be too loud, Matt turned us and set me down on top of the sink counter pushing my clothes back giving us room, my legs still locked around him but now he is more in charge. He rested his hands on side of the counter next to my legs as he pulled out and thrusted back into me speeding up the thrusting than what I was doing when we were standing up. "Uh Matt….oh yes…" I said as I pressed my hands against the wall trying to grasp that and the sink faucet from pleasure, he leant forward putting his lips to one of my exposed nipples biting down on it getting me yelp in pleasure, he started sucking at it when a knock came to the door. Matt stopped leaving his cock in me and removed his lips from my nipple looking at each other with scared expressions.

"Yes?" Matt yelled.

"Are you almost done getting changed? We have to leave the dock soon." Sarah yelled through the door.

"Almost, we'll be out in a few." I said smiling up at Matt.

"Alright, take your time then." She said, we waited a few moments before Matt went back to work pulling his cock out pushing it back into me picking his pace back up.

"Uh Matt….oh god….shit…" I said as I ran my hand through my hair before I put it back to holding the wall.

"Cum baby….." Matt groaned as he leant forward flicking his tongue over my nipple getting me to whimper, and he flicked his tongue over my other nipple getting me to whimper again.

"Matt…..Jesus Christ….uh yes….MMMM…." I said as I felt beads of sweat forming on my hairline and some rolling down Matt's face. I removed my hand from the faucet putting it to my clit rubbing it in circle motions getting more of my juices coating Matt's cock as he thrusted into me.

"You like that?" Matt groaned, I nodded as he removed his one hand from the counter removing my hand from my clit so he could rub it himself.

"Yes…..uh….uh…oh yes!" I said as I felt my walls clamping around his cock and his cock tensing up about to cum. He pulled his cock out of my chamber leaving me to feel empty, "What….what are you doing?" I asked in a whimper.

"I'm being safe." He said as he traced two of fingers my chamber before he pushed them into me taking his cocks place and his other hand jerking up and down his cock, I licked my lips.

"Let me do that." I moaned, I sat up from where I was leaning back grinding against his fingers as I removed his hand from his cock replacing it with mine jerking it up and down his cock getting him to escape moans of pleasure. "Uh Matt….yes…." I said as he nibbled at my neck speeding his fingers up so I sped up the jerks of my hand. My walls reclamping around his fingers and I felt his cock tensing up under my hand getting ready to explode. I pressed my lips against his lips roughly when I shuddered in orgasm preventing me from screaming from pleasure, he kept his fingers thrusting into me until he shot his load getting the cum to squirt over my stomach and hand that was jerking it, I kept jerking making sure all the cum came out. Matt helped me slide off the counter and I almost stumbled to the ground from my legs feeling like jelly, I was down on one knee.

"Whoa, you okay?" Matt asked concerned, he grabbed my arm helping me stand up holding me to make sure I didn't fall again.

"Yeah, my legs feel like jelly staying being locked around your waist for so long." I said, he chuckled. I washed my hands of the cum and got a paper towel washing it off my stomach. "Could you tie this for me, this time without causing another issue?" I asked turning around so he could tie it.

"Your telling me you didn't want it?" He asked as I pulled my hair up and he pulled the strings behind my throat.

"No….." I said lying through my teeth.

"Liar, your body told me otherwise, you were awfully wet and ready for me." He said getting my whole body turn a shade of pink from embarrassment. I turned around and he was smiling, and I just rolled my eyes. I grabbed the bottom piece of the bikini pulling it on making me feel extremely uncomfortable in it.

"I hate bikini's, I know I'm fat but I don't need a bikini to tell me." I said as I grabbed the wet suit off the counter.

"I think you look beautiful, I love every inch of your body." Matt said smirking as he pulled the thong on, "How can you girls where these things?" Matt asked as he adjusted himself.

"You'll get used to it." I said giggling as we pulled our wet suits on.


	19. On the Boat

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANTYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

We grabbed our clothes taking them out of the bathroom with us and went and found Sarah.

"Where could we put these?" I asked.

"Oh, here's a plastic bag you could put them in and we'll set them aside." She said pulling two plastic bags down from a cabinet handing it to us, we put our clothes in and set it aside. "We are going to leave then, let me go undock us." Sarah said, we followed her up to the deck and we leant against the railing as Sarah did everything she needed to do to get us leave the deck. Matt stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me holding me in front of him looking out at the ocean blue and we looked at the Hawaii island we were leaving behind us.

"What exactly are we going to be doing?" Matt asked.

"We're going to see all the ocean life, they have turtles, fish, maybe sting rays and dolphins and she's going to take us to see all the ash from the volcano that dried up in the ocean under the island, so a little scuba diving." I explained turning around to face him.

"This should be fun then." Matt said as Sarah walked up to us.

"We are anchoring here." Sarah said.

"Okay." I said as she walked back doing what she needed to do to anchor us where we were. Sarah came back to us carrying two boogie board looking things that had viewing goggles on it.

"I'm going to climb in and you guys can climb in behind me to get on these boards, here are some life vests for you." She explained handing us two life vests, we pulled them up buckling them up, we walked over to the ladder that led down to the ocean. "Alright, one at a time come on down." Sarah said.

"I'll go first, I'll get a good view when I look up." Matt said winking at me before he started climbing down the ladder jumping into the ocean, Sarah handed him a board, he held onto the board waiting for me to come down. I swung my leg down climbing down the ladder jumping into the ocean and Sarah handed me the other board, Matt and I laid on our stomachs on the boards putting our eyes in the goggle part looking into the clear ocean blue below us, Sarah held onto the boards we were laying on swimming us over turtles, fish, sting rays, we even saw sharks and dolphins. Sarah swam us back to the ship, Matt and I slid off our boards swimming up to the ship, Matt allowed me climb up onto the ladder first and he was directly below me, he whistled, I looked down at him giving him a dirty look and he was smiling ear to ear.

"You want to go see the ash?" Sarah asked.

"Please." I said as I took the life vest off setting it down on the reclining lawn chair that I was sitting on unzipping my wet suit down to the hem of the bottom piece of the bikini looking over at Matt who was sitting on the same type of chair across from me doing the same thing. "Did you enjoy that? I certainly did." I said smiling.

"Yeah, it was amazing see those animals that close up, only if we could of snapped photos of that." Matt said smiling as we started sailing again to the ash part of the ocean.

"I loved seeing those turtles, they were RIGHT below us."

"Yeah, that's the closest I've ever seen a turtle." Matt said as Sarah walked up to us handing us each a water bottle.

"Thanks." I said opening it and taking a drink.

"This trip has been amazing." Matt said moving to a laying down position, we laid there sun bathing and enjoying the rocking of the boat to our destination, Sarah came out when we got there and after we anchored. She helped hook us up with an oxygen tank before she pulled her own on, we followed her in scuba diving deep down into the ocean following her down to the dried up ash that was at the ocean bottom passing a few sting rays and fish as we did so, then resurfaced climbing back up onto the boat.

"That was amazing, thank you SO much Sarah." I said as I pulled the oxygen tank off setting it back on the shelf that Sarah took us too.

"No problem, I'll take us back to dock." Sarah said putting up rest of her gear heading to the wheel steering the boat back to dock, Matt and I grabbed our original clothing walking to the bathroom.

"Can we change without an reenactment of earlier?" I asked shutting the door behind us.

"I can resist myself." Matt said smiling, I rolled my eyes, I pressed my lips against his for a light kiss before I went to changing back into the clothes I wore onto the ship as did he. Once we docked, Matt and I went to lunch going back to the hotel showering before we headed to the arena for my last show.


	20. Meeting Phil

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANTYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Friday, July 10****th****- Smack Down taping-Taylor's Point of View-**

I spent all week with Matt in San Diego, I was in Pennsylvania with my dad for Smack Down, I was very upset that I had to be moved to Smack Down but at least I had a few friends here to be with. I sat in the woman's locker room considering I got here two hours before the show even started with Melina since she was working with Gail helping her get some ring rust off.

"Nothing to do…nothing to do…." I sung rocking back and forth, no one else was in the locker room since it was so early. "My dad's at the hotel, Matt's not here…gr…., Shad and JTG who knows where they are, and where's Jericho? I could just go see who's here, I should be able to find someone." I said out loud, I stood up walking out into the hallway just walking down the hallways, I ran into Mark (Undertaker) and he stopped me to chat for a little while. I walked by the Hardy Boys, Jeff's wife or girlfriend Beth and Shannon not saying a thing to them since we never been much for hanging since I felt like a third wheel. I didn't find anyone very much to hang out with, 'I'm thirsty.' I thought, I headed towards catering only seeing one other person in there at the food table, I couldn't tell who it was since they had their hood on and I couldn't see their face. I walked over to the drink container reaching for the last Pepsi that was there for now, when I got my hand on it I felt another one grabbing it on top of mine, I snapped my head to look at the black haired man with the lip ring wearing a hooded unzipped jacket that had the bone chest on it, 'This is the guy that was with Jericho at Raw.' I thought to myself, "Sorry, you could have it." I said letting go.

"Nah, you had your hand on it first." He said removing his hand from on top of mine.

"Why don't we share it? They have cups over here for people to use for water." I said walking over to the orange gallon that held water and grabbed a cup that was sitting next to it walking back to him.

"You want to sit with me? Those cups are pretty small and it wouldn't be half and half." He said.

"Sure, I'm Taylor." I said walking over to a table with him.

"Phil, I've never seen you around, well I think I might of seen you once." He said as he set his plate and Pepsi down before he pulled my chair out and then pulled his own chair out sitting down.

"I saw you over at Raw, you drove in with Jericho that one time."

"What do you do? Your not a Diva are you? If you are, I should be really embarrassed then." He said smiling and chuckling, he had such a cute smile and laugh.

"No, I'm not a Diva so no need to be embarrassed, but I'm flattered you think I could be considering all of them are drop dead beautiful, I'm not gay or anything but they are. I never had any interests in learning how to wrestle." I said as I opened the Pepsi pouring some into a cup for myself putting the cap back on giving it back to him.

"If your not a Diva, then what DO you do?"

"I'm a photographer."

"Oh, your close to the action though, why aren't you interested in learning how to wrestle?" He asked as he bit at a cookie he had.

"My dad is a wrestler, so I grew up with this whole business and wrestling stuff, and I never really wanted to follow in his foot steps."

"Who's your dad?"

"Um…..Rey Mysterio."

"I could see it." He said looking at me with a little smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can see the resemblance between the two of you." He said as he took his jacket off.

"You sure do like your tattoos." I said looking at his tattooed arms.

"I usually try to get a new one every year, I also have one across my stomach." He said, I grabbed his arm looking at each one.

"I know my dad has some, but these are amazing."

"You'll enjoy this one." He said rolling his sleeve up on his left arm showing me the Pepsi symbol he got tattooed.

"You really like your Pepsi huh?" I asked giggling, I saw Jericho walk in he nodded over at me and I smiled back.

"It goes with my life style."

"What life style is that?" I asked curiously as Phil rolled the bottom of his shirt up exposing a tattoo written across his stomach, "Straight Edge, what is Straight Edge?" I asked as he started going into detail of what being Straight Edge is, it seemed interesting.

"I got to get going, here's some more Pepsi for you." Phil opened the bottle and poured more into my cup.

"Thanks, be careful tonight." I said.

"Always, maybe we could catch up later or something." He said smiling and winking at me, I couldn't help but to smile, now at least I have another friend here on Smack Down. Jericho walked over sitting down where Phil was.

"So….."

"What?"

"Does Matt know you think that Phil is cute?"

"I don't think he's cute." I said giving him a disgusted face as I sipped at my Pepsi.

"Liar, you're an awful liar, do I need to keep you two apart?"

"Look, your married but yet you find Kelly Kelly attractive, there is NOTHING wrong with having a friend and finding someone else attractive, I'm sure Matt thinks some other girl is attractive, it's only natural, as long as you look and not touch."

"Right…..well, it's closer to show time, don't you have some camera things to do?"

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" I asked standing up grabbing the cup full of Pepsi carrying it with me.

"Yeah, but you're the best person to annoy." He said as he got up following me.

"I can't get to work if your following me."

"I see how it is, you don't like me, I'm offended."

"I never said that." I said as I drunk more of my Pepsi.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm probably hanging out with Melina, I haven't really planned anything yet, why?" I asked as he walked with me outside to screaming fans already for Chris.

"I don't know, you want to go get a drink or something? We haven't hung out together in a while." Chris said as people were starting to take photos of us.

"I think there might be rumors up tonight of us dating." I said looking in the direction the flashes were coming from.

"Get used to the rumors."

"Very true, I'm just letting you know and plus I know your wife so she'll know it isn't true." I said as he walked with me up to the photo trailer.

"Yeah, she asked about you the other day and she was super excited to hear that your getting married and I told her about our conversation, she busted up laughing."

"I'm still sorry about that, drinks tonight at the bar?"

"Obviously, what time?"

"Um….midnight?"

"Sounds good." He said, we hugged and we kissed each other on the cheek, he walked over to the fans signing autographs and taking pictures as I checked my camera out heading back inside for the show. I went straight to the ring jumping onto the apron sitting there getting comfortable there waiting for fans to be let in then I jumped off getting ready for the show, Phil had a match tonight and I dug his music.


	21. The Bar

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANTYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

After the show, I turned my camera in and went back to the women's locker room changing out of my black attire to my outfit I wore to the arena. Melina walked in like she was in search of something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"You, me and Gail are going to go see a movie, you want to come?" Melina asked.

"No thank you, Chris and I are going to go get drinks." I said as I pulled my bag up over my shoulder.

"Oh, okay, you still riding with Gail and I tomorrow?"

"Was planning on it unless if my dad makes me ride with him." I said as I walked towards the door she was standing in.

"I won't let him kidnap you from us." Melina said as she grabbed my arm dragging me with her as we headed out of the arena.

"Yeah, that will settle good with him."

"He can get over it." Melina said as we walked up to a car, "Gail, this is Taylor, Taylor this is Gail." Melina said, I stuck out my hand shaking hers.

"Nice meeting you." Gail said.

"Same." I said as I heard the door of the arena click open, I turned my attention to that seeing Phil walk out with a bud in his ear.

"We should get going to that movie." Gail said.

"Catch you guys later then." I said walking past them towards Phil turning his attention to me. "Hey, sorry to bother you, but could I snag a ride to the hotel?"

"Snag?"

"Yes, snag."

"Sure, why don't you want to ride with your dad or drive yourself?"

"Because I'm not old enough to rent my own car, and I have to share a room with my dad, that's enough time to be with him." I said as he took his iPod out sliding it into his pocket.

"Right, spending time with your dad is such torture huh?" Phil said as he took me to his rental car popping the trunk open allowing me to put my bag in next to his.

"Sometimes yes, I dig your theme music." I said as I helped him slam the trunk shut before we climbed into the car.

"Thanks, did you get any good shots of me?"

"I'm a professional, I think I know how to capture the moment and get good shots."

"How am I supposed to know? I've never seen any of your work."

"Maybe you need to pay more attention to , then you'll see my photos on there." I said.

"How would I know which one is yours since there is more than just you taken the photos?"

"Very true, tomorrow find me after the show before I turn my camera in and you can look at your photos." I said.

"I'll just have to do that."

"Do you test all the photographers?"

"Only those that talk to me." He said smiling.

"Thanks for the ride." I said.

"No problem." He said pulling the car into the hotel parking lot.

"You had a great match tonight."

"Thanks." He said as he parked the car in an empty parking spot, climbing out and grabbed our things from the trunk. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Um…I'm going to my room to drop my bag off then I'm going to the bar to meet a friend."

"You drink?"

"I used too, but right now I'm cutting down." I said, I figured I should considering I don't want to drink until I know I'm pregnant or not.

"Good for you, would you mind if I come keep you company until your friend shows up?"

"Sure, you want to meet there in five minutes?" I asked, I was nervous about this, it's not a date or anything, I hope he knows its not a date.

"Sounds good." Phil said smiling as we went separate ways to our hotel rooms, I was sharing one with my dad, when I entered he was no where to be found. I set my bag down leaving my purse hanging on my shoulder, I found the notepad and pen writing a note to my dad:

'_Papi!_

_Going to the bar downstairs with Chris and Phil, be back later, don't wait up I'm getting back late. Love you!_

_-Taylor'_

I folded it writing the word Papi big on the folded part putting it in the corner of the mirror that hung next to the television, I walked back out making sure I still had my room key heading to the elevator heading down to the bar seeing Phil sitting on a bar stool next to the bar. I walked up sitting down next to him resituating myself on the stool to get comfortable.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, I have a room on the fourth floor." I said as I ordered a Pepsi at the bar.

"Aw, I have on the first floor, lucky me huh?"

"Much, thank god they made elevators but sometimes I swear the stairs could be faster."

"I agree, if you worked on Raw and saw me at Raw, how'd you get over here to Smack Down? I didn't know the trade effected the crew?"

"Good question, apparently some photographer broke their ankle trying to catch one of you guys, since Smack Down didn't need him in the uploading or editing department and Raw did, they swapped him with me." I explained as the bartender brought me my drink.

"Why you? Do they think we like you or something?" He said jokingly.

"Jeez, I've only known you for a couple of hours and you already hate me, I see how it is I'll just leave then." I said in a manner like I was hurt by it, I picked up my drink pretending to get up and leave the bar.

"I was joking, sit back down here." Phil said grabbing my arm pulling me back down to the bar stool.

"Well, maybe they think that you like me because they put me wherever you are."

"That's funny, I didn't see you on ECW, or at Ring of Honor with me."

"My bad, I didn't become your stalker until recently." I said giggling a little and smiling.

"Has anyone ever tell you that you have a cute smile?"

"I've been told before, but thanks for telling me."

"Just because I asked if anyone told you that you had a cute smile doesn't mean I actually DO think you have one."

"Your just nothing but cruelty, why did I even agree to come to the bar with you?" I asked.

"Your not taking offense to my humor are you?" He asked smiling over at me.

"Nah, I can handle it, you have NO idea who my friends are do you?"

"I have a good guess, it isn't those Hardy Boys are they?"

"No….I've met them, but I've been on Raw a lot of the time." I said as Chris walked up to me.

"Hey girly." Chris said hugging me for some odd reason.

"Chrissy-Poo!" I said back at him, I knew he hated when I called him that, I love calling men that but a lot of them hate me calling them that besides Matt since he knows I will continue saying it anyway.

"Hey Phil, how'd you two meet?" Chris asked standing next to me wrapping his arm around me and Phil seemed very uncomfortable.

"At the arena, we went and grabbed the last Pepsi at the same time, you know, I have to be up early to leave for the next show, catch you later Taylor, Chris." Phil said standing up shaking my hand and Chris's hand.

"What was that about?" I asked looking over at Chris after Phil got out of earshot of us.

"Who care's, now I don't have to worry about him flirting with you, aren't you a engaged person, you shouldn't be accepting his flirts and doing so back." Chris said sitting down where Punk used to be.

"We weren't flirting, we were having a conversation, what us normal people do, I don't know what you un-normal do." I said.

"MM HMM, sure. I know that look, your attracted to him." Chris said pointing at me, I felt myself blushing and I was trying not too, "Don't fight that blushing, I can tell, I'm not going to tell Matt, you just better hope that Matt doesn't find out your crushing on him, he'll be SUPER jealous and it'll be one big mess." Chris said snatching a sip from my Pepsi.

"I know, but we could still be friends couldn't we? I wouldn't understand why Matt wouldn't let us be friends? Plus, I don't know how me and Phil can work out as friends being on two different brands." I said turning on my bar stool to face the bar.

"What are Melina, your dad, Shad, JTG and I? Chop liver?"

"You at least are." I joked.

"I've seriously missed hanging out with you, me and you always have those shots. I can't believe you go for those tattooed freaks, next your going to say you find Jeff Hardy attractive."

"I can't believe you find those blonde bimbos like Kelly Kelly attractive, what's next? Your going to find Maryse attractive?"

"Shannon Moore?"

"Michelle McCool?" I shot back, Chris and I sat at the bar drinking, I drunk my Pepsi's and Chris drunk alcohol, I walked him back to his room making sure he didn't kill himself. He shared a room with Dolph, I only knew his character's name but never really been introduced to him, I used to like to call him MIKEY! when he was with the spirit squad, I only knew it was Dolph because his blonde hair stood out in the dark room. Dolph was asleep when I entered with Chris hanging onto me since he couldn't walk from his half drunk ass.

"Who turned out the lights?" He asked.

"Sh…..Dolph's asleep." I whispered.

"Are you the woman I'm going to bang?"

"No, I'm not your blonde bimbo."

"How about her?" He asked nodding towards Dolph, I SO wanted to say yes and help him in that bed to pull the BEST practical joke on Dolph but I don't know the guy personally and it'll probably backfire somehow, plus for storyline purpose Dolph is dating Maria and I don't want to mess with that, I don't mind Maria she is one of the SWEETEST girl's I've ever met but we never got to hang around each other enough due to our schedules, now we're cool, plus Melina gets along with her as well so it also helps.

"Nah, she's taken, this is your bed, let me help you get to your boxers." I said.

"Now your going to help me strip, you sure we're not banging?"

"Not even in your dreams or in infinity years mister." I said as I helped him, I did most of the work since he past out, 'Thank god he's asleep now.' I thought, I then pulled out my phone to use as a light to write a note to Dolph explaining it so he could at least deal with him in the morning, hopefully Dolph is a nice or half way decent guy, yet I was tempted to snap a photo of Jericho with my camera on my phone, but I was nice to Jericho. I walked out of the room going up one floor to my own room sneaking in not to wake my dad, but he woke up.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"3 AM, sorry dad." I said.

"Don't worry about it, your not drunk or tipsy are you?"

"No, I haven't had one single drink, you could smell my breath." I said, even if there wasn't a chance of me being pregnant I would still not drink when I'm staying with my dad, he's known to have one or two drinks here and there with the guys like Mark or a few others, but I usually tend not to unless if there was a different room for me to stay in so he won't smell it on me, maybe in a way I still want to be daddy's little princess but on the other hand I don't.

"I trust you, how about Chris and Phil? I didn't even know that you knew Phil or that he drunk."

"Um….Chris is pretty much close to being drunk, that is what took me so long, I took him to his room helping him get situated. Phil didn't drink any since he's straight edge, he and I just had Pepsi's, he left early due to Chris, I met Phil at the arena in catering." I said as I sat on my bed pulling off my shoes.

"Well, get to bed, we are getting up at 9 for the long drive to the next town."

"I'm riding with Melina and Gail."

"You wait and tell me at 3 in the morning?"

"Sorry, I didn't see you earlier to tell you." I said.

"When are they leaving?"

"Probably around the same time." I said as I crawled up the bed just to sleep in my regular clothes so I didn't have to change now or in the morning.


	22. Meaning It

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANTYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Night- Taylor's Point of View-**

All day long all I could think about was Phil and wondering what his issue was last night. I rode with Melina and Gail and it was an ABSOLUTE blast the whole time, I never really hung with Gail before she left, but now I know why people were friends with her. We went straight to the arena since we got there late due to traffic and construction, which was a lot of other people's stories. I went into the arena in search of Phil, I NEEDED and WANTED to talk to him to see what was going on. I looked in catering, I checked random rooms, I went to the men's locker room and he wasn't in there, I went outside seeing him getting frustrated with a vending machine and a sigh of relief came over me. I walked up behind him since he didn't see me in a sneakish manner.

"Let me get that for you, Pepsi right?" I asked stepping up next to him.

"Yeah." He said, I banged the machine in a certain beat before I pushed the Pepsi button getting two bottles falling.

"Whoa, we got two."

"I put two bottles worth of money in there, I should of gotten two." He said pulling both out and started to walk away.

"No thank you?" I yelled after him as I turned around running to catch up with him.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he carried the Pepsi's.

"Your welcome, may we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Phil said as he tried to open the door but his hands were full from the drinks, I grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"Obviously there is, what happened last night?" I asked pushing him against the wall blocking him.

"Why should you care? You were just fooling me."

"What? Fooling you?"

"Yeah, you were all nice to me leading me into your flirting ways then your dating Chris, you didn't even consider telling me this before I made an ass out of myself."

"Phil, you weren't making an ass out of yourself, you are making one out of yourself right now."

"How so?"

"Chris and I aren't dating, Chris and I are just best friends, we have an unique friendship." I said.

"I guess we need to talk then huh?" He said sheepishly.

"Yeah." I said, he slid down the wall and I sat down next to him resting my arms on my knees.

"You want one of the Pepsi's since you did kind of help get them for me?" Phil offered.

"Thanks." I said, he handed me one of the bottles to me, I set it in between my feet, "Talk to me."

"I don't know, when I saw you yesterday I thought you were cute and when we both reached for that Pepsi bottle I knew you must have had good taste because you liked Pepsi…." Phil said as I interrupted him.

"Just because I like Pepsi, you think I have good taste?"

"Stupid I know, don't laugh." He said looking at me and pointed at me.

"Not doing so." I said, only if he would of checked my hand for my ring, he wouldn't have to worry about this conversation.

"Then, we started talking I felt like we really connected with each other and that you might be digging me too, last night when we were in the car or at the bar the way we acted together I thought we would be a good match. Am I the only one feeling this?" He asked looking at me in hopes that I would say yes.

"Phil….I like you, I seriously do…."

"But?" Phil said turning to look down.

"Just listen, I think your attractive and I feel like we have a connection, but nothing more as friends, truth is I'm engaged, not to Chris though." I said.

"Your engaged? Your how old?" He asked turning to look at me in question.

"Don't go there Phil, could we still be friends? I had fun, I would hate to lose you as a friend after just one day and one of my stupid friends, no offense to you….well maybe you are stupid in some way." I said bumping into him.

"I guess I could deal with being friends, if you don't mind me asking, who are you engaged too?"

"Matt Sydal, Evan Bourne if that is what your used to hearing him called."

"I see…." Phil said.

"Yeah, so…" I said as we started talking about other things when my dad arrived moments later walking by giving us an evil look, I waved as he walked in.

"Does he look at Matt like that? If he does, I feel bad for him, your dad isn't like Undertaker's scary type, but I'm sure your dad could be scary." Phil said.

"Trust me, you don't know half of it." I said laughing to myself.

"Is that the ring?" Phil said looking at my hand reaching over grabbing it, I heard two familiar voices nearby getting closer, recognizing them as Shad and JTG.

"Yeah, isn't it beautiful?" I asked.

"It's nice." Phil said as Shad and JTG walked around the corner.

"Yo guys, what you guys doing out here?" Shad asked.

"Chatting, any luck tonight?" I asked.

"All sold, we got some good bling bling and some money money, yeah yeah." JTG said doing a little dance.

"That's good, maybe I can buy some bling later." I said.

"Find us after the show and we'll set you up with some bling." Shad said pointing at me as they walked away, I saw Dolph and Chris walking in and Chris didn't look very pleased or in the best mood.

"Let me guess, he got hammered last night?" Phil asked biting his lip.

"Not really, he was pretty far down the drunk lane." I said looking over at Phil.

"He must have been if he's still hung over some." Phil said laughing, Chris walked over to us.

"What'd I say last night?" Chris asked.

"A LOT of things." I said laughing, and taking a drink of my Pepsi, Phil was intrigued.

"Nothing embarrassing, right?" Chris asked.

"Maybe….only I know, it won't go any further than me." I said.

"I'll feel more comfortable if you told me." Chris said in a begging manner and shutting his eyes not wanting to hear it.

"Yeah, do tell, we're listening." Phil said.

"Shut up Brooks." Chris said pointing to him.

"Chris, it's nothing bad." I said standing up getting ready to go get my camera.

"Just put my nerves to ease." Chris said, I rolled my eyes, I leant forward whispering it in his ear and his eyes shut tight. "I'm SO sorry."

"It's cool, I have self control and two, your not the proper type." I said without trying to give it away too much for Phil.

"You know it IS the proper type."

"You wish."

"Okay, I'm going inside so you two could talk." Phil said.

"Wait, can I get your number?" I asked stopping him, we swapped numbers, "You text right?"

"Unlimited, have to with this business."

"Very true, text you later, I hope you don't mind my group of friends here on Smack Down." I said, he rolled his eyes at me.

"They can't be that bad, Chris might be the worst one." He said lightly tapping Chris in the upper arm and running before Chris can smack him back.

"You should of saw our group on Raw." I yelled after him, but he mustn't of heard me.

"I'm so sorry for the way I acted, it wasn't manly of me." Chris said as I walked past him towards the camera truck.

"Chris, it's nothing, your acting like I haven't dealt with you when you were drunk."

"Yeah, when I was drunk before I never said those things before."

"Like you knew what you were saying, if you were saying that when you were sober it would have been completely different." I said not understanding what the big deal was, unless if he had feelings for me and ACTUALLY wanted to do that.

"Taylor, it just doesn't cut for the way I was acting or what I said, we're friends and nothing more, and I just feel bad for saying that to you." Chris said, I stopped turning to look at him.

"Chris, what is the big deal about this? Most of the time you just let it slide, you were drunk."

"I don't know, it's bugging me, like I remember saying something like that and a small part of me actually wanted it to be done, that left a nasty taste." Chris said making a disgusted face, I smacked him.

"Your so mean, I can't believe you actually think I'll believe you, you should know better than that, you ass clown." I said walking more to the truck.

"No seriously Taylor, I think I actually had the feelings and the full intention to do what I said I wanted to do."

"Chris, yes, when I was young and stupid I thought you were a little attractive, but you said yourself we won't work and now it will never work. I stopped you and you know you would of stopped yourself drunk or not, you'll know if it feels right or not."

"GR….your not believing me, do you think if Matt never came in the picture if we would of ever…."

"No, never, friends forever, nothing more, remember?" I said rolling up my sleeve to a scar that him and I both had on our upper arms, we crashed on four wheels getting pretty much the same scars.

"Your not awkward about this whole thing?"

"Why should I be awkward?" I asked weirdily.

"Because I wanted to….you know?"

"I'm flattered if anything, but like I said, your not my type, if you were Phil and I wasn't engaged, totally….but I'm loyal and you should be too." I said patting him on the chest before I kept on walking to the truck, why was this bugging him? I think it bothers men more than it does woman.


	23. What's the Issue?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**One Month Later- Matt's Point of View**

It was a Tuesday, I drove up to Chicago where ECW/Smack Down was filming tonight to surprise Taylor since we haven't seen each other in over a month, and I've been missing her a lot. I stopped by getting a bouquet of flowers to add an extra spice to the surprise. When I arrived, the show was just ending due to fans stampeding out of the arena, I climbed out grabbing the bouquet and everyone was confused why I was there and pulling in AFTER the show. I walked into the back finding Shad and JTG talking in a small hallway.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Oh hey Matt…..MATT?!" Shad said snapping his head to stare at me.

"Yeah, one and only, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, let's go for a walk." JTG said as him and Shad tried turning me to walk in a different direction I was heading in.

"I need to see Taylor."

"Yeah, she's this way." Shad lied as I heard her laughing.

"She's this way, her laughter came from this way." I said breaking from their grips walking further seeing her standing there smiling and giggling with Mr. Phil Brooks, she was showing him photos on the camera, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, I just dropped the bouquet of flowers, I can't believe she would cheat on me. I shook my head in disbelieve, I turned my head walking to the two men stopping in between them.

"Sorry man." Shad said.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked coldly.

"About a month man." JTG said.

"Have they kissed or have any physical contact?" I asked looking at the two men, they just glanced at each other not knowing what to say, "Thanks, catch you guys later." I said, I walked back out where I came from getting to the car sitting in the drivers seat hanging onto the steering wheel. 'After all that we fought through, she is fucking cheating on me behind my back. We're engaged and that doesn't even mean anything to her.' I thought, I slid the engagement ring off my finger dropping it into my cup holder, pulling out and driving to the airport to get home for a couple days knowing I don't have to see her again.

**A Week Later- Taylor's Point of View-**

I was sitting in the locker room trying to call Matt again for like the hundredth millionth time, I know it isn't our phones, it rings two times and it goes to his voicemail. I know he is pushing ignore because it would ring more than twice if he wasn't near it or doesn't feel/hear it and if it was off it wouldn't ring at all.

"Ugh! Why isn't he answering my calls?" I asked throwing my phone onto my bag that was resting in my locker.

"Jeez girl, maybe he is busy right now." Melina said.

"No, he hasn't answered ANY of my calls for a week, not a SINGLE one." I said.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he just stopped texting and calling me, and accepting my calls, I haven't seen him in a month so I don't know."

"I'll call him." Melina said pulling out her phone dialing Matt's number, and he answered apparently, "Hey Matt…..no Taylor isn't here….why would I call for her?…..I haven't seen her all day…..Matt don't….He hung up on me, I don't know why he isn't answering your phone calls, you can just call in a favor." Melina said smiling evilly.

"No, I'm not going to call John for this."

"I wasn't thinking John."

"Then, no to Batista."

"Not Batista, he's out on injury."

"Shawn?" I asked, she shook her head no, "No….not the Legacy." I said.

"Yes, those three are the only three that can befriend him, at least scare him enough to find out what his issue is."

"Fine, let me make the call, I want to talk to Cody not Randy nor Ted, Cody is the sensible one." I said grabbing my phone heading out of the locker room calling Cody, he answered after the first ring.

"How's Smack Down?"

"Same as Raw, but missing my Cody-Poo."

"I'm missing my Tay-May too….I have no one to tease."

"Thanks, I have Chris to tease over here, but anyway, the reason I'm calling…."

"There's a reason this time?"

"Yeah Cody, umm…..I need you, Ted and Randy to do me a favor, I called you since you're the reasonable and sensible one….."

"What?"

"I need you three to go knock Matt around a little, don't hurt him too bad, just enough to scare him to tell you why he isn't answering my phone calls or text messages the last week."

"That's the only reason why we're doing it?" Cody asked.

"You want another one?"

"Ted and I want another reason, but for Randy, I'm sure he doesn't need another one."

"He popped my cherry." I said.

"That bitch, now he won't answer your calls after doing that to you, I'll call you later."

"Thanks Cody, don't hurt him too much please, I do still love him."

"Trust me Tay-May, you knew me for how long?"

"I've known you for a long while, I trust you, it's Randy I don't trust with his temper."

"I'll watch him okay, me and Ted won't let him go too far." Cody said.

"Alright bye Cody-Poo." I said hanging up heading to the catering only to be stopped by Shad and JTG.

"Taylor, we have done something bad." JTG said.

"The cops are here again?" I asked glancing around.

"No, involving you and Matt." Shad said.

"What?" I asked feeling my blood about to boil.

"He came here last week, he kind of saw you and Phil." JTG said nodding to Phil who was sitting at a table.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he was led to believe you two were dating." Shad said.

"You didn't correct him?" I asked in a yelling manner from anger.

"We didn't know there was a correction to be made."

"You two better fix this, now if you excuse me, I have a fight to stop right now." I said turning around angry.

"Are you mad?" JTG yelled.

"Dude, do you have to ask?" Shad asked as I called Cody.

"Cody, it's off, just found out from Shad and JTG what's going on." I said right when I heard the phone click on.

"Aw, we were really looking forward to it…..and we lost Randy…" Cody said.

"You lost Randy? I'm fucked now if it wasn't for what he's already mad at me for."

"I'm sure Randy won't hurt him that bad….we'll go find him now, bye." Cody said immediately hanging up, I went into the locker room with tears rolling out of my eyes throwing my phone back down into my bag just sitting on the bench breaking down, I fucked up this time.

"Taylor…." Melina said in her sweetest voice.

"I fucked up Melina." I said shaking my head staring into my locker.

"How?" She asked sitting down next to me wrapping her arm around me brushing my hair out of my face.

"Matt came to Smack Down last week to see me, he saw me with Phil and he thinks I've been cheating on him, Shad and JTG didn't correct him because apparently everyone thinks we are dating." I said in a blabber manner, I turned digging my face into her shoulder.

"Sh…..it'll be okay, Matt will one day answer your phone call to let you explain, right now he's being a giant ass." Melina said running her fingers through my hair.

"I can't work tonight….I'm a mess…." I said sitting up looking at her.

"Do you want to go see Phil? He usually makes you happy?"

"I can't have him see me like this."

"Taylor, he's a guy and a friend, he shouldn't care how you look." I said as a knock came to the door and Melina got it, it was Phil.

"I'll let you two be alone." Melina said slipping out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked concernedly walking over to me sitting down next to me.

"Not really, relationship problems." I said sniffling a little.

"I'm sorry, anything I can do?"

"No, not right now." I said wiping at my eyes.

"I brought you a bear, I won it at the Chicago fair last week when I was at home and thought you might like it."

"Thanks." I said.

"Come on, let's go get some Pepsi." Phil said lightly nudging me in the upper arm getting me to giggle a little, I rolled my eyes standing up grabbing my phone and carried the bear with me as we went and got a Pepsi.


	24. Not That Well

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Three Weeks Later- Taylor's Point of View-**

We are now in Vegas for tonight's (Saturday's) show and Phoenix is tomorrow, then on Monday we were going to be in San Diego for a Super Show where it was going to be all four brands (Raw, ECW, Smack Down, and Super Stars), I knew that Raw was in California this week, for three days that is. I haven't been feeling that good lately, I think I'm getting the flu, plus with me being so depressed with this whole Matt and I pretty much broken up now. I arrived to the arena going to the photography truck to talk to my boss.

"Hey, could I take the next two days off? I'll be back Monday, I'm not feeling that hot lately."

"Yeah, you don't look that hot, why don't you go back to your hotel and lie down some?" She suggested.

"I was just going to make the eight hour drive back to San Diego, my home town."

"Could you drive in your condition?" She asked.

"I drove half way here from Salt Lake City, I think I could do it."

"Be careful, drink lots of fluids and get lots of sleep, you know my number?"

"Yeah."

"Text me when you get there."

"Will do, thanks." I said walking into the arena to say my good-bye's to people so they would know I was leaving, especially my dad but I could see him last. I found Chris, "Chrissy-Poo!" I could barely scream.

"Whoa, your not feeling any better."

"Not really, thanks for the compliment. I'm driving to San Diego, I have tonight and tomorrow off, I'll see you Monday." I said.

"Alright, I'm worried that you could drive in your condition."

"I can do it Chris, I'm a big girl, like you haven't driven when you were si…." I said as it felt as if I was about to throw up but I didn't.

"You know, I would hug you but I don't want vomit on my shoulder or back, nor catch it. Text me when you get home and be safe, please." Chris said backing away from me slowly, I went to find Phil and I did.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Still pretty sick, thanks for asking. I'm going home, I won't see you until Monday."

"Are you going to be able to drive in your condition?"

"Apparently not if everyone keeps asking that."

"Just be safe, I worry." Phil said as he hugged me.

"You hugged me?"

"Yeah, I always hug you."

"Even though I'm sick?"

"So what if your sick, if I get sick, that is a risk I'm willing to take." He said smiling.

"You're an odd man." I said rolling my eyes walking away, I walked past Shad and JTG.

"Your still angry?" Shad asked.

"Yes, much so." I said as I ran into the bathroom getting sick in the toilet.

"Still not feeling well?" Melina asked walking around the stall as I flushed the toilet.

"Yeah, I'm going home."

"Is it safe to drive yourself? I don't think so, why don't I go with you?" Melina offered.

"You sure? Don't you have matches with Gail?" I asked moving to sit leaning against the stall.

"It'll be better than just you driving, come on, come wash up and sit down out here, I'll go talk to your dad for you and make the call to Vince." Melina said.

"Thanks!" I said as happily as I could, she helped me up and to the bench, she did everything like she said. Melina walked back into the locker room putting her phone back in her pocket.

"I got the next couple of nights off, and I talked to your dad, he already knew you weren't feeling well, he wants you to go home, let's get you out to the car and get on the way home." Melina said, I stood up hanging onto her as we walked because I always felt light headed when I stood sometimes. Melina helped me out to the car after she walked me around saying my good byes to Jericho, Maria, Gail and Phil again since I refused to see Shad and JTG, my dad was in a meeting when we were going around. Melina drove through the night, I slept in the passenger seat as she drove.

**Melina's Point of View-**

I climbed into the car allowing Taylor to sleep in the passenger seat, I looked at the clock as I pulled onto the 15 freeway heading towards California seeing that it was 6 PM.

'Great, an eight hour drive ahead of me, I won't get there until 2 AM and I am still tired from the drive here from Salt Lake City. I would rather drive than having her drive and get dizzy on me.' I thought as I kept glancing over at her making sure she was okay, I only made a few stops to purchase gas, coffee and use the restroom, I just let Taylor sleep. At one stop closer to San Diego I put my blue tooth on as the gas pumped setting it up to my phone when the pump clicked off, I went inside buying another coffee and using the restroom. When I came out Taylor was still out like a light in the passenger seat, I climbed in dialing her mom's cell phone number that Mr. Gutierrez gave me. I listened to the phone ring through the blue tooth hearing a faint voice answering on the other side.

"Hello?" She said

"Hi, Mrs. Gutierrez?" I asked.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Melina, I was just calling to say that Taylor and I are heading to your house, we are an hour out of San Diego."

"Oh…hey Melina, you realize it's one in the morning?"

"Yeah, Taylor's sick and we got the next couple days off for her to relax."

"Ok, I'll stay up to wait." She said as I could tell she turned on a lamp.

"Thanks." I said as I hung up glancing over at Taylor as she shifted about in her seat. I drove to Taylor's house, Mrs. Gutierrez walking out to greet me, I slightly shook Taylor to get her somewhat awake, Mrs. Gutierrez helped me walk her up the stairs since she was still half asleep, we helped her into her bed covering her up.

"Do you want to stay in the guest room?" Mrs. Gutierrez whispered.

"Nah, I'll feel more comfortable in here with her just to make sure she is okay." I said wrapping my arms around myself in a hugging manner glancing over at Taylor that was sleeping in her bed.

"You sure? I can blow up an aero-bed." She stated.

"Why don't you go back to bed, I can blow it up or sleep in the rocking chair over there, I'm sure Dominique would be waking up early in the morning." I whispered.

"Do you know what she has?"

"I'm thinking a bad case of the flu."

"Well, I will probably take Dominique out tomorrow so he won't get in contact with the germs, I don't want him to get sick now."

"Would you like me to disinfect things tomorrow?"

"Nah, you just get some sleep as well, I'll see you in the morning." Mrs. Gutierrez said as she hugged me before she left the room, I walked over sitting in the rocking chair lightly rocking back and forth watching Taylor sleep as I slowly fell asleep myself.


	25. Don't Need It

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Melina's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning being lightly shook by Mrs. Gutierrez.

"Good morning, Taylor is awake downstairs on the couch watching television, I'm taking Dominique out for the day." She said.

"Oh, okay." I said shutting my eyes tightly before I opened them again trying to wake myself up. I got up following Mrs. Gutierrez downstairs seeing Taylor on the couch snuggled under her blanket just as white as she was yesterday. "Feeling any better than yesterday?" I asked as I sat down on the other couch.

"She doesn't have a fever, so that's good. Melina, just help yourself to anything you may need." Mrs. Gutierrez said.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

"Your just like another one of my daughters, no need to say thanks." She said as she pushed Dominique out of the front door to be out of the house all day so he won't catch whatever Taylor might have.

"Thanks for driving me home last night, and staying." Taylor said.

"No problem, what are you watching?"

"I'm watching Moulin Rouge, I was going to call Cena and see if he would want to do breakfast in the morning since he should be here for Raw for tomorrow night." Taylor said.

"Well, I got to go use the restroom, I'll call him."

"While in the bathroom?"

"Like he'll know." I said rolling my eyes getting to my feet.

"You could use my bathroom, it's up the stairs and it's the room right after mine." Taylor said.

"Do you need anything before I go? Like water or anything, a bucket in case you need to, you know."

"Nah, I have a bucket here, and a bottle of water here." Taylor said lifting up each thing, I headed up the stairs going into the bathroom seeing that I had gotten my monthly visitor.

"I hope she don't mind if I use one of hers." I said to myself as I searched under her sink for a tampon seeing that it hasn't even been open yet, 'Maybe she bought a different one for traveling.' I thought to myself then I started thinking more about it. I went back out running downstairs. "Hey Taylor, I got to run to the store, do you want or need anything?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah, could you pick up some ginger ale and some saltine crackers?"

"Sure, do you want or need anything before I leave for a few moments?"

"Nope." Taylor said, I walked out to my car driving up to a CVS Pharmacy we passed on the way here last night. I went into the store grabbing a basket and pulled my phone out calling John.

"Hey Melina." John said answering as I went to the feminine product area.

"Hey John, you going to be in San Diego in the morning?"

"Wasn't planning on driving through the night, I was going to drive in tomorrow, why?"

"Oh, Taylor wanted to do breakfast with you in the morning."

"Wait, why are you two in San Diego? Aren't you two supposed to be somewhere else?"

"Yeah, Taylor's sick so we took last night and tonight off so I could stay with her." I explained as I picked a pack of tampons off the shelf putting it in the basket heading towards the food aisles to get her ginger ale and saltine crackers.

"Well then, if she's sick, I'll come up and see her tonight then, tell her I'll see her in the morning, I'll come by the house."

"Thanks John."

"Question, what's the deal with her and Matt? I've seen Randy be very harsh, that's not the best word, walking on a very thin layer of egg shells around him."

"John, that's not really something that I should talk about because I don't know exactly what's going on, all I know that Shad and JTG is to blame for it, Randy, Cody and Ted know something."

"Your real help."

"We'll just talk about it tomorrow okay." I said as I went in search of a pregnancy test grabbing a generic one that was the cheapest one.

"Alright." John said.

"Bye John." I said hanging up going to the counter purchasing the stuff, I drove back to Taylor's house walking in not seeing Taylor on the couch. "Taylor?!" I yelled through the house.

"I'm up here." Taylor yelled down the stairs, I ran up the stairs seeing her door open, I walked in seeing her sitting at her window sill.

"What are you doing?" I asked setting the bag down on her bed.

"Looking out at the ocean."

"I see your moving better than you were yesterday." I said as I walked over to the sill looking out as well.

"Yeah, did you get the ginger ale and saltine crackers?"

"Yeah, I also got you something else."

"What else do I need?" Taylor asked confusedly.

"When I went to the bathroom, I got my monthly friend and I noticed that your tampon box wasn't open. I thought about what you told me and Mickie about you and Matt, I figured you might want to rule it out, I figured a test might be the best way."

"You think I'm pregnant? It totally slipped my mind with everything else going on." Taylor said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You could be, you have symptoms of it, all we could do is have you take the test and wait for the results. Your mom and dad aren't home so that is a good thing." I said as I went to the bag pulling out the test handing it to her.

"Would you come with me?"

"Of course, but I'm not looking when you do your business."

"Was hoping you didn't." Taylor said smiling, we walked into her bathroom following the instructions.

"Now we got to wait ten minutes." I said.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

Melina came home from the pharmacy with a pregnancy test having me take it, now we have to wait ten minutes, probably the ten most longest minutes of my life. I don't know what I'm going to do if I am, I mean Matt hates me because I'm a fucking cheater and won't answer my phone calls. I don't know if I would even be able to tell him that I am if it is positive, what about my dad and mom, what are they going to think or say? I went into my room sitting on my bed staring at the closet door across from me zoning out from worries of what if I was. Melina sat down next to me wrapping an arm around me rubbing my bicep area.

"What if I am pregnant?" I asked in a cold manner.

"Then you are, it's a blessing and miracle."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are, I'm here and not going anywhere." Melina said in a comforting manner.

"Thanks Melina for looking out for me and being here, I wouldn't want anyone else here with me at this moment."

"Not even Matt?"

"Maybe Matt, but right now he hates me."

"You never told me why he hates you?"

"He thinks I'm cheating on him with Phil, Shad and JTG convinced him more that we are and didn't tell him that we weren't dating." I explained.

"Oh…..I called John while at CVS, he's coming up tonight to see you in the morning for lunch, if that's something you want to do."

"Absolutely, I miss hanging out with John."

"Good." Melina said smiling as we heard the timer go off.

"I can't go look at it, you do it." I said standing up going over to the window sill wrapping my arms around me watching the waves break onto the beach scared out of mind.

"You sure?" Melina asked.

"Yes, I'm too scared to go see it." I said as I heard Melina walk out of my room waiting for her to return in a few moments, and I heard her returning slowly stepping in, more like in a tip toe manner.

"Taylor…." She said, that's all she needed to say as I felt tears roll out of my eyes of scared feeling and some happiness behind them. I turned around seeing the positive test wiping my eyes.

"No….no….no…." I said falling to my knees, Melina ran up to me falling to her knees wrapping her arms around me in a sympathetic manner. "I can't do this." I said breaking from her grip standing up running out of my room and down the stairs.

"Taylor!" Melina yelled after me as she chased after me to the end of the driveway as I ran down the street towards the beach stumbling a little when I got light headed or dizzy having tears flying off my face and rolling down my face as I slowed down from running and started walking rest of the way to the beach. When I got to the beach, I walked down it some letting the tears roll out and found a good spot to sit for a while.

'I can't be pregnant. I'm going to be such an horrible parent, I can't even take care of myself much less a baby. I abandoned my family and friends because I couldn't deal with them, what if I abandon my baby because I can't deal with it crying anymore. I know Matt won't stick around if he is even sticking around right now for me, he's probably so far down the 'fuck this wedding' road or lane that he won't come back just because I'm pregnant with his baby. Don't even get me started on my dad or mom, they are going to turn their backs on me quicker than quick sand. I could kiss my job goodbye, my room at the house goodbye, a lot of my things goodbye. I know I have a few friends like Melina that would stand by me throughout this whole thing and help me with anything that is possible but I don't want to count on them for everything. I can't have this baby, like Melina said it is a miracle or blessing, apparently I'm meant to have this baby at this time with Matt. I don't know if I can be cut for a mother, a baby comes with a lot of responsibilities and work. I don't want to get an abortion, that is unfair to this boy or girl that is growing in me, plus that will defiantly confirm the idea that Matt will never talk to me again since he is SO against abortion. I should talk to Matt about this, I know it's ultimately up to the woman, but it's not only my kid it's his too.' I thought as I sat here thinking of good things and bad things until it got darker, I couldn't budge one bit nor did I want to budge, I didn't want to go home to face want might be there waiting for me. I began to feel sick finding a porter potty nearby and noted where it was for future reference.

**Melina's Point of View-**

I ran after Taylor only to the corner stopping watching her run down the street towards the beach.

'I shouldn't chase her, let her have her space Melina.' I thought, 'I know I would be scared and want to be alone right now just to think clear, I would hope so.' I thought more, I walked back into the house collecting everything that went to the pregnancy test along with the CVS receipt that had it listed on it, I went out to my car driving around trying to find a public garbage can throwing it away so Taylor didn't have to worry about her mom or dad finding out right now, that is one last thing she needs to worry about. I went back to her house going inside putting the ginger ale in the refrigerator, and the saltine crackers in the cupboard. I kept the tampons in the plastic bag in Taylor's room, I sat on the sill looking out to the beach trying to see if I could see her but it was so crowded right now since it was Sunday. I watched out for her as it started to die down but it started getting darker, I heard the front door open. 'TAYLOR!' I thought, I ran downstairs seeing her mom and Dominique.

"Hey Melina, where's Taylor?" She asked.

"Um…she went out." I said.

"Out where? Usually she never leaves when she's sick."

"Well, something came up and she left, I'm sure she'll be back later on tonight." I said.

"Did she say where this thing was?"

"No, but I trust it was important though ma'am." I said turning around running up the stairs before she could ask anymore questions. I sat on the sill seeing the sky get darker and darker worrying more and more about her. I pulled my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them resting my chin between my two legs when I heard a light knock at the door.

"No word from Taylor?" Mrs. Gutierrez asked.

"No ma'am, I'm beginning to worry." I said.

"You sound like me and Oscar, I'm sure she is fine and will be fine wherever she ran off too. I bet you were never on this side of things, most of the time she was out at a club with you and Mickie, and rest of those goofballs on the weekends, or with that Kristy and Sammy, but lately it seems as if she has been with Matt constantly." Mrs. Gutierrez said sitting down on the sill, I folded my legs down to an Indian style. "Gosh, her and Matt seem so opposite but yet so meant to be, they complete each other in everyway. Man, last year when she was here during her therapy, man was she moping and just not herself without him, I don't remember ever being that bad when I fell for Oscar. Now that she is on Smack Down, she seems to talk a lot about this Phil dude."

"Phil is nice, but their nothing but friends, trust me, you want them just to be friends for Mr. Gutierrez sake." I said chuckling, Rey would have an heart attack.

"Phil seems like a nice guy, but at least he loves Taylor as she is, just like Matt. Matt, I actually love that man as my own kid, he's such a gentleman and loves Taylor more than life itself, and that is all I want my little girl to have. I just can't believe that my little girl is getting married, can you?" Mrs. Gutierrez asked, 'Boy, don't you know how much your little girl grew up, she's now pregnant with your first granddaughter,' I thought. I sat here listening to Mrs. Gutierrez go on about Taylor, I think she was trying to calm my nerves a little. "Well, it's pretty late, why don't you lay down and try to get some sleep? I'm sure Taylor would wake you up when she gets home."

"Alright, night Mrs. Gutierrez." I said standing up with her hugging her, she walked to the door turning to look at me smiling as I sat in the rocking chair, she turned the light off shutting the door a little behind her as I heard her walk down the stairs. 'Where could she be?' I thought rocking in the chair, I can't leave the house now, I could sneak out but I know I'll get caught. I wonder where John is.' I thought. I pulled out my phone going to the bathroom calling John, 'Pick up, please.' I thought in a begging manner to myself.

"Hello?" John asked as I could tell he was still driving.

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm in San Diego city limit's, I'll be to my hotel in like fifteen minutes, why?"

"Your not going to your hotel."

"I'm not, would you like to tell me where I'm going?"

"Your going to go find Taylor." I said biting my lip.

"I'm going to go find Taylor, what do you mean by that?"

"She ran off earlier, I think she headed to the beach since that was the direction she headed in, but she hasn't came back since like 3 this afternoon. I'm worried." I said turning to look in the mirror and leant forward on my one hand that was on the sink counter.

"I'll go find her, she must be the only one on the beach right now."

"Thanks John."

"What made her run away?"

"Trust me, you better wait and let her tell you."

"Why?"

"It's something I can't discuss nor something to be told over the phone." I said as it went silent, "Don't even try to think of it or anything John."

"Fine, bye Melina."

"Bye." I said hanging up, going back to Taylor's room sitting in the rocking chair staring out the window expecting to see John climbing out of his car giving me a thumbs out or for God to give me some kind of sign that she is okay. 'Why am I worried? I'm not her parent, but I AM a concerned friend. I think all the other times she was out this late she was with me or someone I trusted. I know she's a grown adult and can take care of herself, but when she left she was an emotional wreck.' I thought.


	26. Thinking It Out

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I sat on the beach looking at the reflection of the moon on the ocean, it seemed so perfect with no flaws besides the ripples of the waves. I heard sand moving like someone was walking down it, it's probably the police telling me that the beach was closed and I had to go home for the third time.

"What are you doing all the way down here?" John asked.

"What are you doing here John?" I asked wiping my eyes quickly of the tears before I saw him sit down next to me

"Melina called, she was worried, why don't I take you home?"

"I don't want too."

"Why not? What happened this time? I know it wasn't a fight with your dad because your dad isn't home."

"It's nothing okay, thanks for offering to take me home, but I'm not ready to go home yet."

"Then, we'll sit here for a little while." John said getting comfortable on the sand.

"John, I don't want to talk about it, I know you are going to try and get me to talk about it."

"Then, we don't have to talk, I'll just sit here with you until your ready to go home. I'm just curious what you don't want to face when you get home."

"My mom, life itself, Melina, everything."

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me?"

"I wasn't, but I can't keep it bottled in anymore."

"Alright, continue." John said leaning forward resting his arms on his bent legs.

"Just that today I was presented with a challenge that is going to change rest of my life, if I go home, I know it's going to be different for rest of my life. My mom doesn't know anything that is happening or has happened, but she's going to find out soon enough, I just don't want to have that conversation or the confrontation, life is going to be hard as it is."

"Your mom is going to love you no matter what happens in your life, you can become a drag queen and she will be SO proud of you." John said getting me to smile, I slightly shoved him.

"You idiot…." I said wiping tears from my face still laughing a little, "I don't know if I'm ready yet for what's going to happen. I'm not ready to face it, but I should, I need to grow a pair of balls huh?" I asked turning to look at him.

"I hope you don't grow a real pair of balls, then your in big trouble."

"Why do I talk to you?" I said rolling my eyes, turning my attention back to the ocean.

"Taylor, I see that your crying, and I am just trying to cheer you up."

"Then just comfort me and not try and make me laugh."

"Fine, look, when life hands you a lemon, make lemonade. In other words, deal with what you were handed in this life and do the best you can. It's like poker, you don't always get a flush."

"But if you get a bad hand, others beat you or look down on you."

"But they deal with what you are and move on." John said.

"Even if I change?"

"Little changes are good."

"This isn't a small change."

"Whatever this change is, I'm sure that it isn't for the worse, I'm here no matter day or night. I drove all the way down here tired as fuck because I was worried about you."

"Thanks John, I owe you and Melina tons." I said.

"Am I going to find out this little secret?"

"No, I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Melina didn't tell you did she?"

"Nah, not a word, you know your secrets are safe with her and me, well the good and important ones that doesn't need to be shared."

"You still want to do breakfast in the morning?"

"Yeah, but you got to go home and sleep before we do so. You feel any better?"

"A little, but I'm just not ready for this confrontation or all this shit that is about to hit the fan." I said as John stood up and helped me up.

"Hey, no one is ever happy or ready for confrontations or when the shit is going to hit the fan, that is the worst part of life." John said wrapping me into a hug.

"I love you big bro."

"Love you too little sis, let's get you home before your sis murders you for giving her an ulcer." John joked, he wrapped an arm around me leading me up to his car and he drove me back to my house.

"I'll meet you at …?"

"Hilton, you were lucky they were able to book me tonight."

"I'll pay you back, promise."

"Buy me my breakfast."

"Deal, call you when I get there." I said slamming his car door, I slowly crept inside trying not to wake anyone, I went up to my room seeing Melina wide awake in the rocking chair, she jumped to her feet as I entered the room.

"You nearly gave me an heart attack!" She yelled in a whisper.

"Sorry, I was upset and needed to get out of here. Where'd you put the test?"

"I took it and threw it away in a public trash can so your mom wouldn't find it in the morning or if she snooped around."

"THANK YOU!" I said hugging her.

"Why'd you run, we could of sat here and talked it out?"

"I just needed to clear my head and think by myself, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, your home now, you could of called or something."

"I just didn't want to be bothered, thanks for calling John."

"I had too, he was coming up, I couldn't sneak out on your mom." Melina said.

"You were really worried wouldn't you?"

"Much, your mom even tried to give me a pep talk to calm me down." She said getting me to giggle.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." I said as I climbed into the bed scooting over so she could lie down, she sat back down in the rocking chair, "You can lie on the bed, I don't have cooties."

"You sure we'll have room?" She asked looking at the empty space.

"Trust me, we'll have room." I said giggling, she climbed into the bed laying down.

"So, did you think about it any?"

"I just don't want to talk about it right now, I just want it to sink in a little more." I said as we fell asleep.


	27. Coming to his Senses

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Matt's Point of View-**

I drove to San Diego last night thinking that I could get here before everyone else, I haven't been very sociable lately since I've been angry and bummed at the fact that Taylor might be cheating on me, I haven't been able to bring myself to talk to her. I keep thinking to myself of things that I might of done to make her not love me anymore or would want to go to someone else. I woke up early not being able to get one wink of sleep last night, I heard a knock come to the door.

'Who could that be?' I thought, I walked to the door looking through the peep hole seeing Melina, 'I'm not going to answer, she's going to bitch me out for not answering Taylor's phone calls, bad enough I have Randy, Ted and Cody on my ass as it is.' I thought, I went and laid back down on my bed leaving my pants hanging on my hips freely. About fifteen minutes later another knock came to the door, 'Who could it be this time?' I thought, I got up going to the door looking through the peep hole not seeing Melina anywhere but seeing Kofi and Mike (the Miz) standing there peacefully, I opened the door to talk to them, "Hey guys?" I asked as Melina busted through them, I tried to shut the door on her, but she pushed me out of the way causing me to stumble back some, and she forced herself into the room. "I don't want to talk to you." I said as I tried to push her back out of the room.

"I don't care if you want to talk to me, because your not going to be doing the talking, your doing the listening." Melina hissed pushing me further into the room slamming the door shut behind her.

"I don't want to listen." I said, she pushed me down onto the bed to a sitting position.

"You better, because if you don't I will repeat it more than once until you hear me loud and clear." She said pointing her finger inches away from my face.

"Go on." I said crossing my arms over my chest planning on just letting it go in one ear and out the other.

"You have a lot of nerve mister! You come to Smack Down to surprise your fiancé, nice gesture, but you see her talking to another man, big whoop! What I don't get is how you can believe that she will do such a thing like cheating? If you thought she would cheat on you, you think she would of done it before now and she hasn't. She has been nothing but completely honest with you, she loves you and she will never stop loving you. Don't listen to Shad and JTG, they had no idea what they were talking about, her and Phil are just friends and nothing but friends, nothing more. You should trust her, you were the one that told her that you were okay with her going to Smack Down, if you were afraid this was going to happen or possibly think that she might do this, which you are SO stupid for doing so, you wouldn't of let her go. She trusted you to be loyal and not cheat on her, how does she know your not over here sleeping around or cheating on her? Are you?"

"No, I can never cheat on Taylor, I love her, it just hurt me to see her hanging with another man."

"What about if she hung with John, or Chris, or Dave?"

"That's different, their friends."

"Why can't Phil be a friend huh? John, Chris and Dave are guys, she can hang out with them because their friends and Phil is a guy and he is automatically assumed their more than just friends."

"I'm not around, I don't know, Shad and JTG was awkward when I tried to get information from them."

"You are being a giant douche. I hope you know what your throwing away, the girl of your dreams, your one true love and someone you may not ever get back if you leave now. Your fiancé loves you and hopes you will get over this little jealousy or feeling of her cheating on her, and move on. Honestly, I would be angry with you at the fact you won't trust me if I was your girlfriend. Think about it, you really need to call and talk to her." Melina said walking towards the door, I sat there leaning forward resting my face against my hands that was formed into a prayer type thing.

"That's it?" I asked shocked, and knew that I had a lot of thinking to do.

"There was going to be more, but your lucky."

"Look, I'm sorry for not answering her calls, but I just don't want to lose her to him, and I'm afraid she would leave me." I said putting my hands flat on my legs, she looked at her watch like she was going to be late for something or seeing how much longer to something happens.

"She won't leave you, trust me."

"How do you know she won't leave me?" I asked curiously

"She loves you and she's pregnant." She said turning around walking through the door she was holding open. It wasn't until a few moments later that I realized what she just said, 'She's pregnant, wait! She's pregnant!' I thought, I jumped up running to the door pulling it open seeing Melina leaning against the wall across the hall.

"What?" I asked shocked, Melina smiled reconfirming what she said was true. "Where is she?" I asked when an extreme feeling of happiness came over me.

"The lobby." Melina said smiling, I ran down the hall hanging onto my pants making sure they didn't fall off my hips considering they were undone, I ran into the stair well skipping every other step trying to get down there as fast as I could.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

When Melina and I awoke, I went to shower as Melina headed to the gym to work out. After my shower, I headed towards the Hilton to meet John for breakfast, I called John as I walked into the lobby telling him I was here and he said he'll be down after he showered. I sat down in a chair resting my purse on my lap looking around waiting anxiously. I looked around when I notice people turning to a disruption I'm assuming, when I tried to see what it was they were staring at a man running around the corner, it was Matt holding his undone pants up as best he could exposing his plaid boxers.

"TAYLOR!" He said running towards me, as he got closer he dropped to his knees sliding up to me kind of like Jeff Hardy did at Armageddon when he won the belt, his chest ramming into the side of my knee, I looked down into his brown eyes that was staring back up at me, he had this grin plastered on his face like a kid in a candy store. "Your pregnant?" He asked excitedly, I begun to get nervous in what to say and how he found out, everyone around us staring and heard him ask me this, they were anxiously awaiting the answer as well. I saw Melina step out of the elevator slowly stepping aside with her arms wrapped around herself, and I knew she must of told him. "Taylor, are you pregnant?" He asked again pulling my attention back to his brown eyes.

"Yes, Matt, I'm pregnant." I said with tears stinging my eyes from happiness this time, he jumped up in joy, he grabbed me pulling me up to my feet then lifted me up into the sky, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. He leant forward pressing his lips against mine in the most heartfelt kiss I've ever experienced with him. He set me down and he pulled me into a big hug, he pulled back from the hug leaning his forehead against the top of mine looking down into my blue eyes with his brown ones, his hands resting on my hips and mine still wrapped his neck..

"We're pregnant." He said smiling like he couldn't stop thinking about it and I could tell he was jumping from joy inside.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about being friends with Phil."

"Don't worry about it, it was also my fault for not trusting you and not coming to you about it. I love you Taylor."

"Wedding is back on then?"

"It's never been off." He said getting me to smile, I pressed my lips against his.

"You want a kid?"

"Of course, plus it's a little too late now."

"True, but it's not too late for you to pull up your pants, everyone is staring." I said giggling a little.

"Right…." He said bending down pulling his pants up and buttoning and zipping them, "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Much, I actually had breakfast plans with John." I said nervously.

"That's cool." Matt said a little hurt.

"Why don't I cancel on him, and me and you go do something?" I asked nervously as I played with the hair on his neck.

"Nah, that won't be cool if you cancelled."

"Matt, it's no big deal, I'm going to see him at Raw tonight, it's an super show remember?" I said as John walked up to us.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" John asked looking from Matt to me confusedly.

"Taylor, you want to meet me up in my room later?" Matt asked smirking.

"I'll call you." I said smiling back at him, he leant forward and pressed his lips against mine for a light kiss, I unwrapped my arms from around his neck as he removed his hands from my hips walking towards the elevators, he kept turning back smiling at me.

"What did I miss?" John asked.

"I'll tell you over breakfast." I said, John wrapped his arm around me leading me out to his car.


	28. Surprise

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"I got a surprise for you." John said glancing over to me from the road he was supposed to be staring at.

"I'm scared really."

"I told a few people that I was having breakfast with you and they insisted on meeting us there."

"Oh god, PLEASE tell me it isn't Randy, Ted and Cody."

"It isn't Randy, Ted and Cody?" He said trying not to laugh.

"It is, you suck at lying." I said putting an hand over my eyes.

"I'm sorry, they missed you and was jealous I was having breakfast with you and they weren't so they invited themselves."

"You could of just been rude and say no."

"Taylor May!"

"What! I might of wanted to be alone with you." I said shrugging.

"You can be nice to them right?"

"Yeah…" I said as he pulled into Denny's seeing the three men leaning against two different cars. We climbed out and they sped walked up to us, Randy engulfing me into a giant hug first. "Hello Randy…." I said as I broke from his giant hug, only to be pulled into another one from Ted, "Ted…." then he passed me off to Cody, "Cody…" I said.

"We're starving." Ted said.

"Sorry, I had business to take care of." I said.

"Have you seen Matt?" Randy asked in a snarl.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly as Ted pulled the door open for us, we got seated and started flipping through the menu.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Didn't he hate you or something?" Ted asked.

"He made an accusation that I was cheating on him and I wasn't, I'm angry with Shad and JTG for not telling him otherwise." I said as the waitress came over introducing herself and took our drink orders.

"Who did he think you were cheating on him with?" John asked curiously.

"Phil."

"Brooks? You serious?" Cody asked chuckling along with Ted, I gave them a dirty look getting them to stop laughing.

"Why were you hanging with him?" Randy asked.

"Because he seemed nice and friendly, we're still friends." I said as I got up feeling my stomach churning, "Excuse me." I said making my to the bathroom, I heard a knock come to the door, "I'll be out in a minute." I said loudly as I flushed the toilet splashing water in my mouth splashing it about before spitting it back out trying to get the vomit taste out of my mouth before I washed my hands and dried them, I pulled open the door to see Randy standing there. "Randy, why you waiting for the women's bathroom?" I asked stepping out allowing the door to shut.

"I was just checking on how you were feeling, John said you were sick." Randy said as he ran an hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you want to go back to the table?" I asked brushing past him, he stopped me by grasping my upper arm.

"You and Matt, you two worked it out?"

"Yeah, we talked a little this morning, after breakfast I'm going to meet up with him at his room to talk it out more." I said giving him a slight smile at the thought that Matt and I are getting back together and what he said 'Its never been off' just made me more happy.

"Does that mean I have to stop tormenting him?"

"Yes, preferably." I said giggling as he slid his arm around me as we walked back to the table.

"Still sick with that flu?" Cody asked as I slid down next to John as Randy sat back down on the edge of the table.

"Yeah, but am on the good end." I said, I wasn't going to tell this group of men I was pregnant, not yet at least.

"There's a good end of the flu?" Ted asked.

"The good end is the part of recovery." I said rolling my eyes as I sipped at my apple juice that the waitress must of delivered when I was in the bathroom.

"Which is good, when are you coming back to Raw?" John said putting his arm up on the booth behind me.

"Hopefully soon, it's been two months so hopefully that douche bag that broke his leg catching one of you fat asses on Smack Down is healed and able to go back to Smack Down."

"Jeez, I feel offended, she called us fat asses." Cody said.

"Cody, your not fat in anyway, well your ass is the fattest part of you, but I didn't mean it literally, I just meant the stupid douche bag would of known how to catch one of you guys better it wouldn't of happened." I said trying to explain what I meant.

"Shit happens though." Ted said shrugging, the waitress came over taking our order, I only took some toast since I didn't want to eat too much nor anything too solid.

"Toast, that's it? Shouldn't you be on more solid foods?" Randy asked.

"I don't want to eat too much solid foods until I'm officially over this flu thing, I don't want to puke more than I have too." I said.

"I'm with the girl, why are we talking about puke?" Ted asked making a disgusted face.

"So, John told us that you and Matt were up in each others grill at the hotel." Cody said calmly as he sipped at his drink.

"I know, Randy brought up when he came and checked on me, thanks for telling them for me." I said lightly smacking John, "And why does everyone need to know about my personal life?"

"So everyone here knows that you've had sex?" Ted asked getting John to choke on his orange juice.

"What!" John said.

"TED!" I exclaimed.

"He didn't know?" Randy asked.

"Finally, I knew something before John." Cody said like it was an accomplishment, now you know why I don't like going to breakfast at least not without another girl here or with all four of these men together.

"With who?" John asked turning to look at me, I was turning bright red about this.

"Alright, I had sex with Matt and I'm not going to say how many times or anything." I said playing with my straw in my drink.

"That's cleared up, but have you and Matt make up for whatever reason you were fighting this time? At least it didn't last an year this time." Ted said.

"Yeah, we are on better terms I think so, the wedding isn't off apparently so that's a good sign right?"

"What were you fighting about?" Randy asked.

"I was friends with Phil, I didn't tell him and he came by to surprise me one night and he saw me with Phil, he assumed that we were dating. Shad and JTG didn't stop him and tell him the truth since they thought there was no truth to be told." I said as mine and Ted's plate were dropped off, thinking that we already had this conversation, but slightly different.

"Those are some douche bags." Cody said.

"Their still my friends, but I'm just a little angry with them." I said as I waited for rest of the food to be brought before I started eating mine, but Ted dove in. "No kidding, you were hungry." I said watching him eat.

"Sorry, I would wait, but I'm starving." Ted said with his mouth full, I couldn't help but to shake my head and laugh, I missed these men even though I hate admitting it.

"I think that tonight we should do something since everyone is back, you know for one big woo rah!" Cody suggested.

"Technically, not everyone, Dave is out on injury and Shawn's on break." John said as he smiled at me.

"Dude they have a juke box, very rarely do I see a Denny's having one." Randy said looking over at it.

"Man, we haven't used that juke box in years, isn't that how we all met?" I asked recollecting that night.


	29. FlashBack

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

_~FLASHBACK~ Taylor's Point of View-_

_I was sitting at the table with my mom and dad after the wrestling show, my dad had to leave the next day and I had school the next day, very rarely was I able to stay out this late, but very rarely am I able to spend time with my dad since he is gone Friday through Monday, tonight is Sunday, and he is flying home on Tuesday, but even then I have school, after school events like my yearbook club, band, girl scouts and soccer, so when I was able to spend time with my dad we made exceptions, like tonight for example, and I'm a Freshman in high school so it mattered more to my parents than me, and in a way I missed him since I get tired of being with my mom and we have A LOT of arguments, mainly about my clothes and curfew. I begged my dad for quarters to play the juke box and I wanted to pick a special song for him. I walked over to the juke box passing John, Dave, Mickie and Melina, then I passed another that held Shawn, Rebecca, Chris and Randy, the other table held Ted Dibiase Jr., Ted Dibiase Sr., Cody Runnels (Rhodes) and Dusty Runnels (Rhodes) since those four are so close in age and wrestle together a lot that I observed at that time. I walked past them getting stares as I inserted the money into the juke box searching the machine for a perfect song finally finding one that I knew my mom and dad enjoyed since they listen to it EVERY year on their anniversary. 'Amazed' by Lonestar, for some reason they enjoyed it and I was never told why, even the song came out years after they married but who knows with them, they are a weird couple, I pushed in the combo letting it play, I turned around seeing their faces light up and smile, I jogged back excitedly sliding into the seat._

"_If you don't mind sweetie, me and your mamacieta are going to go dance." My dad said looking over at my mom, I just smiled and nodded, I loved my parents and they were such a cute couple, I know you shouldn't say that about your parents but they are such in love with each other, I wish I would find love like that one day. I watched them dance in awe when Randy walked up to me looking down at me._

"_Hi, I'm Randy, you want to dance?" He asked, I looked around to see and make sure he was talking to me and looking at rest of the Denny's that was filled with other wrestlers._

"_Me?" I asked, my heart thumping, I have the biggest crush on Randy, John, and Cody, well Dave, Shawn, Chris and Ted are cute, but John, Randy and Cody stole my heart._

"_Yes, you're the only one at this table, your name is?"_

"_Taylor May Gutierrez." I said nervously._

"_Tay-May." He said smirking, hints how I got the nickname, he stuck his hand out helping me up._

"_I'm such an idiot huh?" I asked as he walked us to an section that people moved all the tables out of the way to form a little section dedicated to dancing, we weren't the only people dancing, it was my parents, John was dancing with Mickie, Melina was dancing with Dave, Rebecca was dancing with Shawn obviously, Chris was dancing with Kelly Kelly, Cody was dancing with Trish and Ted was dancing with Maria (Kelly Kelly, Trish and Maria were sitting at a table further away from us)._

"_Nah, it was cute. I haven't seen or met you before, much less did I know Rey had a daughter." Randy said as I wrapped my small arms around his neck that seemed like ten feet above my head, my fingers barely touching tip to tip, and his hands resting on my hips as we slowly rocked back and forth._

"_Well, I only see my dad when he's in San Diego, but he said if I'm good I could start going on tour with him on weekends maybe and over breaks, like Christmas break and Spring break, but if I'm good and get good grades." I said sheepishly as I looked up into his brown eyes._

"_Makes sense, why you nervous, I can feel you shaking a little." He said which got me even more nervous and my brain stutter for a proper explanation._

"_Sorry…." I said trying to stop myself from shaking._

"_No, you can tell me why your nervous, I'm not as scary as I might seem on television." He said smiling._

"_I kind of have a crush on you." I said sheepishly looking away at my parents seeing my dad staring back at us._

"_You do? I'm embarrassed a little."_

"_Why are you embarrassed?" I asked looking back into his brownish eyes._

"_That someone has a crush on me, at least one girl likes me."_

"_I should be embarrassed, I just told Mr. Randy Orton that I had a crush on him."_

"_You have no need to be embarrassed, it's cute." Randy said smirking, we slow danced rest of the song very quietly. "Why don't you come sit at my table?" Randy asked removing our hands from each others bodies._

"_I would, but your table seems full, plus I have school in the morning." I said._

"_Right, you have to be good and get good grades to go on tour with your dad so we could see each other again."_

"_You want to see me again?"_

"_You seem like a cool kid." Randy said smiling, my dad walked over._

"_Sweetie, we're getting ready to leave." My dad said giving Randy a dirty look._

"_Papi, may I stay here and hang with Randy and his friends?"_

"_You have school in the morning though."_

"_I'll drive her home Rey, it's not a problem." Shawn said stepping in, my dad always trusted Shawn with anything._

"_Fine, don't keep her out too late, she doesn't need to form any bad habits." My dad said, I squealed in excitement hugging my dad almost to where he was choking, Randy pulled a chair up to their table letting me talk with them, soon enough Rebecca left with Kelly Kelly, Maria, and Trish, Ted Dibiase Sr. and Dusty Runnels left only leaving me, John, Randy, Cody, Ted, Dave, Mickie, Melina, Chris and Shawn, we pushed tables together chatting and getting into trouble until we got kicked out for building a city out of the jelly/jam cartons they gave us on the table._

_~END FLASHBACK~_


	30. Redoing the Night

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"Oh yeah….that was a long time ago though." Randy said staring at the machine differently.

"It's all been down hill from there." I said feeling tears sting my eyes for no reason, Cody handed me a clean napkin he had for me to use, "Thanks." I said wiping my eyes of any tears. Randy got up walking over to the juke box, I watched him search the juke box and inserted money. "What is he doing?" I whispered to John.

"I don't know." John said as the waitress brought his, Randy's and Cody's food when 'Amazed' by Lonestar started playing through the jukebox like that night, he walked over to the table sticking his hand out for me.

"Would you do the honor once again?" He asked smirking at me, I rolled my eyes grasping his hand standing up, we went to a clear spot and by instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck, his resting on my hips like that night, he leant forward, and I could feel his breath hitting my ear, "Bring back memories?" He whispered.

"I remember that night pretty clear Randy." I said smiling.

"So, you and Matt have a song, obviously this is mine and your song." He said standing back up.

"Yeah by Usher." I answered.

"No slow song?"

"Not yet." I heard a man say, I snapped my head seeing Matt.

"MATT?!" I asked shocked.

"I couldn't wait for you to get back, I wanted to talk to you and see you more, may I cut in?" Matt asked looking over at Randy, he nodded and slid his hands off me smirking at me as Matt placed his hands where Randy's were and I wrapped my hands around Matt's neck playing with the short hair on the back of his neck smiling.

"I can't believe you came, you said I shouldn't of canceled." I said giggling a little.

"I know, but I had to come see you."

"Do you want to get a separate table for us?" I asked.

"Okay." He said smiling, I leant in softly pressing my lips against his lips for a soft kiss. He led me to a table, I went back to the table that the Legacy and John were sitting at.

"Sorry guys, I'm moving over to sit with Matt." I said smiling.

"Expected." Cody said.

"We need to talk later." John said getting a scared look on my face.

"Okay…" I said picking up my apple juice and toast going over to the table Matt sat at happily.

"Toast that's it, your eating for two now sweetie."

"Yeah, but I'm going to puke it back up later on today."

"Okay…TMI. When did you find out that you were, you know?" He asked pulling me and my chair closer to him, I pulled my one leg up to my chest, he wrapped his arm around me resting it on the back of my chair.

"Yesterday." I said looking down at my toast breaking a piece off to eat.

"Why didn't you come get me or tell me you thought you were?" Matt asked.

"You weren't talking to me, plus it slipped my mind luckily Melina was smarter than me. This is going to be nasty for you, but most of the time Melina, Mickie and I are usually on the same cycle, we usually start one or two days within each other, Melina realized I haven't had mine and with the symptoms I have she put two and two together."

"I should thank Melina then for discovering this miracle for us." He said sliding his hand onto my stomach.

"You don't have to thank her, she wasn't there when it happened."

"You know what I mean, if it wasn't for her you wouldn't know you were pregnant." Matt said smiling after he said it.

"Okay…" I said eating another piece of the toast I broke off and he broke a piece off himself.

"What were you thinking or feeling when you took the test?"

"I had mixed feelings, I was scared of what the results were and how you would react to the outcome of it. I wanted you there with me, I think from now on no matter the situation, we need to be there together at the next test to support each other."

"Did you want it to be positive? Do you want this baby?" He asked.

"In a way I wanted it to be positive, because I want to have a family. On the other hand, I didn't want it to be positive, I didn't want a baby this soon."

"Are you not happy that your pregnant?"

"No, I'm happy, after sometime for it to sink in and think it through, and after Melina told you for me, it just made me feel a little more happy that you were here for me and you want this baby just as much as I do."

"Why'd you send Melina to tell me?" He asked curiously.

"I didn't send her, I was honestly going to tell you tonight at Raw somehow, but when I went to shower this morning she said she was going to go to the gym and I had NO idea she was going to go talk to you." I said honestly looking over at him with a dead serious look on my face.

"If Melina was concerned about you being pregnant, why didn't she express her concern with you and you and I do the test together?"

"You weren't talking to me and it was the proper time to do it, my parents weren't home, and we didn't have to worry about the other superstars or my parents intruding or interrupting us finding out before they needed to know." I said.

"Point taken, I'm sorry for not talking to you, I was just upset and having a jealousy tendency, you wouldn't cheat on me would you?"

"Never, I love you and only you. Would you ever cheat on me?"

"No, it's just I saw the way you were interacting with Phil and it reminded me how we act around each other and it scared me." Matt said honestly, I could see the heartbreak he experienced in his eyes, I grasped his chin causing him to stare into my eyes.

"I will NEVER love anyone else as much as I love you, me and you have experienced so much together and we made it through it so far, and we are going to have a whole lot more shit coming our way, and I am happy to go through it with you by side rather than anyone else, I love you and no one could ever take that away from me." I said.

"Are you mad at me for the way I acted?"

"A little that you actually think that I could possibly cheat on you, but not as angry as I am towards Shad and JTG." I said taking a drink of my apple juice.

"I'm sorry, how could I make it up to you?"

"Letting me stay the night in your hotel tonight."

"Of course, your always welcomed into my hotel room mamacieta." He said as he brushed his lips against mine.

"You've been practicing Spanish?"

"I had no teacher here to do it, I had to take it upon myself." He smiled.

"What are we going to do about mine and your parents?" I asked not wanting to go through telling my dad and mom by myself.

"Um….why don't we do dinner with yours tonight or tomorrow, we can discuss it over dinner and my parents we will deal with after we tell yours."

"That should be an interesting dinner." I said getting us both to chuckle.

"What about your doctor visits? Have you made one yet?"

"No, I just found out yesterday Matt, I haven't really done anything."

"I want to go with you to EVERY check-up and be there every step of the way when I can."

"You'll be a fantastic dad and will be a fantastic husband." I said leaning over pressing my lips to his.

"I can't be any happier." Matt said, I just giggled a little at him, he stole some of my toast and we sat at Denny's until we finished the toast. "What was with you and Randy dancing earlier?"

"Well, this Denny's was where we all begun our friendship so many years ago, I played a song on the jukebox for my mom and dad, Randy came up to me asking me to dance and he went and put that same song on redoing that same moment many years ago." I said.

"Aw." Matt said, he drove us to the hotel, we went up to his hotel room relaxing in his room until it was time to go to the arena. I ran into the bathroom shoving my face into the toilet bowl so I wouldn't blow chunks anywhere else, Matt ran in after me falling to his knees next to me holding my hair back.

"I'm sorry." I said as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, he fell back onto his butt pulling his legs out from beneath him and leant back against the tub pulling me over to his embrace.

"Don't ever say your sorry, it'll be over soon, I promise." He whispered as I dug my head into his shoulder/chest area near his armpit, he ran his fingers through my hair and held me tightly in his embrace, and I enjoyed being held in his embrace. I fell asleep in his embrace in the bathroom, he stayed awake watching me sleep, I only knew this because he woke me up by kissing the top of my head, "Honey, you got to wake up, we have to go to the show now. Plus, we need to talk to Vince tonight to get you moved back to Raw." He whispered.

"Mm hmm." I said as I fluttered my eyes open, "I'm sorry, I've just been tired lately."

"No, it's okay honey." Matt said smirking, we helped each other up, he grabbed his ring gear bag putting it on his shoulder, and he wrapped his other arm around me holding me close to his embrace.


	31. Talking to Vince

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

We drove over to the arena walking into the back bumping into my mom and dad.

"Hey, there you are, we were wondering where you ran off too. You look somewhat better." My mom said.

"I do feel a little better." I said glancing up to Matt.

"I see you two worked out your problems." My mom said as my dad stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"May we do dinner together tonight or tomorrow, sir and ma'am?" Matt asked looking from my dad to my mom.

"Absolutely, why don't we have dinner tomorrow night at our house, me and Taylor here could make it, can't we?" My mom said.

"Sure…" I said nervously.

"Well, if you would excuse us for a moment." Matt said, my mom and dad nodded, we slipped past them heading to the room designated for Vince's office for the night since he was there to make an announcement on Raw.

"I can't just demand my job back on Raw Matt." I said scared of going in there to talk to Vince.

"But you have too, for us and the little one." Matt said, I looked over at the door to the right of me, "He has a daughter and a son who both of their own kids, he's a granddad, he would understand how important it is to be with the significant other during this time.

"Would you go in there with me?"

"Yep, I wasn't going to leave you." Matt said smiling, I smiled back, I leant forward putting my lips to his.

"I love you." I said.

"I'm going to get sick, you two are way to lovey dovey." Chris joked as he walked by.

"Don't drink too much, it might make you sicker." I said back when his eyes bugged out.

"I thought you weren't going to bring up that night."

"I can hold it over your head every now and again." I said smirking, he just gave me a disgusting look before he went on his way.

"I don't even want to ask, I love you too." He said, I knocked on the door once.

"Come in." Vince bellowed out, I opened the door pushing it open for Matt and I to slip in without very many people seeing us.

"Taylor Gutierrez and Matt Sydal, never thought I'll see you two together in my office, I've heard you two were having an argument recently." Vince said glancing up at us once in a while from the folder he was holding in his hands.

"We were a little, but we worked it out. Look sir, sorry to bother you with this tiny problem." I said walking closer to his desk.

"Have a seat, I have a feeling this is going to take a while." He said dropping his folder and taking his reading glasses off (A/N, I don't know if he does have reading glasses, but in this story he does).

"Well, you see sir, we're engaged to be married…." Matt said.

"I've heard." Vince said fumbling with the glasses in his hand.

"And, we were wondering if you could put me back on Raw." I said bluntly.

"Just because your engaged? I can't do that." He said leaning back in his chair.

"We're not only engaged."

"Then what else is going on?" He asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm pregnant sir, and it'll be very important if we are together during this time." I said reaching over grasping Matt's hand tightly.

"That's a whole different story then, I'm a big family man. Your dad isn't going to be happy that your going back to Raw, but I see that being with Matt during this time is important for both of you. Tonight, since it's a super show, you are going to have to do Smack Down and ECW as your last night there, next week you'll begin Raw."

"Would I work tomorrow?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, tonight is your last night of the work week." Vince said.

"Permission to hug you sir?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes." He said, I walked around his desk hugging him, "Congrats you two, does your dad know?"

"No, we aren't going to tell him until tomorrow." Matt said as he shook Vince's hand.

"Well, Taylor, you do know when you get so far along, your going to have to go on vacation/probation?" Vince said.

"I know sir."

"Okay, just letting you know, but I'm trusting Matt here will take good care of you." Vince said looking over at Matt.

"For sure sir." Matt said.

"If I see you slacking in your work or with this young lady, your going to have hell nipping at your heels." Vince said.

"Not only from you sir, I know." Matt said getting us all to chuckle.

"Well, get out of here, we have a show to do." Vince said, we walked out of his office, I saw Phil standing to the side turning the wheel on his iPod.

"Come on, let me introduce you." I said wrapping my arms around Matt's arm.

"I feel horrible, does he have any idea about what I did or have done?" Matt asked as I could tell he was embarrassed about his mistake.

"He has no idea, he knows we are engaged and that's it."

"Fine, a friend of yours is a friend of mine." Matt said giving in, I dragged him over to Phil.

"Phil, I want you to meet Matt, Matt this is Phil." I said.

"Nice to put a name with the face." Phil said sticking his hand out to shake Matt's.

"Same." Matt said.

"You got some nice moves, I've seen your work with Rey." Phil said, they started talking about moves and how to do them, it was nice seeing the two of them getting along.


	32. Telling Everyone

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I stood there listening to the two men chat about wrestling when John walked over to us.

"I'm going to borrow this young lady for a moment." John said.

"Yeah, I'll meet you afterwards, go eat something more than toast." Matt said.

"I'll make sure she will, I'll take her to the cafeteria." John said wrapping his arm around me pulling me with him heading towards the cafeteria.

"What do you want -" I said as I ran out of his grip into the women's bathroom, I heard the door open again.

"I'm not looking, my eyes are covered, I'm just looking for Taylor." I heard John say, I peak out from under the stall when I finished puking, he was walking through the empty female locker room with one hand over his eyes and the other one extended out trying to guide him.

"John, no other females are in here right now." I said laughing at him, I got up from my knees flushing the toilet walking out washing my hands and splashing water in my mouth trying to get the puke taste out of my mouth.

"Look, I want to talk to you, take it face value."

"Okay…" I said looking at him weirdly.

"I thought about it, are you pregnant?" John asked blatantly.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Well, I'm not stupid but I'm not smart."

"But you are the doctor of Thuganomics, I know." I said giggling.

"So, it's true?"

"Can you keep it a secret?" I asked nervously.

"Duh, I'm only one of your best friends for a reason."

"You haven't kept my secrets very well before." I said as the door open hearing a couple voices that I noticed as Mickie and Melina's.

"Oh shit." John said looking at me scared.

"Relax." I said as Mickie and Melina walked around the corner.

"John, what are you doing in here?" Mickie asked.

"He came in to check on me." I answered.

"Yeah, what she said." John said.

"Feeling any better?" Mickie asked.

"A little." I said smiling, I feel bad for Mickie since she is the only one in here that doesn't know.

"That's good." Mickie said.

"Oh, I'm coming back to Raw." I said excitedly.

"Aw, your leaving me?" Melina asked.

"Sorry, I had other issues."

"Issues?" Mickie asked, I looked over to Melina, she shook her head no like she instantly knew what I was thinking.

"Yeah, issues." I said walking past her into the locker area.

"You know, I think I should get out of here, Melina could you make sure she makes it to the cafeteria and eats, Matt's orders." John said.

"Odd…." Mickie said making an questionable face.

"JOHN!" I said snapping my head to look back at him.

"I'm just helping out my buddy." John said as he went to leave, he hugged Mickie and Melina placing kisses on their cheeks, when he got to me, I crossed my arms over my chest looking at him non-enthused. "I'll see you later." John said walking out of the locker room.

"I demand to know what is going on." Mickie said.

"It's nothing." I said sitting down on the bench.

"Nothing my ass, apparently Melina and John knows, along with Matt, I thought you two were fighting." She said walking to stand in front of me.

"It involves Matt." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" She asked leaning forward, Melina just leant against the wall, "You got to speak louder."

"It involves Matt."

"How does it involve him?" Mickie asked, I just looked up at her giving her a dumb founded look on my face. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"Your….your….pregnant?" Mickie stuttered.

"Yes, that is why Matt is involved." I said.

"Oh my god!" She said bending over wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"I'm angry with Melina because she went and blabbed to him." I said glancing over at her.

"Hey, I had to trick him into opening his door for me, much less would he open to you, plus he needed to know."

"I was going to tell him tonight." I said.

"Sure, whatever." Melina said walking out of the locker room.

"You should apologize, she was just trying to do the right thing." Mickie said looking at the door Melina just walked out of.

"I know, but I should have been the one to tell Matt, not her."

"I know that Taylor, but two wrongs don't make a right." Mickie said.

"Fine, I'll go apologize." I said standing up walking out of the door, Melina was standing next to the door.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come after me." Melina said.

"I'm sorry Melina, it's just I should have been the one to tell Matt, but I understand that you were trying to do the right thing." I said.

"I'm sorry for telling Matt, I was just thinking ahead of you." Melina said, I engulfed her into a hug.

"You want to go to the cafeteria with me?" I asked.

"I'm hungry myself." Melina said, we went into the cafeteria, I grabbed a plate full of fruit and a soda, not a smart or healthy combination since you have one healthy thing and one non healthy thing. Melina and I sat at a table chatting mainly about anything besides the pregnancy, by my wishes since I didn't want everyone to hear or know quite yet. Matt walked into the cafeteria, I'm assuming in search of me. "Have you told your parents?" Melina asked as Matt headed in our direction.

"Matt and I are having dinner with them tomorrow so we could tell them together." I said as I felt Matt climb into the seat with me in the empty space between me and the back of the chair, he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me into his embrace on this chair.

"Hey ladies." He said kissing at my neck.

"Hey Matt, sorry for tricking you earlier." Melina said as she played with her fork she wasn't using anymore.

"It's cool, it was important." Matt said as he grabbed a grape off my plate eating it.

"Where were you this whole time?" Melina asked curiously.

"Talking with Phil, he had the dark match tonight so he had to go get ready." Matt said.

"Aw, you guys getting along now?" Melina asked.

"I introduced them, now their friends." I said smiling as I ate a grape myself.

"Well, if the dark match is going to start, don't you have to get ready since your on Raw now?" Melina asked.

"Nah, I'm working the ECW/Smack Down show, it's my last ECW/Smack Down show and I start Raw next week." I explained.

"Well, I have to go get ready, I have the first match on Raw, I just came by to make sure you ate and where you were. I love you." He said kissing my cheek before I felt him stand up.

"I love you too, careful." I said as he climbed out from behind me without tripping.

"He's so cute." Melina said when he got out of ear shot.

"Hands off, he's mine."

"I'm just saying, he's being so cute and he's going to be a great dad."

"I know." I said as the show progressed, I did the ECW/Smack Down show and went back to the camera truck seeing it full with both shows crew.

"I heard your coming back to Raw?" Chuck asked.

"Yep, for a few months or so." I said handing him the camera.

"What's that supposed to mean? Your not leaving me again?"

"I'll be back sooner than last time, I promise." I said smiling.

"Well, I hope its something good this time."

"It is." Matt said walking up wrapping his arm around me.

"Aw…marriage?"

"You could say that." I said shrugging and looking over at Matt.

"Okay, get out of here you two lovebirds." Chuck said doing the 'shooing' motion, we turned heading towards Matt's car.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked as he popped open his trunk.

"Hungry, not that nauseous right now."

"What do you want to eat?"

"We'll just get something at your hotel, wait, I have to go tell my parents that I'm staying at the hotel." I said.

"Is he still here?"

"He should be, their cars are still here." I said nodding over at my dad's car that they must of took.

"Okay, let's go find your dad." He said as he slammed the trunk shut and wrapped his arm around me leading me back into the arena.

"Where would my dad me?" I asked.

"I don't know." Matt said as I heard the crying of Dominique.

"That's Dominique, I can tell his cry from anywhere." I said as we headed in the direction of his cries.

"There you are, you want a ride back home?" My mom asked.

"Actually, my car is at the hotel, I was just going to stay the night at the hotel with Mickie or someone." I said.

"How can you stay in someone's room if Melina doesn't have one and you can't just volunteer someone's room without talking to them?" My dad asked.

"Melina is getting a room, I'm staying with her tonight." I said.

"I thought she was staying the night in our house?" My mom asked bouncing a fussy Dominique.

"May I hold him?" Matt asked sticking his arms out to grab Dominique, my mom handed him over to him and he played with Dominique a little getting him to calm down some.

"You staying with Melina tonight?" My mom asked.

"Her or Matt's room." I said, which got my dad looking at me with wide eyes, my mom lightly smacking him in the bicep.

"Alright, well, just remember that you and I are cooking dinner tomorrow night for us four, be home about 2?" My mom asked.

"Sounds good." I said excitedly a little.

"Aren't you sick?" My dad asked.

"I'm feeling better." I said as I saw Matt out of the corner of my eye playing with Dominique and he was nothing but happy.

"That's good, well, we got to get going, Dominique has been cranky all night." My mom said.

"Night little fellow." Matt said handing Dominique over to me and I kissed his forehead getting him to giggle a little, I scratched his tummy getting him to giggle more.

"Now he's nothing but laughter." My mom said in an unbelievable tone.

"Night Dominique, I love you." I said handing him back to my mom, she walked off with him to put his jacket and other things on to get him bundled up for the outside night sky.

"I'm assuming you two made up and I can trust you to make the right decisions." My dad said looking at me then to Matt.

"Absolutely papi." I said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Love you sweetie."

"Love you too." I said walking up to my mom giving her an one handed hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Night mom, love you." I said.

"Same, night Matt." My mom said.

"Night ma'am, and sir." Matt said looking from my mom to my dad.

"Night Matt." My dad said as Matt wrapped his arm around me as we walked back out of the arena.

"This is going to be awkward tomorrow night." I said.

"It'll be fine." Matt said smiling getting me to smile because of his smile.


	33. Night Together at Last

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

He drove us over to his hotel, going up to his room ordering room service. I didn't want to eat much, but Matt insisted that I eat more than I wanted to.

"Matt, I'm full." I said setting the plate I held that still had half my sandwich and fries on it onto the table.

"Don't you think you should eat more since your eating for two now?" Matt asked.

"I'm not hungry, if I eat another bite I'm going to blow chunks for another reason." I said getting up from my chair a little angry with him for trying to pressure me into eating more and not believing when I say I was full, I'm guessing my facial expression showed that I was angry and upset with him. Matt stood up grabbing my hand turning around to face him, I lifted my head to look into his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just want you and the baby to be healthy." Matt said.

"I know you do, but I haven't even been to a doctor yet and the baby isn't growing yet. I'm sure the further into the pregnancy the more hungry I am, this baby will be healthy, look at how skinny and muscular you are." I said smiling.

"Hey, don't go there, your skinny too and you have your dad's genes in you."

"I'm going to go take a shower, I feel dirty." I said.

"You don't have any clothes with you, here why don't you wear some of my clothes?" Matt offered walking me over to his bag, he pulled out a pair of his boxers and a white tank top.

"Thanks." I said nervously grabbing the clothes from him heading into the bathroom taking a shower, I stood in the shower just letting the water run down my body and just enjoyed the time to think. I got out slipping into his clothes leaving the clothes I wore that day on the counter for me to wear tomorrow, I walked out seeing Matt laying on the bed in his boxers, he still looked as hot as ever, yeah we haven't seen each other in two months and rarely do you change especially in two months. I leant against the wall staring at him smiling.

"You don't have to stare." Matt said glancing over at me.

"Sorry." I said as I turned my attention to the television that he was staring at as well.

"You going to get in here? It's awfully lonely in here." Matt said, I looked over at him rolling my eyes, I climbed onto the bed scooting into his embrace, his arm wrapped around me and taking big inhales of his axe cologne that was still on his body.

"I love you." I said before I rolled over to my back and slowly closing my eyes, I felt him roll onto his right side resting his hand across my stomach.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed my cheek, we fell asleep, at least I thought we both fell asleep.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I laid down next to Taylor with my hand resting on her stomach lightly, I lightly rubbed it, I couldn't believe a person is going to grow in there, a person that we both created out of passion. I watched her slowly get deeper and deeper into sleep, I slowly closed my eyes just resting my eyes, sleeping lightly in case she needed anything or had to get up in the middle of the night I would hear or feel her do so, I knew I could be a deep sleeper and I could sleep through an earthquake. I slept peacefully and lightly feeling her tossing and turning in her sleep getting me to open my eyes watching her do so.

"It's okay…." I said in a whisper grasping her tightly on her right hand holding her in her place facing me, I pulled her closer to my embrace wrapping my right arm around her. I leant my face down lightly brushing my lips against her hair/scalp giving her a kiss and smelling the lavender shampoo. I lifted my head resting my chin against the top of her head shutting my eyes to a light sleep and barely resting any when I felt her break from my embrace a few hours later bolting to the bathroom, I rolled out of the bed running into the bathroom behind her bending over holding her hair back as she finished puking.

"I hate this, I thought it was morning sickness, not all day and night sickness." She groaned as she sat up leaning back onto her legs, I climbed down to sitting on my ass resting against the tub pulling her over to me, she laid down resting her head on my lap and curled up into a ball. I ran my fingers through her hair as she got comfortable against my leg.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I wish I could make you feel better, soon enough it'll be over, I promise." I said, she turned her head looking up at me smiling. "Now, just get some sleep honey." I said as I scooted down some to rest my head against the edge of the tub trying to get some sleep as well. Taylor slowly fell asleep on my lap, I barely got any since I couldn't get that comfortable on the edge of the tub, but I did get enough.


	34. Dinner With My Parents

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I woke up seeing under the sink staring back at me, I pushed myself up on my right arm barely seeing out of the slits of my eyes, I rubbed at my eyes with my left hand looking around at where I was. I looked over at Matt who was leaning his head against the edge of the tub, his eyes were open just as much as mine.

"Morning." Matt said.

"Morning, how'd we get into the bathroom? I vaguely remember last night." I said.

"You got up in the middle of the night to puke."

"I'm sorry for waking you last night then." I said lowering my head in shame that I woke him up for me having to get sick, he raised his hand rubbing my bicep of my right arm that I was leaning against to hold myself up.

"It's okay sweetie." Matt said, I looked back at him and I could tell he hadn't had any sleep.

"Your tired, I could tell, why don't you go sleep and I'll go out to give you time to sleep." I said.

"No, I'm fine, what do you want to do today?" Matt asked as he lightly rubbed the back of his index finger over the cheek that was facing him.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep, you look like you haven't gotten ANY sleep." I said in a concerned manner.

"I can sleep later, do you want to go to the beach, I know you love that."

"I got to be at my house about two to help my mom cook." I said shifting about to sit on my knees.

"Do you just want to head over to your house?" Matt asked.

"Would you mind?" I asked nervously.

"No, I wouldn't mind, get dressed." Matt said as I got to my feet helping him up some, he stood up to where our bodies were pressing against each other, my arms wrapping around his waist by intuition. He looked down at me with his brown eyes, I smiled a little to get him to smile, he leant down and I stood up on m tip toes pressing my lips against his for a light kiss, when our lips separated I leant my head back in aw since we haven't kissed in a while. "I love you." He moaned.

"I love you too." I said, Matt walked out of the bathroom leaving me alone in the bathroom, I locked the door allowing me a little privacy to change. I walked out carrying the tank top and boxers he loaned me. "Thanks for loaning me some of your clothes." I said handing him the clothes, he tossed them into his suitcase as he slipped on a pair of jeans buckling them and throwing on a basketball jersey.

"It's cool, your cute in my boxers and tank tops." Matt said smirking at me as he slid things into his pocket.

"Your just saying that, you wait until I get fatter from this baby and you can say it again." I said looking at my somewhat big stomach already.

"I don't care what you look like, I love you for you." Matt said stepping forward resting his hands on my hips, I looked down at my feet not wanting to stare at him, for some reason I was a little upset that I'm going to be fat again. He removed his one hand from my hip lifting my face with the side of his forefinger pushing it against my chin. "Look, it doesn't matter what you look like, your beautiful in any way, shape or form. I love you for you, what's on the inside not on the outside."

"Your just saying that." I said as I felt a tear sting my eyes.

"No Taylor, it's the truth, do you love me because of my looks?"

"No….I love you because of you."

"I love you because of you, okay?" Matt said leaning forward pressing his forehead against mine.

"Are you sure we can have this baby?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure we can and we'll love it very much. We are both going to be loving parents, your strong and can do this, I'm here to support you throughout it."

"Alright Matt, are you sure we should tell my parents?" I asked shifting onto my left leg.

"Yes, we have too, they'll be more pissed if they find out later on down the road, plus their going to be harder to tell than my parents."

"Very true." I said, he leant forward pressing his lips against mine getting me to smile, he let go of my hips grabbing his bags and carried them out, I followed behind shutting the hotel door, he grabbed onto my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as we made our way to the lobby checking him out and headed over to my house. When we parked outside behind my car, I climbed out of the passenger seat staring at the house taking a deep breath, Matt climbed out leaning against the roof of the car.

"It'll be fine." Matt said, I turned my head to look at him staring at the house as well.

"Yeah, I hope so." I said as I slammed the door shut of the car as he did the same walking around the car meeting me in the front right of the car, he wrapped his arm around me resting it on my back rubbing it a little, when we got to the door walkway I stopped before I opened the door turning to face him. "Are you sure we should tell them?" I asked shifting onto my right leg nervously playing my hands together. He grasped my biceps rubbing them a little.

"Yes, we need to tell them, and I'm there with you, we're going to do this no matter what." Matt said leaning forward pressing his lips against mine. I took a deep breath after the kiss and before I pushed the door open getting smell of the oven preheating.

"You started cooking without me?" I asked as Matt shut the door behind him as I headed into the kitchen.

"No, I am just getting the oven preheating. Matt, Oscar is out back with Dominique if you want to go keep him company." My mom said as I walked around her to the counter that had some ingredients that we needed on it.

"May I stay in here and watch?" Matt asked.

"Sorry, family recipe, you got to leave, adios." My mom said.

"My dad isn't going to bite." I said smiling over at him.

"Okay, if you need anymore help, just let me know." Matt said as he walked out, I heard the sliding door opening and closing.

"You two seem to be back to normal." My mom said as she was rolling out the tortilla dough as I worked on the meat.

"Yeah, it was just a little argument, but at least we were able to work it out right? We are going to have more fights in the future, so it's just practice huh?" I said chuckling.

"Yep, at least you have good communication skills between the two of you, that is one thing you need in a relationship."

"But you and daddy seem to never fight." I said glancing over at her.

"Trust me, we've had our fights but as long as you can work them out and have better understanding and communication with the other."

"What about when you had me? Did you guys fight more, less?"

"At first we fought, your dad thought I was cheating on him and that's how I got pregnant, but he came to his senses and accepted the idea that you're his daughter."

"He is my dad right?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes, your dad is the only person I've been with, but I think it shocked him more and scared him that he has to grow up and fast."

"You two didn't fight over more or less then? Just trust issues?"

"Well, we had a couple of fights, mainly with my hormones and him fighting back to my needs and cravings. Why so curious about when I was pregnant with you?"

"I just am, was I planned?"

"Yes, you were planned, Dominique not so much, but you got to roll with the punches, but your dad and I love each other and we just change to what we are given. When you were growing up, we were determined not have another because you were a little hellian."

"Sorry about that."

"But I wouldn't trade you in for anyone." My mom said giving me a side hug and kissing the side of my head. My mom worked on dinner getting my dad and Matt walk through a couple of times trying to grab a piece of our food, but we fought them off. "Do you want to tell those men that dinner is ready?" My mom asked as she took the last thing off the stove and I took the last thing out of the oven.

"Yeah, do you have Dominique's food?"

"It's in the cabinet, I'll get it when everyone goes through getting their own." My mom said as she went to get plates, I walked out onto the back porch seeing Matt pushing Dominique in the small swing we have for him.

"Dinner's ready." I said, my dad turned his head to look at me from his lawn chair.

"Thanks honey, we are coming." My dad said standing up, Matt pulled Dominique out of his swing resting him on his hip carrying him into the house, Matt stopped next to me leaning over pressing his lips against mine, Dominique reached up running his slobbery hand over my face as my dad cleared his throat.

"Dominique!" I said looking at him, he was laughing, I grabbed him from Matt's grip and he was just laughing. "Let's go wash your hands and my face." I said taking him into the downstairs bathroom setting him down on the toilet taking his jacket off, I washed my face as he played with the toilet paper roll. "Dominique!" I said grabbing him rolling the toilet paper back up and got a baby wipe from the medicine cabinet wiping his hands clean, I looked into the mirror seeing Matt standing in the door frame.

"I made your plate." Matt said.

"Thanks, he's clean now." I said as I turned around walking towards Matt, Matt grabbed Dominique from my grip.

"Nice shot buddy, you got her right in the face." Matt said lightly stroking Dominique's stomach getting him to laugh.

"Don't encourage it." I said as I walked behind him out to the dining room area, Matt put Dominique into his high chair next to my mom, my mom had a little graduates plate out for him to eat. Matt and I sat down on the other side facing my mom and dad, it was a pretty quiet meal. After I finished about 50% of my food I was pretty full, but I could eat a little more but I couldn't, I dropped my fork putting my other hand over mine and Matt's hand that were connected and had our fingers interlaced together.

"This is a great meal ma'am, thank god you know it Taylor because you might have to cook it again for me." Matt said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Thanks Matt, maybe we'll serve it at your wedding, have you set a date?" My mom asked as my dad grasped his fork harder before he shoved his fork into his mouth full of food.

"Maybe." I said looking over at Matt as I squeezed his hand tighter.

"I have a feeling you need to tell us something and your afraid to tell us." My dad said setting his fork down observing both mine and Matt's face closely.

"Yes sir, there is." Matt said.

"Spill it." My mom said, I looked over at Matt, he nodded for me to tell them and put his other hand on top of mine giving it a light rub.

"Mamacieta, Papi…." I said.

"It's something bad if she's calling us that." My dad said interrupting me.

"It's not that bad sir." Matt said.

"I'll be the judge of that." My dad said harshly.

"You two please be civil for five minutes so I could tell you the news." I said.

"Sorry sweetie." Matt said leaning over kissing my cheek.

"Just tell us, I can't wait any longer." My mom said as Dominique was smacking his hands down on his high chair trying to get out.

"I'm pregnant." I said softly.

"What? I couldn't quite hear you." My dad said leaning over the table.

"I'm pregnant." I said louder.

"YOUR WHAT?!?!" My dad exclaimed standing up slamming his fists down on the table getting Dominique to cry.

"Pregnant sir." Matt said.

"You stay out of this, just leave right now, your not allowed to see Taylor again, you got my baby pregnant." My dad said in a loud manner.

"Oscar, aren't you over reacting some?" My mom asked pulling Dominique out of his seat trying to get him to stop crying.

"No, he got my baby girl pregnant, this is an outrage, Matt leave this house right now and say good bye to Taylor." My dad said, I stood up leaning forward on my hands.

"No dad, he's not leaving without me. I love him, we are going to have this baby together, it's his kid and he has a right to be with me and his kid. I don't care what you think, it's my life and not yours. I'm sorry mom, but if your not going to respect this dad, I just have to move out then." I said stepping out of my chair running upstairs to collect as much as I could, I heard my dad yelling at god knows who, Matt came into my room moments later.

"Wow, you actually stood up for yourself." Matt said as he leant against the wall next to my door.

"I had too, I wasn't going to let my dad ruin this for you nor me. May I move in with you?" I asked turning to look at him putting a hand on my hip.

"Of course, why wouldn't I want you to live with me?" Matt asked pushing himself off walking towards me.

"I don't know, I kind of just volunteered you."

"No, I want you to live with me, I love you Taylor and I want to be with you 24/7. I'm proud of you." Matt said wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry for the way my dad acted, your parents will DEFIANTLY be better than that."

"I'm positive of it." Matt said as he helped me with packing a few more of my things, he carried them down to the car for me, I looked around my room once again making sure I grabbed EVERYTHING I might need, or making sure the things in my room are things I could replace when I get to Florida with him. I put my work bag on my shoulder and grabbed my suitcase rolling it out of my room only to pick it up to carry it down the stairs, when I reached the door my mom and Dominique were there to greet me.

"I'm sorry for the way your dad acted, he'll come around, I promise, just let it blow over some. Be safe, go to EVERY doctors appointment, you know how to make the appointments?"

"Yes mom, it can't be that hard, plus Matt promised he'll go to everyone with me if possible. Matt promised he won't leave my side, I'll call you about the wedding when we plan more of it." I said.

"Yeah, do that, and when you get the prints from your doctor of the baby, you better send it my way."

"I will, promise. Tell dad I'm sorry, and bye for me." I said hugging my mom and grabbed Dominique from my mom getting tears stinging my eyes. "Bye Dominique." I said, Dominique ran his fingers through my hair getting them stuck in some knots I must of not gotten out. I handed Dominique back only to hug my mom, she was crying as well, Matt walked up.

"Sorry to interrupt, let me get your bag for you." Matt said reaching out to grab my suitcase.

"What? I don't get a good bye or a hug from my son in law and the father of my first grandchild?" My mom said wiping at her eyes.

"Sorry Ma'am, I wasn't sure if you were angry with me like Mr. Gutierrez." He said.

"Never, I love you as my own son, in law that is." My mom said standing on her tip toes hugging Matt.

"Bye mom in law." Matt said as he grasped my suitcase and rolled it out.

"Bye mom." I said hugging her once again and kissed her cheek, tears rolling down both our cheeks, I followed Matt out to the car and I kept turning back to look at my mom who was in the door frame watching us climb into our rental car pulling off. "Am I doing the right thing Matt? I WANT to move in with you, I love you so much, it'll be best for the baby, but I hate it when my dad is angry with me." I said glancing over at him then stared back out the window watching my neighborhood fly by.

"Yes Taylor, your doing the right thing. Your showing him you are independent and you don't need him. Like your mom said, he'll come around soon enough, just give it time Taylor." Matt said reassuring my decision.


	35. Moving In With Matt

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"I've never been to your place." I said.

"It's in Florida, so it's close to John and it has beaches which I know you love and my parents live in Georgia, so it's not a far drive." (A/N, I do not know where Matt's parents live, so I just went with Georgia for this story.)

"That's good then." I said smiling, we went to the local post office sending the boxes I had packed to his apartment so it'll be there soon enough. He then drove us to the airport flying to Florida to have the next few day's off, which was nice so I can clear my mind of my dad and what happened. We got on the plane, I had the window seat with Matt in the middle seat next to me, he traded seats with the person next to me which was nice, he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm proud of you, and I love you." Matt said as he lightly ran his finger gently over my cheek.

"At least they know now and it's out in the open. We can be together without worrying about them caring." I said smiling at him still a little hesitant about this, I LOVE Matt but I just want to make my dad proud, and knowing how upset and angry he is just hurts me on the inside.

"He'll come around, I promise, once he sees his grandkid holding them in his arms he's going to forget everything."

"So, when are we going to do dinner with your parents?" I asked curiously.

"We can do it this week, it's only a few hour drive and we can drive up there making it in time for dinner."

"I don't want to just drop in on them, that's rude Matt." I said lightly slapping him.

"It's my parents, they won't mind."

"Still, even though their your parents, you still got to be respectful and call them."

"I'll call them before we go up there." Matt said, I brought my feet up onto the chair with me leaning into his embrace with the armrest digging into me.

"Why don't you take a nap, I know you were tired earlier." Matt said pressing his lips against the top of my head.

"Don't you want to get some rest, your more tired than I am?" I asked shifting about some.

"I will get some sleep, don't worry about me." Matt said as I closed my eyes feeling his head resting against mine, we slept throughout the whole flight waking up when we felt it descending.

"What's your apartment like? One bedroom, two bedroom? Anything?" I asked as I grasped his hand interlacing my fingers with his as I tightened my grip on his hand as we landed.

"It's two bedroom, so we'll have a room for the new baby, it's on the second floor, so that's the only problem." Matt said as we stood up leaning against the seats in front of us waiting for our turn to walk into the aisle.

"It's on the second floor, that's your only problem?"

"Yeah." Matt said, I rolled my eyes as I followed him off the plane, I can't believe being on the second floor is his biggest issue. We went to baggage claim grabbing our bags off the baggage claim belt rolling them out the automatic doors.

"Did you bring your car or do we have to get a taxi?" I asked.

"My friend gave me a ride, we have to get a cab." He said as we stood in line getting a cab, he drove us over to his apartment complex, it looked nice on the outside. "What do you think? Do you like?" Matt asked as he walked around the cab wrapping an arm around me resting it on my hip.

"It looks nice, how's the inside?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"Trust me, I styled it myself."

"I'm scared then." I said as the cab driver set our bags onto the curb for us and Matt handed him some cash, we rolled our bags inside and into the elevator taking it up to the second floor. I followed him to our apartment, he opened it stepping in pulling his suitcase behind him.

"Come on in, home sweet home." Matt said as I walked in pulling the suitcase out of the way of the door, I looked around and it was nicer on the inside than on the outside.

"You did a good job on this apartment." I said letting go of my suitcase leaving it there as I walked around the apartment looking at everything. His blue couch, his big screen television, a picture of him and his parents in a frame on the television holder, he had a picture of him and I in a frame on a shelf next to the television, art hanging up on the wall of dragons and lions/tigers, he had a sound system that was sweet.

"You should check the bedroom." Matt said as he leant against a bar stool next to his breakfast bar that connected the kitchen and the living room, he didn't have a dining room but we can make due.

"I'm scared then." I said, I followed him into bedroom number one, which was the master room, he had royal blue bed sheets and a quilt I'm assuming his mom made.

"Yes, my mom made that quilt for me." Matt answered, he had a dresser that had a picture of us again in a frame, him, me, Kristy and Sammy in another and us with the gang at WWE when we went go-karting and mini-golfing. He had a huge poster of a white tiger hanging at the head of the bed, he had full length mirror closet doors, and a small television with a satellite.

"You sure like your blue, dragons, lions and tigers." I said.

"I figured you and I both could agree on blue." Matt said.

"How'd you know I was going to move in?"

"When we got married, we were going to move into an apartment together."

"It's cute." I said.

"We can decorate the other room, right now it's the computer room, I can move that stuff out putting it somewhere out here in the living room." Matt said, I nodded, he showed me the bathroom that held vanilla scented candles, blue shower curtains and many other things I enjoy in my bathroom. We then jumped into his bed not changing into our pajamas falling instantly asleep. The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, I rolled out of bed feeling a little nauseous from the smell, I went into the bathroom getting sick. I walked out to the kitchen seeing him cook breakfast, I climbed up onto a barstool.

"Morning." I said leaning my head against one hand.

"Morning, I hope your hungry, I'm cooking you a big breakfast. I called my parents, they would LOVE us to come over for dinner tonight." Matt said turning around leaning against the counter facing me, I leant forward pressing my lips against his.

"Sounds good, how long is the drive?" I asked.

"About 8 hours, so go shower as I finish this for you, we are going to have to eat on the road." Matt said standing back up going back to cooking.

"Thanks." I said walking back into the master bedroom grabbing a new set of clothes to wear to his parent's house, I went taking a long shower before I climbed out getting dressed. I grabbed my purse from sitting next to the suitcase putting it on my shoulder carrying it out to the kitchen, he had two paper plates loaded with food.

"Your beautiful." Matt said setting the plates down, he walked up to me putting his hands on my hips.

"Your just saying that."

"No, your beautiful, I love that outfit." Matt said leaning forward pressing his lips against my forehead. "Let's get going hottie." Matt said as he walked out into the kitchen grabbing two of apple juice bottles handing me one and handed me the other plate.

"Thanks Matt." I said as we walked out of the apartment going to his car getting in to get on the road, I ate the food and helped him eat his as he drove. "Are your parents going to like me?" I asked.

"More than your parents liking me, well more than your dad at least."

"I hope so, I would hate if your parents hate me." I said.

"Trust me, they'll like you, I talk about you ALL the time to my mom, she can't wait to meet you, my dad isn't much about talking about relationships."

"Aw, so don't bring it up to him?"

"Yeah, well besides the fact your pregnant." Matt said, we spent more than eight hours in the car with stops and what not. "We are here." Matt said pulling up to the curb in front of a yellow painted house that you'll see in the small little villages, it had a garden in the front under the windows, they had a few trees, in a little town and a nice home.

"This is your home? It seems so small and homely." I said not used to these type of houses.

"Yep, this is where I grew up, different from where you grew up huh?" Matt said as he walked around grabbing my hand interlacing his fingers with mine.

"Much, but it's cute." I said as we walked up the driveway and the path leading up to the door.


	36. Dinner With Matt's Parents

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

Matt rang the door bell hearing a dog bark.

"You have a dog?" I asked.

"Yeah, his name is Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" I asked as his mom opened the door, she was a little older than my mom but it doesn't matter.

"MATT!" She said opening the screen holding her arms out hugging Matt as the dog ran out smelling our legs.

"Hi mom, mom meet my fiancé Taylor." Matt said as he opened her arms to hug me.

"Taylor, nice to finally meet you." She said hugging me.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." I said hugging her back.

"Why are you still standing on the porch, get in here, dinner is ready and your dad has been dying to eat." His mom said as he let me walk in first, he walked in turning around patting his leg.

"Come on Fluffy." Matt said as the small dog ran in, and he shut the door behind him.

"Jerry, Matt and his fiancé Taylor is here." His mom said as he stood up from the couch.

"About time Matt." Jerry said as he walked over to Matt hugging him, and I stuck out my hand to shake his hand. "We are Sydal's and we don't shake hands, we hug." Jerry said as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"I've been told your last name is Gutierrez, Mexican?" His mom asked as I leant down petting the dog a little after he smelt my hand.

"Shirley, what type of question is that?" Jerry asked.

"It's not a problem sir, yes I'm Mexican both on my dad's and mom's side." I said as Shirley set a few plates that contained food she cooked on the dining room table. Matt pulled out my chair pushing it in when I sat down.

"Aw, very cool, but you speak perfect English that is why I was wondering." Shirley said as I watched the dog run up to his food dish digging in, I thought most dogs would be running around begging for food from the humans.

"I had learned English as my first language, but my parents made sure I knew Spanish since they speak it sometimes." I said as Matt sat down and picked up a dish starting to scoop out food for me and him that wasn't on our plates already.

"Matt says you have been teaching him Spanish?" Jerry said as he drunk some of his water.

"Yeah, by his request and it's not a big deal if he does or doesn't." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That's good for you Matt." Shirley said.

"Thanks mom." Matt said as he scooped some sauce on the top of the noodles he had on his plate.

"Do you like Italian?" Jerry asked.

"Love it." I said as Shirley put some garlic bread onto my plate.

"Maybe you can make us a Mexican dish sometime." Shirley said.

"I love tacos." Jerry said.

"She has the best recipe for enchilada's." Matt said.

"Enchilada's are good too." Jerry said as he bit into his spaghetti.

"Maybe at our wedding, I might make some for the wedding or have my mom do it." I said.

"When are we going to meet your parents?" Shirley asked.

"They live in San Diego, right now my dad is angry with me." I said.

"Us." Matt corrected.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it isn't that bad, he won't be angry for long." Jerry said.

"Why are they angry?" Shirley asked as she lifted her fork up about to take a bite of the food that was on it.

"Um, that's why we came to talk to you guys." Matt said.

"It's not about the wedding is it? Because you both know you have our blessing." Shirley said as she ate the food.

"Yeah, we can see how good you are for our son Taylor, why wouldn't your parents bless this wedding?" Jerry asked.

"It's not the wedding." I said nervously that what happened with my dad will happen with them.

"Oh, then what is about?" Shirley asked.

"Mom, dad, we are expecting our first child and your first grandchild." Matt said calmly.

"That's fantastic." Shirley said ecstatically.

"That's great news, why aren't your parents happy about that?" Jerry asked.

"My mom is happy about it, it's my dad that isn't too thrilled about it." I said as Matt shifted about to have his body facing me and his arm resting on the back of my chair.

"Aw, that's a shame." Shirley said shaking her head in shame, rest of dinner they couldn't stop talking about the baby which made me more worried about having it and my dad.

"Why don't you two stay the night? It's pretty late, we don't want you driving the roads now do we?" Shirley said.

"Mom, we'll be okay, we travel for a living." Matt said as I helped her take the dishes out to the kitchen.

"You travel with that wrestling thing too?" Jerry asked.

"Yes sir." I said as I came back out picking up some more dishes, Matt grabbed my hand stopping me from grabbing the dishes I was reaching for.

"I'll get them." Matt said standing up letting me sit back down as he helped his mom do the dishes, the dog stood on his hind legs putting his front paws on my legs trying to get my attention, I ran my hands through his short hair.

"Your not a wrestler as well are you?" Jerry asked.

"Nah, my dad is one and I didn't want to follow that. I'm a photographer for them, the best one on Raw as I've been told." I said sheepishly pushing a strand of hair behind my ear with my other hand.

"Your father is a wrestler, what one is he?" Jerry asked.

"Rey Mysterio, he's the one that always wears the lucha libre mask." I said, that is the only way to get people to know who he was.

"Aw, he's like one of the few Mexican/Hispanic wrestlers WWE has isn't he?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry! That's not a nice thing to say about the company." Shirley said.

"I'm just stating what I see." Jerry said.

"Matt, why don't you two just stay the night? I made up the guest room and your old bedroom." Shirley said as Matt stood behind my seat.

"We aren't going to win this are we?" Matt asked.

"Nah, well, Jerry and I are going to bed, don't stay up too late, you have a long drive home tomorrow, come on Fluffy." Shirley said, she hugged Matt, I stood up hugging her and we hugged Jerry as they went to their room followed by Fluffy.

"Are you tired?" Matt asked.

"Not really." I said shrugging wrapping my arms around myself.

"You want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." I said smirking, he put Shrek on since we are that classy snuggling together on the couch watching it in the dark. The movie ended and I was tired then, I yawned and tried to stretch without hitting him.

"You want to go to bed?" Matt mumbled into the top of my head.

"Yeah, sorry I'm tired." I said looking up at him.

"I'm tired myself, let me take you to your room." Matt said as we got up heading down the only hallway in the house that held all the rooms.

"Your not sharing a room with me?" I asked as we stood outside the guest room.

"My parents are old fashioned, against couples sharing the same bed/room, it wasn't until within the last year that they finally got a bed to share together, I don't think they'll enjoy seeing me and you together in the same bed."

"Alright, night and I love you." I said a little depressed, I wrapped my arms around his neck for a hug as he wrapped his around my waist and we pressed our lips together in a small kiss.

"I love you too." Matt said as I opened the door walking in and shutting the door behind me, it seemed like a nice room I guess. I climbed into the bed laying on my back looking up at the ceiling until I felt my eyes getting heavier until I fell asleep.


	37. Creepy Moment

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

_~Dream- Taylor's as Rey's Point of View (if that makes sense, in her dream she is dreaming as if she was her dad, it'll make better sense when you read the dream)~_

_I was driving down the road angry and pissed off, rain storming down like cats and dogs, not caring where I was driving. I didn't let off the gas thinking that I shouldn't and I was just so angry that I couldn't bring myself to do so, you know how you get so angry and you drive you just have to drive faster. I didn't see the headlights coming from the heavy fog and rain hitting my windshield, when I did see the headlights I didn't think they were in my lane, it wasn't until I heard a loud squeak and metal scraping against metal and my dashboard and steering wheel being pushed closer to my body getting the airbag to set off. My eyes not being able to see or remember what happened next, the next thing I remember is two people trying to ply open the door a male paramedic/EMT talking to me through the shattered drivers seat door._

'_Sir are you okay? Can you hear me?'_

'_I can hear you, I'm not okay.' I whispered since that was all I could do._

'_Where do you hurt?' He asked through the window._

'_Everywhere.' I said, at least it seemed like everywhere. The two other people were able to get the door open._

'_Do you remember what happened?' He asked as two other paramedics/EMTs came over with a stretcher and a neck brace putting it on me._

'_Kind of.' I said as they helped move me onto the stretcher trying not to worsen any of my injuries that I might or do have._

'_Tell me everything that you remember.' He said as he walked with me to the ambulance._

'_I was at home with my wife and son, my daughter recently told me she was pregnant with her fiancé's baby, I am angry with her about that, tonight my wife and I got in an argument about it and I stormed out. I guess I was going too fast and stupid for not paying attention in this weather and went head first into the other car.' I said recollecting what I remembered._

'_What is your wife's number so we could contact her?' He asked as I gave him the house number, they took me to the hospital doing tons of scans and tests on me and took me to a room, I laid there seeing my wife carrying Dominique, I saw her run up to the nurses station outside my room and the nurse point to my room and she ran in with tears rolling down her face._

'_What is wrong with you? You almost gave me an heart attack, thank god your okay.' She said leaning over hugging me._

'_Honey, I'm okay.' I said._

'_I'm angry at you, you can be SO stubborn.'_

'_I know, I'm sorry.'_

'_I'm going to go call our babysitter to come get Dominique then I'm going to call Taylor.' She said leaving the room carrying Dominique._

**Real Life-Taylor's Point of View-**

"Taylor, wake up, it's okay, calm down." Matt said as he held me down trying to get me to stop rolling back and forth.

"MATT!" I said sitting up quickly throwing my arms around his neck tears rolling out of my eyes of what I just dreamt.

"Sh, it's okay Taylor." Matt said wrapping his arms around me rubbing my back.

"Matt, I NEED to go back to San Diego." I said as I broke from his arms to stare into his eyes, he then put his hands on my hips and the tips of my fingers barely touching behind his neck.

"Why do you need to go back to San Diego?" Matt asked.

"I just need to go."

"What happened?"

"I had a dream my dad was in a car accident, I just got to go and see if he's okay." I said still trying to get over the dream.

"Why don't you just call him?" Matt asked as he brought his one hand up gently rubbing his thumb against my cheeks to get tears off my face.

"He won't answer me, remember he hates me."

"Alright, we will go, let me just call the airline and get us two red eye tickets." Matt said.

"THANK YOU!" I said hugging him again, he helped me out of the bed, I wrote his parents a note thanking them for dinner and why we left.

"We got two tickets for a flight in two hours." Matt said.

"Sorry Matt, I just got to make sure he is okay." I said.

"It's okay, are you sure you want to go back to San Diego?"

"I just got to check Matt." I said, he nodded and was very understanding, for some odd reason I just had to go home and check for myself. When we landed in San Diego I pulled out my phone turning it on seeing if I missed any phone calls from my mom possibly. Matt wrapped his arm around me rubbing my bicep and kissed at the top of my head. I stared at my phone as it slowly turned on, we made our way downstairs to the baggage claim area. I felt horrible for making Matt come all the way out here for this, even though its probably nothing. We stood on the escalator looking down at the baggage claim area we were getting close to when I felt my phone vibrate from a voicemail. "I got a voicemail." I said somewhat excited, I listened to the machine telling me to enter my password which I did.

"Hey Taylor, it's your mom, your dad had an heart attack tonight. I'm going up to the hospital to be with him, Mrs. Auger from across the street is going to come over and watch Dominique, please call me back when you get this." My mom said as I could tell she was frightened and upset by her voice, I can't believe my dad of ALL people had a heart attack, you never expect that to happen to your parents. He is so healthy, he works out and how can someone like him suffer an heart attack. My heart dropped, shocked and suddenly sadden, I tried not to let it show. This could have been a lot worse, I mean he didn't die from this, that's good. I closed out of my voicemail shutting my phone taking a deep breath trying not to cry but I couldn't, a few tears escaped my eyes.

"Who was it?" Matt asked brushing a strand of hair off my face to behind my ear.

"My mom…." I said as strongly as I could without my voice cracking stepping off the escalator.

"What'd she say?"

"My dad had a heart attack last night, he's in the hospital." I said trying not to break down and cry.

"Oh my god is he okay?"

"I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders in shock.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Matt said wrapping his arm around me holding me in his embrace as we got a cab to take us over to the hospital, I stayed as strong as I could in the cab ride, Matt held me as tight as he could trying to comfort me. When Matt and I got to the hospital, Matt paid the cab driver. "Are you sure he'll be here?" Matt asked as him and I walked into the hospital, Matt had his arm wrapped around me resting it in between my shoulder blades. We walked up to the nurse receptionist area ringing the bell for service and I nervously tapped my fingers against the counter waiting for the nurse.

"May I help you?" The nurse asked when she walked out and up to the desk setting the clipboard down.

"My father was brought in last night with an heart attack, Oscar Gutierrez." I said.

"Yeah, I need a photo ID to determine that you are in fact his daughter." She said.

"Do you mind staying out here?" I asked looking at Matt.

"I don't think he'll want to see me any way, he'll just have another heart attack." Matt said, I gave him a tight hug and a light kiss before I dug through my purse finding my wallet and pulling out my drivers license handing it to the nurse, she looked it over handing it back to me.

"I'll walk you back." She said, I followed her to the back as Matt went and sat down in an empty seat of the waiting room, I practically had to jog to keep up with her and she nodded to the room he was in, my mom looked up from where she was reading her book her eyes widening and jumping up from her chair setting her book down on the table. I nervously put my hands in the butt pockets of my pants shifting back and forth on my feet nervously trying to decide if I want to go in or not, my mom waved for me to come in. I walked in with my hands still in my pockets. My mom threw her hands around me and I slowly slid my hands out of my pockets wrapping them around her.

"Where's Matt?" My mom asked

"Out in the waiting room, they wouldn't let him back. How's papi doing?" I said looking over at him.

"He's doing okay, it was just a mild heart attack, he's going to survive and he's going to be on medications and have to cut back on his wrestling matches."

"May I have some alone time with him?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm going to go out and see Matt, call home and what not." My mom said patting my back a little before she walked past me to the door. I grabbed the seat she was sitting in pulling it up next to my dad's bed grabbing his hand not saying anything just letting him sleep. My mom came back about an half hour to an hour later carrying a cup of coffee sipping it. "He's still sleeping?" She said startling me.

"Yeah, I should get going before he wakes up, he was still pretty angry with me." I said standing up letting go of his hand sliding out between the chair and the bed towards my mom.

"You sure? He might have a change of mind." She said as my dad awoke.

"On what?" He mumbled.

"Your daughter Taylor came to see you, isn't that nice?" My mom said turning me around.

"I don't have a daughter." My dad said.

"Yes you do, she's standing right here Oscar."

"No, that person I disown, she's just another lost soul that I don't know anymore." My dad said venomously making sure he looked at me when he said it, the tears rolled out of my eyes for a different reason this time, I walked out of the room having the tears rolling off my face.

"OSCAR!" I heard my mom yell at my dad before she went on to yelling at him more, I stormed out into the waiting room not even looking for Matt, I just went outside and stood close to the curb crossing my arms over my chest leaning my head down letting my hair fall down to the sides of my face. I felt a strong presence stand behind me and they were quiet for a little while.

"How is he?" Matt asked.

"He's alive." I said in a soft manner trying to soak up my tears and trying to get what he said out of my mind.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." I said raising my head to look out across the parking lot and the scenes behind it.

"I can tell by your voice." He said, I turned around to face him, he had a concerned expression on his face, tears flowing out my eyes more when I saw him, all I could do was fall into his embrace, I wrapped my arms around his waist crying into his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I sniffed up some of my tears and I unwrapped my arms from his waist and leant back against his arms that were wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry, he just told me that he doesn't have a daughter and that he disowns me." I said.

"He might right now okay, but he's just angry right now. I'm sure you said you disown someone because you were SO angry and then you forgave them."

"Yeah, but this is my father Matt."

"I know it hurts, and I can't make it better, huh?"

"Nah, sorry." I said, he leant forward pressing his lips against mine for a light kiss.

"Do you want to go out get something to eat, go to the beach for a little while before we have to get on our flight to go back to Georgia?" Matt asked running one of his hands through my hair.

"Yeah, sounds great." I said smiling, I led him to a trolley that takes you straight down to the beach. We walked up and down the beach swinging our hands back and forth, we went to dinner at Panda Express since I was craving Chinese food. We flew back to Georgia to have another eight hour drive back to our apartment, the whole time I thought about what my dad said and why it was such a big deal to me.


	38. Setting Up An Appointment

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

When we got to the apartment early in the morning, I just didn't want to go to sleep yet and it was about 6 AM so I figured just to reset my schedule by staying up all night. I plopped down on the couch bringing my legs up to my chest, Matt walked over sitting down next to me wrapping his arms around me resting them on my waist pulling me to his embrace.

"How you feeling?" He asked as he kissed at the side of my head.

"Good, I've been thinking…." I said looking at him sideways.

"About?"

"What my dad said….I came to realization that I shouldn't care if he disowns me or doesn't want to care for me anymore….I have you that loves me and won't leave my side during this, I have my mom and Dominique that love me, I then have all my friends like John, Melina, Randy, Cody, Ted, Mickie, Shawn, Dave, Chris and Phil that love and support me, my dad shouldn't matter to me….even though he is my dad but I got love and support from other people to fill his position……yeah, I thought about it all day." I said slowly to make sure that I was saying it how I thought.

"It's good to think that way, I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, but it might take me a little while to start feeling that way or talking that way."

"It'll take time." Matt said.

"I hope so." I said taking in a deep breath.

"Are you hungry? I can start making breakfast, then I can give you a light massage, with a bath afterwards to relax." He whispered in a moan into my right ear as he started rubbing my stomach gently.

"Maybe I'll go take a bath as you make breakfast." I said looking over at him out of the corner of my eye.

"If you want." He said pressing his lips against my cheek.

"I might take a shower instead."

"Whatever you want sweetie." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. I turned pressing his lips against his for a light kiss.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said, I stood up walking past him to the bathroom in his master bedroom taking a long shower thinking about my dad. 'I can't think about him, if he doesn't want me I don't want him.' I thought. I climbed out getting into a pair of jeans that were tight and pulling on one of his track jackets, I was feeling bloated and sick to my stomach a little. I walked out to the kitchen because on the other hand I was hungry, Matt was at the stove cooking something, I wrapped my arms around him resting my hands against his chest.

"MMM….what are you making? It smells fantastic." I said trying to put my head on his shoulder.

"Eggs, bacon and toast." he said turning his head to look at me a little.

"Sounds good, do you have a phone book?" I asked.

"Phone book for what?" He asked turning off the stove, I broke myself away from him and climbing onto the opposing counter.

"To look up a OB/GYN doctor to make a prenatal appointment." I said.

"I can call my doctor and see who he recommends." Matt said as he scraped some eggs onto a plate.

"Or you could do that." I said as the toaster popped up the toast causing me to flinch from it scaring me.

"Did that toaster scare you?" Matt asked chuckling.

"No….yes." I said.

"It was cute." He said smirking, he walked over to me pressing his lips against mine getting me to moan and got me slightly turned on.

"Wouldn't your doctor be a little freaked out that your asking for that kind of doctor?" I asked as he set the slices of toast on a plate.

"What do you like on your toast?"

"Butter and jelly." I said, he nodded as he went to the refrigerator.

"I'm sure if I told him for my fiancé he'll understand, I'm sure he deals with families." Matt said as he walked back carrying butter and jelly.

"Is that strawberry?" I asked somewhat excited.

"Yes, it that okay?"

"Yes, I LOVE strawberry jelly." I said as I tried to snatch some out of the jar with my finger but Matt smacked it away.

"Do you love me or this jelly more?" He asked stepping in front of me putting his hands on either side of me, I glanced between him and the jelly jar.

"It's close, but I guess I love you more." I said in a un-enthused state of voice.

"You guess?" He asked as he lightly tickled my stomach and he leant forward pressing his lips against mine. I watched him finish making his and mine plate, we carried them out to the living room, he lit the cinnamon scented candle that was on the coffee table. "What shall we watch?" Matt asked as he sat down setting his plate on his left leg, I held mine up in my hands as I leant into his embrace as we cuddled on the couch.

"Look, their playing Aladdin on the Disney Channel."

"You want to watch Aladdin?"

"It's my favorite Disney movie, haven't seen it in ages and Jazmine is my favorite princess." I rambled on before I took a bite of the delicious toast.

"Aladdin it is." Matt said as he clicked on it, we ate watching the movie and continued watching it after we finished eating since we were intrigued by the movie.

"I love that movie." I said standing up taking my plate out to the kitchen rinsing it off.

"It's okay, where is my doctor's number?" Matt asked as he joined me in the kitchen setting his plate in the sink.

"I don't know Matt." I said giggling a little, he wrapped his arms around me picking me up and he shifted me about to a cradle, he threw me down on the couch rough but light enough not to hurt me.

"You can laugh out here." He said smirking.

"Ha Ha!" I exclaimed sarcastically, he straddled me tickling me in the places he knew I was ticklish getting me to laugh for real.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to find my doctors number." He said climbing off me in search of this number.

"But I liked you on top of me." I said maneuvering myself to look out at him in the kitchen where he was standing in search of his doctors number on the refrigerator.

"Me too, but I also like when your on top of me." He said glancing out at me with a sly smirk on his face before he went back to searching for that number.

"Alice in Wonderland is now on." I said turning my attention back to the television.

"That killed the mood." Matt mumbled, I chuckled a little, "Found it." He said in an achievement voice, he walked out carrying the paper in his hands. I sat up allowing him to sit down next to me, I put the television on mute as Matt put it on speaker. Matt dialed the number to his doctors office letting it ring a couple of times before someone picked up.

"Dr. Browns office, Dr. Brown speaking." A male answered.

"Hi Dr. Brown, it's Matt Sydal."

"Oh, hello Matt, how's it going?" The doctor asked.

"It's going good, um, the reason I was calling, my fiancé is pregnant, was wondering if you could recommend any good OB/GYN doctors?"

"Congratulations on both the baby and getting married…."

"Thanks." Matt said cutting him off, I slapped him lightly for doing so.

"Who would I recommend? Um….why don't you try Dr. Aaron, she might not be as busy as the others but is just as good."

"Thanks so much Dr. Brown." Matt said.

"Not a problem, once again congratulation." Dr. Brown said hanging up.

"You didn't ask for Dr. Aaron's number." I said.

"I could look it up." Matt said as he pulled out a hidden compartment on his coffee table that had a phone book in it.

"Do you always have your phone book hidden?" I asked curiously.

"It doesn't belong anywhere else."

"So you put it in the coffee table, random."

"Do you have a better place for it?" Matt asked as he searched for Dr. Aaron's office.

"In the office?" I said as I leant my head against his shoulder peering down at the yellow pages he was flipping through.

"Here she is, let's see if she is taking new clients." Matt said as I recited the number to him as he dialed it in and put it on speaker.

"Thank you for calling Dr. Aaron's office, Julie speaking, how may I help you?" The receptionist answered.

"Is Dr. Aaron accepting new clients?" Matt asked.

"Yes she is, would you like to make an appointment?" Julie asked.

"Sure, but it'll have to be on a Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday." Matt said as I went in search of a pen and paper to write down the appointment time.

"Actually, we have an opening for tonight, someone cancelled on us."

"Tonight?" Matt asked looking up at me with an raised eyebrow, I nodded yes.

"Yeah, 5 PM, it's our last appointment of the night." Julie said.

"Sounds good, see you there, where are you located?" Matt asked, I handed him the pen and notepad as he wrote down directions.

"Appointment at five, huh?" I asked getting up walking over to the couch sitting down next to him.

"Yep." He said as he leant back relaxing against the back of the couch, he wrapped his arm around me.

"I should call my mom." I said, Matt handed me the phone, I dialed my mom's cell phone number since I wasn't sure that she'll be home.

"Hello?" My mom said in a questioning manner not knowing who it was.

"Hey mom, it's Taylor." I said glancing up at the clock that read 10 AM.

"Oh Taylor, who's phone you using?"

"The apartment Matt and I live in, how's papi?"

"He gets released tomorrow if his heart works good."

"That's good, your in my prayers constantly, you know that. Mommy, Matt and I have our first prenatal checkup tonight."

"Aw, that's good for you, I want pictures, I got to let you go, I have to go get Dominique ready to take him to the babysitters."

"Alright mommy, love you."

"Love you too." My mom said hanging up, I tossed the phone onto the coffee table.

"You want to take a nap before our appointment?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired." I said as we got up moving into the bedroom, I laid down on his bed and he pulled me into his embrace wrapping his arms around keeping my back pressed against his bare chest.

"I love you." Matt said feeling the breath of him saying that hit my hair and the back of my neck.

"I love you too, is the alarm set?" I asked in a light whisper of barely staying awake.

"Yep, extra early just in case we get lost." Matt said as he re-gripped me.


	39. Doctors Appointment

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

We slept until 2 PM when the alarm went off, we went in taking a shower together to save the water and I got dressed in a pair of jeans and one of his zipped jackets from earlier. "You snatched my jacket." Matt said wrapping his arms around me as I looked in the mirror doing my hair.

"Sorry, I'm bloated and have baby fat coming in, this jacket is comfy and makes me feel small."

"Don't be sorry, your hot in my clothes" Matt moved my hair kissing at my neck.

"Plus, I think it'll be easier on them when they do the ultra sound."

"Maybe, I'm going to go make myself something to eat, you want something?" Matt asked.

"Toast."

"How many slices?"

"Four, I'm very hungry today." I said smiling, he smiled back, I pulled some strands of my hair up into a bobby pin and I then put some smelly stuff and light makeup on before I walked out to the living room/kitchen area.

"Toast with butter and strawberry jelly for you." Matt said setting the plate on the breakfast bar for me, I sat down on the bar stool and he walked around joining me.

"Thanks, what do you want? A boy or girl?"

"I don't care, as long as they are happy and healthy."

"Liar! You want a boy, I can read it in your eyes." I said biting into a slice of my toast, toast has been my savior lately.

"It'll be cool to have a boy, to play catch with, watch football with, wrestle and stuff."

"Do boyish things, what if it's a girl?"

"If it's a girl, she will be my little princess and I'm going to protect her SO much." Matt said being a little dramatic with the last part.

"I know you will, but you won't be upset either way?"

"No, this baby is mine, I'll love it even if it's a green alien." He said getting me to laugh.

"Maybe we should invite your parents over, I feel bad for ditching them."

"We will." He said grasping my hand.

"Would you be mad if I said I was unsure about this whole pregnancy thing?"

"No, I'm a little unsure myself, but I want this baby, they are a true miracle and blessing."

"Your unsure? You seem so calm though." I asked shocked.

"Yes, I talked to your mom while you were with your dad, she said its normal for first time parents to be unsure but it all goes away when your in the delivery room. I keep telling myself that we will be fine, we are going to be okay. What are you unsure about?"

"Us, I feel as we only got back together because of this baby. I love you, I truly do, but your not with me just because I'm pregnant with your baby are you?"

"No absolutely not…" He said throwing his arms around me, "I love you with or without this baby, if anything it shows our love for each other."

"What about our life? I mean, the baby won't be able to travel with us at least not for a few months."

"I'll take time off to spend time with you while recovering and help with the baby, when I go back it'll only be for four days a week." Matt said as he shifted in his seat to face me.

"Would we have enough money?"

"Plenty, I'm making enough, plus when you go back to work."

"I would like our kids to have god parents, just in case." I said, I just figured since I had god parents, Matt is the only child, Dominique is too young, our parents wouldn't be able to take care of them.

"Sounds great and its for the safety of our baby." Matt said, we ate and Matt was happy I ate all four pieces of toast. We drove up to Dr. Aaron's office being the only two in the office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sydal." The receptionist said, we walked over to the counter.

"I guess that is us huh, since we are the only ones here." I joked, we all chuckled.

"You need to fill out these papers out for the doctor." She said, we took the clipboard walking back to our seats sitting down filling out the paperwork, Matt watched the news playing on the television. "Mr. and Mrs. Sydal, Dr. Aaron will see you now." She said opening the door leading us to a back room and left us alone, I sat on the patient thing holding onto the clipboard on my lap looking around the room that I was in with Matt, I had to get used to this room. Matt hung onto my hand sitting in the chair next to me, he was observing the room as well.

"Nervous?" Matt asked.

"Kind of, why?" I asked looking down into his brown eyes.

"Your hand is shaking." He said smiling, he stood up slightly pressing his lips against mine before he sat back down. We heard a light knock come to the door before it slowly opened.

"Knock knock, I'm coming in." She said.

"We're decent." Matt said.

"I'm Dr. Aaron, you are?" She asked.

"Taylor." I said extending my hand to shake hers, she then turned to look at Matt.

"Matt." He said shaking her hand as well.

"Let me congratulate you on this miracle." Dr. Aaron said.

"Thank you." Matt and I said in almost unison.

"You done with the clipboard?" She asked pointing to the clipboard.

"Oh yes, sorry." I said handing it over to her, we went over the information that was on the paperwork that was on the clipboard, she set it on the counter for her to put my information in my file on the computer.

"Let's lay you back to do an ultrasound." Dr. Aaron said as she leaned me back, I did the reverse zipper on the jacket opening it as she grabbed the goop to put on my stomach. "First child?"

"Yes." I said nervously.

"I could tell, your nervous." She said smiling as she played with the wires hooking them up properly to the wall and the machine. I looked over at Matt getting lost in his brown eyes not wanting to see the screen. Matt held onto my hand, bringing it to his lips for a light kiss, I felt her moving the wand thing around my stomach. "There they are." She said finding the baby in my stomach.

"They? There is more than one of them?" I asked still not turning to look.

"Taylor, just look." Matt said smiling and his face lit up from joy, I turned looking at the monitor seeing one pair of hands and feet that was forming.

"One healthy baby is growing in there." Dr. Aaron said, I almost cried as Dr. Aaron snapped some photos, "Would you like to hear the heart beat?"

"Yes please." I said, Matt put his other hand to my face wiping my eyes as she set up a different thing so we could hear the heart beat and we did.

"They sound healthy, congratulations. Why don't you wipe that goop up and we'll go over to my office and discuss birthing plans, diets, etc." Dr. Aaron said handing me paper towels, I wiped my stomach of the goop and zipped the jacket back close. Dr. Aaron handed us proper paper, pictures and other things we might need to know. Matt stared at the baby picture in shock, I could tell he was happy and proud.

"Look at those hands forming." Matt said pointing at it.

"Yeah, it's cute." I said, even though it was kind of creepy knowing that there was another human growing in me, we drove home going over some of the paper work that we got.

"I owe you a massage, huh?" Matt asked as he rubbed my bicep as I leant against his solid frame and he kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, plus I'm tired still." I said looking up at him.

"Alright, let's move to the bed." Matt said, I sat up standing up at the pretty much the same time with him, we walked into the bedroom, I slid the jacket off my body and pulled my pants off leaving just my undergarments on. I climbed onto the bed laying on my stomach turning my head to one side to get comfortable on the pillow.


	40. Massage

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL EXPLICIT, AND I'M SORRY IF THIS SEX SCENE ISN'T THAT GOOD.**

**Matt's Point of View-**

Taylor and I sat on the couch with her cuddled up next to my torso with my arm wrapped around her resting on her bicep. I looked over at her smiling, 'I'm madly in love with this woman' I thought to myself.

"I owe you a massage huh?" I asked rubbing her bicep as I leant over pressing my lips against the top of her head smelling the lavender scented shampoo she used.

"Yeah, plus I'm tired still." She said turning her head slightly to look up at me.

"Alright, let's move to the bed." I said, she sat up from my embrace, we stood up at the pretty much the same time letting her walk in front of me while we walked towards and into the bedroom. I walked into the bedroom standing behind Taylor as she slowly unzipped the jacket from her body pulling it back from her body sliding her arms out exposing her pink bra that was extended fully by her perfectly formed breasts that I love. I scanned down her body as she slid her hands over her slim stomach that had a slight bump from the baby that I thought was hot as ever. I watched her fingers slip into her pants as she unbuttoned them and the other hand then unzipped them sliding them down her long legs until she was able to step out. I felt myself getting hot watching her strip down, 'Control yourself, control yourself, you can do this.' I thought to myself as I licked my lips, my problem was that I wanted to touch her everywhere. I watched as she turned around slowly strutting to the end of the bed, watching her hips wade back and forth as she walked, she got to the end of the bed, she lifted a leg up onto the bed crawling gently up the bed, I saw her breast filling her bra as they were hanging from her body making me just want to slide under her right now, I groaned as my cock was trying to harden but I tried to calm down but it had its own mine, it slowly hardening and rising. She laid down turning her head on her pillow to face the other way, 'Thank god, I'll be embarrassed if she saw how turned on I was.' I thought, I walked to the foot of the bed and stood there staring down at her semi-naked body, her perfect ass staring back at me. I felt my skin getting hotter and my cock getting harder and hurting from my pants restraining it from thinking of the things I wanted to do to her and how beautiful her body was. I pulled my shirt over my head and slowly undoing my pants letting them fall to my ankles, I stepped out resting my knee on the bed placing my hands on both her calves lightly rubbing them pulling my other leg up onto the other side of her leg.

"Your hands are talented." Taylor said in a light voice, I slowly crawled up the bed between her legs rubbing my hands over her legs getting closer to the spot that I've been wanting to be the closest too, the spot between her legs where they were joined. I felt the warmth coming through her panties and I felt her panties soaked from her juices, I smirked to myself. I slid my hands under her panties grasping her ass hearing her moan, I felt my cock throbbing. I slid one of my hands between the thighs slipping it back under her soaked panties sliding my fingers into her tight hot wet chamber getting her to gasp, I love that noise. I slid my fingers out pushing them back only to be covered more with her juices. "MMM Matt….." She moaned as she arched her back making her ass rise up into my face, I crept my other hand up her back slowly running those fingers through her hair, down her back to her bra and worked the clasps of her bra undone.

"Your so beautiful." I groaned as I slid my hand through her bra to her right breast giving it a light squeeze before I worked at her nipples, she just groaned and grinded against my fingers making me more turned on. I slowly ran my hand down from her breast down her side to her right leg grasping it, I brought it over my head turning her around for her to look at me leaving my fingers in her wet chamber.

"Matt….uh….your hands…..are talented…..more than…..just one….way." She moaned out as I sped up the thrusts of my fingers, I smiled.

"I know sweetie." I said as rested my right hand underneath her armpit letting me lean forward pressing my lips against hers, I slowly left butterfly kisses down her jaw bone to her neck as I lightly bit a spot getting her to moan out, I then sucked at it and licked it before I tried biting it again. I started leaving more butterfly kisses down her neck until I got to her cleavage line, I pulled her bra off tossing it aside allowing me to nibble, suck and lick her nipples.

"Uh Matt…..that feels so good……oh god….." She said as I tugged at her nipple, I started leaving more butterfly kisses down her stomach to the hem of her panties where she was still grinding against my fingers. I slid the fingers out of her chamber letting her juices flow out, I brought my fingers to my mouth sucking them clean, she whimpered. I grasped her panties sliding them off her body and I climbed back onto the bed between her legs, I reinserted my fingers getting more juices to squirt out from around them. "Oh yes….." She moaned as she threw her head back onto the pillow arching her back up, I grabbed her leg putting it over my shoulder as I lowered down smelling her sweet juices, I licked my lips as I slid my tongue out of my mouth sliding it against her clit picking up the juices that were constantly flowing out of her chamber. "Fuck Matt…." She groaned as I couldn't stop myself from licking her more, she tasted so good. My cock throbbing for me to give it attention, but I couldn't stop myself from continuing tasting her and fingering her. "Uh yes Matt…..fuck yes…." She moaned grasping the sheets, I could tell her orgasm was dangerously close. I flicked my tongue lightly over her clit, "Uh…..Matt stop that….it feels too good…." She moaned, I did it again getting her to squirm in pleasure, I then put my lips around it sucking her juices up. I felt her walls clamping around my fingers, I pounded my fingers into her faster but I slowly flicked my tongue over her clit. "Yes….oh god….Matt….MMM!" She said in a whimper.

"Cum Taylor…." I moaned into her clit feeling the vibrations over her clit.

"FUCK!" She exclaimed as she came, that must of sent her in overdrive. I felt the warm cum over my fingers, I slid my fingers out licking her cum off my fingers before I leant back down licking around her chamber and sliding my tongue into her chamber picking up the cum that I missed.

"MMM, you taste so good." I groaned as I slid up pressing my lips against hers.

"When can I get this?" She asked as I felt her hand run into my boxers slightly running against my hard cock.

"Now…." I moaned, I pulled my boxers off tossing them aside grabbing her right leg putting it on my hip as I slowly pushed my hard cock into her chamber getting her to gasp at every inch I pushed in.

"Your so big Matt….uh…." She moaned as I pulled out and pushed back in slowly, her walls tight around my cock, her juice lubricating my cock to make it easier to slide in and out. "Faster….uh yes…..shit…." She moaned as I thrusted faster into her, "Uh….uh….yes Matt…..uh….oh god….fuck…." She moaned, I leant forward nibbling at her neck to stop me from moaning out. I slid my left hand up pinching her nipple between my finger tugging at it getting her to moan in a different way.

"Yeah…..you like that?" I whispered into her ear getting her to whimper and a ripple of juices squirted out, I thrusted into her slower so I can get a better grip on her leg I was holding on my hip and reposition myself. I shifted about then pushed back into her getting her to gasp again gripping the sheet every time I pushed into her.

"Uh…..yes Matt….shit…." She moaned as I felt her walls clamping around my cock making me closer to my edge.

"Fuck yeah, Taylor….cum for me again…." I groaned into her ear getting her to arch her back up as I pounded into her as we both shuddered into orgasm, I shot my load into her as her warm cum came over my cock. I stayed in her until I felt all of my cum shoot out of me, I pulled out lowering myself licking my tongue over her clit picking up the juices and cum that came out of her. "MMM….you taste so good…." I moaned licking my lips as I sat back falling down next to her.

"I love you." She said as she turned her head to look at me, I leant my head over pressing my lips against hers.

"I love you too." I said smirking, she rolled onto her left side snuggling up to my embrace.


	41. Matt's Home

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. STRONG SEXUAL EXPLICIT IN THIS CHAPTER…..THERE IS MORE TO COME BUT IT IS WRITTEN IN MY NOTEBOOK AND HAS TO BE TYPED AND REREAD SO IT MIGHT TAKE A LITTLE WHILE UNTIL THAT'S DONE, SORRY FOLKS. PLUS I HAVE A NEW STORY IN THE WORKS, A HURRICANE/OC/KOFI KINGSTON, LOOK OUT FOR IT.**

**4 Month's Later- Taylor's Point of View-**

I'm six months pregnant, defiantly showing, and last week was my last week on tour so I've been lonely here at home. It's Monday night, Matt is supposed to have a red eye flight home to make the prenatal check up tomorrow. I laid on the empty bed finally getting comfortable and I was in a position where I could look at the alarm clock, I would only rest for about ten minutes then I would wake up to see what time it was because I was anxious and the baby was playing kick ball with my insides. It got to about 2 A.M. and I found myself staring at the clock constantly and the baby kicking more often now. I heard the front doors master lock slowly coming unlocked, I slowly tried to get up to my feet taking me a little while. While trying to get up, I heard the door open and silently closing, I heard him toss his keys onto the kitchen counter as I walked around the bed making my way out into the living room/kitchen area to see Matt's back facing me as he fumbled through the mail he must of grabbed on his way up.

"Your home?" I asked like I didn't see him standing there, he turned to look at me.

"You scared me, what are you doing up?" Mat asked dropping his bag to the ground then laying the mail he was looking at down on top of the others on the counter.

"I couldn't sleep, was too anxious for you to get home." I said trying to look down at my feet but couldn't because of my fat stomach.

"Me too, lets go to bed shall we?" Matt asked smirking, he walked up to me walking with me into our bedroom, I walked around the bed climbing onto my big pile of pillows that I collected getting comfortable on my back as Matt stripped down to his boxers climbing into the bed next to me.

"Your kid has been excited as well, they have been kicking all night." I said turning my head to look at him in the eyes, he rested his hand on my stomach, I put mine on top of his moving it to the kicking movement so he could feel it, he just smiled when he felt the baby kicking. He slithered down straddling my legs to where he was closer to where the baby was kicking.

"Listen here kid, you better stop kicking your mommy, daddy is home now." Matt said into my stomach, he rolled up my shirt kissing my stomach sucking at the belly button part that was popping out as he slowly removed his lips and the baby stopped kicking.

"This is daddy's kid, they listen to you." I said chuckling, Matt slid up my body feeling his soft chiseled muscled body pressing against mine, his lips lingering close to mine feeling his breath his my face. He leant down pressing his soft lips against mine for a soft passionate kiss getting me to moan a little.

"I've missed you." He moaned when we broke the kiss, his hands roaming over my t-shirt covered upper body, "And I've missed your sexy body." Matt growled as I felt his cock hardening and poking out of his boxers.

"MMM…Matt…" I moaned as he rolled rest of the shirt up exposing my tender breast, he covered them with his hands lightly massaging them with his big hands pinching my nipples in between his fingers, he leant down taking each nipple into his mouth sucking at them. His hands roaming over my pregnant stomach his mouth soon following leaving small butterfly kisses on my stomach. I felt his hands rubbing my upper thighs lightly as he slid down pulling my pants off my legs and climbed in between my legs pushing them open.

"And I've missed your taste." Matt said as he slid his tongue across my clit picking up my juices that escaped my chamber but he was only to get more escaping my chamber.

"Matt…mmm…." I purred as he continued sliding his tongue against my clit making me grasp the side of the bed and the sheets from pleasure, my breaths getting sharp as I felt his hand slide to my inner thigh next to his face feeling it travel to my chamber before I felt him slide one finger into my causing me to whimper in pleasure.

"Your so wet baby…." Matt growled as he sat up licking his lips thrusting that finger in and out of me faster.

"It's all you…." I said in a whimper type voice from lack of breath as I grind against his finger as best as I could, he then slipped another one of his fingers into me getting juices to squirt out over his fingers. Matt pulled down his boxers over his erect cock, "Oh Matt, give it to me hard." I groaned when I saw it and more juices squirted out of my chamber covering his fingers more.

"I will." Matt growled as he slid his fingers out of my chamber slipping them into his mouth sucking them clean, he lifted my one leg up sliding forward thrusting his cock into me.

"Oh God! YES!" I moaned as he pulled out thrusting back into me instantly, I lifted my other leg wrapping it around him linking with the leg he was holding up pulling him closer. "Uh….uh….yes Matt….." I groaned as he sped up his thrusts hitting my g-spot roughly.

"You like this, you'll love this." Matt groaned as he leant forward nibbling at my neck, I wrapped my arms around his neck scratching at his back as he thrusted into me quicker getting the bed to shake from our thrusts.

"Uh Matt….MMM…..oh yes…" I whimpered as I arched my back a little as his hand massaged my breast as he thrusted slower and nibbled at my neck more, "Matt….no…." I moaned.

"Don't…..act….like…you…don't….like….it….slow." Matt said in between biting and sucking at my neck as he slowly slid out of me and slowly pushed back in, I unhooked my legs from around his back placing them flat on the bed helping me thrust up to speed up the place. "Be…..careful….sweetie…." Matt moaned as he nibbled down to a breast sucking and licking at my nipple.

"I am….but faster." I groaned as I bit at my bottom lip.

"I will….." He mumbled into my breast, he slowly pulled out pushing back in and he slowly sped up his thrusts.

"Uh….Matt…..yes…." I said as I thought my eyes rolled into the back of my head from pleasure.

"I love you." He growled as he went back to nibbling at my neck.

"I love you too." I moaned out as I started whimpering from pleasure.

"Had enough?" He moaned.

"No…..yes…..uh Matt…right there….oh shit…" I groaned, Matt moved an hand that was supporting him up down to my clit rubbing it to get juices to squirt out over his cock getting it more lubricated feeling his cock slide in and out of me easier and faster.

"I….know….all….your….spots." He growled into my throat.

"Fuck Matt….but….Jesus…..I like it…..uh…..like that….Matt…." I moaned digging my nails into his back as he would hit my g-spot hard with every thrust.

"Your so hot…." He moaned biting down at my neck feeling my walls clamping down around his cock.

"Uh Matt….." I groaned as he bit down harder on my neck, he thrusted into me a couple of times before I shuddered into orgasm and my warm cum flowed out over his cock, "OH SHIT!" I exclaimed in a moan and whimper as Matt continue thusting into me to get his release.

"I missed that noise." Matt whispered into my ear as he thrusted into my tight chamber until I felt him shoot his load of warm cum into me. Matt brought his lips to mine for a small settle kiss before he pulled out of me falling onto the bed next to me.

"That was amazing Matt." I said out of breath looking over at him.

"It's always amazing with you. I love you Taylor." He said pressing his lips against mine for another kiss, "Now, lets sleep because tomorrow we have a check up to check on our baby." Matt said resting his hand on my stomach onto to get the baby to kick a little.

"The baby can't wait." I joked as I shifted a little to get comfortable again, Matt laid his hand on my side holding me there, I leant my head against his bare chest, his head resting on top of mine.


	42. Boy or Girl

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

My alarm clock went off at noon, I broke from Matt's grip getting up to my feet after a few moments of struggle. I fumbled through drawers finding a black maternity shirt and a pair of jeans. I went into the bathroom starting the shower making sure it was the right temperature. I climbed in taking a shower, when I got out Matt was leaning against the sink counter.

"Whoa, you scared me." I said taking my towel off the towel rack wrapping it around my body as best as I could.

"Sorry, I have to shower myself." Matt said as he helped me climb out of the tub, he then bent over turning the shower back on to take his shower.

"I'm going to go cook myself something to eat, do you want something?" I asked as I slid on my pair of panties.

"I'll take whatever you cook yourself." Matt said climbing into the shower, I finished getting dressed wrapping my hair up into the towel. I waddled out to the kitchen putting two slices of bread into the toaster as I waddled back out to the bedroom sliding flip flops on, I gave up on tennis shoes since I could never see them along with my socks. I then went over to the phone dialing my mom's number getting her voicemail. "Hey mom, it's Taylor. Matt and I have another appointment today, I guess your busy, talk to you later, love you." I said hanging up the phone. The toaster went off, I walked out pulling the toast out putting them on a paper towel as I put another two in for Matt. I put butter and strawberry jelly on the toast. Matt walked out leaning against the door frame buckling the cuffs on his long sleeved black shirt.

"Why are you wearing flip flops? Your feet are going to be cold." Matt said as I got upset for some odd reason.

"I want to wear flip flops, I can't see my feet and it's hard to put the tennis shoes on and I can't tell if they match, does it embarrass you if I wear flip flops." I asked upset with a tear escaping my eyes.

"No sweetie, I just don't want you feet to be cold, I'm sorry." Matt said as he tried to hug me but I turned giving him the cold shoulder. " What do you want me to do to make you feel better?"

"Will you help me with my shoes?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Matt said as he kissed at my neck at the mark he left from last night, I put my toast down, Matt led me out to the bedroom. "How about this pair?"

"Nah." I said as he set them back down and picked up a different pair showing me, "Okay." I said as I grabbed a pair of socks, he helped me put the shoes on. "I love you and thank you." I said leaning over kissing him.

"I love you too." He said smirking, he stood up helping me up, I walked out eating my toast as Matt put toppings on his toast. "What time is the appointment?"

"3 PM." I said as I tossed the paper towel away.

"We have a little time then." Matt said, I waddled into the bathroom taking the towel off my head brushing my hair out and putting only some hair up into bobby pins again. Matt came in to shave a little and he splashed a little aftershave onto his face. I put a little make up on before I put my own deodorant and perfume on. "What cologne do you like?" Matt asked.

"Um, this one, it's not that strong and doesn't bother me on the smell factor." I said handing him a bottle off the counter.

"Is the aftershave too much?" Matt asked concerned.

"No, it smells good. Your good and clean shaven." I said grabbing his chin looking at both sides smiling, I went and grabbed my purse and cell phone as Matt grabbed his keys, cell and wallet.

"Let's go honey." Matt said as he held the door open for me, he held my hand all the way out to the car. He opened my door for me helping me climb in before he ran around to get in himself, he started the car and he excitedly drove up to the office.

"Excited?" I asked observing him.

"Yes, I can't wait." Matt said ecstatic, I couldn't help but to smile at how happy he was, he parked the car in the expected mothers parking spot they had designated. I got out of the car by myself, Matt wrapped his arm around me leading me into the office seeing Julie behind the receptionist desk.

"Welcome back Matt and Taylor, Dr. Aaron would be with you in a few moments, I'll take you back now." Julie said walking out from behind her desk leading us to a room. "Let me take your vitals and weight for Dr. Aaron." Julie said as she weighed me and took my vitals, "Dr. Aaron would be right with you when she's done with her other patient." Julie said.

"Thanks Julie." Matt and I said in practical unison.

"Would you want to know the gender of the baby if she could tell?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll help with picking out clothes, toys, paint for the room, etc." Matt answered grasping my hand with both his.

"You wouldn't want it to be a surprise the day of the birth?"

"But, it'll be easier on us to plan and pick out a name."

"True." I said shrugging my shoulders as Dr. Aaron walked in carrying my file.

"Hello again, how are we feeling today?" Dr. Aaron asked.

"Very good." I answered.

"The baby has been kicking a lot lately." Matt said excitedly as he put one of his hands on my stomach trying to feel them again.

"That's good." Dr. Aaron said setting my file down, "Now, let's lean you back and see how your little baby is." She said, I leant back rolling my shirt up holding onto one of Matt's hands tightly as she started the machines monitor. She put the gel on my stomach moving the wand over my stomach so we could see the baby. "Do you want to know the gender?" Dr. Aaron asked.

"We agreed that we want to know." Matt answered leaning onto the edge of his seat to look better at the screen.

"You are having a baby……girl, congratulations." Dr. Aaron said.

"We're having a girl?" I said more in a shock manner than in a question manner, tears stinging my eyes of happiness, Matt stood up leaning over pressing his lips against mine, we looked at the baby girl growing in me a little longer.

"Congratulations, but I have other patients, let me print these pictures out for you." She said as she pushed the print button for the machine to print them out, she handed me a paper towel to wipe off the gel. "I'll see you next month, see Julie to set up the next appointment."

"Will do." Matt said as he took the pictures helping me sit up, Matt and I walked out to be greeted by Julie at the desk.

"Appointment time, let me guess on a Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday?" Julie asked popping up the calendar on her computer.

"Yep, we found out whet we are having." Matt said happily.

"What is it? And how is February 10th?" Julie asked.

"We're having a girl." Matt said smiling widely.

"Congratulations, so the 10th?" Julie asked.

"It's good, at what time?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I have a noon, a 2 PM and a 5 PM." She said.

"We'll take the 5 PM please, thanks Julie."

"No problem, have a good day." Julie said as we walked out climbing into his car buckling up.

"I should call my mom and tell her." I said.

"Okay, I got a surprise for you." Matt said.

"I'm scared." I said dialing my moms cell number getting her voicemail again telling me I should call her back later.

"You'll like it." Matt said as the baby kicked causing me to jump a little. "Did she kick?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's a girl, the way she is kicking this much." I said resting my hand on the place she was kicking at.

"Maybe future diva." Matt said smiling widely.

"You'll like that, but I don't know." I said as he pulled into the Applebee's restaurant, "This is my surprise?" I asked looking at him.

"It's not the restaurant, it's what's inside." Matt said as he parked the car in the closest spot and we climbed out.


	43. Baby Shower Pt 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

Matt held onto my hand as we walked into the restaurant. When we got in there, there was a table that had balloons that read 'It's a Boy,' written on a blue balloon and pink balloons that read 'It's a Girl.', there was a banner hanging on the wall that read 'Congratulations Matt and Taylor.' At the table was Mickie, Melina, John, Shawn, Dave, Ted, Cody, Randy, Shad, JTG, Phil and Chris, a pile of gifts at the opposing end of the table of where we were going to sit.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

"Your baby shower, even though you have been off for a week, everyone has missed you and I figured you might want one of these things." Matt said as he led me over to the table, tears touching my eyes for the third time today.

"Thanks Matt." I said wiping at my eyes, as we arrived to the table I made my way around getting hugs, I sat at the empty chair at the end of the table next to Matt, he leant over brushing his lips over my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

"Are you two done?" Randy asked as everyone threw their straw wrappers at us.

"Why are all of you here? Some of you have a show tonight?" I said as I sipped at my water.

"We have a show in Florida tonight." Melina said.

"Plus, Matt said it'll be a surprise baby shower and we all wanted to come." Mickie said.

"Us men didn't want to come, but we were forced." Chris said.

"I wasn't." John said.

"Me either." Phil said.

"Well, aren't you all over achievers." Shawn said sarcastically.

"Thanks you guys for taking time out of your busy schedule to come to my baby shower." I said with tears stinging my eyes again, why am I SO emotional lately.

"Wow…..she's an emotional one, I need a beer." Dave said.

"No, we are not going to drink." Phil said.

"Shut the hell up Straight Edge Super Star." Cody spoke up making me cry more that they were arguing, Matt pulled me closer to him wrapping his two arms around me, I snuggled into his embrace.

"Sh….it's okay." Matt whispered as he nuzzled his face into the hair resting on my neck, I turned in my seat, he pulled me into his embrace more wrapping his arms around me as I cried into his shoulder as they continued arguing.

"ENOUGH!" Shawn said standing up getting everyone to shut up turning to look at him, "We aren't here to fight, we are friends, we shouldn't be fighting anyways, especially over something as stupid as a single beer. We should be ashamed that we made our friend that is pregnant with our niece or nephew to all of us cry." Shawn said sitting back down, I slowly peaked out of Matt's shoulder to look out at all my friends who were silent. "I'm sorry Taylor." Shawn said.

"Yeah, sorry, so did you find out the gender? Are we having a boy or girl?" Melina asked.

"I want to tell them." Matt said pushing a strand of hair out of my face to behind my ear.

"Okay." I said sheepishly as I wiped my eyes, sitting up in my seat as Matt pulled out the pictures he had.

"We are having a girl." Matt said.

"Past that picture down here." John said as he handed the picture to Ted who was sitting the closest to Matt.

"Let's get rid of these 'It's a Boy' balloons shall we?" Dave asked standing up as him, Phil and Chris grabbed all the blue balloons taking them outside.

"Ew!" Ted said passing the photo to Cody.

"Your so insensitive, ew!" He said tossing it to Randy, Randy rolled his eyes.

"While waiting for our lunch, why don't you open some of the gifts?" Melina asked.

"Why not?" I asked as a gift was passed down from the pile .

"What'd we get here?" I heard Randy mumble to Cody who was sitting next to him.

"I don't remember." Cody said in a whisper.

"Ted?" Randy asked, Ted just shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I thought you guys knew." Ted said.

"This is great." Randy said running a hand over his newly shaved head which I thought was ugly on him, I think he is cuter with the hair.


	44. Baby Shower Pt 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I ripped open the wrapping paper exposing four pairs of fabric booties, there was an orange, red, green, and purple ones.

"Their so cute." I said looking at each one and feeling them between my two fingers seeing how soft they were and trying to imagine what they were going to look like on our little baby girl.

"Your welcome." Randy said.

"You didn't give her that, I did." Melina said.

"Right, just testing you." Randy said shifting his eyes, everyone gave him a weird look.

"Open the next gift." Melina said sliding down another gift, it was a big bag that had an elephant holding balloon's on it's trunk while balancing on a ball.

"That elephant is talented, it had balloons tied to it's trunk and is balancing on a ball." Shawn said.

"Whoever got this, it's cute, don't listen to Shawn." I said as I realized I couldn't pull the stuff out, I tried to get to my feet but Matt stopped me.

"Let me help." He said pulling the bag onto his lap, he helped me open the present, it had three blankets that was wrapped and kept them that way with a long armed Winnie the Pooh characters. There was a yellow one with Winnie, a grey one with Eeyore and an orange one with Tigger.

"Our baby would have enough blankets." I joked.

"That was what we thought when we bought them." Ted said.

"You did not, I bought it." Mickie said.

"I can't believe you three fools forgot what you bought her." Shad said.

"We remember…." Cody is in an un-toned manner like he was lying.

"Unbelievable." Phil said leaning back in his seat.

"Next up…." Melina said as she picked up the card, "Well, this person spent a lot."

"It's the thought that counts, not how much they spent on it." I said as she handed the card down to me, Matt shifted about resting his head on my shoulder and an hand on my stomach trying to feel the baby kick. I pulled the flap out of the envelope allowing me to pull out the card, I turned it right side up reading it in a whisper so me and Matt could hear it, tears hitting my eyes from the happy sappy card, I opened it causing a gift card to fall onto my stomach. "I knew this stomach was good for something." I said lightly chuckling wiping my eyes before I picked up the gift card, Matt kissed at my neck.

"I love your stomach." Matt whispered in a moan into my ear as he lightly rubbed his hand over my stomach, I put mine on his moving it to where the baby just kicked two times, when the baby kicked the third time, I looked down at him smiling and he had a big smile on his face of happiness.

"We get no thank you?" Cody asked.

"You? I'm the one that purchased it." Phil said as he rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Pathetic."

"Thanks for the card and a…." I said picking up the gift card that was still on my stomach reading that it was for $40 at Babys 'R' Us, a branch off Toys 'R' Us, "gift card to Babys 'R' Us, that will really come in handy, thanks again Phil." I said smiling up at him wiping my eyes.

"Yeah, we'll definitely need that." Matt said.

"Here is another gift." Melina said passing it down to me, it was in a medium neon green bag.

"That bag is bright." Dave said.

"It stands out definitely." John said.

"That's why we bought it." Randy said.

"No you didn't, shut up." Phil said as Randy mumbled something under his breath, I pulled out the tissue exposing a copy of Chris Jericho's book and a DVD that was untitled.

"CHRIS!" I exclaimed in disbelieve.

"What's on the DVD?" Matt asked curiously.

"That is the match I made undisputed champion." Chris answered in a cocky manner.

"Like the baby could read this much less understand it that much." I said.

"She's got to learn how to read, might as well learn how to read and about her favorite uncle at the same time and she's going to be involved with WWE somehow, so might as well start her young." Chris stated.

"Your so cocky." JTG said.

"I know." Chris said proudly as the waitress brought us our food.

"You only have five more presents, open this one." Melina said as another present was passed down, it was a small gold bag.

"I'm guessing its from you two." I said looking over at JTG and Shad.

"Man! I thought it was ours, god dang it." Ted said slamming a hand down on his lap.

"We know you three white boys won't try to claim our gift would you?" Shad said cracking his knuckles and the three men shook their heads no, "Good." Shad said, I pulled out the gold tissue from the bag. It had a little leather studded jacket that had a printed picture of JTG on the back, there was an onesie that was black that had gold and silver bling painted on it and a t-shirt that had a silver pair of handcuffs painted on it.

"Oh my god guys." Matt said.

"What? We thought it was cute, she could be our little gangster." JTG said.

"She's not going to be a gangster, but it's cute I guess." Matt said as I refolded it putting it back in the bag putting it aside with the other gifts, I took a bite into my half of the sandwich I was splitting with Matt.

"I don't see anybody else buying them their merchandise." Rand said as we all saw him turn to Cody and Ted and heard him whisper, "We didn't buy any merchandise?"

"I don't think so." Cody said in a doubtful manner.

"Next gift coming to you." Melina said as she handed down a yellow bag.

"These bags sure are bright and getting brighter." I said.

"There is a pink one down here, beware." Melina said.

"I'll deal with it." I said as I wiped my hands off with a napkin before I started pulling out things out of the bag until I saw a small brown straw hat, I pulled it out seeing the red patch that read HBK.

"My baby girl is not going to wear a straw hat that says HBK." Matt said looking at Shawn while I pulled out a black onesie that had a giant green DX written on it, below that it in white it said, 'Not down with that, you could suck it.'

"Oh my god Shawn.." I said rolling my eyes.

"My daughter is not going to wear an onesie that says 'Suck it.'" Matt said.

"I was hoping for a boy." Shawn said as he patted his mouth down with a napkin.

"Even if it was a boy, he wasn't going to wear that." Matt said.

"Come on Matt, lighten up." I said lightly rubbing his leg.

"You guys were making fun of us buying our merchandise and he doesn't?" Shad said.

"Sorry." We all took turns saying to them, Melina pushed down a very small red bag that had white and red polka dotted tissue paper.

"This must be ours." Cody said.

"Afraid not." John said.

"Well, this one must be from John, so it must be good." I said as I pulled out the tissue paper only to see a black and red lingerie top and bottom.

"What the fuck John? Why are you buying my fiancé lingerie?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, why are you buying me lingerie?" I asked as everyone looked at him weirdly.

"I thought that Matt would like to see his girl in it and I figured she'll need it to breast feed, easy access." John said shrugging.

"Girls don't have to breast feed in lingerie." Mickie said.

"But in lingerie, Matt could enjoy it and Taylor might like the conscience." John said.

"Our sex life is not going to be discussed." Matt said as I could tell he was embarrassed a little, I leant over kissing his cheek but he must of known my thoughts before I got to his cheek he turned fast enough to press our lips together. "Ha ha, I got you." Matt said as he leant forward pressing his forehead against mine, he ran his hand through my hair.

"Yes you did." I said smirking.

"I love you." Matt said.

"I love you too, the baby says she loves you too." I said.

"Kicking again?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is angry I'm not eating." I said.

"The baby is kicking?" John asked.

"Yeah, good ears my friend." I said turning to look at him, everyone left their seats surrounding me putting one hand on my stomach.

"I felt it." Cody said excitedly.

"It's weird." Phil said.

"How is it weird?" Shawn asked.

"Just feeling it and knowing that another human is growing in her." Phil answered.

"But it's awesome." Shawn said, since him, Dave, Chris and Randy had kids before they knew what it felt like.

"You should watch or feel this…." Matt said as he leant forward, "It's okay baby girl, daddy is here." Matt said as the baby kicked one more time and stopped as Matt held his hand there, he found a clear spot of everyone's hands pressing his lips against my clothing.

"She's going to be daddy's little girl." Dave said as they went and sat down in their own seats, I took a bite of the sandwich.

"One more after this one." Melina said handing me a box wrapped in yellow animal circus characters on it.

"This wrapping paper is cute." I said.

"Thanks." Ted said.

"I'm not listening to you until after I open it to make sure it is you." I said as he snapped his fingers, I opened it exposing a breast pump, I looked up at John who just bit into his steak, he looked up to see Matt and I who was glaring back at him.

"What?" John asked.

"First lingerie, not breast pumps." Matt said.

"I didn't buy her the breast pumps." John said as I went to take a drink from my soda when Dave spoke up.

"Oh, that was from me." Dave said calmly then bit into his chicken finger which made me laugh for some odd reason, I had to try SO hard not to spit it out.

"What is everyone's obsession with my fiancés breast?" Matt asked getting offended.

"Matt, relax…." I said coughing a bit, "They are just being thoughtful." I said as I slid the box aside taking a fry from the plate, "I have to use the bathroom, if you all excuse me." I said as Matt stood up helping me to the bathroom.


	45. Baby Shower Pt 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**John's Point of View-**

Matt escorted Taylor to the bathroom which I thought was cute, I was eating my food not noticing Randy bringing the breast pump in front of him and slowly opening it, I looked up seeing him pulling it out of the box.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing?" I asked getting everyone to turn and look at him.

"I wanted to see what this model looked like and how it worked." Randy said as he was looking at the two breast suction cups.

"Please tell me you three know what a breast pup is for?" Chris asked.

"I do, I'm not sure about those two." Randy said nodding towards the two men next to him.

"We know what it does and what it is for, we aren't that stupid, jeez." Cody said as Randy held the cups up to his peck's over his shirt.

"I dare you to try it." Shawn said.

"No….Cody, you do it." Randy said handing them to Cody.

"No, I'm not going to do it." Cody said holding the cups now.

"Do it, do it." We all chanted, Cody slowly and unsurely rolled his shirt and put the cups up to his peck's.

"Now turn it on." I said.

"No! Do NOT turn it on, please. I do NOT want it on." Cody begged.

"Do it." Chants started again.

"Fine, but someone else has to turn it on for me." Cody said clinching his eyes shut as Ted took that opportunity to do it, "Ow, ow, turn it off, turn it off!" Cody exclaimed in pain, we were all laughing and snapping photos, Matt walked back to the table looking at the scene that was in front of him.

"What the fuck you guys?" Matt asked.

"Please turn it off, ow! OW! OW!" Cody said in a moan as I could tell he seriously was in pain, Matt walked over turning off the machine and everyone let out in 'aw.'

"I can't believe you guys." Matt said in between laughs as he slid into his seat taking a fry from his and Taylor's plate. Cody moved the pumps from his peck's exposing circular dents on his chest from the suction cups making us laugh even more, he slowly pulled his shirt back down to cover himself.

"It's not funny, it hurt like a motherfucker." Cody said rubbing the area that was in the suction cups over his shirt, Randy then started putting the pump up, "I sure give you girls credit having to deal with that pain." Cody said.

"At least it didn't suck any milk out." Phil said getting us to laugh more, we ate our food as Randy put the pump back in its box properly and put it back in the pile of gifts she already opened, we had the giggles when Taylor returned from the bathroom looking at us weirdily.

"What did I miss?" Taylor asked.

"It's nothing Taylor, it is better that you didn't know." Matt said giggling.

"No, I want to know." Taylor said.

"Cody and Randy, would you like to fill her in on what happened?"

"I tried your breast pump for you, Randy and everyone else dared me." Cody said.

"Why? What possessed you two?" Taylor asked shaking her head trying not to laugh.

"That doesn't matter, it was funny." Shawn said laughing getting rest of us to laugh.

"You guys never seem to amaze me." Taylor said laughing.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I couldn't stop laughing imagining Cody with the breast pumps, on the other hand I realized I would have to wash it considering I didn't know what he had, much less chest hair pumped into the milk, that I didn't need even though I doubt he had any chest hair considering he had to shave or wax it for WWE.

"Last gift." Melina said as it was passed down to me, it was a bright pink bag.

"You left the pink bag for last, thanks." I said as I ate a fry before I went to opening the present, it had a three pack of baby bottles that had animal decorations, there was a green one, yellow one and a red one. There was also a pack of diapers along with two onesies buried deep at the bottom.

"The diapers would come in handy." Matt said.

"For sure." I said as I pulled out the two black onesies.

"More black, we need to buy some more color for our girl." Matt said as I unfolded one that had the Legacy symbol. "Oh god, not again." Matt moaned as I laid that one down and then opened the other reading 'RKO' written on it.

"Someone else bought you their merchandise?" Ted asked sipping at his drink.

"Yeah, you did." I said.

"Oh, that's ours? Oops." Ted said as they were all shocked.

"What did we get you?" Randy asked leaning forward, Cody did in pain from the pump.

"Diapers, bottles and two onesies, one with RKO and the other with Legacy on it." I said showing them.

"Who picked the bag?" Ted asked.

"If we couldn't remember what we bought, much less could we remember who bought the bag." Cody said.

"But at least it fits with them having a girl." Randy said shrugging.

"You didn't know what we were having until today, you just got lucky." Matt said as we went quiet munching down on rest of our food.

"That was a good meal." Shawn said as he threw his napkin on his plate.

"It was and quite filling." I said as I repositioned myself on the seat, Matt reached over grasping my hand interlacing his fingers with mine.

"How do we want to pay the bill?" John asked pulling out his wallet searching for dollar bills.

"Let's get the check first." Chris said.

"So, any names coming to mind?" Mickie asked.

"Not really, we haven't discussed it any since we found out today it was a girl." Matt said.

"We have three months to think about it." I said glancing over at Matt.

"Do we get to know the name?" Phil asked.

"No, you got to wait until the birth." Matt said.

"I should at least know since I went through the pain of that breast pump." Cody said pointing at the breast pump.

"If we tell you, everyone will be on you like a chimpanzee and you'll fold like a napkin." I said.

"Will not." Cody said in a soft offensive voice.

"You SO would." Melina said.

"Fine, but I still think I should know…." He said crossing his arms over his chest, "Ow!" He said getting us to laugh.

"Here's your check." The waitress said setting it down to the other side of the table, they passed the check up the table to us and were the last ones to look at it.

"Man, now I have to do math." Matt said as he pulled out the pile of cash that there was in there from the others.

"We are just getting you ready for when your kids go to school." Shawn said smiling sliding a piece of gum into his mouth.

"I would like our kids to be smart." Matt said as he started mumbling numbers under his breath as he counted.

"So, with this baby on the way, when shall we expect this wedding?" Shad asked.

"Not until after the birth." I said.

"I thought it would be before?" Matt asked not looking up from the cash.

"I'm not getting married while I'm blown up like a whale." I said as the waterworks begun again.

"Alright, we'll get married after the birth." Matt said as he continued counting.

"Thank you." I said as I leant over kissing his cheek.

"This can't be correct, let me recount." Matt said frustrated.

"What'd you count?" Chris asked.

"Like ten dollars over the bill." He said shuffling the bills to where he could separate them again.

"That should be correct." Phil said nodding.

"What?" He asked looking up as I stared at all off them with an questionable face.

"We discussed it before you got here that we'll cover your meal as a little gift." John said.

"We thought you should save as much cash as you can for the baby." Cody said.

"Saving it for their supplies, college, whatever they'll need." Dave said.

"By the way, how's your parents handling it?" Shawn asked.

"My parents are handling it fantastically." Matt said.

"My parents, well, my mom is okay with it, she can't wait, my dad hates it, he said he disowns me and that he doesn't have a daughter." I said getting tears to my eyes again.

"I'm sure he isn't happy, but as a father that has went through this with my own daughter, he will come around. I was angry up until the day of the birth of my grandchild." Dave said.

"I hope so." I said trying to fight back tears.

"If he doesn't, you got all of us to support you, right guys?" Shawn said as everyone said right besides Chris, everyone stared at him evilly.

"What?" He asked, Melina nudged him, "Ow, right." He said rubbing his rib cage where he got hit.

"Thanks you guys for lunch, we got to get going." Matt said.

"We should too, we got a show to do." Melina said as I tried to cut down as many bags as I could. Matt grabbed must of them, he let me carry the one with the lingerie and Shawn's bag. Matt and I put the bags in the trunk, I stopped Matt from shutting it.

"Cody, would you like to say good-bye to the breast pump? I know you two had bonded." I joked.

"No, I think I'm going to have bruises, I'm going to have marks for the next Raw thanks to that stupid machine." Cody said, we laughed, Matt slammed the trunk shut, I gave out hugs to everyone the best I could and said thank you. Matt and I got into the car driving back to the apartment, we walked in taking the gifts into the office setting it aside.

"Thank you sweetie for the baby shower." I said as I hugged him as best I could.

"Your welcome." He said as he leant in pressing his lips against my forehead.


	46. What a Way to End the Night, huh?

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. **SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THE UPDATE, THINGS WITH THE LAPTOP HAS BEEN THROWING THIS ALL THING OFF AND ALONG WITH STARTING A NEW STORY, WHICH IS NOW UP ON HERE CALLED A HELPING HAND GOES A LONG WAY, YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, IT STARTS OUT KIND OF SLOW, IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE.....BUT MY SISTER AND I GOT THE LAPTOP BACK AND IT IS TAKING ME A WHILE TO TYPE WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN UP SINCE WE ONLY HAVE ONE LAPTOP AND ONE DESKTOP THAT BELONGS TO A FRIEND OF OURS SINCE WE LIVE AT HER HOUSE, THERE IS THREE OF THEM AND WE GET THE LAST THING SO ITS CRAZY TO GET ON A COMPUTER AROUND HER, BUT I'M DEDICATED TO GET MORE UP TO YOU PEEPS, ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY PEEPS.....

**Taylor's Point of View-**

We walked out to the living room, he sat down and I leant into his embrace. With his arms wrapped around me holding me in place, we watched a marathon of Family Guy which surprised us for it being on that early. Matt ordered pizza for dinner, we ate it as we watched Family Guy.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I said sitting up right, he stood up helping me to my feet.

"I'll join you." He said, we walked into the bedroom, I got down to my undergarments due to it being extremely hot in the bedroom. "Your so hot sweetie." Matt said as he laid on the bed waiting for me to climb in next to him.

"I'm glad you think so, I don't feel like it." I said as I laid down getting comfortable finally, Matt scooted closer resting his hand on my stomach.

"I do, your always hot in my eyes." He whispered as the baby started kicking, "Apparently this baby agrees with me that your hot." He said nibbling at my neck, I slowly fell asleep not feeling him get up. I got up about an hour later to use the bathroom and I was cold, Matt wasn't in the bed or in the room. I put my robe on walked into door frame connecting the bedroom and the living room area seeing Matt staring into the office in his boxers with his arms wrapped around himself, I softly walked across the living room.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked softly approaching him.

"Nothing." He said turning his head to look back at me a little before he turned back to look at the office again.

"It must be something if your up at this time."

"I'm just thinking, no biggie." He said shrugging.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his body and rested my chin on his shoulder to look at the side of his face, he glanced down at me from the corner of his eye, he let out a deep breath and nodded. I tugged at his arm pulling him out to the couch in the living room sitting down and I sat diagonally facing him holding his hands in mine looking deep into his brown eyes.

"I'm just worried, the baby is going to be here in three months. I haven't moved anything out of her room, we haven't bought anything, we aren't prepared at all. You can't do anything besides some of the shopping, but I want to be there for that process." Matt said breaking the contact and looking towards the ground, I could tell by his voice and his action that he was truly worried and that he was close to melt down.

"Matt, we are doing the best we can. I'm worried too, listen John lives a few minutes away from here, why don't we call him tomorrow morning and see if he wants to come over and help you with moving things out of that office? I'll go into town and put things on lay way or buy things at Babies 'R' Us?" I asked.

"I don't want you going into town by yourself, I'll worry about you."

"I know you will, but I do it anyway while your on tour."

"I'll just feel more comfortable if you didn't." Matt said.

"Well….I know someone that might go with me, but I haven't talked to him in a year or so."

"Him?"

"I met him when I worked at TNA, we were only friends, nothing more." I said.

"Alright, I trust you and it'll get you out of the apartment."

"Any other worries?" I asked running my fingertips gently through his hair.

"Just worried that I won't be a good dad, I'm starting out great with her room aren't I?" He asked looking up at me, and he just had this look in his eye that was a mixture between shame and worries.

"You'll be a great dad." I said as he moved his head away from my hand standing up walking towards the kitchen bar.

"Yeah right Taylor, I might as well just pay child support, what if I mess up her life? I mean, I can't do anything right." He said leaning forward against the bar.

"Matt, you will be great, look at how well you have been taking care of me during my mood swings and my pregnant months so far, your so protective of me and you will be of this little girl…." I said getting up walking towards him wrapping my arms around his waist. "I would rather you not pay the child support, I love you and even if I wasn't pregnant I would love you, this little girl will love you, she's daddies little girl. You can do nothing wrong in her eyes. You say you can't do anything right, I can name plenty of things you did right."

"Name one." He said lowering his head.

"Getting me pregnant, proposing to me, and many more."

"How is getting you pregnant right?" He said coldly, I unwrapped my arms around him with tears stinging my eyes, I just stormed towards the bedroom slamming the door behind me, and the thought 'He's just like my dad, I shouldn't of told him' ran through my mind and thoughts of how this won't work out, how am I going to take care of this baby, etc.. "Taylor…" I heard him softly say through the door.

"Don't think about it, you can sleep out there tonight." I said as I heard him lightly hit the side of his fist against the door and growled in anger at himself, then I heard him kick the couch in anger and groan in pain, I went and laid down crying myself to sleep thinking of what he said and other stuff. I woke up by being lightly shook, I opened my eyes to see two more staring back at me. "HOLY JESUS!" I said shouting loudly.

"Morning, Matt went to go get food and some pink paint, he told me you were angry with him." John said sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes not acknowledging the last thing he said and not even wanting to think about it.

"Noon, I think Matt really regrets what he said, you two should really talk." John said.

"We will soon enough, why didn't you wake me sooner?" I asked.

"You're a tough sleeper and we didn't want to bother you and the baby, so we just moved everything.

"You guys are quick." I said as he shrugged, he got up helping me up.

"Yeah, we wanted to get it done but after lunch you got to leave so the fumes of the paint don't bother you."

"Okay.…" I said as we walked out to the living room, we sat on the couch and I leant into his embrace, I looked around at the new arrangement of the living room with the office stuff in it.

"We tried our best to keep it the same as possible." John said.

"I can live like this for a while." I said as I went back to watching the television.

"Is the baby girl kicking this morning?" John asked putting a hand on my stomach excitedly.

"Why does everyone get excited about, it hurts me." I said rolling my eyes pulling his hand to where the baby kicked earlier when he woke me.

"It just makes it seem so much more real."

"Man, I need my cell and it's in the other room." I said realizing it when the baby was finally kicking, she was probably upset I got up.

"Where is it and I'll get it?" John asked.

"On the nightstand on my side of the bed, thanks." I said, John got up from the couch, I sat up feeling the baby girl kick more often, I rubbed my stomach whispering, "It's okay baby girl." She stopped kicking slowly when John walked out with the phone laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Nothing." John said biting his lip, he handed me the phone and I opened it to see a new default background of down his pants.

"John Anthony Felix Cena!" I exclaimed laughing, I redid my background deleting that picture from my phone when we heard Matt struggling to open the door on the other side, "Could you help him?" I asked.

"Yeah." John said walking over to the door opening it and Matt walked in setting all the things down in the kitchen the best he could, I got up to my feet with struggles walking out to the kitchen.

"Thanks man, good morning sweetie." Matt said looking over from John to me, it felt awkward and Matt stood still in his tracks not moving his eyesight off me.

"I'm going to get my food and go out to the living room." John said grabbing a drink and the food bag leaving us two in the kitchen.

"Morning." I said softly looking down at my feet.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night, I didn't mean it like that but your dad has been getting to me, this baby is something I did right and I'm just worried that I will mess her up and do something to ruin her life….I mean, your dad has been tough and we have been through a lot, I just want to do the right thing to make your dad happy, I just feel bad that your dad hates us…." Matt said.

"I know my dad is getting to me too and he's a real hard head trust me on that, but Matt we love each other and we love this little girl, I know I do, she won't care and she will understand whatever we do will be for her best, you got to promise me that this is the right thing?"

"I think it is the right thing, I love her and I don't think I can deal with myself if I gave her up, she's such a miracle. I just never really did the fatherly thing, what do I do?" He asked taking a couple steps toward me.

"It'll come to you by instinct…." I said stepping up next to him, he ran his fingers through my hair pressing his forehead against mine, "And you'll know what is right from wrong, a little thing called intuition I've been told." I said.

"Take it one day at a time, huh?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, that is all we can do right now." I said.

"I love you Taylor." He said getting him and me to smile; he rolled his face down pressing his lips against mine.

"Aw…." John said, we turned to look to see John leaning against the breakfast bar chewing at his pod of French fries.

"Get out of here!" Matt said.

"Sorry." John said standing up walking out.

"You hungry?" Matt said running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, much." I said, we grabbed our drinks walking out to the living room.


	47. Painting the Baby's Room

**********I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

John sat on the ground next to the coffee table pulling stuff out of the bag setting it down on the table, Matt and I sat on the couch.

"Your baby girl has missed you, she was kicking like crazy last night and a little earlier." I said.

"Aw, I'm sorry, I'm back little girl." Matt said resting his hand on my stomach lightly rubbing it, "Good morning baby girl." He said, he leant down pressing his lips against my shirt that was stretched out over my stomach.

"Did you get the paint?" John asked as he bit into his cheeseburger.

"Yeah, I got a pretty pink." Matt said as he moved forward some pulling out our food from the bags.

"OOHH! Thanks Matt….how'd you know I was craving this?" I asked pulling my cheeseburger out of his grip.

"You were talking about pickles in your sleep this morning when I went in there, it was quite odd." Matt said.

"Pickles?" John asked turning to look at me.

"I have no recollection doing it." I said.

"Well, you were asleep and people usually don't know that they are sleep talking or walking." Matt said.

"But, pickles?" John asked.

"Yes, pickles, get over it." I said.

"Fine…what do you guys want to watch?" John asked picking up our remote.

"I think Ellen Degeneres is on." I said.

"I'm okay with her, put her on." Matt said as John flipped through our guide until he found her show. We ate our lunch enjoying her show, she had Matt Damon and Julia Andrews as guests and Backstreet Boys as a musical guest promoting their new CD.

"Thanks man for lunch." John said as he crumbled up his wrapper tossing it in the paper bag it came in.

"No problem, Taylor you didn't finish your fries." Matt said staring at the pretty full container I put on the coffee table.

"I'm full, one of you want them?" I asked zoning out staring at the fry pod.

"I'll take them." John said grabbing it.

"Give me some." Matt said.

"No, I got them first." John said covering them from Matt's reach.

"Come on man, share the love of the fries." Matt said which got me to laugh a little.

"While you two fight for the love of the fries, I'm going to go change into some clothes." I said grasping Matt's knee to help me stand up.

"Don't forget to use the cocoa butter like the doctor said." Matt said, I looked down at him and he smiled up at me.

"It puts the lotion on it's skin…" John said sliding a fry into his mouth, I turned to look at him giggling a little already.

"Or it gets the hose again." I finished his sentence, I walked into the bedroom shutting the door not locking it trusting the two of them not to come in. I went into the bathroom finding the bottle of cocoa butter that Matt had bought me, I poured some in my hands before slowly rubbing the cold liquid over my stomach, out of the corner of my eye I saw someone standing there, I snapped my head to see Matt standing there. "Don't do that, it's scary." I said as I put the top back on the bottle.

"Sorry, I was just making sure you put the lotion on, I know you don't like putting it on." Matt said.

"I put it on, you guys going to be busy all day?" I asked as I walked towards him and he stepped back some so I could get past him to the drawers to pull out a black maternity shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Yeah, we are going to paint and might do a second coat of paint tonight." Matt said as I started switching my pants in front of him.

"Okay, I'll try to stay out long enough for you guys to finish." I said as I buttoned my pants, I looked up from my jeans from buttoning them and he was licking his lips, I rolled my eyes.

"Just come back when you want, all as fails we'll kick you out again." Matt said.

"Seems fair." I said as I pulled my night shirt over my head letting my breast fall.

"You know, I'll be in the living room." Matt said in a groan.

"I need help with my shoes though." I said.

"Then hurry up." Matt said, I quickly put my bra and shirt on and I told him what shoes I wanted.

"Thanks." I said as I sat on the bed and he slid the shoes on tying them for me.

"No problem sweetie." Matt said looking up at me from where he was kneeling between my legs. "Do you know what you are going to go do?" Matt asked standing up.

"I was going to go see a movie with a friend, but I don't know if I could sit through a whole movie with my bladder." I said.

"Just take an easy okay?"

"I will." I said as he helped me up, he wrapped his arms around me and I rested mine on his chest, "I love you." I said, he leant his face down pressing his lips against mine for a soft kiss.

"I love you too." Matt said. We walked out to the living room, John was in the kitchen with his pocket knife trying to open the paint jugs.

"I'm leaving, I'll be back later you two, have fun." I said.

"Let me walk you down to your car, you got everything?" Matt asked.

"Yep, see you later John." I said opening the door to the apartment.

"Bye!" John said as he didn't even turn back to look at me since he was too determined to open that paint. Matt walked me down to my car and opened the door for me.

"I'm thinking about sevenish is when we'll be done." Matt said as I sat in my seat staring up at him as he leant against the car door.

"Alright, I'll try to come back a little after that if not before." I said.

"Be safe and I hope the little one behaves for you." Matt said as he leant down pressing his lips against mine for a light kiss.

"I hope so, and I will, don't get too messy with painting." I said.

"I won't." Matt said closing the door, I buckled myself in and Matt waited for me to pull out of the parking lot before he walked back into the building. I drove up to the mall pulling in closest to the doors so I wouldn't have to walk that far. I walked up to the entrance sitting down on a bench pulling out my cell phone, 'I wonder what Eric is doing.' I thought as I went through my contact list pushing his name putting it up to my ear hearing it ring, 'I hope he would remember me.' and no answer. "I guess he is busy and/or he changed his number." I said shutting my phone, I stood up walking into the Best Buy entrance. I looked through the shelves of CD's until I reached the New Releases section finding the Backstreet Boys CD they were promoting on Ellen today. I picked up flipping it over looking over the song titles, of course I've only heard the one that they performed on Ellen and I liked it, so maybe I'll like the others. I stood there for about twenty minutes debating to buy it or not, but buying it won in the end. I purchased the CD then walked throughout rest of the mall and my last stop was to the baby store that was in the mall, I looked at everything I thought we might need checking the prices and I was just in shock of how expensive this is going to be, "Are we even going to have the money for this?" I softly spoke to myself worrying about it some, I then walked out of the store to help prevent myself freaking out anymore, I went to Dairy Queen buying myself some ice cream to eat. I went back out to my car finishing my ice cream before I drove around Tampa for a little while to make it seven then I drove home.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I walked Taylor down to her car making sure she was safe, I walked back into our apartment still trying to get the paint cans open.

"Be careful, I don't want any to spill." I said shutting the door behind me and seeing how vicious he was trying to open that can.

"Yeah, sure….actually, something is kind of bugging me, may we talk, man to man?" John asked stopping what he was doing turning to look at me with a serious face.

"Yeah, sure, what's up man?" I asked leaning against the kitchen counter crossing my arms over my chest.

"You really love Taylor right?"

"Of course I do."

"I think of her as my young sister, that girl was the only child for so long and Melina and I adopted her as our young sister, by the way we will kick your ass if anything shall happen if you haven't learned that lesson yet. Anyways, I know that you love her and want her to be safe and careful especially now with her being pregnant with your baby…."

"What are you saying?" I asked confusedly, I hate when people don't get straight to the point.

"I'm not trying to be mean, but don't worry too much about her, she's a grown adult and can take care of herself, I practically watched her grow from a young confused barely out of preteens where she is learning how to spread her wings to the college graduate she is now. You are worrying way too much right now, that is one reason she did that little run away skit last year because she couldn't stand everyone worrying about her so much. You practically have her on house arrest, I'm not telling you not to worry because lord knows I worry about her, but she knows what she can or can not do. She is, how do I say this, a mother in training with her being pregnant, she is learning what she can or can not being pregnant, I'm sure she's worrying enough and I don't want her to stress with your added worrying. The best thing to do is to worry and not let her know your worrying, just be super supportive for her and let her do what she wants to do unless it is highly dangerous." John said.

"Alright, but I'm just afraid she'll be in a car accident, or someone will bump into her stomach too hard, or something will hit her stomach too hard to ruin this miracle." I said, I at least thought that it was normal to worry about these things.

"I understand, I'm sure every husband and soon to be fathers worries about the same thing, but she could trip and fall here in your house, Matt you can't protect her from everything, shit happens. She needs to go out and do normal things without you there helping her, she can walk to her car, she can climb stairs, not fast but she can. I'm not saying you can't help her and that it's not okay to do some of that stuff because it is cute, but friend to a friend, just bring it down just a notch okay?"

"I'll try." I said, 'Was I worrying and being too protective of her? I'm just worried for her and the babies health. Like John said, she'll know what she can or can not do, let her be more solo. Maybe worry just as much as I am, but not express it as much as I have lately.' I thought.

"Okay then, let's get to work on this little girls room, shall we?" John said lightly slapping the top of his hand on my bicep.

"Yeah, is the tarp down?"

"Yep, just got to open these containers." John said going back to opening the cans.

"Just open one for now, if we need more, we'll open the second one." I said.

"Understandable, or save it for a second or third coat later on."

"Yeah, which we might have to do with how light this color is." I said as he was finally able to pop it open showing us the bright but light pink color.

"You ready to do this?" John asked looking up at me from the can of paint, I honestly wasn't, I still can't believe I'm having a baby girl or a baby for that matter, but if I don't do it now I will never be able to do it.

"Yeah, let's get to painting." I said as I grabbed the brushes and he grabbed the container of paint carrying it over to the bedroom, when John set the jar down I handed him a brush, we both dipped our brushes into the jar and brushed them lightly against two opposing walls. We finished painting the first coat at 5:30, we pulled a fan in turning it on and left the window open to blow the fumes out and maybe dry the walls faster. As we walked out, I stopped turning around staring at the freshly painted pink room when more of the reality of having this baby girl kicked in.

"Are you okay?" John asked as I had to wipe tears of happiness from my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just fine." I said shutting the door, I went into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water, "You want one?" I asked holding it up for him to see on the couch.

"Please, I'll come back over later and help with a second coat and the decorations when you get them, along with any assembling of things." John said as I reached into the refrigerator for another bottle, I walked out tossing him his bottle.

"Thanks, that'll be helpful and I'm thankful that your volunteering." I said plopping down next to him on the couch watching an action movie he changed it to. Right when the credits started to play at the end of the movie Taylor walked in with a Best Buy bag and keys in her hand closing the door behind her.

"Hey guys, how'd painting go?" She asked walking in towards us.

"It went good, well, I'm going to go home." John said, he stood up smacking his hand against mine in a hand shake hi-five manner.

"I'll call you when I'll need your help again." I said.

"Please do, bye sis." John said leaning down hugging Taylor, she lightly kissed his cheek.

"Thanks John." Taylor said as she shut the door behind him, "You two have fun today?"

"Yeah, how was your day? Come and tell me all about it." I said patting my leg, she walked over sitting down next to me leaning into my embrace, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she rested against me some.

"My feet are sore, but I enjoyed myself. I went to the mall, bought myself a CD…" She said holding up her Best Buy bag, " and I went to the baby store in the mall pricing things."

"Really? See any baby things you liked to get for our little princess?" I asked kissing the top of her head.

"A few things, but I'm still unsure that we will have the money, it was pretty pricey."

"Honey, we'll be fine, I have enough money coming in and set aside in savings. You made enough money to put in savings and soon enough you'll be bringing in a salary yourself." I said reassuring her.

"I hope so….but I'm going to go take a bath, do you need any help or anything?" She asked turning her head to look at me.

"Yep."

"What's that?"

"I need you to relax and a kiss on the lips." I said smirking, she sat up slightly and I leant down meeting our lips for a kiss.

"There you go." She said getting to her feet with help, she grabbed her CD walking into the bedroom and I heard her opening and closing drawers to the dresser, I flipped through the channels finding something interesting to watch.


	48. Not Enough Affection?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. P.S. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY.....**

**Matt's Point of View-**

I heard the water start running and shut off after a matter of time. I then heard music playing, and I recognized the one song from Ellen earlier today, 'Oh my god, she did NOT buy the Backstreet Boys CD.' I thought, I got up walking over to the bathroom pressing my ear up against the door, I heard her faintly singing along to the song that was playing.

'_Intimacy's  
Fresh from my dreams  
Over a triple X movie screen  
I couldn't care less about being seen  
A higher self esteem if you're on me?  
(Ain't that the way it's supposed to be?)  
I say baby do you think  
Sugar so sweet should rot my teeth  
But instead it just rottens me  
Spoiled crazy  
Public display of affection  
(Gotta make 'em)  
Pointing in my direction  
(Watch me, watch me)  
Public display of affection  
Makes them wish they had it this way  
We'd be at the club, the restaurant, the grocery store or the movies  
Kissing and touching with my hands all over your booty  
Wherever it is, we is, I love it truly  
Your PDA hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA, hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Remember at the beach we brought the sheets  
We were harassed by police  
Good thing we didn't go too deep  
Everywhere we be the passion in me just screams  
I just need you in my reach  
Baby your suspense can be intense  
It's got me convinced, oh yeah  
You're the fingers to my instrument  
Public display of affection  
(Gotta make 'em)  
Pointing in my direction  
(Watch me, watch me)  
Public display of affection  
Makes them wish they had it this way  
We'd be at the club, the restaurant, the grocery store or the movies  
Kissing and touching with my hands all over your booty  
Wherever it is, we is, I love it truly  
Your PDA hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA, hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA, hey hey  
Your PDA, hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
From the lobby to the patio  
(Boy you're so crazy)  
And we're so compatible  
From the Starbucks to the Navo  
(hmm, nasty)  
And we're so compatible  
We'd be at the club, the restaurant, the grocery store or the movies  
Kissing and touching with my hands all over your booty  
Wherever it is, we is, I love it truly  
Your PDA hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA, hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA, hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
Your PDA ,hey hey  
Your PDA ,hey hey  
(I want your PDA)  
I wanna run  
(I want your PDA)  
All over your body  
(I, I, I want your PDA)  
I wanna run  
(I want your PDA)  
All over your body  
(I, I, I want your PDA)  
I want your PDA  
Public display of affection  
I want your PDA__'_

'What is that song?' I asked trying to think and remember some of the words the they said, I then went back out to the living room looking up Backstreet Boys on the internet looking at the lyrics of what I remembered reading them thoroughly and just thought about what it read. I got hungry going into the kitchen making myself a piece of toast since I wasn't that hungry but hungry enough to eat at least one piece of toast. Taylor snuck in behind me as I was waiting for the toaster to pop the toast up.

"May I have a piece? She asked.

"Yeah, how was the bath?" I asked as I pulled another piece of bread out putting it in the toaster after mine was done.

"Relaxing, after this I'm going to go lay down." Taylor said as she pulled out the jelly and butter out of the refrigerator.

"Okay, thanks for going out today." I said as I pulled out some knifes as she opened the jars for I can put the toppings on the toast.

"No problem, you two have fun?" She said smiling biting into that piece of toast, I let her have that piece since it doesn't usually take long for the other one to cook.

"Yeah, we had some fun, we had a good manly talk."

"Manly talk huh? He didn't say anything too embarrassing about me did he?" She asked as she folded her toast.

"Nah, nothing about you, just men stuff." I said shrugging, we ate rest of our toast. "Just go to bed, shall we?"

"Yes please." She said smiling, I led her into the bedroom, I climbed into my side of the bed watching her climb in and get comfortable, "Aw, finally comfortable." She said, I scooted closer to her now that she is comfortable and more and likely found the spot she'll be in for rest of the night, I rested my hand on her stomach feeling a light kick.

"Behave for mommy, she needs her sleep." I said getting Taylor to smile, I looked into her crystal blue eyes that sparkle and I thought how perfect my life was and will be once this baby comes, "I love you Taylor." I said moving my hand from her stomach to run through her hair.

"I love you too Matt." She said.

"Have you thought about any names?"

"A few while I was in the baby store, would you like to go tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, now that the room is beginning to look like a babies room."

"Great...." She said smiling before I saw her eyes starting to flutter shut and she mumbled "Night."

"I talked to Vince...." I said softly.

"Mm hmm..."

"I'm getting time off after you give birth in April." I said, her due date was April 12th so it's close by.

"Mm hmm, that's great honey." She said in a tired manner.

"He also said I have a title match at WrestleMania this year." I said, her eyes flipping open fastly to stare at me.

"What? Are you serius? I'm SO happy for you, and proud of you....you did it!" She said smiling widely and tears filling her eyes, I could tell.

"I'm excited, it's being held in Tampa this year so you could come to all the events with me and I can show off my beautiful girlfriend." I said running my hand through her hair.

"Did Vince tell you if your winning the belt or not?" Taylor asked anxiously and curiously.

"Creative team hasn't gotten that far in writing, but my opponent will be Kofi, Vince told them to write it where I win, but we have to wait and see what creative team comes up with storylines and if injuries happen within the next few months."

"I hope they let you win."

"Me too, if they don't, I'll get it some other time. The only problem is, it's going to be a stipulation match, all the matches at WrestleMania will be this year."

"A what match?" She asked curiously.

"A stipulation match, since we didn't do Cyber Sunday last year, Vince wants WrestleMania to be like Cyber Sunday, he believes it'll draw in more money and fans to watch." I said shrugging.

"Has he told you what stipulation your match will be?"

"Nope, it's up to the creative team."

"That's great though honey, I'm so proud and happy right now." She said leaning over pressing her lips against mine, she laid back in her position slowly falling back asleep. I waited until she was deep enough of sleep before I got up heading out to the computer popping up those lyrics again, reading and rereading them over and over again and something about them just pushes my buttons the wrong way. I closed out of the lyrics since I had most of the lines stuck in my head, I sat on the couch tapping my fingers against the arm of the couch just thinking and thinking, for some odd reason maybe this song and what John was saying are related. 'Am I not showing her enough attention and/or taking her out enough? Am I not giving her enough love? I tell her I love her everyday don't I? I think so, what about kisses? I don't care, I need to make her feel special and less of what this song may be suggesting. What to do to show her how much I care and make it up to her?' I thought, I sat there until about midnight thinking of what I could possibly do to make it up to her and had it pretty much planned out, I walked into the bedroom to go back to bed when Taylor was walking out of the bathroom. "Hey, what were you doing out there?" She asked in a half asleep manner.

"I thought I heard something, I just went and checked on it." I lied.

"Oh, okay, lets go back to bed then." She said as she walked around the bed in a zombie manner and climbed back and was instantly asleep.


	49. Surprise Breakfast

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

Matt and I slept as peacefully as possible from I remember, but apparently things happen in the night I don't remember, even now the only time I actually wake up from a good night sleep is using the bathroom every forty five minutes or so, which brings me to wonder why the baby has to lay on the bladder of all things. I slept peacefully going to a light sleep feeling Matt's soft hands running through my hair only to stop at my tips to play with them before he began to run through my hair at the scalp.

"Good morning sweetie." Matt said.

"How'd you know I was awake?" I asked not wanting to open my eyes.

"The way your eyelids were fluttering, it was different than they were when you were asleep." Matt said resting his hand on the back of my head rubbing strands of my hair between his two fingers.

"I had a good night sleep, did you?" I asked opening my eyes to stare into his brown eyes of the man I'm in love with.

"Yep, any night I get to sleep with the love of my life, and my baby, I'm happy."  
"Even though I take up half the bed pretty much." I said sadly resting my hand on the side of my stomach breaking the eye contact with him to look at the hand on the blanket above the stomach.

"No you don't," Matt said pushing my head in with his hand to kiss him lightly, when our lips broke he held me that close, our noses touching at the tip and I couldn't help but to smile and kiss him back feeling the baby kick within me. "Now, we got to get up, we have an appointment at 10 to make." He said letting go of my head rolling out of the bed getting to his feet, I sat up to lean onto my elbow.

"Appointment? What appointment?" I asked.

"Your outfit is already picked out and in the bathroom, we don't want to be late." He said turning to look at me giving me a wink.

"I'm trusting you for this to be something good." I said rolling over to a sitting position, and forced myself to stand up waddling around the bed into the bathroom shutting the door only leaving a crack of it open. I switched my bottoms to a black dress slacks that rested below my belly where I usually have been wearing them. I pulled my pajama shirt over my head putting the bra on and just got it completely on when Matt walked in.

"You look beautiful." He said smirking.

"You are only saying that because I'm topless." I said pulling my shirt over my head, it was red and dressy velvet feeling shirt that ended at my belly button. "UGH! This doesn't fit like any of my other clothes." I said angrily and tears rolling out of my eyes frustrated it wouldn't fit. Matt walked up wrapping his arms around me resting them on my stomach kissing at my neck.

"Sh...it's....ok...I'll....get...you...a new...shirt." Matt said lightly scraping his teeth against my skin.

"But I like this one...." I said wiping my eyes.

"Then....pull...your...pants...up...higher...." He said rubbing his hands down my stomach to my pants line feeling his cold long fingers slip under my pants tugging the loose fitting pants around my belly to the bottom of my shirt.

"I look huge." I said with tears streaming out more barely able to see him kissing at my neck from my eyes being so watery.

"No you don't." He said looking up at me in the mirror, I turned around to look at him almost hitting him with my stomach.

"How can you say that? I turn around and almost knock you out." I cried out.

"Honey, I love your body...you glow..." Matt said running a hand through my hair and wiped my tears with his other thumb.

"Why aren't you dressed?" I asked sniffling.

"I was doing other stuff, I'll go get dressed, you all right?" Matt asked leaning his forehead against mine and wrapping his arms around me as if we were cuddling standing up.

"I guess..." I said smiling a little as I looked up into his brown eyes again that were staring back at me that clearly read concern written in them.

"I lo-" Matt said before I pressed my lips against his, "-ve you."

"I know, the look in your eyes says it all....I love you too." I said, Matt left the bathroom leaving the door open so I can look out to see him changing, I brushed my hair and did my make-up not paying attention to Matt, he walked in with his black slacks on and white silky button up shirt, he was buttoning the bottom button when he walked in.

"Looking hot as ever." Matt said getting me to blush, "I got you to blush, now I got a surprise for you."

"Is today surprise Taylor day?" I asked.

"Yep, it's just a special day from me to you." Matt said half smiling as he covered my eyes.

"Be careful."

"I will, trust me." Matt said as he walked me out to the living room/dining room area when he let his hands drop from my eyes, I saw the dining room table with a white table cloth, a vase with a few flowers in it and two plates of breakfast on it. "I hope your hungry, I made French toast, eggs and fruit." Matt said leading me towards the table pulling out my chair pushing it in when I sat down.

"Thanks." I said as Matt sat down across from me.

"With orange juice, hurry up and eat, we don't want to be late do we?" Matt asked cutting his French toast.

"You must been up for a while, I'm surprised I didn't wake up when I smelt this cooking." I said eating at my fruit.

"Don't worry about it, John is coming back over to do the second coat for us while we are out."

"That's nice of him, we going shopping today?"

"Maybe, depending on how much time we have." Matt said smiling as he chewed quickly, I cut into my French toast."

"Do you have a lot planned today?"

"Kind of…." He said, the smile not leaving his face.

"Honey, you scare me sometimes, you know that?"

"How do I scare you?" He said setting his silverware down leaning back in his chair waiting for my explanation.

"Planning random days like this, you know I don't like surprises." I said eating more of my French toast.

"Making it a surprise makes it a little more romantic though?"

"Maybe…" I said leaning forward against my elbows on the table as I crossed my legs at the ankles.

"And maybe you're a horrible liar." Matt said chuckling getting me to laugh.

"This French toast is fantastic."

"It's a family tradition, like your family has it's traditions."

"Aren't you Italian though?"

"Just because I may not be French doesn't mean I don't have a specialty trick to French toast, and it's not really French if you think about it."

"Very true….I haven't had a big breakfast like this in a while, but I'm craving milk rather than orange juice." I said going to get to my feet when Matt jumped up from his seat.

"I'll get it, just work on eating your breakfast."

"Me? I've ate more than you." I said peaking at his plate that obviously had more food on it that mine.

"I'm not feeding for two and you need your strength for today."

"You don't need your strength?"

"I do….but look at these muscles, I don't need much more strength than this." He said nodding to the arm flexed holding up the milk.

"Those muscles seem kind of flubby to me…." I said pushing my fork into a melon slice to eat.

"I heard that." He said pouring the milk, I laughed as I finally ate the melon.

"I was joking, I love your strong muscles." I said smirking.

"Yeah, got to keep strong for our baby." He said as he slid the gallon of milk back into the refrigerator.

"Our baby isn't going to be fat Matt or at least that fat…" I said.

"I got to be able to carry some of those things that we need to buy and be in shape to keep up with her when our princess learns how to walk or run around." He said walking out setting the milk down next to my plate, he leant over holding himself up with an hand on the back of my chair and on the table. "I love you." He said, I turned facing him pressing my lips against his soft lips.

"I love you too, thanks for getting the milk." I said looking deep into his brown eyes almost melting with his intense stare.

"Now eat more of that breakfast, I know your hungry your stomach was grumbling this morning when you slept." He said pressing his lips against mine pulling my bottom lip into his mouth gently sucking at it and scraping his teeth against my lip as he slowly let it slip out between his two lips.

"Go eat yourself muscle man." I moaned out looking back into his brown eyes smiling up at him and he did his cute half smile, he stood back up walking to his seat sitting down smiling mischievously, "Would I like the stuff you planned for us today?" I asked eating at the scrambled eggs that I haven't touched yet.

"I'm about 99% positive." He said winking before he took the last bite of his French toast, as he chewed he picked up some egg on his fork.

"Where we going first where we have to dress in this type of nice clothing?" I asked looking down at my outfit that he kindly picked out for me.

"You got to wait and find out, which reminds me…" He said looking at his watch, "We should get going."

"But I haven't finished my breakfast." Is aid taking a quick bite of the eggs.

"That's why it's on a paper plate to eat in the car." He said standing up and picking his plate up taking his cup to pour out in the sink, he grabbed two water bottles as I walked around the wall blocking the kitchen from the living/dining room.

"Do you have an extra shirt just in case I spill, which more and likely will happen."

"I got you covered." He said smiling and winking, he leant over pecking me on the lips before he led me down to his car.


	50. Pictures

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

Matt held the car door open for me as I climbed in without spilling my food everywhere.

"Am I going to be blind folded?" I asked which was pretty stupid of me as I pulled the seat belt across my chest.

"No, if I do then you won't be able to eat." Matt said before he shut the door, he walked around climbing in and buckling in.

"Fine, maybe I can get clues on where we are going." I said as I picked up a piece of egg with my fingers dropping it in my mouth.

"Well, that's attractive." Matt said turning right.

"I think so, I didn't grab a fork." I said eating some more egg.

"But it's cute, let me have a slice of strawberry please." He said reaching over grabbing a strawberry off my plate as he waited at the red light.

"How is it cute?" I asked eating some more eggs.

"It is, trust me." He said looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Alright, remind me later of that." I said as he focused on the road and I went to eating, I was hungry this morning. He pulled into the parking lot of the mall parking towards the front. I looked at him confusedly. "The mall? We dressed up for the mall?"

"Sort of, just wait okay?" Matt said unbuckling his seat belt as I undid mine, I climbed out meeting Matt at the trunk, he seems more unworried than before, he slid his hand into the butt pocket of my pants as we walked to the entrance of the mall tossing my plate away into the garbage can.

"Where are we going first?" I asked.

"Right here." He said pointing to the small photo studio.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I want portraits of us other than the ones we already have, I LOVE the ones you took, but I want pictures of this miracle growing within you besides the ultrasound ones."

"But pictures? When I'm fat?" I asked looked at him.

"Yes, it'll capture this moment, we'll get more after she gets born."

"Alright….I guess it'll be cute." I said as we walked into the studios cutting in front of people just to walk into the studio, we walked up to the counter, Matt pulled me in front of him wrapping his arms around me resting them on side of my stomach.

"We had an appointment, Sydal." Matt said, I flinched a little when I felt the baby kick and his hand rubbed lightly over that spot.

"We'll be right with you after we finish the couple before you." The lady said, we walked aside looking at samples of their work.

"Their nice." I said observing them, Matt grabbed my hand that rested on his turning me around to face him.

"But your nicer to look at." He said running a hand through my roots to the tips making me blush a little. "Don't blush it's the truth." He said before he leant down pressing his soft lips against mine lightly running his tongue along my bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around me pulling closer to his embrace, we broke the kiss, I leant my head against his chest and I felt his lips pressing against the top of my head. "I love you." He whispered into my head.

"I love you too." I said as his hands lightly rubbed up and down my back.

"Sydal, we're ready for you." The lady said as another couple walked out of the curtain, and we walked through the curtain to the actual studio. "I'm going to take about 30 shots, you can come back in about an hour and chose your favorite ones."

"Sounds good." Matt said as she pulled out a chair.

"Would you please sit sir?" She said as he sat down and moved me in front of him in between his legs, he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Now I can carry a picture of your beauty with me instead of memories of you that run through my mind constantly leaving me whimpering at night, burning on the inside to be with you." He whispered as he kissed my neck seeing a flash go off, I turned to look at him confusedly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I miss you…" He said looking up at me with his big brown eyes, "At night, I feel lonely without you lying next to me…"

"I'm going to make you stand sir." She said placing us face to face, he ran his hand through my roots grasping some to keep his hand there making sure we had constant eye contact, seeing another flash or so go off.

"Your piercing blue eyes, your soft brown hair, your cute smile…" He said making me blush more, I flinched a little flinging my hand to my stomach to calm the baby down, "And this little girl…." He said kneeling down to be next to my stomach, "I love this baby girl, how she kicks during the night…" He said kissing my stomach through the clothes, flashes going off, "How she listens to me, and being a miracle and a blessing that she is…" Matt said as he slid his hands down over the top part of my legs feeling my insides whimpering for attention from him, his hands lightly sliding back up over my stomach as he stood back up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, he's never acted like this in public.

"Yeah." He said as leant down pressing his lips against mine seeing more flashes go off, "Why don't you think I'm okay?"

"You've never acted like this." I said as he wrapped his arms around me resting them on my ass, he nuzzled his face against my neck as my arms wrapped up under his arms seeing flashes, I was blushing just imaging these pictures.

"I want to do two more poses…" She said as she pulled at a couch to put in the center of the studio, "Ma'am, lay down on your side please, if that is okay and possible." She said as I did just that resting my head on my hand and the other on my stomach where I felt a couple of kicks from the baby, today she was very active for some odd reason, "Sir, would you sit in front of her stomach looking at each other." She said as he got down pulling one leg up to his chest holding it there with one arm resting the other on his fully extended leg, she snapped one when we were both looking at the camera before we turned our attention to each other. He turned looking at me and I smirked and rolled my eyes thinking of what he has been saying, she snapped a couple, "Now would you turn on to your knees resting your hands on her stomach." She said as Matt did that's he repositioned the camera.

"She has been kicking the last few minutes." I said looking down at him, he kissed my hand that was right next to his.

"Face it she's going to take after her daddy and wrestle." Matt said.

"Probably, but we aren't going to be pressuring her to be skinny if she doesn't want to be like Michelle McCool." I said.

"I won't, I love her any shape or form." Matt said as he rubbed my stomach, she snapped a few more pictures.

"These should be developed in an hour for you to look at and decide." She said, Matt helped me up to my feet resting his hand on my back leading me back out to the mall.


	51. Shopping

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

Matt pulled me around to face him kissing my forehead instantly the moment I turned to face him.

"You want to go shopping for a little while?" He asked running his hand through my roots grasping the back of my head feeling his hands fumble with my hair.

"May we?" I asked looking into his brown eyes that I love and would die for.

"It's your day, which way to the baby store?" Matt asked resting his hand on the arch of my back.

"Follow me." I said leading him towards the store.

"It's not that far? I don't want you to hurt your feet too much." Matt asked turning me to look at him brushing his hand through my hair constantly.

"No, I'll be fine." I said as he brought his lips to mine, we broke the kiss only for him to pull me back in for another one. We walked to the store with his hand resting on my butt, we walked into the store going straight to the furniture looking at the different styles of each piece of furniture. "Which crib would match her room better?" I asked looking at the three different cribs they had on display, Matt standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me resting on my stomach.

"I like the middle one, it seems the most safe and sturdy one." Matt said as he walked beside me shaking it a little.

"Matt don't break it."

"I won't…." He said as he shook the other two, I was SO embarrassed by him, "Defiantly the middle one." He said as he went back to stand behind me wrapping his arms back around me.

"We need a cart then." I said as he kissed my neck.

"I'll go get one along with getting a sales associate to get this stuff from the back."

"Alright, I'll stay here and look at the changing tables, and other stuff." I said, he kissed my neck before he walked towards the front of the store. I looked at the price of the crib, "Yikes…." I said as I moved onto the changing tables, "Why is everything for baby's expensive?" I said as I looked at the price tags of the changing tables. I looked at the ones they had trying to find one that matched the crib, then a dresser that matched the crib and changing table then a rocking chair that matched them. Matt walked down the aisle with a cart and a sales associate.

"Which ones are you getting?" The associate asked.

"We want this crib and…." Matt said pointing at the crib then looking at me.

"This dresser, this changing table and this rocking chair." I said pointing at the other things I had picked out.

"I'll get them from the back and I'll keep them up front for you when your ready to check out."

"Thank you." I said.

"Those are taken care of, what about those little bouncing chairs?"

"Right…" I said, we walked to another aisle that had the bouncing chairs, swings, and high chairs.

"Look at this one sweetie." Matt said excitedly making the one bouncing seat move.

"Yeah I see it." I said turning my attention back to the different swings they had, "Matt, I think this one is the best don't you think?" I asked turning to see him putting a box of that type of bouncing seat in the cart.

"What?" He asked shrugging, I chuckled a little.

"Nothing, what do you think of this swing?" I asked.

"If you think it's good, I think it's good." He said walking up next to me wrapping his arms around me kissing at my neck.

"I like this one, play pen and high chairs could wait until she can start supporting her head." I said as he walked beside me pulling out a box containing the swing and setting it in the cart with the bouncing chair he chose. "Now we need a stroller and car seat." I said as we walked around the corner to the other aisle finding just that.

"Don't they have some strollers that come with both car seat and a stroller thing?" Matt asked pushing the cart behind me.

"Yeah, I'm going to see if they have one of those….yep, here's one right here." I said finding one pointing at it so Matt could see.

"That one it is." Matt said walking around the cart to put the last big box into the cart, I don't know why they have these boxes out here but not the others. We looked at the other side of the aisle, I picked up everything that I knew we would need like bibs, more bottles, diapers, scratch proof things (the gloves and I think hat thing that you put on the baby so when they scratch at their faces or anywhere they won't scratch themselves), sheets for the crib, carriers for Matt and I could wear to carry her (I grabbed the one that faces us and the other one that is like mail man carrier type), wash clothes, spit up rags that were decorated which was nice I guess, baby monitors and such, Matt looked at everything that I was putting in the cart carefully, "Double checking me?" I asked looking at him out of the corner of my eye as I looked at the baby wipes, oil, shampoo and body wash.

"No, just making sure they are the best." Matt said as he set down the gloves.

"Check these then." I said handing him the wipes and another thing of diapers, hey the wipes had a coupon off two bags of diapers.

"I'm trusting you on that." He said as he set them down for me, he walked up behind me resting his hands on my hips as I looked at the formula finding the best for the best price setting it in the cart to go in the other aisle to find more things, mainly plain white onesies, toys, towels (which I grabbed), and gloves/hat packages.

"I'll pick the toys." Matt said as he kissed at my neck.

"I'll go look at some of the clothes then." I said as I slid by the cart to go look at the clothes section picking up onesies that were pink, pajamas, and a sleeping bag type onesie for her to keep her warm, a jacket and then I grabbed bigger clothing for her to grow into.

"We are getting this one for sure." Matt said holding up a three pack of onesies that said 'Daddy's little princess,' 'Angel,' and 'Cutie.' Matt went crazy at picking out dresses and clothing for her, he HAD to get everything that said 'Daddy's Little….' I went to the socks, shoes and booties for her, only to be followed by him and the cart, "Aw….look how small these shoes are…" He said picking one up to look at, he grabbed a three pack of pink booties for her.

"I know, I think this is enough for now." I said as I tossed some socks, shoes and more booties in there for her and saw how full the cart was, Matt turned to me bringing his hand up to my face lightly rubbing the side of his finger down my cheek.

"I'm going to pull the car around, you think you can buy this and push the cart?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding, he grasped the back of my head leaning it back to make it easier for him to press his lips against mine for a passionate kiss getting us both to smile afterwards, he left practically speed walking so I wouldn't have to wait long after purchasing this for him. I pushed the cart up towards the front to purchase it, the dresser, changing table, crib and rocking chair were up there waiting for us. "Hello, I want to purchase those things too." I said to the cashier, she nodded and waved for the associate that was pushing the cart with those on it over and another one over to help me with the cart I had. The associate helped me put things up on the register and helped me put them back in the cart.

"The total comes to $1,872.96." The cashier said.

"Yikes." I said as I swiped my card and did the proper things to get the receipt to print out, I was escorted out front with the associate that pushed the cart of the furniture from the back, we chatted while we waited for Matt to drive around the corner with the car which wasn't that long. I watched as Matt climbed out helping the associate load the stuff into the trunk of our car. "Thank you so much." I said as he helped Matt slam the trunk door shut.

"No problem, congratulations." He said smiling as he pushed and pulled the two carts back in with him.

"I think the pictures are done, let's go see shall we?" Matt said as he rested his hands on my hips.

"Yeah, we need to move your car if anything." I said smiling, he walked me around to my side holding the door open for me as I climbed into the car and he ran around climbing in. "Sorry if I ruined the photos with my ugliness and my fat belly." I said as he drove us over there.

"What?" He asked looking over at me then quickly looking back at the road, "You never say that again, your beautiful in every aspect." He said as he removed one hand from the wheel to point at me, I flinched a little from the baby kicking, "See, our baby girl agrees with me about this too." He said smiling and he pulled into a spot near the photo studio entrance, we walked into the entrance.

"I hope she took some good ones." I said as I grasped Matt's hand interlacing my fingers with his, we hung onto hands as we walked through the small section of the mall to get to the photo studio.

"I'm sure she did, especially with you in them."

"And with you as well." I said as he pulled open the photo studio doors.

"You're the best part of the pictures though." He said making me blush a little.

"Just on time, your pictures just came out of the printer, I was just about to put them up." The lady said.

"We got perfect luck today." I said giggling as I glanced over at Matt, I leant forward onto the counter on both arms, Matt leant onto his right arm on the counter and his left hand rested on the arch of my back.

"Alright, we have different packages, each package comes with different amounts of photos you get." She explained.

"Okay, what packages do you have?" Matt asked.

"We have four packages plus add ons…" She said as she set a piece of paper between us to look at. "Package A contains one 16 by 20, two 8 by 10, four 5 by 7 and forty wallets. Package B contains two 16 by 20, four 8 by 10, eight 5 by 7 and forty wallets. Package C contains a 20 by 24, a 16 by 20, two 8 by 10, four 5 by 7 and forty wallets. Then lastly, package D contains a 20 by 24, two 16 by 20, four 8 by 10, eight 5 by 7 and forty wallets." She explained, we looked at the prices of the packages and add-ons.

"I like package A." I said pointing at the package on the paper.

"Would that be enough for everyone?" Matt asked rubbing my back softly.

"We'll have plenty of left over wallets for sure." I said.

"Package A it is then." He said smiling widely.

"You can pick up to four poses." She said setting down sheets of paper that had the wallet size photos of us gridded out on the paper, I picked up one sheet slowly scanning through the pictures, Matt snaked his arms around me resting his chin on my shoulder looking at the pictures with me.

"I like that one." He said pointing at a black and white photo of him kneeling down in front of me, both his hands on the side of my stomach and his lips lightly on my stomach and I was staring down at him smiling and he was looking back up at me as he kissed at my stomach.

"I was just looking at that one, you reading my mind now?" I asked turning to look at him.

"No, we are just so much in love and in tune with each other." He said as he barely kissed my lips lightly.

"We want that one." I said pointing at the picture, the employee marked it, I picked it back up to look at the other sheet. "I like this one." I said pointing to the one on the other sheet, we were facing each other, Matt's hand firmly holding on my neck, we were looking into each others eyes and our foreheads pressed against each other.

"Me too, next one lets get less like that for family and friends." Matt said kissing my neck.

"Alright, what about the ones of you on the stool?" I asked pushing the one sheet behind the other to expose the ones with the stools.

"The first one, that one is cute." Matt said as I looked at the first one, it was him sitting on the stool his hands resting on my stomach with mine resting on his and we were both smiling for the camera.

"What about the one next to it?" I asked, it was the same pose but instead of smiling at the camera he was kissing at my neck a little but with shadows you can't really tell and I was turned looking at him smiling.

"That one is fine, it's just as cute." Matt said.

"One more." I said as the employee marked that one, I looked at the sheets again scanning them closely, "How about this one on the couch?" I pointed to one of me laying on my side on the couch looking at Matt, he was sitting on the ground holding one leg to his chest with his arm, his other hand resting on his other legs knee, his head leaning back against my stomach smiling over at me.

"That one is fine." Matt said as the employee marked that one as well.

"Now, which pose do you want in each size." The employee asked.

"You get to decide honey." Matt said lightly kissing and sucking at my neck.

"I want the 16 by 20 to be the one of him kissing the stomach, one 8 by 10 to be of that same photo…" I said as she wrote down 8 by 10 and 16 by 20 next to that photo, "I want all 5 by 7's and the other 8 by 10 to be of him on the stool…" I said as she wrote 4-5 by7 and 1-8 by 10 next to that photo, "And split the forty wallets between those two pictures." I said as she wrote down 20-wallets next to the two other photos.

"They'll be ready in about a week." She said.

"Will we get a call saying their ready?" Matt asked.

"Will do sir." She said attaching a tag to the two sheets, we walked out heading out to the same mall entrance doors that we just walked in.


	52. Picnic and Birthing Class

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

"Where we going now?" I asked swinging our interlaced hands as we crossed the street to our car.

"Can't tell you." Matt said smiling as he opened my door holding it open until I climbed in, he leant in softly pressing his lips against mine. Matt climbed in smiling as he drove us to a place I've never seen, he parallel parked next to the curb, I climbed out onto the curb seeing a four horse drawn carriage, the carriage driver was standing next to the carriage door with his one hand locked onto the other hand's wrist when Matt slammed his door and met me on my side.

"What's this?" I asked looking over at Matt confused at the carriage.

"Your chariot awaits." Matt said smiling.

"I don't get it."

"This is the next thing, a horse drawn carriage ride through the park." Matt said smirking, he grabbed my hand leading me towards the carriage.

"Good afternoon ma'am, sir, you ready for an afternoon ride through the park?" He asked.

"Yes." I said smirking, he opened the carriage door pulling down the steps, the driver and Matt held out their hands helping me climb up into the carriage, Matt climbed in behind me sitting down next to me wrapping an arm around me grasping my bicep only to pull me closer to his embrace, which I didn't mind because it helped me keep warmer than I was. The driver pushed the steps in and shut the door locking it on the outside; he climbed in the front part of the carriage only to grab the reins giving them a shake to get the horses to move.

"What do you think?" Matt asked kissing the temple of my head.

"It's nice and romantic." I said smiling up at him.

"How about relaxing?"

"That too." I said, we rode in the carriage completely silent enjoying the peacefulness and each others company, I watched the different aspects of the park as we slowly passed by, "This park is nice, very green, greener than I've seen in San Diego." I said looking up at Matt with a smirk.

"It's one of the most beautiful parks in Florida." Matt said as the horses were pulled to a halt.

"You have reached your destination." The driver said climbing out unlocking the door and pulling the steps down for us, Matt climbed out only for him and the driver to help me down from the carriage.

"Thank you." I said to the driver, he tipped his hat climbing back into the carriage to go on his way, as it pulled away I saw a small pond surrounded by trees, in between the two trees were a blanket that was flat across the ground with a brown basket in one corner and a cooler with two glass wine cups on top of it.

"I hope you're ready for a picnic." Matt said as he grabbed my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as we slowly walked across the grass.

"I am, this is a perfect spot for the picnic." I said as we reached the edge of the blanket.

"I thought so." Matt said as we both got down onto the blanket, Matt opened the basket pulling out two paper plates.

"These aren't real glass are they?" I asked picking up the two cups off the cooler.

"No, plastic with class." Matt said chuckling as he pulled out two sandwiches that were in sandwich bags.

"Classy they are." I said as I opened the cooler seeing two cans of the same soda.

"I would have gone with wine, but with you being pregnant, I didn't think that was such a bright idea." Matt said setting the two sandwiches onto the two plates.

"It's okay, told you that you'll make the right decisions and what's best for this kid." I said kiddingly smacking him.

"That is the only thing I know besides the no smoking while pregnant." Matt said as I poured the sodas into the cups for us, "There should also be fruit salad in there as well." Matt said, I opened the cooler again pushing some ice out of the way seeing the medium sized container that contained the fruit cut into slices; I pulled out the container opening it allowing Matt scoop some onto the two plates. "It's not much, but it's something to fill us." Matt said handing me a plate with a spoon.

"It's nice and better than what I'll have if we were at home." I said as I repositioned myself on the blanket as I scooped up some fruit to eat.

"How'd you like those pictures?" Matt asked eating a piece of fruit.

"They were cute….I just can't believe how beautiful this spot is." I said looking around and hearing a few quacks coming from the pond.

"I hope the ducks don't bother you."

"Nah, I love ducks." I said, we sat there eating lunch listening to the ducks quack and random splashes they make.

"I don't know why those ducks are in the water, it's chilly out." Matt said shaking his head in disbelieve.

"Ducks are different than humans." I said taking the last bite of my fruit on my plate and setting my plate down from finishing my lunch.

"Very true." Matt said as he set his plate on top of mine and extended his legs out leaning back on his arms, he patted his legs for me to lay on top of them, I moved the cooler out of the way so I could lay back resting my head on his lap, "How'd you like the lunch?" Matt asked.

"Very good thank you." I said smiling, "It's nice just sitting here listening to nature huh?"

"Yeah, it's peaceful." Matt said smiling as we laid there listening to the sounds of nature only to hear the clanks of horses galloping about an hour later. "It's time already?" Matt asked lifting his hand up to look at his watch.

"What?" I asked.

"Its time to go onto the next surprise." Matt said, I sat up allowing Matt to get up and he helped me up.

"All this ours?" I asked as I picked up the trash taking it over to the garbage can closest to us.

"Yeah, it's going with us." Matt said as he moved the cooler and basket off the blanket, Matt and I folded the blanket small enough for one of us to carry it. The horse drawn carriage came to a stop on the path near us, the driver got out to get the carriage ready for us to climb in. I held the blanket between my body and my arm picking up the basket as Matt grasped the cooler, we carried it to the carriage putting it in first before I was helped into the carriage and Matt climbed in behind me, we sat in the carriage, I leant into Matt's embrace resting my head on the front of his shoulder closer to his chest as his arm was tightly wrapped around me, we enjoyed another peaceful carriage ride through the park, this time he took another path to give us another view of scenery to our parked car. The driver pulled the horses to a halt near our parallel parked car, we gathered the items we brought more like he brought before we climbed off the carriage.

"Thank you so much, the horses are beautiful." I said as I stepped down planting both feet on the pavement.

"Would you like to pet one?" He asked.

"May I?" I asked.

"Sure, they haven't ate yet, so here is a carrot for you to feed them." He said leaning back into the carriage pulling out a few carrots handing them to me, I went up to one letting them eat at the carrot that I held in my hand as I petted the hair/fur they had on their long snouts.

"Their so well behaved." I said as I went onto the second horse doing what I just did to the other horse.

"They were trained by the best." He said.

"The city pay for them to be trained?"

"Kind of." He said shrugging.

"Taylor, we got to get going." Matt said as I nodded, I quickly fed the other two horses.

"We defiantly got to come back and ride the carriage again." I said as we walked over to our car, we found room for the basket and cooler.

"We will, we'll make it a routine for us to do."

"I hope so." I said as I settling into the passenger seat as he started the car pulling away from the curb. "Its on a schedule today?"

"There is some things that are at specific times." Matt said, the whole drive I was confused on where we were going, Matt pulled into a parking lot parking in the first spot he found. "We got ten minutes to spare, I believe." Matt said.

"Where are we?" I asked climbing out of the car with help of the car door.

"At a building." Matt said sarcastically, he led me into the building and to a room opening the door seeing a handful of other pregnant women with their husbands, boyfriends, or partners.

"What's this?" I mumbled looking at Matt as he smiled, the lady in the middle of the room that was obviously not pregnant like the other women turned to look at us.

"Welcome to birthing class, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Sydal." She said.

"Birthing class?" I asked looking from her to Matt.

"I thought it would be something you would want to do and I would like to do it so at least I know what I need to know when the time comes." Matt said.

"Don't just stand there, come in, grab a mat and join the group." The instructor said, in a way I'm glad Matt signed us up for this class, especially on his own without having me to argue with him to take this class, but on the other hand I wouldn't want to do this on my so called 'special' day. Matt grabbed a mat and led me to the middle of the room, my focus was on the snack table. "Since today is the first day for most of you, we are going to go around the room introducing ourselves, tell a little about yourself and we'll ask you question to help you out some." The instructor said, Matt laid the mat down in between these two couples in the middle of the room, he helped me sit down then Matt sat down behind me extending his legs out around me, he leaned back onto one arm pulling me back to lean against his embrace with his other hand listening to the other couples talk about themselves. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Dunn, now onto you two." The instructor said nodding towards us.

"I'm Taylor and this is my...." I said when Matt cut me off.

"Husband Matt." Matt said before he kissed my neck and whispered, "Just go with it, the people here aren't that supportive of non-married pregnant people like we are." He then kissed my neck again this time gently scraping his teeth against my flesh and sucked.

"What number child is this?" The instructor asked.

"It's our first child, it's a girl." I said smiling.

"How far along asked?" Another girl in the class asked.

"Six months..." I said.

"I can't wait until the birth." Matt said as he wrapped both his arms around me, I turned my head to look at him smiling as wide as he was.

"We all are anxious for the birth process, what do you do for a living?" The instructor asked.

"I'm a photographer, and he's an athlete." I answered.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs...." She said before she looked at the clipboard to find our last name again, "Sydal." She then turned to the couple next to us that hasn't went yet, after the last couple finished their spill of who they were the instructor introduced herself as Annie and pulled a TV/VCR set popping in a movie. "Today is just a movie day, which there might quite a few of these, but might be shorter than this one, next week will be physical stuff." She said pushing play on the VCR, the movie played, it was about the baby growing in the woman's stomach, I'm glad they didn't show a girl giving birth is this tape, but I'm sure its in a movie coming up. I leant back into Matt's embrace laying my legs out as well watching the movie in the dark with the other couples, when the movie finally ended Annie turned the light on and dismissed us for snacks, which was mainly where the pregnant women tended to and the men stayed as far away as they could. I talked to the other pregnant women getting to know them and telling them about how Matt travels, I got some of their numbers for in case matters, they would send their husbands over to help with whatever the situation maybe, I would glance over seeing Matt staring back at me as he talked to the other husbands or boyfriends that were in the class. I bit into a chocolate chip cookie facing the snack table feeling two arms wrapping around me and his soft lips pressing against my neck.

"You ready to go?" Matt asked as he nibbled at my neck.

"Yeah, catch you all next week." I said as I turned around feeling Matt resting his hand on the arch of my back walking out of the building.

"I know its not something you want to do on your special day sweetie, but I just thought we should take classes and they had a spot open for this one."

"In a way I'm glad that you did because seriously it shows how supportive you are, your concern and that you want to learn about this, I didn't want to push you into this class on you."

"I want to take this class, anything to prep us more for the real thing." Matt said as he held the door open for me as I climbed into the car.

"You are the best." I said smiling.

"Haven't been told that before." Matt said leaning down pressing his lips against mine and ran his hands through my hair as he did so, he then shut the door running around to the other side to climb in as well.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"Got to wait and find out." Matt said smirking, he pulled out of the parking lot, I rolled down the window to get fresh hair and I was getting overheated, stupid hot flashes.

"We're going to the beach?" I asked smelling tee ocean smell in the air that was blowing into the car.

"Yeah, you wouldn't of guessed that if it wasn't for the wind that is blowing in." Matt said as he glanced over at me quickly before he turned back to concentrate on the road again.

"I love the beach." I said smiling rolling the window up now that I was too cold.

"I know, that's why I'm taking you there." Matt said as I could barely see the ocean ahead, Matt parked at one of the beaches parking lots. "We are here early, you want to walk along the beach?" Matt asked turning the car off.

"Absolutely." I said smiling, we climbed out and went up to the machine paying for the spot we were parked in. Matt grasped my hand interlacing our fingers together. We quietly walked down the beach seeing other couples/families on the beach doing the same thing.

"You want to sit down for a while?" Matt asked.

"Sure." I said, Matt took his coat off laying it down on the sand for me to lay on, I sat down laying back against his coat, matt laid down on his side.

"Why do you like the beach so much?" Matt asked, I looked over at him.

"It's peaceful, it helps make me clear my mind, hearing those waves crashing against the beach, the children's laughter and screams of the cold water hitting them, sometimes the dogs barking, and might I add the waves crashing is soothing?"

"It is peaceful, no doubt." Matt said as I felt my eyes getting heavy, "You tired? You can take a nap if you want to." Matt said as he ran his hands through my hair.

"I'll have time?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll wake you when need be." Matt said before he lightly pressed his lips against mine. I slowly closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	53. Ship Part 1

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I was woken up what seemed to be like five hours later feeling Matt's strong muscular frame above me, I slowly fluttered my eyes open seeing Matt straddling one of my legs and an hand one each side of me.

"Wakey wakey sweetie." Matt said smiling down at me.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked rubbing my one eye.

"A couple of hours, your cute sleeping."

"You let me sleep that long?"

"You were tired...." He said running a hand through my hair, "And the next surprise is finally ready." He said sitting back on his knees only to help me sit up and when I did, we were chest to chest and Matt grasped the back of my head pulling me into him for a kiss on the lips. Matt stood up helping me up and I started dusting off the sand on my butt and back area that was exposed to the sand, I turned around bending over picking up Matt's jacket feeling his hands grasping onto my butt firmly.

"Matt...." I said rolling my eyes as I shook his jacket out a little.

"I was getting sand off." Matt said as I could tell he was smirking behind me as I shook his jacket out more.

"Wipe that smirk off your face then." I said folding the jacket turning around to face him.

"Why don't you wear the jacket, it's pretty cold." Matt said grasping the jacket opening it wrapping it around me, I grasped the sides pulling them tight around my body.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"See that boat over there?" He asked pointing to a boat docked next to the dock down the way.

"What about it?" I asked looking over at it.

"We are having our dinner on it, in the middle of the night ocean." Matt explained.

"How are you able to get that?"

"Don't worry about it." Matt said turning me to walk towards the boat wrapping his arm around me grasping my bicep holding the jacket up and on me.

"I'm so sorry for sleeping." I said as we slowly walking towards the boat.

"I told you to sleep." He said kissing the top side of my head as we walked down the beach, we walked up the wooden dock to the boat.

"Mr. Sydal, we have been waiting for your arrival." A guy in a servant outfit and a slight accent but it was getting better as he spoke, his arms wrapped around his back.

"Thanks Frank for waiting up for us." Matt said as this Frank guy stepped aside as we walked onto the ship and Frank pushed the ramp off the ship.

"Sir, Capt. Hank is stirring the ship tonight, it'll take about a half hour to that certain spot we discussed about over the phone and dinner is served in an hour." Franks said.

"Thanks Frank." Matt said, Frank bowed his head and walked away towards the cabin.

"You know him?" I asked confusedly.

"Well, this is my dad's ship and this is his crew, he barely uses it anymore." Matt said leading me to a bench sitting down and I leant into Matt's embrace feeling the boat rock against the waves as it moved about the ocean.

"You make these poor men work because of me."

"Their getting paid for it, I figured it'll be more romantic out here than back there." Matt said nodding back to the beach we were just at.

"That it is." I said, we stared at the dark waves rippling in the ocean, the city lights getting smaller only to see the reflection in the ocean along with the moon. Matt played with the tips of my hair and leant his head against mine.

"Apple Cider?" Frank asked holding a tray with two champagne glasses containing apple cider lowering it for us to grab the glasses.

"Thank you sir." I said, Frank nodded as I picked mine off the tray, Frank nodded as he put the empty tray behind his back walking away.

"How'd your dad afford this?" I asked sipping the cider.

"Savings and got many from his retirement savings." Matt said kissing a spot of my head.

"Why a boat though? I mean if he barely uses it and doesn't live near it?"

"He said it was a dream of his to have a boat since a kid, my grandfather worked on boats, it runs in the genes I guess."

"You don't want a boat do you?" I asked curiously.

"Not a boat, a house we could settle in for years to come, yes."

"Me too." I said as the boat slowed down and seeing Frank coming back.

"Sir, we are anchoring here and dinner will be served in 30 minutes, would you care for some music?" Frank asked.

"That would be nice, thanks Frank." Matt said, Frank nodded and headed in a different direction only to hear music lightly playing, "Would you care to dance with me?"

"I'm not a good dancer, much less a ballroom dancer." I said sheepishly.

"I'll lead, just follow me." Matt said, we stood up and went to a pretty clear area, Matt moved my hand to rest on his shoulder resting that hand above my hip and his other hand clasping mine. "Just follow me." He said as I looked up into his brown eyes and just followed his steps, I ballroom danced a little when I was younger when I went to the Wrestle Mania balls with my dad since he insisted I did at least one slow song with him ballroom style since he is old fashioned like that but as I got older and made friends with the people I'm friends with now it got embarrassing and stopped doing it. "There you go, its that simple." Matt said as he leant down pressing his lips against mine. We slowed the steps down, I lowered my hand down to rest on his chest and leant my head on to rest on his chest as well.

"Pardon to bother you two during such a graceful dance, but dinner is served." Frank said.

"Thanks Frank." Matt said as Frank walked us to the table, Frank pulled out my seat for me, "Frank, I got it." Matt said, Frank nodded leaving us alone, Matt pushed in my seat as I sat down, Matt walked around the table. On the table was a single lit candle and we each had a set of silverware and a wine glass and there was a wine bottle ice container next to the table. Frank came out carrying two plates setting one down in front of each of us.

"Ginger ale?" Frank asked looking at each of us.

"Please." I said, Frank nodded and went off to fetch it, I looked down at the plate that contained a piece of chicken that had some type of sauce on it, green beans and a little salad. Frank came out pouring some ginger ale in each of our glasses leaving the bottle in the ice container.

"Enjoy your meals, if you need anything just holler." Frank said.

"Thanks Frank." Matt said.

"This is really nice." I said as I looked out to the ocean surrounding us, hearing a few squeaks of dolphins in the distance.

"My dad brought my mom out here once, I spent all night with Frank and the chef." Matt said as he folded his hands in front of his plates.

"Charm and romance runs in the genes as well." I said smiling, I picked up my fork and knife cutting into the chicken, Matt doing the same.

"How'd you like today?" Matt asked putting a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"It was good, thanks."

"So, did I give you enough affection?" Matt asked, it was a completely odd question for him to ask.

"That is a random weird question...." I said patting my mouth with my napkin not sure what to say, "Yeah....plenty, you always show me enough affection." I said, I took his coat off turning as best I could to put it on the back of my chair without it falling off. I went back to eating my chick that was on my plate thinking how odd that question was and just so out there for him to ask me that. "Just out of curiosity Matt, what made you ask that question? I mean, why'd you ask about showing me enough affection?" I asked when I finished at least half the chicken on my plate, I closely watching his expressions as he answered, I could tell by his facial expressions and tone of voice if he is lying.

"No reason in particular, I was just you know, curious is all." Matt said looking down at his plate not making eye contact with me once and his voice was kind of weary.

"Liar, what is bugging you about showing me affection?"

"When you were listening to that Backstreet Boy song the other day, I heard you singing along and some of the lyrics stuck out to me. It made me wonder if I wasn't saying 'I love you' enough or if I wasn't showing you enough affection." Matt said deep-heartedly.

"Matt, what are you worried about that song for? It's just a song, just so happens a song I really seem to enjoy listening to." I said offensively a little.

"I just thought with me on tour for four out of the seven days, I'm not able to say 'I love you' all the time I'm supposed to and not showing you enough affection out in public like a normal fiancé would, plus John had said some things that had made me more conscious about things."

"Matt, of all people, I can't believe your the one to pull something like this. I admit it was a good day, but to think I'm that shallow to be concerned of hearing those three simple words 'I love you' or a simple kiss, much less would I use a song to get you to plan a 'special day' like this. What if I listen to a break-up song multiple times, would you think I wanted to break up with you? Thanks...." I said having tears rolling out of my eyes in anger, I stood up slamming my napkin down onto the table walking towards the other side of the ship.

"Taylor...." He yelled in that sorry type manner that men always have after they know they fucked up and caused this whole argument, I wiped my eyes going up to the railing grasping it tightly looking out into the ocean thinking about what just happened.

**Matt's Point of View-**

"Taylor...." I said turning in my seat seeing her storm towards the other side of the boat, I tossed my napkin down onto the table slouching in my chair running my hands through my short hair resting them on the back of my head, "I fucked up." I said softly to myself, I leant my head back resting it on the top part of the back of my chair with my hands now resting on the top of my head.

"Sir, where did the madam run off to may I ask?" Frank asked as he walked up to the table with his arms behind his back.

"I fucked up Frank."

"Sir..." Frank said as he sat down across from me, "I heard the whole conversation, might I say I agree with the young lady, you did blow it a tad out of proportion."

"Thanks captain obvious, what am I going to do now? I'm stuck on this boat with the love of my life but she absolutely hates me at the moment."

"Apologize, simple as that, your dad did make sure there was a bedroom on the boat in case he needed to stay overnight, you can always show her how much you love her more than one way."

"I'm not going to do that on this boat, it's just weird."

"Fine, but I'm just saying, if a simple apology doesn't work, that might work it's charm. Would you like me go break the ice for you?" Frank asked standing up dusting off his pants a tad and picked up the jacket that rested on the back of Taylor's seat.

"Could you?" I asked.

"No problem sir, we all need help some point with our girl problems." Frank said as he patted my bicep as he walked by carrying the jacket with him, I got up following behind him standing at the corner leaning against the wall of the cabin. I heard the footsteps of Frank going towards Taylor and him speaking after a few steps, "Ma'am." Frank said.

"Oh Frank...." Taylor said sniffling, "you scared me."

"Sorry ma'am, but the sir suggested that you wear this and so do I, being the father of three, I think a women in your state needs to be kept warm." Frank said as I heard shuffling of the jacket being wrapped around her, a few minutes later I could barely see Frank's foot out of the corner of my eye.

"Frank?" Taylor asked softly.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked turning to look back at her.

"Why do men take things so literally?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, a song or give us everything we say we want? If I said I want a giant cookie, why would you give it to us?" She asked.

"Because us men, we want the absolute best for the woman we love, seeing them happy and having everything they want makes us feel happy and fulfilled that we were able to give them what they wanted, in a way it's always a win-win situation. You may be joking around, but we take it literally to give them the best they deserve."

"You guys take it so literally, even the most stupidest shit to make us happy and we have everything we want?"

"Pretty much, that's how arguments happen and they always seem to get resolved."

"Thanks Frank." Taylor said as Frank walked around the corner.

"Give it a few moments." Frank said, I stood there waiting a few moments before I slowly and quietly walked around the corner and up behind her, I didn't know what to say so I stood there staring at her beauty and her lightly blowing from the wind.

"You can say something." Taylor said.

"I'm sorry Taylor." I said taking a small step forward, she turned around to face me leaning back and resting her two hands on either side of her on the railing.

"Don't say sorry, Matt, why would you think I thought you didn't show me enough affection? Even if you didn't say 'I love you' or kiss me, I still knew you loved me, I know you go on tour but I know that you love me and would be home with me if you could." Taylor said defensively and she was totally right.

"I know and your right sweetie, I'm sorry I don't say 'I love you' as much as I should or kiss you as much as you like. I just want you to be happy and have the best, I want to give you all the attention and affection I could possibly give you, I feel as if I have been slacking lately." I said speaking with my hands.

"I love you Matt, I'm not the superficial type, if you don't say 'I love you' or kiss me, I know you do love me, I don't need that much affection, you should know this."

"I know and I'm sorry, but can you forgive me?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, today was a wonderful day and did it out of love." Taylor said smiling, and I smiled back, it felt like two shy awkward teens that weren't sure if they were in love.


	54. Ship Part 2

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL EXPLICIT.**

**Matt's Point of View-**

I walked up to her pulling her into a kiss, not just a light peck but a deep kiss that not only did I not want to finish but my blood was pumping, I needed to show her how much I loved her in more than one way just like Frank said.

"Taylor, I love you and I need to show you just how much I love you." I said running my hand down her arm grasping her hand tugging it to lead her to the bedroom that Frank reminded me of earlier but she didn't budge.

"Where we going?" She asked trying to pull her hand out of my grip.

"Do the thing that I love doing, showing you how much I love you the only way I know how....." I said resting my forehead against hers leaning down pressing my lip against hers moaning against her lips and my harden cock throbbing for attention soon.

"I don't understand." Taylor said looking up into my eyes with her piercing blue eyes that just made it worse, I rested her hand against my chest slowly running her hand down the front of my chest taking in deep breaths in anticipation of the final confrontation of her hand finding my hard cock. I rested her hand on my hard cock hearing her gasp and her hand instantly wrapping around it letting out a loud grunt. "Oohh...." She said as she slowly and torturously ran her hand up my hard cock to the tip and back down to where it was, I grabbed her hand moving it away from my cock that might burst at anytime. "Here?"

"Yes...there is a bedroom in the cabin...." I groaned out between my gritted teeth.

"What about....." She said, I lightly put my fingers to her lips stopping her from speaking.

"Don't worry about it." I said as I walked her to the room, I noticed she was cautiously looking everywhere to make sure Frank didn't see us. I opened the bedroom door letting her walk in first shutting the door behind me locking it, I turned back around staring at Taylor smirking evilly, she sat on the edge of the bed that was in the room. "Get comfortable...." I moaned as I pulled my shirt over my head watching her laying down and bending her legs up spreading them open for me, I climbed onto the end of the bed slowly positioning myself between her legs feeling the heat coming through her pants from her chamber and her pants soaked. My hands went to the hem of her shirt sliding my hands under her shirt rolling it up with my hands, she sat up allowing me to pull it over her head tossing it aside. "A bra that latches in the front, thanks....." I moaned as I leant down kissing at her neck and lightly scraped my teeth against her skin as my hands were working at the latches that were in the front flinging open when the last latch unsnapped, a sense of relief came over both of us. I sat up staring down at her two bouncy breasts licking my lips, I covered the one with my hand massaging it gently and wrapping my lips around her other nipple gently sucking it and flicking my tongue over it only to pull her nipple back into my mouth sucking it and gently scraping my teeth against it as I slowly allowed the nipple slide out of my mouth hearing moans of pleasure escaping her mouth. Slithered across her body to do the same torturous act to the other breast that was getting massaged, the breast that I just finished torturing was now being massaged and the nipple was being pinched and tugged at between my two fingers. I removed my hand from her soft breast lowering my face covering her nipple with my mouth instantly my hand left her breast, my mouth gently sucking at her nipple and letting my tongue flick over her nipple while it was still in my mouth.

"Uh Matt....don't stop....." She moaned, I gently slid her nipple out of my mouth sucking it every last moment, I then licked my tongue around her erect nipple and then flicked it over her nipple a few times hearing her hiss and take in sharp breathes. I pressed my lips down having her nipple break my mouth open closing my teeth down on her nipple tugging at it and slowing scraping them off her nipple hearing moans escaping her mouth. I smiled as I started kissing down her beautiful belly trying not to think of my aching cock that is still in my pants, I slid my hands alongside my mouth hooking my fingers into her pants pulling them down to the hem of her panties sliding my fingers into her lace panties she wore today pulling them down her long toned legs tossing them aside not caring where they landed, as I climbed back up the bed my hands were traveling along the inside of her legs reaching her inner thighs, I looked up in a down manner to make eye contact with her smirking hearing her whimper in anticipation, I pushed her legs open more as I knee stepped back some staring down at her glistening wet pussy feeling my cock throb and hurt from scraping against my zipper. I licked my lips thinking of how good this is going to taste, her hands resting on the sides of her head panting, I slid down smelling her scent of her juices, I slowly extended my tongue out sliding it up her clit picking up some of her juices only to see more flow out of her hot wet chamber that I'm sure was aching for it's own attention. "Oh god...." I heard along with grasping of the sheets, as my tongue reached the tip of her pussy I licked back down her clit only to repeat the licking process up and down her clit picking up as much juices as I could hearing her escape moans and the sheets ruffling as she grasped and re-grasped the sheets. I brought my tongue into my mouth to swallow the juices I collected, I sat up to make sure she was okay and she was smiling ear to ear and her hands firmly grasping the sheets.

"You okay?" I moaned.

"More than okay....." She moaned as I could tell she just wanted me to get back to what I was doing, I ran my right hand along her inner thigh towards where I was just working my tongue staring at her seeing her taking short sharp breaths from anticipation of what my one little hand might do to her, I lightly brushed my hand over her chamber feeling the heat and juices escaping her, I growled out to myself as I finished running my hand rest of the way up her clit then gently running two of the fingers along the clit back down to the chamber travelling around the chamber, she stared down at me with love in her eyes and danger in her eyes if I didn't do something soon. I then thrusted my two fingers into her chamber hearing her gasp in relieve and pain every inch I pushed them in, I slowly pulled them out and pushed them back in speeding up the pace of the thrusts of my fingers with each time and her thrusting down and grinding. "Uh.....uh....oh god....." She moaned out with every time I thrusted my fingers into her but I felt her warm juices squirting over my fingers and out of the sides of them making the my cock whimper more, I leant down flicking my tongue up and down her clit picking up the juices escaping her chamber as I fingered her. "Jesus....oh god.....mmmm.....uh...." She moaned as she was breathing heavy and her head was rolling side to side in pleasure. With my free hand I undid the button and zipper on my pants to relieve the pain on my cock a little, I slid my pants down to my knees where they were bent at and then pulled my boxers down as much as I could with my one hand, I wanted to make her orgasm multiple times tonight and without my cock, but not using it right now was torturing me to the upmost degree. I gave her clit one last lick before I leant myself up knee stepping forward only leaving my fingers thrusting into her and my hard cock poking at her inner thigh she gasped when she knew what was next. I couldn't seem to take my fingers out of her liking the noises that she made with them in her.

"Fuck.....uh......uh yeah...." She moaned out, I slowly slid my fingers out of her only to push my cock into her inch by inch spreading her chamber walls out hearing her gasp and tighten her grip on the sheets with every inch, I left my cock there for her walls to stretch out and get used to my size, I pulled out and pushed back in getting her to moan. "Oh yes....uh.....oh god....." She whimpered as she thrusted down as I thrusted into her faster trying to get both our releases, I put my two wet fingers into my mouth sucking the juices off my fingers hearing her moan in pleasure, I looked down at her seeing her stare back at me watching me suck my fingers dry.

"MMM....you taste yummy...." I moaned, leaning forward as I continue thrusting into her, I pressed my lips against hers feeling her slither her arms around me digging her nails into my back every time she gasped or whimpered from me thrusting into her roughly. I bit at her neck licking at the bite marks slowly making my way back to her breasts sucking at her nipple and as I pinched and fumbled the other one between my fingers.

"OH GOD! Uh....uh....oh fuck....." She groaned, I slowly sucked her nipple out of my mouth only to focus on thrusting my cock in and out of her faster. I picked her legs up resting it over my shoulder pounding into her where I thought I would break her. "YES! UH! MATT!" She moaned out continuing moaning out my name in pleasure as I felt both her walls tightening and my cock tensing up seeing sweat break out on her hairline and feeling it on mine. "Uh....yes....yes...." She screamed out arching her back as I did the same as I pounded into her a couple more times when we both spasmed at our orgasm, "FUCK MATT!" She screamed out feeling her warm cum flowing over my cock and my warm cum shooting deep into her and she was trying to catch her breath, I slowly slid my cock out of her only to notice I'm hard as a rock still. "Everything....okay?" She asked in between breaths.

"Yeah...." I said smirking, I scooted back on the bed leaning down slowly sliding my tongue against her clit getting her to shift about from the feeling.

"MMM...." She moaned, I gave her a clit another wide lick getting her to whimper from pleasure, I then poked my tongue into her dripping chamber, "OH FUCK!" She chimed grasping the sheets arching her back as I flicked my tongue around the inside of her chamber trying to get all of her cum, "Uh Matt....." She moaned as I slid my tongue out only to slide it back into her chamber flicking it around her chamber again tasting her cum and mixed with my own. I pulled my tongue out sliding it up her clit only to replace my tongue with my two fingers. "Oh fuck.....Matt....oh god....." She moaned grinding as best she could against my fingers, I placed my lips on her clit lightly giving it a suck getting a groan out of her, I then licked my tongue around her chamber where juices were flowing out around my fingers. "Matt....Jesus Christ...." She whimpered, I slithered up her body leaving my fingers thrusting into her body, I captured her lips in a kiss, she pulled me back down for more kisses and she scraped her teeth along my bottom lip.

"Your enjoying this huh?" I said looking deep into her eyes as I left my fingers in her moving them in a circular motion.

"Uh....yes.....fuck yes Matt....." She moaned staring back at me, I leant down pressing my lips against hers again. I slid my fingers out pushing them back in feeling her walls tightening around my fingers. "Oh god.....yes....yes....uh..." She moaned as I sped up my fingers to get her over thee edge.

"Cum Taylor....." I moaned as I put my lips around one of her nipples sucking gently, her hands linking onto my back digging her nails into me.

"FUCK YES!" She exclaimed when I felt her warm cum come over my fingers and her shuddering in orgasm, her fingers slowly un-digging themselves from my back, I slid my fingers out of her wet chamber putting them in my mouth sucking them clean of her cum and slid down to lick up rest of the cum from her chamber and clit. "Uh Matt.....thank....mmmm....you..." She moaned as I gave her clit one last lick. I sat up climbing over her leg and laid down next to her, she cuddled up next to me and I knew she must be able to feel my harden cock. "MMMM Matt....." She moaned as her hands that were resting on my chest slid down my chest turning in the process reaching my pelvic area.

"Taylor, don't." I groaned.

"I want to." She said as she pressed her lips against my nipple feeling her hand grasp a hold onto my hard cock. "Mmm, your so large...." She moaned as she wrapped her whole hand around it turning her hand back and forth on my cock like a door knob until her hand felt comfortable.

"Uh Taylor.....please.....mmmm." I groaned, she pulled her hand up my cock towards her body and back towards mine, I rolled onto my back having my hands grasping onto my hair breathing heavily feeling her hand working their talent. Taylor sat up and got to her knees positioning herself next to my pelvic reign licking her lips as she jerked her hand up and down my cock. "Uh.....yes Taylor....." I groaned, she leant forward wrapping her lips around the tip of my cock gently sucking as she jerked her hand up and down and it felt oh so wonderful, I grasped onto the sheets then I felt her hand grasping one of my ball sacs. "SHIT!....uh....oh god...." I moaned as her lips went down my cock, I looked down watching her lips widen as much as they could around my cock hearing the humming noise of her sucking, my hips thrusting into her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down my cock covering it with her saliva. "Oh yeah....suck my cock......fuck yes.....god...." I groaned out as she bobbed up and down my cock faster and my cock tensing up in her mouth, she left her lips wrapped around my tip placing her hand on my cock jerking it faster up and down getting me to growl loudly like a werewolf would, she suddenly stopped pulling her hand and her lips off my cock swinging her leg over mine rubbing her clit against my cock, "OH FUCK!" I groaned grasping the sheets thinking I would cum then. She lowered herself down onto my cock, she arched her back and moaned out in pleasure as did I. She slid herself off my cock only to thrust herself down. I grasped the sheets. "Fuck yes.....fuck yes.....uh....SHIT!" I groaned out loudly thrusting my hips up making my cock go further in her as she thrusted down onto me getting us both to whimper and moan.

"Why….haven't…..uh…..fuck yes…..we…..tried…..this…..before…..Matt, uh…..oh god…." She moaned thrusting down onto me hard.

"Oh god….I…..shit….don't…..uh…..know….fuck yeah…." I groaned grasping her hips feeling her walls tightened around my still tense cock.

"Yes……yes……SHIT MATT!" She yelled out as she shuddered in orgasm having her warm cum flowing out over my cock, I thrusted up into her one more time.

"FUCK!" I growled out like a werewolf shooting my load of cum into her and I tried to catch my breath. Taylor laid down on her side smiling, I rolled over wrapping my arms around her and she rested her head against my chest, I played with the tips of her hair, "I love you." I said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too...." She said smiling up at me.

"Tired?" I asked playing with her tips of her hair again.

"Yeah, but aren't we heading back to the dock?" She asked, I ran my hand down her arm gripping her waist pulling her closer to my embrace if possible, she repositioned her head on my chest and snuggled closer to me.

"We could, or we could spend the night on the boat." I said resting my chin on her head.

"May we?" She asked under her breath like she was trying to sleep, I wrapped my arms around her holding her closer to me. I could only feel my stomach grumbling and loudly.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as I could feel her breathing getting lighter from trying to sleep.

"Not really...." She whispered as she shifted closer to me and locking my arms tighter around her feeling her head shift on my chest getting comfortable, I played with the tips of her hair until I knew she was asleep then I got comfortable pulling her any closer to my embrace locking my arms tightly around her resting my chin on her head slowly falling asleep myself. I heard a light rat-a-tat-tat repeating and getting louder on the door, I looked over at the door and I lightly moved her head to rest on the pillows, she shifted a little but didn't wake up. I got up finding my boxers pulling them on quickly and opened the door seeing Frank standing there holding a platter that held two plates of food and drinks.

"Thought you two would be hungry." Frank said, I opened the door more letting him walk in setting it down on the table/desk that was in there.

"What time is it?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"Midnight sir. Might I suggest, by the looks of you and the madam, that you two stay the night on the ship?" Frank suggested as he stood up from setting the platter down.

"I got a flight tomorrow and what about our car?"

"Sir, I'll wake you up at 8 AM to make your flight, she's obviously tired and you must be just as tired, I will move your car if you are willing to give me your keys." Frank said sticking his hand out to collect the keys.

"That'll be great Frank, thanks a lot man." I said bending over picking up my jeans pulling out my keys handing them to him.

"No problem sir." Frank said nodding and headed out of the room closing the door behind him, I sat on the edge of the bed lightly giving her a shake trying to waking her up.

"Taylor, you want to eat something?" I asked, she rolled over to look at me and I smiled when her eyes met mine.

"Sure." She said as she sat up swinging her legs over the side holding the sheet up to cover herself, "What'd Frank bring?" She asked looking at the plates.

"It looks like sandwiches."

"Sandwiches are always good." She said smiling, I stood up picking up the two plates bringing them back to the bed handing her one and made another trip with the drinks resting them on the ground.

"Frank is so nice, are we going home?" She said picking up her sandwich to take a bite.

"We are sleeping on the ship, Franks going to wake us up at 8 AM."

"Okay, thank you for tonight." Taylor said blushing as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Don't, I enjoyed it." I said smirking, we ate the sandwiches and I got the plates and cans back on the platter.

"Lose the boxers before you get back into this bed." Taylor said, I turned around and she was laying on her back smiling and I slipped out of the boxers walking over to the bed climbing on top of her leaning down to give her a passionate kiss on the lips, I fell on the other side of her sliding under the blanket.

"We should sleep huh?" I asked.

"I'm cold." She said shivering, I slid up next to her pulling her into my embrace, she rested her head against my chest, I tightly wrapped my arms around her pulling the blanket further up her body to cover her more.

"Warmer?" I asked concernedly.

"Much." She said, I felt her press her lips against my chest, I played with the tips of her hair until I knew she was asleep then I relaxed and fell asleep myself. At eight there was more knocks at the door again, I stood up pulling on my boxers again pulling open the door and Frank stood there with his arms wrapped around his back.

"Its 8 AM, breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Frank." I said rubbing my face, he walked off shutting the door walking over to the bed waking Taylor.

"Morning already?" She asked.

"Yep, time to get up." I said bending over kissing her, I went and picked up her clothes bringing it to the bed for her, we both pulled our clothes on. "Breakfast should be ready."

"Okay, I'm hungry again."

"Good." I said as I made sure we grabbed all of our things before we walked out of the room, I grasped her hand leading her to the deck to the table we had a fight at last night, Frank was standing there pouring juice into two glasses for us.

"Its not much more sir and madam, but we didn't expect it to be an overnight stay." Frank said turning the lid back on.

"Sorry Frank." Taylor said blushing, I brought her hand up to my mouth lightly kissing it, I pulled her seat out pushing it in when she sat.

"It's quite okay madam. I hope you don't mind Lucky Charm cereal, a slice of toast and half a banana with a glass of orange juice." Franks aid.

"it's fine, plenty, thanks Frank." I said sitting down as well, Frank went on his way.

"Don't have a flight today?" Taylor asked picking up her spoon.

"It isn't until one, I got a few hours."

"Just four days."

"Yep, four days, if you ever need me...." I said before she interrupted me.

"Matt, I know....I love you." She said smiling as she twirled her spoon in her bowl, I smiled back.

"I love you too." I said, we ate the food that was in front of us and headed off the boat.

"Sir, your keys." Frank said causing us to turn around, he tossed them down at me and I caught them luckily.

"I hope your car didn't' get towed." Taylor said looking at me.

"I doubt it did, I'm pretty sure Frank moved it to a spot where it won't be towed." I said as we walked a little down the beach, "He parked it right there." I said.

"Okay, Frank certainly did a lot for us."

"He knows and he knows we well appreciate it." I said as we walked up the beach to our car, I held her door open and shut it after she got settled, I ran around getting into the drivers seat to drive back to our apartment.


	55. Generosity

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I thought about the previous day and night, it was good, more than good besides that little fight but just thinking about last night makes me almost cum myself. The drive back to the apartment seemed to be the longest, Matt was driving with one hand on the wheel and the other grasped onto mine with our fingers interlaced. We arrived back to the apartment complex about 10 AM. I climbed out heading to the backseat to grab some of the bags and Matt grabbed some as well and one of the big boxes. I led him up the stairs to our apartment, we took the things into the room that was freshly painted pink and there was a note on top of the paint bucket.

"I'm going to go pack my bag, I got to head to the airport soon." Matt said, he leant in pressing his soft lips against mine.

"Alright." I said nodding my head, I bent down in different ways finally able to pick up the note that was on the paint bucket.

'Taylor and Matt,

I was waiting up for you, but it got late and just headed home. I'll call tomorrow or I'll see Matt on the flight tomorrow, I hope the pink is bright enough and good enough.

-John'

I pulled out my phone dialing John's number hearing his theme song playing as his ring back tone, I just had to giggle a little hearing it and heard a click of it turning off.

"Hello..." John said.

"John, it's Taylor, we're okay, we just got home, sorry for not calling last night." I said walking out to the living room leaning against the kitchen bar.

"It's cool, everything okay?"

"Just fine, we were too tired to drive home so we stayed the night at a hotel." I lied.

"Good, that was smart of you."

"Thanks for painting the room, its very pink and pretty." I said looking back into the bright pink room smiling.

"No problem, I got to let you go, I have to finish packing and I'll see Matt at the airport."

"Yeah, travel safe and keep an eye on Matt please, he's been very protective of me, take him out for me and let him have a good time."

"Will do." Johan said.

"Thanks, love you."

"No problem, love you too." John said clicking the end button, I then went and sat on the couch going through my contact list clicking on my mom's cell calling it and she answered on the second ring.

"Hello Taylor, I was just about to call you, you won't believe what happened." My mom said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dominique just took his first steps."

"Aw..." I said feeling tears come to my eyes upset that I missed it.

"And he's been learning how to speak, he knows dada, poop and baby."

"How long has he been able to speak?"

"He has been speaking for one or two months." My mom said making me more depressed.

"It's alright, so....you called multiple times, what's up?"

"We found out what we were having." I said excitedly.

"What am I having, a grand-daughter or a grand-son?"

"Grand-daughter." I said as my mom squealed in excitement.

"I'm so happy, when's your due date?"

"April 12th, right after Wrestle Mania, are you coming out to Wrestle Mania?" I asked curiously seeing Matt walk out rolling his bag and carrying his gym bag dropping them next to the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we are bringing Dominique with us as well, you going?"

"Pretty sure I am, it is in Tampa and Matt's got a title match." I said smiling.

"Good for him, I'm so happy now, you brighten my day." My mom said when I heard a loud thud come from the other end with crying. "Got to let you go, Dominique is going to get in trouble." My mom said.

"Alright, love you and daddy."

"Love you too....Domi-" My mom said clicking off.

"What's going on?" Matt asked drinking a bottle of water.

"Dominique took his first steps, she's going to be here for the Wrestle Mania events and she's happy we're having a girl." I said holding my phone in front of me.

"Your parents could meet my parents then."

"Well, your parents could meet my mom, but not sure about my dad."

"Okay, I got to head for the airport, I'm taking your car since mine is still packed with everything." Matt said as he unhooked a spare key to my car.

"Alright be safe." I said, he walked over getting down on his knees leaning forward kissing me and he rubbed my stomach a little.

"Behave for mommy baby girl." Matt said kissing my belly, he stood up.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too, you be safe too." Matt said as I watched him walk out the door a few moments later, I stared around the apartment in a dazed manner.

"How to get those items up here?" I thought out loud, I struggled to stand up walking out of the apartment across the hall knocking on the apartment door, an African American male answered it a few moments later.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I live across the hall, and I got some heavy items in my car I can't carry much less up the stairs, would you help me?"

"Sure." He said closing his apartment door following me to Matt's car.

"Thanks, sorry my boyfriend would do it, but he just left to catch a flight." I said.

"It's okay, how far along are you?" He asked as I unlocked Matt's car as he picked up one of the boxes.

"Six months, do you have any children?" I asked curiously as I grabbed the last bag and the cooler and basket from lunch. I shut the door and led him back into the complex.

"No, but I'm the oldest of six, I know a few things."

"Big family."

"But I like it, I was always the big brother to all of them and I liked it like that." He said as I led him through my apartment to the room and he set the box down. "Girl?"

"How could you tell?" I joked and giggled a little.

"Just a hunch, first child?"

"Yep, I am just hoping nobody gets bothered by the baby being here with the crying at least."

"I don't think it would bother them, most people are chill about those type of things." He said, he carried up the three other boxes setting them in the room. "Would you like me to set them up for you?"

"I think my boyfriend would be angry if you did that but thanks so much for carrying them up for me. Thanks, um....I didn't get your name."

"Kevin." He said as he opened the apartment door.

"Well, thanks Kevin."

"You are?"

"Taylor, my boyfriend is Matt, I'll make sure he meets you when he gets back."

"Nice meeting you, if you ever need a babysitter, you know who to contact." He said winking and shut the door behind him, I started making myself an early lunch and just enjoyed watching movies for rest of the day.


	56. Hall of Fame

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**April 3rd- Hall of Fame and Ball- 9 Months Pregnant- Taylor's Point of View-**

I pulled on the dress that Matt and I have been constantly bickering about.

"I hate this dress." I said looking at it in the mirror but after a few minutes of staring at it, "Actually, it isn't that bad." I said as Matt walked in wearing his tuxedo.

"Can you do my tie?" Matt asked, I walked up to him tying it and tightened it as he folded his collar down over it, I fixed the boutonniere on his tux jacket and he pulled out the corsage. "Give me your hand please." He said as he slid the corsage onto my hand that matched his boutonniere.

"You excited?" I asked, Vince chose him to give a speech and introduce Ricky Steamboat into the Hall of Fame tonight which is a major honor.

"No, feels like I'm going to barf, I have no idea why Vince picked me to do a speech for Ricky Steamboat, I mean why not Shawn or something?"

"Matt, it's an honor to do this, and you know it." I said.

"I know, your going to be there by my side to support me. Might I add, your looking hot in that dress." Matt said smiling, he lifted the hand he still held raising it above my head twirling me around, when I did a complete twirl, he brought me in for a kiss, and we heard a loud banging on the door.

"Melina and Mickie, their SO impatient." I said rolling my eyes.

"They could wait until we put your shoes on." Matt said as he walked me out to the bed putting on my high heel shoes which probably won't be a good idea but it has to do for tonight, I grabbed my purse, Matt hung onto my hand as we walked to the door opening it seeing multiple flashes going off and seeing our group and their dates beyond those flashes.

"Aw, you're so cute." Mickie said.

"Fine, then stop taking pictures." I said, we had to stand there exchanging our hugs in the middle of the hallway before we went down to the limos we were taking to the reception, and I was the last one into the limo so I didn't have to climb much.

"Rules for this weekend, one person has to constantly be with Taylor at all times." Matt said.

"Matt, I'm a big girl." I said.

"It's just safety considering you could pop at any time." Chris said, leave it to him to be the blunt one, always was and always will be.

"Fine, whatever." I said, I was nervous about that but excited to see my mom and Dominique and my dad and happy that Matt is DEFIANTLY going to win tomorrow to get his first belt. We arrived to the Hall of Fame and Ball reception hall plaza that was connected to it. We climbed out one by one, Matt helped me up the stairs, he then opened the door for me and there was a big crowd of people, it was the wrestlers and their families/dates, the fans had to wait outside.

"Do you want to find your parents?" Matt asked wrapping his arm around me as much as possible and kissed my neck.

"We'll find them at the ball." I said as Vince told everyone to go find their seats inside so the fans could be let in. I stopped at the last row sliding in to the second seat.

"What are you doing? We have to sit up front for camera and my speech." Matt said.

"I figured since I'm going to have to use the bathroom so much, it'll be easier for me to sit up here closer to the bathroom."

"We sit on the corner of the front row, is that okay?" Matt asked smiling, I nodded, that smile makes me melt and trust him even if it's a death wish I will still go if he smiled like that. I followed him down to the two edge seats of the front row, I looked in the row behind us seeing my mom, dad and Dominique, and I made eye contact with my mom making both of us smile, "Your parents are here, your mom seems happy." Matt said.

"Yeah...." I said in a saddening voice.

"Hey, don't get sad, you should be happy that you get to see them."

"I am....I just wish I could....."

"I know, I do too...." Matt said giving me a light kiss, I noticed that a few of my friends were seated around us. "I made sure they put some of our friends near us to be with you in case while I'm on stage."

"I noticed that." I said giggling, fans filed in and the security guards were good at keeping the fans away from the stars. I sat there enjoying the Hall of Fame besides having to use the bathroom every half hour, the cameraman came over getting ready to film us. "You have your speech?" I asked looking at him.

"In my pocket, you okay?"

"Yep, if anything happens, I got my friend here in case." I said as he kissed the top of my head.

"To introduce our next inductee, we got our own Matt 'Evan Bourne' Sydal to introduce him." Vince said seeing the red light come on the camera, Matt leant over kissing me then I continued applauding as he went up onto the stage.

"Wow, thanks Mr. McMahan for the introduction and giving me the honor to introduce the next inductee. This person I look up to in many ways, he is part of the inspiration in my style of wrestling, and he could also be clarified as a hero. He is known for his high flying, he didn't start out in WWE, but he certainly made his impact fighting men such as Arn Arnderson, Dustin Rhodes, Jim Duggan, Ric Flair, Lex Lugar, Randy Savage, Mr. Fuji, and Jake 'The Snake' Roberts. He has fought against the best in WWE, WCW, and NWA and has belts to show his dedication to this sport. I owe this person a big thank you, along with any other person that looks up to him like I do. The next inductee in Hall of Fame class of 2010 is Ricky Steamboat." Matt said as we all stood up, besides me because it's hard to, applauding him, Vince handed Matt a plaque to give Ricky, he did and got a manly hug. Matt stood to the side as Ricky gave his speech and went backstage, a stage hand came and got me to go backstage with Matt.

"What am I needed for?" I asked meeting up with Matt.

"Vince wants a photo." Matt said, he grasped my hand interlacing our fingers leading me to where Ricky was with his wife.

"You must be Taylor, Matt has been constantly talking about you." Ricky said sticking his hand out to shake my hand, and I did so. "He failed to tell me he had a little one on the way, how far along are you?"

"9 months, due on the 12th." I said.

"What are you doing here then?" Ricky's wife asked.

"To support him, see my parents and friends, I haven't been able to work in months so I'm able to see them one last time before I give birth." I said.

"You got a good woman, and a strong wife, lord knows I wouldn't come if I was pregnant or at least that far along pregnant and wearing heels." Ricky's wife said.

"She's the best and I love her." Matt said bringing me in and kissed me on the forehead.

"What about this photo? I have to use the bathroom and I don't know if I could hold it much longer." I said bluntly.

"Right, where is a cameraman?" Ricky asked as we flagged down a cameraman and Matt escorted me to the bathroom then made our way back to our seats in the front row. After the ceremony we walked over to the ballroom and we were seated at the table with my parents, Matt's parents couldn't make it tonight but will be here for tomorrow's event. Matt and I spent our time table hopping and dancing. I was dragged onto the dance floor to dance with each of my friends, half way through the ball I was dancing with Matt and my feet and back was hurting.

"May we go? My feet and back are killing me." I asked lifting my head off his shoulder.

"Yeah, where's Vince?" Matt asked looking around.

"He's talking to my parents." I said starring at the three adults and my baby brother, we walked over to them slowly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are going to head home, my feet and back are killing me." I said.

"Absolutely, defiantly seeing you tomorrow?" Vince asked.

"I'll be there." I said smiling over at Matt, I hugged Vince as much as possible and Matt shook his hand, as we headed out of the reception hall, my mom ran after me with Dominique in her grip.

"Taylor! Matt!" My mom exclaimed.

"Yes?" I asked, tears were rolling out of her eyes and she let go of Dominique hugging me.

"I've missed you so much." She said as I saw Matt pick Dominique up and Matt tickled his stomach.

"Baby." Dominique said.

"Aw, he said baby." I said wiping the tears that now were rolling out of my eyes.

"Well, I'm pregnant again, your dad doesn't quite know yet."

"Mother!" I said hugging her again.

"Congratulations." Matt said giving her a one armed hug.

"When's the due date of this one? You look like your due any day now."

"The 12th, it couldn't be here any sooner." Matt said.

"You? Who's having this baby?" I asked, he leant over kissing my cheek.

"I'll let you two get home, Matt has a big day tomorrow and good luck." My mom said doing another round of hugs and I hugged Dominique. We walked outside into the spring weather, it was cold out considering it was about 11 PM, Matt pulled me into his embrace.

"Let me give you my jacket." Matt said taking his tux jacket off wrapping it around me.

"Sorry for leaving early." I said holding the jacket tightly on me.

"It's okay, let me get a cab and we'll go home and sleep." Matt said flagging down a cab and we got in heading to our apartment complex.

"What stipulation is your match, you never told me." I said as I leant into his embrace.

"Oh, we have a special enforcer, pretty much a second referee in case the first one gets knocked out or misses something." Matt explained.

"Who are the choices?" I asked.

"Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, or Ricky Steamboat."

"I wonder who will win." I said.

"We got to wait until tomorrow." Matt said, we rode the cab home and went straight up to our apartment when we got there. I stripped down to my undergarments and slid into bed to relax my back and feet. "MMM...this is a good night." Matt said sliding into the bed next to me.

"That's what you think, you aren't getting any, remember what the doctor said." I said turning my head to look at him.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view." Matt moaned as his hand slithered around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, he pressed his lips against mine. "I love you." Matt said looking up into my eyes.

"I love you too." I said smiling, Matt smiled as we both slowly fell asleep only to wake up every half hour due to my excessive bladder.


	57. Wrestle Mania

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Morning- Taylor's Point of View-**

Matt leant down pressing his lips against mine resting his hand on my stomach.

"Time to wake up sweetie, my parents are here." Matt said.

"I should get up then." I said, my stomach was feeling upset, not pain upset, it's probably from not eating.

"Get dressed, they want to go do lunch before we head to the show."

"Sounds good." I said smiling, I got up with Matt's help, I pulled on a pair of my maternity jeans and Matt's WWE shirt that they just designed for him as Matt packed his gym bag, I brushed my hair out and put on my smelly stuff before I slid on some flip flops and grabbed my purse going out to the living room seeing his parents.

"Good morning Taylor." Jerry said as Shirley hugged me.

"Where do you guys want to go for lunch?" I asked.

"Why don't we go to a Mexican place other than Taco Bell?" Shirley suggested.

"We could go eat at Ramon's, it's just down the street from the arena." Matt said.

"Let's do that." Jerry said, we walked out of the apartment and Matt and Jerry helped me down the stairs and we climbed into Matt's car, we decided to carpool to the arena rather than taking two different cars. We went to the restaurant and sat at a regular table rather than the booths. "What's good here?" Jerry asked.

"The fajita's and the enchilada's are both good." I said.

"How about the quesadilla's?" Shirley asked.

"Their good, that's what I'm getting." I said.

"I'll get it as well." Shirley said, I leant into Matt's embrace.

"You okay?" Matt asked kissing the top of my head.

"My stomach's upset."

"It's not labor pain?" Shirley asked knowing Matt started flipping out by his breathing and his facial reaction.

"No, it isn't pain, it's just upset."

"Let's see how you feel after lunch and if your stomach is still upset, we'll go to the ER." Matt said.

"I'm sure I'm fine." I said as we ordered our food and ate it, my stomach was still upset but I didn't want Matt to miss his match, it is important to him.

"How you feeling?" Matt asked concernedly.

"Better." I lied.

"Okay, we ready to go to the arena?" Matt asked leaving a tip on the table.

"Yep." Jerry said, we got up going to the car driving to the arena and we went through the back with Matt's parents.

"Why don't you relax here while I take my parents to their seats?" Matt asked as we stood in the doorway of the room that held a huge HD flat screen that played the images of what is going on out in the ring, otherwise known as the monitor room.

"Okay, that's cool, I'll text everyone and tell them I'm here."

"I'll be back soon." Matt said kissing me on my lips before he walked away with is parents, I went and sat on the couch rubbing my belly, I pulled out my phone texting my friends where I was, instead of an upset feeling it's now a light pain.

**Rey's Point of View-**

I arrived to the arena with my wife and son, I knew my daughter was here since Matt had a match and they live in Tampa. I didn't have a match, but we are required to be at all the Wrestle Mania festivities.

"I'm going to go check in with Vince, where will you be?" I asked.

"I'm probably going to go to the cafeteria to get some food for Dominique and I." My wife said, I looked down at my son that was now walking between us holding onto our hands, my pride and joy just seeing him smile up at me, god I remember when Taylor was his age.

"Alright...." I said leaning in kissing my wife hearing my son go 'EEEWWW....', "And you behave for mommy." I said seeing Dominique smile up at me.

"Catch you later in the cafeteria when your done." My wife said walking off with my son. I walked into Vince's office without knocking seeing Shawn Michaels in there standing and both were angry by the looks in their faces.

"You can't!" Vince yelled.

"I have to go..." Shawn said.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt." I said turning to walk back out.

"Oscar wait!" Shawn said.

"I don't want to intrude." I said.

"You don't have a match or anything tonight?" Shawn asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Vince asked.

"Why doesn't Oscar fill in for me if I was picked." Shawn said.

"I'm okay with it." I said shrugging not realizing what I was volunteering for.

"It's not fair to the fans." Vince said.

"Vince, my mom is in the hospital, they don't know how much longer she has to live, I NEED to go." Shawn begged.

"Go, Oscar suit up as a ref." Vince said as Shawn bolted out of the room.

"What match and what am I doing?" I asked going further into the room.

"Your special enforcing Matt and Kofi's match." Vince said.

"I can't then." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh hell you are doing it Oscar, I don't fucking care if you and Taylor are fighting. Put that stuff aside and just ref it along the rules if there is any fowl play on your part, your fired." Vince said tossing me the ref shirt, I took a deep breath walking out of the room staring down at the shirt in my hands.

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I sat in the room with all my friends besides Shawn, Matt walked in wearing his ring attire and his shirt, and he walked up to me.

"Kiss for good luck." He said pouting his lips, I leant forward with pain kissing him, I leant back in my seat watching the end of the dark match knowing any minute Matt will go out, Kofi's entrance started moments later. John was sitting on one side of me with his arm wrapped around me and Mickie was on the other. I rubbed my stomach trying to get the pain that comes and goes to stop, I didn't want to tell anyone about the pain I was experiencing. I watch Matt enter, he ran up to his parents hugging them before he jumped onto the apron and climbed into the ring, I flinched in pain and it was gone within a few minutes.

"And the special enforcer of this match is Shawn Michaels, but due to an unexpected occurrence Shawn could not be here, standing in for him is Rey Mysterio." Justin announced hearing my dad's music start and walk out in a ref shirt and black pants.

"WHAT?! OW!" I screamed holding my stomach.

"You okay? You have been holding your stomach all day." John said.

"I'm fine." I moaned as my dad stood outside the ring leaning on the apron and the ref signaled for the bell to ring. Another set of pain stung my stomach and felt a wet sensation go down my legs. "Um, guys...." I said in shock and worry.

"What?" Everyone said turning to look at me concerned.

"My water just broke." I said swallowing my breath.

"Okay, stay calm, Mickie go tell them to stop the match, Chris get the paramedics." Melina said sitting down in the spot Mickie was just in.

"Hold onto our hands, squeeze when you have pain and we'll time the contractions, do you have breathing exercises?" John said as I did just that until the paramedics came and helped me onto the stretcher.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I walked out onto the stage hearing the 70,000 sum crowd cheering and seeing my parents among others standing for me. I made my way down the ramp seeing Kofi already in the ring, I hugged my parents real quick before jumping up onto the apron and climbing in. Kofi and I shook hands and turned our attention to the titantron to see who our special enforcer would be.

"And the special enforcer of this match is Shawn Michaels, but due to an unexpected occurrence Shawn could not be here, standing in for him is Rey Mysterio." Justin announced hearing Rey's music start and walk out in a ref shirt and black pants, 'Oh shit,' I thought as he made his way outside the ring. I took my corner watching the ref signal for the bell to ring, Kofi and I locked up with each other trying to out power each other.

"You take turnbuckle, headshots x10, ref pulls me of then another lock up." Kofi said softly, I nodded, he flung me into the turnbuckle, he ran towards me jumping onto the second turnbuckle only to fake punch me ten times in the head having the ref pull him off me, Kofi backed away, the ref came up to me expecting him to ask 'Are you okay,' but instead it just made it worse.

"Taylor's in labor, end the match now." He said seriously.

"What?" I asked looking at him confusedly and thought he was lying.

"Taylor's in labor, end it now." The ref repeated, 'Double oh shit.' I thought, I ran into the lock up trying to think of a way to end this fast.

"You take headlock, me ropes, clothesline, Trouble in Paradise, then three count." I said.

"Your supposed to win."

"I don't fucking care right now, Taylor's in labor with my baby." I said.

"Why didn't you say that first, ready?" Kofi asked, I nodded, I pulled him into a headlock only for him to throw me into the ropes and clothesline me. I laid on the floor as he did the preps for his Trouble in Paradise and he did it on me then rolled me up hearing the ref quickly hit the mat three times getting Kofi the win. The pin shocked everyone including my parents and Rey because I was supposed to win, I didn't care, I rolled out of the ring and up the ramp behind the curtain running into Mickie.

"Where is she?" I asked grasping her biceps.

"Follow me." She said leading me towards where the room is and just in time to see the paramedics rolling her out of the room on a stretcher.

"Taylor, honey, your doing great, hold my hand." I said running up next to her holding her hand.

"I'm sorry Matt....you lost your match because of me...." Taylor said crying and squeezed my hand probably from pain.

"Are you the father?" The one paramedic asked.

"The baby's father yes, I'm going with her." I said as they pushed the exit doors open.

"Just double checking." He said as I climbed in the ambulance after they pushed her in and the paramedic climbed in, I sat down running my hand through her hair that was becoming somewhat sweaty, I leant down pressing my lips against hers.

"I love you." I said, she nodded as she squeezed my hand again.

"Ma'am, are you allergic to any medications?" The paramedic asked.

"No, she's not." I answered.

"We have to start an IV." He said as he prepped her for an IV and poked her for one and he did a few other things on the ride to the hospital. I went with her straight back to her room, the only time I wasn't allowed in the room for one or two things, but was allowed to go in afterwards.

"Matt, I'm sorry." She said staring at me watching the monitors that were hooked up to here.

"It's okay, our baby is on her way on one of the best nights." I said pulling up a seat to sit next to her and held her hand.

"How is it the best night, you didn't win?"

"I don't care, it's the best night because she's being born." I said as I ran my hands through her hair, the one monitor went off along with her squeezing my hand.

"That's the contraction monitor, it's going to get annoying will soon." She moaned out of pain.

"I'm sorry, anything I can do?" I asked feeling guilty.

"May I have an ice cube?"

"Let me go get some ice then." I said heading out of the room to get her ice.


	58. Realization

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THE SONG IN HERE IS 'MAN IN THE MIRROR' BY MICHAEL JACKSON, WE HAVE HIS GREATEST HITS CD AND I WAS LISTENING TO IT AND HAD TO PUT THIS SONG IN HERE AND THIS WAS THE BEST PART.**

**Rey's Point of View-**

I watched as Kofi got the three count over Matt and I knew that wasn't right, I knew that he was supposed to win, I was just as shocked as his parents, I saw him run up the ramp and knew something wasn't right. The ref leant out of the ring through the ropes getting my attention.

"Oscar, Taylor's in labor." He said.

"What?"

"Taylor, your daughter, she's in labor." He said, I turned to look at Matt who was no longer visible since he made it around the corner and into the curtain, his parents were shocked and happy that their granddaughter was on the way.

'_Ooh ooh ooh aah  
Gotta make a change  
For once in my life  
It's gonna feel real good  
Gonna make a difference  
Gonna make it right  
As I turned up the collar on  
A favorite winter coat  
This wind is blowin' my mind  
I see the kids in the street  
With not enough to eat  
Who am I to be blind  
Pretending not to see their needs  
A summer's disregard  
A broken bottle top  
And a one man's soul  
They follow each other  
On the wind ya' know  
'Cause they got nowhere to go  
That's why I want you to know_'

I stood there zoned out thinking about the way I have been treating them and was trying to think of why I did what I did.  
"Oscar, your daughter, go!" He said, I walked up the ramp like zombie not feeling like myself and walked around the curtain meeting my wife and son Dominique.  
"Taylor's in labor, we got to go to the hospital now."  
"I'm not going, I disown her remember."  
"What is your issue? I thought that this would break you, your daughter is in labor with your granddaughter, and you don't give a fuck. You should be ashamed mister, we're going and I hope you think about it and realize how wrong you are." She said walking away angry.  
"Honey...." I yelled after her, she turned around coming back.  
"Listen here, you might be angry with them for whatever reason, but you better suck it up because I want to see this grandbaby and I have been suffering because of you not wanting anything to do with her, she is getting married soon, and I want to be there. By the way, I'm pregnant again, congradufuckulations." She said walking away again, I ran my hands over my head pulling my mask off my head, and I headed towards the locker room sitting on the bench digging my face into my hands.  
_  
_'_I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make a change, yey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na na oh ho  
I've been a victim of  
A selfish kinda love  
It's time that I realize  
There are some with no home  
Not a nickel to loan  
Could it be really pretending that they're not alone  
A willow deeply scarred  
Somebody's broken heart  
And a washed out dream  
(Washed out dream)  
They follow the pattern of the wind ya' see  
'Cause they got no place to be  
That's why I'm starting with me_'

I sat there thinking about what my wife just said, especially the part about her being pregnant, I'm going to be a grandfather and a father again. Where have I gone wrong? I leant back resting against the lockers. Dave walked in sweaty, he probably just finished his match.  
"What are you still doing here?" He asked  
"What does that mean?"  
"Um, your daughter is in labor, you must be crazy, I know even if I was arguing with my daughter I was still there when she was in labor." He said walking up to his locker.  
"I don't know if she would forgive me and I don't know what I got angry at in the first place." I said.  
"I think you got angry at the fact that your baby girl is having a baby, I know that is why I was angry, I thought she grew up too quick and I didn't think she was ready to be a mom. It's a common thought, you just don't want them ever to grow up and have their own babies, and it is their final days of being your baby." Dave said.  
"You're probably right." I said.  
"Do you remember when you found out when you were pregnant with Taylor?" Dave asked, I thought back to that day.

_FLASHBACK~~REY'S POINT OF VIEW-_

_I was sitting on our bed in the studio apartment we shared at the time, both in college, I was working at Nike to try and make extra cash to pay the split ends and/or have extra cash to spend. I was lacing up my shoes that came with my uniform getting ready for my shift before class hearing the bathroom door slide open, at that time we had to share the bathroom with the people in the other studio so that was a minus but it was the best we could do._

"_We need to talk." My girlfriend said, I stood up fixing my pants._

"_Can it wait, I have to get to work." I said picking up my book shoving it in my backpack for class afterwards._

"_No, it can't wait." She said._

"_Fine, what do you want to talk about?" I asked throwing my bag over my shoulder to leave right after this conversation._

"_I'm pregnant." She said seriously._

"_You must be joking right, good one, now I got to get going." I said going to the door opening it._

"_I'm not joking, look." She said, I turned around seeing the positive pregnant test._

"_I can't handle this now."_

"_When can you handle this Oscar? When I give birth?" She screamed as I stormed out slamming the door, only for me to angrily drive to work and for her to come into my work. "Oscar, we need to talk."_

"_I think we should." I said walking with her to one of the benches in the store, "Are you sure this baby is mine?"_

"_Of course I'm sure, you're the only person I've…" She said and I covered her mouth._

"_How are we going to pay for a baby?" I asked._

"_I don't know….I don't want to have an abortion"_

"_Me either, how about adoption?"_

"_No, this is ours and I want to keep him or her." She said strongly._

"_Alright….I'll drop out of college let you continue with yours as long as you can, I'll take up extra shifts here and get a second job somewhere."_

"_How about your wrestling?"_

"_That can be held off a while." I said._

"_Why can't you call Eddie or Chris and have them pull some strings? It's money, even if it is once a month in some lazy old high school gym."_

"_I'll give it a shot, I'm sorry for being angry." I said hugging her tightly._

I thought about how angry I was with my wife and how close I was to breaking up with her and accusing her of cheating on me, at least Matt was man enough to admit it and be there for her.

"Yeah, her parents weren't that happy either." I said knowing how her parents reacted when she finally decided to drop out of college and be a full time mom.  
"You also promised that you didn't want to be that kind of parent huh?"  
"Yep, but still, she's not married and she dated him behind my back." I said standing up walking into the bathroom leaning against the sink.'_I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make a change  
I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make that change  
I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
(Man in the mirror, oh yeah)  
I'm asking him to change his ways, yeah  
(Change)  
No message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make the change  
You gotta get it right, while you got the time  
'Cause when you close your heart  
(You can't close your, your mind)  
Then you close your mind_'

"Didn't you sneak around your wife's parents back to date her?" Dave asked walking in leaning against the wall.  
"Yes, but that's different."  
"How is it different? She is your daughter and it is kind of a double standard, you did it and she can't. Your wife accepted it and you should get over it, if you don't go to the hospital and be there the day of her birth, your going to regret it, do you want to be like your in-laws that regret every time your wife gives birth?" Dave said walking back into the locker room, I looked up staring into the mirror only seeing my wife's dad staring back at me, the way he looked so many years ago, 'Oh my god, I turned into the person I never wanted to be.' I thought. I splashed water on my face drying it off with a paper towel. 'I got to change my thinking, and it starts now.' I thought running out into the locker room grabbing my bag and searched for Matt's. "Here's his bag, hurry up buddy." Dave said tossing me the bag smiling.  
"Thanks." I said, he smiled, "You heading over there anytime soon, I don't have a ride?"  
"Take my car, I'll wait up for John." Dave said tossing me his keys.  
"Thanks again." I said running out of the room and head towards the parking lot running into Vince.  
"What the hell happened out there, Matt was supposed to win." Vince said angrily.  
"Vince, Taylor is in labor, I need to get now, I'm going to be a grandfather." I said happier about the concept.  
"Go, we'll discuss this later with you and Matt." Vince said, I took off running finding Dave's car driving to the local hospital that I have been to only a handful of times.  
_  
_'_(That man, that man, that man)  
(That man, that man, that man)  
(With the man in the mirror, oh yeah)  
(That man you know, that man you know)  
(That man you know, that man you know)  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
(Change)  
No message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself then make that change  
(Na na na, na na na, na na na na)  
Ooh  
Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na, na na na, na na na na)  
Oh no  
Oh no, I'm gonna make a change  
It's gonna feel real good  
Sure mon  
(Change)  
Just lift yourself  
You know, you got to stop it yourself  
(Yeah)  
Oh  
Make that change  
(I gotta make that change today, oh)  
(Man in the mirror)  
You got to, you got to not let yourself, brother oh  
Yeah  
You know that  
(Make that change)  
(I gotta make that make me then make)  
You got, you got to move  
Sure mon, sure mon  
You got to  
(Stand up, stand up, stand up)  
Make that change  
Stand up and lift yourself, now  
(Man in the mirror)  
Make that change  
(Gonna make that change, sure mon)  
(Man in the mirror)  
You know it, you know it, you know it, you know  
(Change)  
Make that change_'

I walked into the ER waiting room carrying Matt's gym bag seeing my wife, Matt's parents, Mickie, Chris, Shad, JTG and Randy there, everyone else had a match tonight, my wife ran up to me hugging me. Everyone was shocked and happy to see me walk into those doors, I think it was more shocking because everyone thought I wouldn't come.

"You changed your mind, I'm so happy." She said cupping my face in her hands.

"Dave smacked some sense into me, what room they in?" I asked.

"Their in 352, down the hall, take a right then a left at the next hall." My wife explained, I kissed her on the cheek and jogged down the halls until I got to the room staring in at my daughter doing her breathing exercises with Matt at her side holding her hand and dabbing her forehead with a towel, a nurse went to walk into the room.

"Excuse me nurse, could you tell Matt that someone would like to speak to him out here." I said.

"Sure." She said walking in, "Sir, there is a man outside wanting to talk to you." She said.

"Okay.....honey, will you be okay for a little while without me?" Matt asked, she nodded and he kissed her lightly on the forehead and he walked out. "Rey?" He asked shocked.

"Yes, I brought your bag, thought you might want to change."

"Thanks." Matt said grabbing his bag and it went awkward for a few moments.

"Listen, that's not the only reason I came back here. I realized that I was wrong about you, tonight you surprised me giving up your match and first championship because my daughter was in labor and it showed how much you love her if you are willing to risk your job for my daughter. I know what it's like to risk things and give up things, I was there, I forgot what it is like to sacrifice things for the ones you love. I want to say I'm sorry for judging you wrongly and for fighting with you two, I'm also sorry for being a giant dick and disowning you guys."

"That means a lot Rey." Matt said smiling.

"It took until today and now to realize how big of a dick I was and realized that I was acting like a person I didn't want to be, I hope you and Taylor could accept my apologize."

"I do, but right now, I don't think Taylor wants to deal with this drama." Matt said.

"MATT!" Taylor exclaimed looking in at her as the beeping of the contraction monitor was going off.

"Get in there, she needs you." I said.

"Thanks Rey." Matt said running back into the room, I stared into the room seeing him tossing his bag aside and plopped on down next to her again holding her hand ,'He's going to be a great dad.' I thought as I turned and headed back towards the waiting room.


	59. Birth

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

I rolled over onto my side facing Matt holding my hand on my stomach and holding onto Matt's hand only moments until my next contraction, I had an ice cube in my mouth trying to do my breathing exercises.

"I hate you." I said looking up at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you got me pregnant, never again." I said rolling over onto my back looking at the monitor.

"Come on Taylor."

"Don't try to sweet talk me, OW!" I screamed squeezing his hand until it passed and the doctor came in.

"Let's see where we are at, shall we?" She said as I bent my knees and spread them so she could look under the sheet. "Alright, I think this baby is pretty much ready to come out, on the next contraction, I want you to push and hold for ten seconds." The doctor said pulling her gloves on and her mouth mask on. I grasped tighter onto Matt's hand looking at him scared to push and that he'll leave me.

"I'm not going anywhere, your going to do fine, let's do your breathing exercises." He said doing them with me and I felt the next contraction coming and the monitor begun to beep.

"Push now." The doctor said as I pushed and Matt held my hand that I was squeezing tightly and he held me up with his other hand, "I see the top of the head, keep pushing, 10-9-8-7..." She counted to one and I relaxed.

"I can't do it anymore." I said looking up at Matt.

"It was just one push, give me one more push, please?" Matt said cupping my face in his hands kissing me.

"No, I hate you." I said, he smiled that smile that gets me every time.

"Please?" He said kissing me again.

"One more push." I said as another contraction came and I squeezed his hand tightly as he helped me push forward, "OW! Uh...it hurts!" I screamed.

"Your doing great, 10-9-8-7..." She counted to one again and she spread my legs further apart.

"Everything okay?" Matt asked.

"Yep, one more push then I'll be able to pull her out." The doctor said.

"No....absolutely not." I moaned shaking my head.

"Taylor, you can't walk around with a baby hanging out of you." Matt said.

"I will if I have too."

"Please, just one more, please?" Matt said kissing my forehead and tabbed my forehead getting the sweat off.

"Okay, contraction is coming up, get ready to push." The doctor said I took a deep breath squeezing Matt's hand tightly again and when I felt the contraction I pushed as hard as I could.

"OW!" I moaned out loudly in a screaming manner hearing a babies cry following it.

"Relax." The doctor said, I laid down breathing heavy, "Would the father like to do the honor?" The doctor asked handing Matt a pair of scissors to cut our daughters cord, Matt smiled grabbing the cord and cutting it where the doctor said. She held her up for me to see before she handed her over to a nurse to go weigh, measure and wash her off. "You need to push one more time so I could clean you up." The doctor said, I sat up pushing one more time so she could clean up anything and sewed me up from ripping. The nurse walked in carrying our new crying bundle of joy.

"We haven't been able to get her to stop crying." The nurse said walking over to me resting her into my hands and she slowly calmed down. She had black hair that was short but not peach fuzz short and it was curly like mine if I didn't straightened it, her skin tone was a mixture of ours but she is more white, and she was so cute sleeping now in the pink blanket they wrapped her in, Matt sat on the side of the bed next to me wrapping his arm around me and he softly ran his finger across her cheek and over her pink blanket.

"I love you." Matt said kissing my cheek, I looked over at him.

"Sorry for being grumpy...." I said.

"Don't worry about, it was expected." He said as the doctor came back in carrying the birth certificate.

"Here is her birth certificate, stating she was born in this hospital of the town of Tampa at 7:45 PM. She weighed 7 pounds and 8 ounces, and measured in at 21 inches, she seems healthy. We need to make sure both of your information is correct and she needs a name." The doctor said.

"Alright." Matt said taking it from her, he looked it over changing a few things.

"What'd you change?" I asked turning to look at him from staring at my new baby girl.

"Your last name." He said.

"Okay, what should we name her?" I asked, rocking her a little because she was rustling about.

"I don't know....."

"How about Jade?" I asked.

"Jade Star?" Matt asked.

"Sounds perfect and beautiful." I said.

"Jade Star it is, nice to meet you Jade Star." Matt said as she flinched when he said it.

"She likes it, is anyone here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know of one person for sure." Matt said.

"Do you want them to come in and see her?" I asked.

"Alright, I'll be back." Matt said kissing me and lightly pressing his lips to Jade before he got up walking out of the room bringing back everyone besides John and Dave who obviously must be at the arena still, my mom and dad were the last two in with my brother, I looked up at Matt shocked, he sat down kissing me on the cheek and leant down kissing Jade's forehead.

"What are my parents doing here?" I whispered.

"They will talk to you later." Matt said.

"Aw, she's so cute." Melina said snapping a photo.

"I want to hold her first." Phil said stepping forward.

"Sorry Phil, we want our parents hold her first." I said as Matt's parents and my parents walked forward and my dad helped Dominique onto the bed, he crawled up sitting on Matt's lap running his hand through her short hair.

"Baby." Dominique said.

"Yes, gentle Dominique." I said he sat down as I handed Jade up to Shirley.

"What have we named her?" Shirley asked.

"Jade Star Sydal." Matt said.

"Jade." Dominique said.

"Way to go buddy, you said another word." Matt said giving him a hi-five, Shirley passed her over to Jerry, then Jade made her way down the line of parents.

"Who wants to hold her next?" My dad asked.

"Hand her to Melina, her godmother." I said.

"Who's the godfather?" My mom asked.

"John, but he's not here." Matt said.

"Okay, Melina." My dad said walking over gently setting Jade into her arms.

"Hey god baby, your going to be spoiled like hell." Melina said.

"Hell." Dominique said.

"Thanks." My mom said.

"Sorry." Melina said.

"It's fine, I knew it was coming sooner or later." My mom said, everyone stayed around taking turns holding her until she started crying when Chris was holding her, Dave and John arrived.

"What did I do?" Chris asked rocking her lightly.

"She's probably hungry." I said, he carried her over to me setting her into my arms, "This isn't going to be pretty folks." I said as everyone turned away besides a few of the females and Matt as I adjusted my gown and bra to breast feed her and when I was covered, "Your okay." I said as they turned around.

"What did we name her?" John asked.

"Jade Star, your goddaughter." Matt said.

"Awesome, weight, height? Anything?" Dave asked.

"7 pounds 8 ounces, 21 inches and born at 7:45 PM." I said.

"Aw, right in the middle of my match." John said happily.

"We should get going to leave the new parents alone, I'm sure their tired just as much as we are." Shad said as they came by hugging me and Matt.

"We're heading to the hotel, we'll come by and pick you up tomorrow." Shirley said as her and Jerry hugged us.

"John and Dave, could you excuse us a few moments?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, sure." Dave said nodding, they walked out into the hallway.

"I'm surprised your here dad." I said as I felt Jade's lips leave my nipple, I pulled her out from under my gown burping her and she stretched, she slowly opened her eyes shining blue.

"She may not have blue eyes for long." My mom said.

"I know, they could change any time until they are a few months or so older." I said running my hands through her hair.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker, another girl I have to take care of." My dad said.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you disowned me?" I asked curiously.

"Dada." Dominique said in a shock voice getting us all to giggle.

"I know, but I realized that I messed up and I'm sorry. I love you and that I hope you forgive me for being stupid, I became who I promised myself who I wouldn't become. Now that I see my grand-daughter, I don't want to miss out on her life." My dad explained.

"I forgive you, I missed you and I hate when your angry with me, I just want to make you happy and proud of me, but I got to do what is best for me and make my own choices." I said.

"I understand that, may I hold her again." My dad said sticking his arms out and I put her in his arms, I could tell what a 180 he did and he smiled as she stared back up at him. A nurse came in standing to the side.

"Sorry, to interrupt but I must take Jade back to her incubator to be watched overnight." She said.

"Sure, can you make sure the two men in the hall get to hold her?" Matt asked.

"Absolutely." She said grasping her from my dad's grip carrying her out of the room.

"Baby? Gone?" Dominique asked.

"She'll be back tomorrow, time for bedtime." My mom said.

"Night night." Dominique said laying across mine and Matt's lap pretending to fall asleep.

"He is so cute and a little faker." I said tickling his stomach and he probably doesn't even know I'm his sister.

"Let us leave you two alone, we got a flight tomorrow, and contact us when you have information about your wedding." My mom said.

"Alright mom and dad, love you." I said, they leant forward hugging me and kissing my cheeks, my dad picked Dominique up, they walked out of the room and Dominique waved over my dad's shoulder. Dave and John came in hugging me before they went on their way home from the long day, Matt rolled onto his side resting his arm over my stomach. "I'm sorry Matt." I said looking down at my hands that I was playing together.

"It's okay, I'm the happiest man alive right now, I am a father, you gave me a beautiful and healthy baby girl." Matt said as he kissed my cheek.

"You need to go home and get the baby bag and the car seat." I said looking over at him.

"Yeah, I'll go do that tonight, but right now I just want to rest with you." Matt said as there was a light knock at the door, we turned looking at Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie and Hunter in the doorway, Linda was carrying a vase of flowers, Stephanie was carrying a bear and Hunter was proudly carrying a balloon.

"Congratulations, where is this little lady?" Vince asked as Linda, Stephanie and Hunter organized the things on the table.

"She's in her incubator in the nursery." I said.

"We're off to look." Hunter said prancing off happily, Matt and I laughed a little as Stephanie and Shane followed behind Hunter to go look at Jade.

"Sir, I know what you're going to say, I shouldn't have messed up the match tonight, I messed up the whole pay-per-view, not to ever do it again and I'm suspended for a month after I return from vacation for a month to spend with my baby. I hope you understand what I did was to be with my fiancé and be here for the birth of my child, I figured a belt I could win at any time and I will get another shot at it sometime in the future, but I won't get another shot to be here for the birth of my daughter." Matt said.

"Kind of, but I'm proud of you son for making that decision, you proved yourself to me and showed the whole world what you truly believe in, I think everyone in the back would of done the same thing, I know I would have, every man in that locker room said they would do what you did, if they actually would is a different story, you stuck to your guns. I made an announcement at the end of the pay per view since we had a few extra minutes explaining why your match was cut short and how you two now have a baby girl in the world, everyone sends you their best." Vince said.

"I'm not suspended?" Matt asked.

"Nope." Linda said.

"And as for you Taylor, you're welcomed back to the WWE as a photographer and/or if you decide to pursue a wrestling career, along with this daughter of yours. Matt, about the title, when you return in one month, you will make your return at Backlash winning your first belt." Vince said.

"Thank you so much sir." Matt said.

"Thank you for stopping by." I said.

"There is one more person that wanted to see you and the baby." Linda said stepping aside seeing Kofi walk in carrying the belt over his shoulder.

"I know we aren't that close, but I figured this was a big moment and I felt horrible that you weren't able to win tonight, so I bought you this." Kofi said handing Matt a bag.

"You didn't have to." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Kofi said as Matt pulled out a full pink outfit that said 'Little Champion' and there was a baby diva championship belt. "You can also get a name plate to put on it for her." Kofi said pointing at the belt, Hunter, Stephanie and Shane walked in staring at their cameras.

"Jade Star Sydal, 7 pounds 8 ounces, 21 inches and born at 7:45 PM." Hunter recited staring at the camera.

"Would one of you mind giving me a ride back to my house to get the baby bag and the car seat and drive me back up here? My parents have my car." Matt said.

"I'll take you." Linda said as Matt and Linda left the room. I was kept in good company with Shane, Stephanie, Hunter, Vince and Kofi talking about wrestling and the baby, when they returned Matt set the stuff aside and we exchanged hugs and good-byes.

"I never thought we were that popular." Matt said climbing in lying next to me, I looked at the baby belt in my hands feeling tears roll out of my eyes. "Honey, what's wrong?" Matt asked running his hand through my hair.

"Sorry, I'm still going to be a little hormonal. I still am truly sorry about making you lose your match." I said falling into a deep cry balling my eyes, Matt held me into his embrace and we both fell asleep in that tiny bed.


	60. Taking the Baby Home

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

We were woken by the sunlight shining into the room.

"Honey, it's time to wake up." Matt said kissing my forehead.

"I don't even remember falling asleep." I said rubbing my eyes feeling the crustyness from the tears drying.

"Me either, I'm going to go shower, you okay here for a little bit?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding, Matt dug out a pair of clothing from his gym bag and went into the bathroom hearing the shower water turning on. The nurse walked in pulling Jade into the room in her incubator.

"How are we this morning?" The nurse asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good, having crazy mood swings like when I was pregnant."

"That's normal, I'm just doing last minute checks and unhook you for you can shower as well." The nurse said as she did a few things.

"Is Jade okay to go home?" I asked as she took my blood pressure.

"Yep, everything is normal." The nurse said smiling, I stared at my baby girl across the room that was barely moving until I saw her move her hands in a stretch. "Your all done." She said as she put a band-aid on where the IV was, she collected my paperwork leaving copies and the birth certificate on the desk for me to take. I got out of bed heading over to the incubator hearing her cry.

"You hungry?" I asked picking her up carrying her back to the bed positioning her near my breast feeling her latching on drinking from my breast until I felt her unlatch herself. I burped her lightly carrying her over to the baby bag pulling out an outfit we had picked out along with the mittens and hat. "I should change your diaper first huh?" I asked as she squirmed in my arms, I grabbed a new diaper carrying her to the bed changing her diaper and pulling on her onesie that said 'Daddy's little princess' then rewrapped her up in the blanket putting the mittens on her hands since she was rubbing at her face and her hat on to keep her head warm. "There we go." I said holding her in my arms hearing the water shut off. "Who's in the shower?" I asked with a shocked expression. Matt walked out a few minutes later smiling when he saw us, he put his things in his bag coming over pulling Jade out of my arms.

"Good morning Jade." He said rocking her.

"I'm going to go shower." I said going back to the baby bag grabbing the pair of clothes I had packed going into the bathroom showering, it had felt so good and got into an actual pair of clothes walking out seeing Matt laying on the hospital bed and Jade laying diagonally across his chest sleeping. I went to the baby bag zipping it up and collecting our things when I got done his parents walked in.

"There is our grand baby." Shirley said reaching her arms out and Matt handed her over.

"We ready to take this little girl home?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, could you guys take this stuff out first?" I asked looking at Matt.

"Sure." He said grabbing our bags and the stuff on the table as Shirley and I stayed in the room, I sat on the bed, she sat down next to me rocking Jade.

"Nervous to take her home huh?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, what if I'm not ready to do this mom thing, what if I mess up, what if we don't have everything?" I asked.

"Your ready, go with your gut instincts, you know right from wrong, you can't mess up, once you figure out her cries and her schedule it's easy as riding a bike. Trust me, you have everything, if you don't, you can just go out and buy it, easy as that sweetie. Don't worry about Matt, he's feeling the same thing and I have taught him to finish what he has started and he knows not to leave you now, and he loves you too much to do so, plus he loves this little girl too much too." Shirley said smiling as Jade started rubbing at her face.

"Are you staying another night here?" I asked.

"Yep, I made Jerry extend our stay so if you need anything, we are one call away." Shirley said which gave me a little confidence, I got up picking the car seat up carrying it over setting it on the bed, Shirley gently rested Jade into the carrier and I buckled her in pulling the sun shade down to cover her face and then I rested her yellow Winnie the Pooh blanket over her to warm her up more since I know it might be cold out there. Jerry and Matt came in and we followed them back out to the car, I put the car seat down and Matt climbed in on the other side pulling her to the middle seat buckling her into the seat and I climbed in so she'll be in the middle. Jerry and Shirley drove us back to the apartment, we exchanged hugs in the parking lot, Matt and I walked up the stairs going into our apartment, by this time Jade was asleep and I took her into her room pulling her out of her car seat gently and laid her on her back in the crib covering her with the blanket that was in there. I turned on the music animal thing that spins above the crib turning the light off slowly walking out of the room with one of the monitors plopping down onto the couch next to Matt who was still tired as well. We closed our eyes sleeping for a few hours until we heard Jade crying.

"Matt, could you get her?" I asked.

"Sure." Matt said getting up going into the room.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I go into Jade's room picking her up rocking her trying to get her to stop crying, the first thing I thought was maybe she had a dirty diaper and we had a winner. I carried her to the changing table gently laying her down undoing her onesie and taking her diaper off throwing it away and I stood there next to the changing table not knowing what to do next.

"Everything okay?" Taylor yelled in getting Jade to cry again after she just calmed down.

"No..." I said embarrassed and angry at the same time, Taylor walked in.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"How do you do this?" I asked, she rolled her eyes giggling, she stood next to me grabbing the wipes and baby powder.

"Wipe her then powder to help prevent a diaper rash then fold the diaper up snapping it together." Taylor explained.

"Thanks, sorry." I said as I folded her onesie back up buckling it and picked her up rocking her.

"I'm glad you asked." Taylor said standing on her tip toes kissing me on the lips, I carried Jade out to the living room with me since she wasn't sleeping holding her tightly against my chest enjoying being a father.

"I think I'm going to put her in her swing." I said as her eyes were still wide open and not crying.

"Sounds good." Taylor said getting up with me, I gently set Jade into the swing's seat and Jade truned the swing on the slowest setting, "I'm going to make her a couple of bottles." She said.

"You want something to eat?" I asked as she walked into Jade's room grabbing the breast pump and walked out into the kitchen where I just walked into.

"Sure, what are you cooking?" Taylor asked pulling bottles out of the cupboard.

"What do you want?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"Um....how about some noodles?"

"Sounds good." I said as I bent over pulling out a pan to cook the noodles in, Taylor went out into the living room to put milk into the bottles. She came back in once the noodles finished cooking putting the bottle in the refridgerator.

"Thanks." Taylor said as she wrapped her arms around my waist barely resting her chin on my shoulder.

"No problem, I love you." I said looking at her out of the corner of my eye when Jade started crying.

"She's probably hungry." Taylor said walking out into the living room.

"Aren't you going to use the bottle?" I said loud enough for her to hear me in the living room.

"I would, but I figured save those for night time when we barely want to be up." Taylor said as I pulled out two bowls pouring an equal amount of noodles in each bowl carrying it out to the living room setting them on the coffee table.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked flipping through the channels.

"I don't care, you choose." Taylor said as she pulled Jade out from under her shirt and pulled her shirt down and patted Taylor lightly on the back getting her to burp. She carried her over to the swing as I turned on CSI: Las Vegas.

"CSI okay with you?" I asked.

"Yep." She said walking back over sitting on the couch picking her bowl of noodles up eating it as we watched television. The day was pretty basic, but the night was worst.


	61. Wedding

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Four Month's Later- Taylor's Point of View-**

While dealing with having Jade in the house and getting used to her schedule we planned our wedding, August 23rd. My parents have come and visited us more often, my dad especially has made the effort to see Jade. I have been taking Jade with Matt and I on tour with WWE, all my friends have enjoyed it since they get to play with little Jade, at least I have a calm baby that doesn't matter who holds her as long as they have her bottle, comfy enough to sleep on or can change her diaper. We decided to hold our wedding in San Diego, Matt's parents flew out and is staying at my parents house so they can get to know each other more. My mom insisted on helping cook for the reception dinner even though she is very much pregnant, but Shirley is there helping her and cooking her own dishes. I sat in my bride room with Mickie, Melina, Maria and Matt's sister, she kept to herself and just wondered around with her boyfriend that was Matt's grooms men, whatever. I held Jade on my lap fixing her dress and putting a flower in her now long black hair, her eyes are still blue like mine.

"Why don't I put her in her swing so you can get in your dress and do your hair? The wedding can't start until your ready." Melina said as she picked Jade up taking her to the swing we had set up in the room setting it to slow. I got up going over to the long white dress I picked out staring at it, the day has come. I had imagined this day for so long and to actually think it was today and that it would be with Matt, and that I would already have a baby with him, it was too surreal, Melina, Mickie and Maria gave me a tight group hug seeing tears leave my eyes.

"I'm okay, I'm just a little happy." I said wiping my eyes, I went up to the dress taking it off the hanger and stepped into it pulling it up my body, Mickie zipped it up in the back and tied the strap in the back. I went and sat in the chair putting on my white high heels to help lessen the amount that dragged on the floor. Mickie and Melina worked at my hair as Maria did my make-up.

"Veil." Maria said as they picked the veil off the desk putting it in my hair folding one over my hair and the other over my face.

"Beautiful." The three of them said when we heard a knock come to the door and it opened to see Shirley sliding in quickly.

"Aw, your so beautiful." She said shutting the door behind me.

"Thanks." I said tapping my fingers against the desk.

"I'm going to take Jade out with me to watch until after the wedding."

"Okay, thanks." I said as Shirley carefully picking Jade up walking out of the room feeling butterflies in my stomach like the day after I delivered Jade, when Shirley walked out my dad walked in.

"Look at you, your absolutely beautiful." My dad said walking in with Dominique, I stood up hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry dad for everything."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too, it's your wedding day and everything is in the past now, let's go out there and show them what us Gutierrez are really about." My dad said.

"We're ready?" I asked.

"Taylor, it'll be fine, we're going to be up there with you." Melina said as Maria and Mickie walked out with Dominique between them, Melina walked out with my dad and I. I stood behind the door linking arms with my dad, he was rubbing the top of my hand with the palm of his taking deep breaths and I knew this is what I wanted and what he wanted.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I got dressed in my tuxedo fixing my bow tie walking out nervously pacing around the church, why am I so nervous? I love this girl and wanted to marry her since the day we met, I have a baby with her, there is no reason to be nervous, if she can do it so can I. I went into the main church part where the ceremony was being held seeing the pews 80% filled already. 'Wow.' I thought seeing my parents already here, and I turned around seeing Rey and his wife walk in with Dominique, I picked him.

"You ready to be ring bearer?" I asked.

"I practiced." He said.

"I'm going to go sit down, we are pretty much ready to go right?" Mrs. Gutierrez asked.

"Everyone is here I think." I said as my grooms men and best men walked in. John was my best man, my sisters boyfriend, Chris and Shawn were my grooms men. Rey took Dominique with him, I walked down the middle aisle with them following me and I stood on the top step next to the priest looking down at my feet breathing deeply, I looked up hearing slight coo's from Jade, she was just learning how to coo which is so cute. The pianist started playing the 'Here Comes the Bride' which made me more nervous but I shook it off a little seeing Dominique walk around that corner first.

**Third Person Point of View-**

'Here Comes the Bride' song loudly played throughout the church, everyone's attention was on Dominique that was walking down the aisle with a pillow that had the two rings on it then watching Matt's sister, Maria, Mickie and Melina walk down the aisle in their long baby blue dresses lining up at the front across from Matt. The song restarted, everyone stood up turning to look at Taylor and Oscar (Rey) walk into the doorway hearing gasps watching them slowly walk down the aisle then looking up at Matt who was obviously just as nervous as Taylor. When Taylor and Oscar reached the bottom step Matt stepped down facing Taylor smiling, it was obvious that they were making eye contact.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Matthew Joseph Sydal and Taylor May Gutierrez in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore - is not by any - to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly - but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest said, everyone looked around looking at each other and no one stood up, which I'm sure was a big relief to Matt and Taylor. "Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?" The priest asked.

"I, Oscar Gutierrez." Oscar said as he grabbed Taylor's hand setting it in Matt's allowing them walk up the steps together to stand before the priest.

"You may be seated." The priest said as Oscar went and sat down. "I am going to read a prayer called the 'Wedding Prayer' by Robert Lewis Stevenson.

'Lord, behold our family here assembled.

We thank you for this place in which we dwell,

for the love that unites us,

for the peace accorded us this day,

for the hope with which we expect the morrow,

for the health, the work, the food, and the bright skies that make our lives delightful;

for our friends in all parts of the ' Now, Matthew, repeat after me." The priest said, Matt and Taylor haven't broke eye contact since she got up there. "I, Matthew Joseph Sydal, take you, Taylor May Gutierrez, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Matthew Joseph Sydal, take you, Taylor May Gutierrez, to be my lawfully wedded wife." Matt said holding both Taylor's hands in his.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." The priest said.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Matt said.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer my solemn vow to be your faithful partner."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer my solemn vow to be your faithful partner."

"In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow." Matt said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally."

"I promise to love you unconditionally."

"To support you in your goals, to honor and respect you."

"To support you in your goals, to honor and respect you."

"To laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"To laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Matt said smiling widely.

"Now, Taylor, repeat after me. I, Taylor May Gutierrez, take you, Matthew Joesph Sydal, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I, Taylor May Gutierrez, take you, Matthew Joesph Sydal, to be my lawfully wedded husband." Taylor repeated the priest.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." The priest said.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Taylor said.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer my solemn vow to be your faithful partner."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer my solemn vow to be your faithful partner."

"In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow." Taylor said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally."

"I promise to love you unconditionally."

"To support you in your goals, to honor and respect you."

"To support you in your goals, to honor and respect you." Taylor said.

"To laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"To laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Taylor said smiling widely up at him, seeing their love written over their faces.

"I'm going to read another poem called 'The Bargain' by Sir Philip Sidney:

'My true love hath my heart, and I have his,

By just exchange one for another given:

I hold his dear, and mine he cannot miss,

There never was a better bargain driven:

My true love hath my heart, and I have his.

His heart in me keeps him and me in one,

My heart in him his thoughts and senses guides:

He loves my heart, for once it was his own,

I cherish his because in me it bides:

My true love hath my heart, and I have his.' Do you have the rings?" The priest asked, Matt turned signaling for Dominique to come forward, the priest picked up the two rings handing one to Matt, he then grabbed Taylor's left hand holding the ring above her ring finger. "Repeat after me, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy."

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy." Matt said.

"As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

"As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

"I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

"I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." Matt repeated sliding the ring onto her finger, the priest then gave Taylor the other ring and she held it in front of Matt's ring finger.

"Taylor, repeat after me. I give you this ring to wear with love and joy." The priest said.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy." She said.

"As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

"As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

"I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

"I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." She said sliding the ring onto Matt's finger.

"Let me read this last poem for you, 'Roads Go Ever Ever On' By J.R.R Tolkien.

'Roads go ever ever on,

Over rock and under tree,

By caves where never sun has shone,

By streams that never find the sea;

Over snow by winter sown,

And through the merry flowers of June,

Over grass and over stone,

And under mountains in the moon.

Roads go ever ever on

Under cloud and under star,

Yet feet that wandering have gone

Turn at last to home afar.

Eyes that fire and sword have seen

And horror in the halls of stone

Look at last on meadows green

And trees and hills they long have known.' And, now by the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said, they were smiling widely, Matt grabbed her veil and pulled it over her face, Matt cupped Taylor's face, bringing her face to his, Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke the kiss, and everyone in the audience started getting to their feet. "I present to you Mr.

and Mrs. Matthew Joseph Sydal." The priest said, the two walked down the aisle and out the front church doors only to continue on with their lives, but now as a married couple with a little girl they dearly love.

**A/N: THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY......I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT, I HOPE THAT IT TURNED OUT AS GOOD AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD.**


End file.
